Time and Memory Warp: SYOT!
by PenMagic
Summary: *SYOT CLOSED* Katniss voted for them and Peeta will be behind her every step, but the last Hunger Games has finally come around. What will happen when memories and dreams become reality? T for violence and language
1. Background

**I do not own any of Suzanne Collins' characters, they have all been marvellously created by her. I also do not own any of the characters that are submitted, they belong to the people who submit, I just use them and develop them.**

It's been a year since the Mockingjay's rebellion and she has agreed to take revenge. To take revenge on the people of Capitol, to help them understand what the people of the districts went through for 75 years. So the 76th Hunger Games came into existence. Four tributes from the 19 counties that split Panem now, there no longer is a Capitol, are selected, the Game makers ensuring that no names of district children are in the reaping balls.

**Katniss/Mockingjay's POV.**

The arena. Everyone hates the arena and now it's my job to try and work out what on earth we are going to do about it. It has to be something original, something that no one has ever thought up. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes. The memory of my reaping two years ago haunts me still. Prim's face, terrified and nervous, fills my mind as I see her walking up to the podium, then I see her on my lap in the goodbye room, then I see her receiving the package from above, the package that killed her.

"NO!" I shout as I sit up straight and realise that I am alone and that it will never happen again. Not as long as the Mockingjay shall live, will there be rebel or Capitol hovercraft poised above the city, ready to relive nightmares.

Peeta walks in and sees me terrified, my face covered in sweat. He takes one look at me and sighs. "Primrose?" he sits beside me on the sofa and puts his arm around me. I nod numbly, I don't know what to say. "It's all over Katniss, all over. We just have this to endure and then we can go on. We can go back to where District 12 was and never have to face another reaping, another set of children dying needlessly."

"I wish that I had voted no."

"It's too late to change that now." He looks at me. "Let's get this over and done with eh?"

I spy the item in his hand. "What have you got there?"

He holds it up. "Bleak House, Charles Dickens. Supposed to be a classic, you might enjoy it Katniss."

I stare at the book for a bit and then a smile spreads across my face. "Peeta, I need you to meet me in the Game maker room with Gale, Haymitch, Johanna and Beetee. I think I might have an idea for the arena."

Twenty minutes later and we are all sat around the table that forms the Game makers table in a large room with two walls made of glass, overlooking the Capitol. You can stand at one of the windows and see as far as County 19. They aren't very big counties, unlike the Districts, and if you look hard enough, you can see the beginning of where District 3 used to start, the closest one to the Capitol. There are more of us Game makers but the people sitting around the table are the core team and, although Peeta hated the idea of another games, he is willing to help me as it means more time with me. I clear my throat and the chatter stops.

"So, we are here to discuss the arena. It isn't actually very long until them and so we have a lot of work to do. Peeta gave me the idea for the arena."

Everyone looks at him and he looks at me surprised. "I did?"

I nod. "You said you were reading Bleak House. I think we should design the arena like a book."

"What do you mean by that Katniss?" Gale looked confused.

I take a deep breath, it will be a complicated thing to sort out. "So do you remember the Cornucopia trick they played on us last year?" I directed this question to Peeta, Beetee and Johanna who nodded, Beetee closing his eyes remembering Wiress, his fellow District 3 winner who had been killed by Glimmer not long before the event. Gale also nodded at this, having watched it live on TV. "Well I think that we should play it so it's like an open field, no mountains to hide in or around but one big plain where, if you reach one end of the plain, you can see the other end. There are small clumps of forest and the arena won't be that big so that the tributes will have to be near each other which will make the whole thing a lot quicker. Then at a certain point, let's say when 12 tributes are dead, there is some kind of commotion and it is like turning the page of a book and the arena is changed completely. It's the same arena and the same distances, you can still see the other end. However it is almost as if you've gone onto another page or a different story. Each time it changes, it will be a setting or a place from stories that we all know and love. We do this, let's say after every 14 or 15 tributes are killed until there is only one or two tributes left. I think we should leave the rule about two tributes from the same county being able to win. So," I spread my palms out, "what do you think?"

There are nods around the table. "What about mentors? How are we going to do the sections?" Johanna's voice speaks up. I sigh, I haven't actually thought of that bit yet.

"Beetee has been devising a plan that I think might be able to get us the best kind of mentors." I turn to him and he is smiling. "Beetee, explain to the guys how a time machine works."

Happy Final Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour because the world will be watching.

**Hey everyone, this is my first SYOT and Hunger Games fanfiction that I've ever done so please be patient. The way that this is going to work is that below is the form that you can fill in and send to me as a PM. I need 76 tributes in total so there will be two girls and two boys from each of the 19 counties. I will start the reaping as soon as the four tributes from county 1 have been chosen. The 'Career counties' are 3, 6, 10 and 13 so there is more of a chance for a bigger bloodbath and a bigger career pack. You may submit up to SIX tributes. Can't wait for this to start!**

**Tribute form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour:**

**Build:**

**Gender:**

**Other marks on skin:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**County (please give a choice of 3):**

**Token (if one):**

**History:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Reaped or volunteer:**

**Reaction:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**County alliance preferences:**

**Strategy for arena:**

**Trick for the interviews:**

**If your tribute had a painful memory that they wouldn't want to recall, what would it be?:**

**also each county as a different trade:**

**1: electronics  
>2: documentaries<br>3: books  
>4: fruit<br>5: cloth  
>6: graphite<br>7: natural fibres  
>8: livestock<br>9: sea food  
>10: aircraft<br>11: weapons  
>12: coal<br>13: electricity  
>14: gold and silver<br>15: lead  
>16: animal meat<br>17: wood  
>18: transportation<br>19: sugar**

**I will pick the bloodbath tributes randomly so don't worry!**

**Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour!**


	2. The Final Standings

**Hi, so this is a reposted chapter. I got a very polite review/message thing from Critics United saying that it violates FF policy to have just a list as a chapter on a story. Therefore this means that you get more story! This does include the entire list of tributes that are appearing in this story, including those bloodbath tributes. I hope that those who read this for the first time, will enjoy this for the first time and enjoy my writing style. For those who re-read it, enjoy more!**

Katniss sighed as she sat down at the Gamemaker table. Finally, it was all over. Well, the reapings at least. She was never quite sure whether it was that was the hardest or the easiest part of the Games. She couldn't stop it now; she couldn't stop the Games from happening. Seventy-six innocent children are going to die and it was all because she voted yes. If she had voted no, it would never have happened. If she had voted no, she would never had to put herself through all this. The arena had been designed by Peeta, the mutts by Beetee and Gale, the individual elements of the Games that were needed by Beetee and Haymitch. Annie had put together the costumes and sorted out other logistics. All of them had been helpful in their own ways, all except her.

And now it was her turn. She was to look over the tributes, get to know their quirks and history. See how they were linked to the Capitol, whether they have friends in the Games. The 38 girls and 38 boys all had an individual feel about them. And the long list that sat in front of her looked scarier than they probably were. The other strange names that stood beside their ages did not make sense to Katniss but as long as they made sense to somebody, she couldn't care less. How had she won the Games when she was as much of a nervous wreck as they were? Already, the tribute photos were being processed and readied, the pictures captured before their goodbyes. Some were admittedly better than others but it wouldn't take very much tweaking to get them looking nice. Even in death, there was an insistence that they were given a mark of respect, whether they deserved it or not.

"Katniss?" She visibly relaxed as there was a knock on the door and she could hear Peeta's voice calling from outside. "Can I come in?" His voice was gentle.

She smiled; she had grown to love Peeta as she had hoped for and guessed. It pained her that after this, Gale would be going to county 2 while they resided in county 12; they wanted to stay in their home county number. The irony it would be if any of the tributes from that area won.

"Why do you need to ask?" She called out and Peeta came in, a soft smile on his features.

Tapping a few things onto the keyboard, Katniss projected the list onto the screen on the desk in front of her. Here was the list and then below would be their profiles as it were. The team they had sent out had done a good job of understanding them. Katniss and Peeta would need them less anyway for counties 1 and 11.

Peeta slipped into seat next to her before looking at the screen. "So, who is the youngest and oldest tribute we have?" He asked, concentrating on the screen.

Katniss may not have been the most technologically advanced person before the Games, but now she typed into something very quickly and two faces came up on the screen. "Youngest is Carlie Mansfield, county 11."

Peeta nodded. "Such a sweet girl, hard to believe she's a Capitolite. She's just so innocent."

Katniss bit her lip. "So was Rue." She murmured and took a deep breath before looking back up at the screen. "Oldest is Liam Vega, county 9."

Peeta looked at the list that Katniss had on paper in front of her. "Let's get this over and done with. Let's read through the list and then go from there."

'_**County 1**_

_Male 1 – Rowan Waxis (14) = The Unwritten Panda_

_Male 2 – Firden Resp (16) = ImpalaAngel13_

_Female 1 – Sofee Grinwood (16) = LawrenceLee93_

_Female 2 – Phoenix Tiell (15) = Rikachan101_

_**County 2**_

_Male 1 – Carter Bloom (17) = DonnaDancer_

_Male 2 – Niko Castello (18) = gamings-reminiscence_

_Female 1 – Nicolette 'Nikki' Fray (16) = The Otaku You Fools_

_Female 2 – Alyss Fray (17) = The Otaku You Fools_

_**County 3**_

_Male 1 – Romeo Montgomery (16) = Magic Of Every Kind_

_Male 2 – Nigel Cremets (17) = sea hunny_

_Female 1 – Cornelia Tertia (13) = goldie031_

_Female 2 – Selena Trei (16) = The Unwritten Panda_

_**County 4**_

_Male 1 – Leander Denton (15) = EStone_

_Male 2 – Shark Bethol (14) = The Unwritten Panda_

_Female 1 – Jaydin Kendall McLain (15) = Yukiko 18_

_Female 2 – Kiwi Hastings (17) = TeamGlimmer_

_**County 5**_

_Male 1 – Electron Snow (13) = PenMagic_

_Male 2 – Vihn Duong (18) = gamings-reminiscence_

_Female 1 – Myra Kellson (14) = SeleneDLune_

_Female 2 – Tylin Greys (16) = ImpalaAngel13_

_**County 6**_

_Male 1 – Sebastian Sleith (15) = LawrenceLee93_

_Male 2 – Henrique 'Henri' Sydney-Snow (12) = CherieBlossoms_

_Female 1 – Sunday Telford (16) = Sydney. State. Of. Mind_

_Female 2 – Alycee McDonovan (15) = The Otaku You Fools_

_**County 7**_

_Male 1 – Ranen Hollock (13) = ImpalaAngel13_

_Male 2 – Archie Cross (15) = PenMagic_

_Female 1 – Lorelei McAdams (14) = LawrenceLee93_

_Female 2 – Daphne Apollo (12) = goldie031_

_**County 8**_

_Male 1 – Prion Hagen (16) = obsessivegirl73_

_Male 2 – Graphite Mark Gray (16) = __lunademigodmusicloverdiviner 16_

_Female 1 – __Anastaysha 'Star' Black (13)__ = Magic Of Every Kind_

_Female 2 – Priscilla Hart (13) = sea hunny_

_**County 9**_

_Male 1 – Liam Vega (18) = gamings-reminiscence_

_Male 2 – Herring 'Rin' Qiu (13) = TeamGlimmer_

_Female 1 – Lexive 'Lexi' Maritate (17) = The Mockingjay's Tune_

_Female 2 – Sandy Beechnut (12) = goldie031_

_**County 10**_

_Male 1 – Skyler Senclare (14) = TeamGlimmer_

_Male 2 – Noctarn Dayermay (17) = CatnipKatniss_

_Female 1 – Kallina 'Kalli' Censura (16) = I-am-foxface_

_Female 2 – Aella Wexler (15) = sea hunny_

_**County 11**_

_Male 1 – Novin Platic (15) = Storm0Wolf_

_Male 2 – Felix Rell (17) = sea hunny_

_Female 1 – Carlie Mansfield (12) = PenMagic _

_Female 2 – Cinca X (12) = goldie031_

_**County 12**_

_Male 1 – Symel Larrieno (17) = Storm0Wolf_

_Male 2 – Philip Dolores (16) = Magic Of Every Kind_

_Female 1 – Alexis Steelsheen (15) = Magic Of Every Kind_

_Female 2 – Amber Heathspark (13) = TeamGlimmer_

_**County 13**_

_Male 1 – Aelius Nobel (17) = TeamGlimmer_

_Male 2 – Robert 'Robin' Robyns (14) = CherieBlossoms_

_Female 1 – Persephone 'Seph' Aroda (17) = obsessivegirl73_

_Female 2 – Eve (15) = 12talbo_

_**County 14**_

_Male 1 – Apollo Alphaeus (17) = Magic Of Every Kind_

_Male 2 – Cyan Relting (17) = shadow bender 7271_

_Female 1 – Celeste 'Lest' Wyatt (15) = The Unwritten Panda_

_Female 2 – Antoinette Aquamarine (14) = SingingGal_

_**County 15**_

_Male 1 – Damien Grendel (14) = Yukiko 18_

_Male 2 – Giyran Leet (18) = ImpalaAngel13_

_Female 1 – Gina Rae (17) = gamings-reminiscence_

_Female 2 – Kora Arai (13) = Rikachan101_

_**County 16**_

_Male 1 – Nuse Riobe (16) = Storm0Wolf_

_Male 2 – Darius Whaldron (18) = LawrenceLee93_

_Female 1 – Lillian Robits (17) = Storm0Wolf_

_Female 2 – Natane Bridgely (16) = TeamGlimmer_

_**County 17**_

_Male 1 – Charizo Tycar (14) = obsessivegirl73_

_Male 2 – Aiden Felmerson (15) = SeleneDLuna_

_Female 1 – Willow Ravenwood (12) = Magic Of Every Kind_

_Female 2 – Kendra Fritz (17) = Yukiko 18_

_**County 18**_

_Male 1 – Reid Shackleford (18) = . _

_Male 2 – Edward Reed (12) = PenMagic_

_Female 1 – Cordelia Wensworth (17) = Sydney. State. Of. Mind_

_Female 2 – Liana 'Lia' Sparrow (14) = i-am-foxface _

_**County 19**_

_Male 1 – Harry Field (18) = PenMagic_

_Male 2 – Nobie Phlour (13) = Storm0Wolf _

_Female 1 – Kit Kat (14) = goldie031_

_Female 2 – Melena Marcus (17) = sea hunny'_

Peeta nodded, interested. "A decent looking bunch."

Katniss shuddered, clicking on one photo. "I don't trust him though, we might need to keep something out for him."

Peeta understood where Katniss was coming from; his behaviour as far as he had heard was not the most pleasant. Thinking over the plans he had, he smiled. "Leave that kid to me, I have just the plan."

**I hope this is now appropriate for the site and there will be a repost of the chapter or deletion if this is not up to standard and the list will be posted on my profile.**


	3. COUNTY 1 REAPING!

**HERE IT IS! Thank you to The Withering Panda, ImpalaAngel13, LawrenceLee93 and Rikachan101 for submitting these tributes!**

**District 1 reapings**

**Rowan Waxis (14)**

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I whispered to my girlfriend, Phoebe. Her curly blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and tickled my cheek. We were leaning against the back of her house towards the back of the county.

There was a pause before she answered. "Celebrating with you for not getting reaped." She smiled, her beautiful red lips moving in sync and the voice whispered past me. "What's the time?" she asked and I quickly checked my watch.

"Ten to twelve, we've got ages." I smiled at her but she frowned.

"Rowan, the reapings for the districts started at 2pm, we start at half past twelve." She said and I bolted up. "I have to go and get ready."

I kissed her lips, her soft cheek rubbing against mine. "See you there gorgeous."

We both got up and I ran as fast as I could back to my house, three minutes away from Phoebe's house. My youngest brother Brenden greeted me with a huge smile. I have five brothers but Brenden was my favourite, though I refused to admit it. He toddled towards me and I scooped him up as I came into the house. I could hear Eric getting ready for the reapings. He was stomping around the house; he didn't want to go as much as I did. This was the only year this was ever going to happen so the odds of neither of us getting reaped were pretty good. I gave Brenden to my brother Zeke and ran upstairs to change. As it was my first and last reaping, I brushed my hair and tried to look as neat as possible. I found my favourite outfit lying on my bed, brown slacks and a green button up shirt with blue suspenders. It made me look a little strange and different but Phoebe liked me in the combination and so I stayed with it.

Mum and dad were at work, as per usual, but they were going to meet us at the town hall. That was where the reapings were going to take place. We used to live in the Capitol but my parents were from District 1, so I was trained in most things and was fairly muscular, not enough to make me a career but enough for me to be prepared if I was reaped. I signed in with the peacekeeper and went to stand with the other fourteen year olds from the Capitol. Zeke had brought Xavier and Brenden along and I could see them as they stood a little huddle of brown hair, grey eyes as we all were, towards the back. There weren't very many Capitol kids in our county, the majority were original District kids. It was just our luck that we were the only ones who were in the chance of being reaped. The Mockingjay was conducting all the reapings and so she came out onto the top step where the two balls, one for the girls and one for the boys. As the first county to be reaped, we were also playing host to the announcement of any extra twists to be revealed in the reapings. The Mockingjay was handed a piece of paper which she duly read out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final Hunger Games. This will be the last that we will ever do, using Capitol children as a reminder that NEVER AGAIN," she shouted and we all flinched, boy she could shout loudly, "will this atrocity occur. As a reminder of the 75 years of horrors that the twelve district of Panem had to endure, there will be four tributes instead of two from each county, totally 76, the number Hunger Games this is. Gentlemen first." She looked at the half of the square where we stood, waiting patiently. We had all reacted to the fact that there were going to be four tributes that gave us only half the luck we could have had in the first place. She reached her hand into the bowl and read out the first name.

**Firden Resp (16)**

I'm sitting at home, the last photograph I have of my mother clutched in my fingers. I don't care what the time is, I can let all day just go by in a blur. I'm wearing what my mother last saw me in, just in a bigger size. The brown pants are the same colour as my eyes and the golden shirt is a brighter and more jazzed up version of my hair. I'm still sitting, tears silently rolling down by cheeks as I hear the Mockingjay's voice booming out over the speakers that are reverberating around the county. I check my watch; I'm five minutes late for the reapings. I tuck the photo into my trouser pocket and run out of the house. I know I have to get to the reapings and I have to be registered. Anyone who doesn't turn up will be dragged, however roughly the Peacekeepers feel like it, to the reapings and I certainly do NOT want to ruin my outfit. I live quite close to the Town Hall and judging by the silence in the county, everyone has to be there. I sign in and slip into the 16 year old male section just as The Mockingjay reads out the first name.

"Rowan Waxis."

I see a boy two years below me at school look stunned for a moment before he starts to walk up the stage, a smile playing on his lips. There is a cry and a boy of six who cannot be anyone but Rowan's little brother, charging towards Rowan. The new tribute turns around in horror and the Peacekeepers start to close on the six year old. I don't know either of them, but I have never really liked the Peacekeepers and I am fairly close to the boy, so I step out of the ranks and scoop up the boy before he can be caught by the Peacekeepers who, beneath their helmets, look rather menacing. I cradle the boy in my arms and smile at him as a boy just younger than Rowan, comes up to me.

"Is this your little brother?" I smile at the younger boy who looks exactly like Rowan in 11 year old form. The boy nods mutely and so I lower the six year old to the ground and then watches to make sure the Peacekeepers don't get either of them as they walk back to their place. I give Rowan, who is making his way slower up to the stage, a curt nod which he returns before I fall back into the 16 year old male section.

Slightly miffed by the actions, the Mockingjay goes over again to the male reaping ball and picks out a piece of paper. Opening it up, she reads the second name aloud. "Firden Resp."

Ah. That would be me. All of a sudden I'm very nervous, I don't know if I'm ready for this, if anyone is. I slip back out of ranks and The Mockingjay, her fiancée Peeta and Rowan Waxis all raise their eyebrows, it looks kind of comical. I ignore the glances I am receiving, frankly if it was anyone but me I would have been happy, but I'll give it my best shot. I make my way up to the stage, giving my dad a small smile where he stands towards the back just staring at me and twisting my mother's wedding ring that I found a day or two ago. I shake hands with Rowan, The Mockingjay and Peeta before standing still, staring without expression at the crowd and waiting for the female reapings.

**Sofee Grinwood (16)**

The air in the courtyard outside the town hall is one that is almost too tense to bear. Being 16, I am fairly near the front and there aren't very many girls in my county from the Capitol of my age, I am one of 13. They used to say that 'may the odds be ever in your favour' at the reapings, but with just over 150 girls in County 1 and two tributes, I have a 1 in 75 chance of being picked, that doesn't sound good. Katniss looks as solemn and almost bored as ever. I will never know how she got sponsors. I look behind me and see Darius, my 24 year old brother, grinning at me, thumbs up. I grin back and turn my attention to where Katniss is now heading over to the girls reaping bowl. I see her hand dig deep in the bowl, into the 75 names and pick out one. I look at it hard, it better not be my name otherwise Darius will have no one.

"Sofee Grinwood." She announces and my heart plummets.

I stand there shocked. Only Darius's cry of rage breaks my concentration and I am on the verge of tears as he struggles to get past the Peacekeepers to me. He's strong, I can see the rippling muscles beneath his shirt, but I know that I need sponsors right now so I shake my head slightly. Knowing that he's not doing me any favours, Darius resigns to going back to his spot. I move forward, calculating things quickly. I being a tribute would provide a perfect opportunity to side against the Capitol, whatever side that is now. I let a lazy smile play on my lips and flatten my olive green dress to make me look prettier as I seemingly waltz up to the stage. I smile gracefully at the boys and wait patiently for the next name. I seem calm on the outside but inside I'm raging. I can see Darius breaking down at the back, holding into one of his friend's for support and Carlie, my best friend in the 15 year old group, crying on the shoulder of her boyfriend who is by her now. This is either the beginning or the end of my life.

**Phoenix Tiell (15)**

I watch the first girl go up. I recognise Sofee from around the playground back in elementary school in the Capitol. We barely spoke but knew each other's names. I grip my twin, Mira, and we clutch each other for support. I can see Carlie Raynold, my worst enemy, crying uncontrollably on Lucy Wainworth, another non-friend. Sofee isn't that special, she's just another ex-Capitol citizen and now a tribute. Mira and I are wearing identical red dresses, washed out, and red boots. Some people still can't tell us apart despite the fact that we look nothing like each other. Katniss is now reaching into the reaping bowl once again, for the last time ever for this county. I close my eyes and pray to whoever is up there, that Mira doesn't get reaped. Her left leg was completely crippled in the accident that killed both our parents. The name is read out and I breathe a sigh of relief, it's not Mira.

"Phoenix Tiell."

Wait, that's me! Oh no, oh no, this cannot be happening. Mira lets out a wail and I have to prise myself from her tight grip and let her lean on our best friend Clarabelle Spark. She just nods to me numbly and I make my way out. I know I have to smile, I have to get sponsors and I have to survive. I can't seem like a weakling. I walk calmly up to the stage, a small smile on my face that masks my terror. I shake hands with all three of the other tributes and Katniss and Peeta. Their smiles are fixed but Peeta has more warmth in his eyes than Katniss does.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your four tributes: Rowan Waxis, Firden Resp, Sofee Grinwood and Phoenix Tiell. Thank you for coming."

Everyone is dismissed and we are ushered into the town hall where we are placed in rooms and we have to wait, wait for our loved ones to say goodbye.

**Rowan Waxis**

My family all come at once, all six of them. I'm surprised that my parents managed to get the day off work. Xavier is the first person to run up to me. Neither he nor Brenden known exactly what's really going on and I don't want them to. I'm already crying but I don't care, I want the people to know that I have a heart. We talk about things in general, in fact anything other than where I'm going and the likelihood of whether I'm coming back. We all know it's highly unlikely. They leave without a fuss and I wipe the tears away furiously as I wait for my second guest. I'm surprised to see Toby appear in the door. His arm's in a sling from the fight we had a week ago. We haven't spoken to each other since. All I can do is nod and he returns it. We have no words for each other, despite the fact that we've practically grown up with each other. Toby isn't the type of person to cry or show his emotions so I am surprised when, just before the Peacekeepers come, he runs and hugs me. I am really touched by it; it's his way of saying good luck.

My last visitor is Phoebe. She is far more emotional than Toby, running into my arms and sobbing. I have to hold her away from me before we can talk. I sit her down and let her lean her head on my shoulder. We wait for a while; wait for the other to speak. Eventually Phoebe stops crying and she looks at me, her head off my shoulders. She takes out her hair tie which is something she has in her hair, and puts it on my open palm. It's my token.

"Thanks Phoebe."

She only smiles. "Rowan, there's something I need to tell you." but the Peacekeepers are coming and she starting to be taken out of the room.

"What is it hun?"

She's now half way out the room. "I – I – Rowan!"

That's the last I hear from her before the door slams in my face and I'm left wondering what she wanted to tell me. A girl no more than 17 comes in and she just nods to me. I understand, I'm going. This is it county 1, see you later.

**Firden Resp**

I don't really expect many people to come and say goodbye to me. Dad might come, if he's been given the time off, I can't think of anyone else. I'm right, dad hasn't got the time and my one visitor is my sole friend Deriin. We've grown up together and he greets me with our handshake we developed when we were just 12. Some people say that handshakes are for sissies and for girls but we like it and it's our signal to each other that we don't need to act all tough as we normally do. I find it slightly touching that's he's comes to say goodbye though I did half expect it, we have grown up together. We sit down and talk, talk about everything. We talk about what he's going to do at school, how he's going to make notes for me while I'm away. We don't even broach the subject of whether I'm coming back or not, we assume I am, despite all the odds. When it's time to go, I want to cry and so does he, but we don't, we just hug and I watch as he walks out the door. I wait for a few minutes but just as a boy not much older than me is about to come and get me, I see my father fighting past the Peacekeepers to get to me.

I really am in danger of crying. My dad did manage to get away from work, though I fear the consequences for him. "That's my son! Let me get to my son!"

I open the door and instead of letting him fight past the Peacekeepers, I run to him. He's still in his work clothes and I push the Peacekeepers away and give my father a hug which I never do. I only do it now because I may not see him again. My dad was 21 when I arrived on the scene and mum left four years ago; it still kills me to think of her. His blonde hair is slightly longer than mine and the Peacekeepers let us go back into the room, eyeing my dad cautiously but stop when I glare at them.

"You came." I breathed as we sat down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the reapings, he wanted us to work all day." I knew that 'he' was the master of the factory where dad works. "There was a TV showing the reapings and I ran as soon as I heard your name being called. There'll be hell to pay when I get back but it'll be worth it knowing that I got to see you before you went." I choked back a sob, normally I wasn't this emotional and neither was he.

"I really appreciate it." I meant it, the normal quiet and subdued Firden that my dad has had to put up with for four years, gone.

"Have you got a token? I can't see why they wouldn't let you have one this year as they have had each year." My dad asked eagerly but his voice catches when I bring out the black wedding ring.

"I found it this morning." I say, guilty seeping through my voice as clear as daylight. "I'm sorry dad; I can give it back if you don't want me to take it."

Now I feel really bad as my dad just stares at my open palm with the ring resting in it. He thinks for a moment and then closes my fingers around the ring. "Wear it at all times son, or else." He smiles gently and I know that it's okay.

There is just one more thing. I reach into my back pocket and bring out the photo of the three of us when I was eight. I hand it to dad, a smile playing on my lips. "Take this then. I'm only allowed one thing, aren't I?"

He takes it gently and then the Peacekeepers are back for him and I watch as he calmly walks out of the room. Now is the time.

**Sofee Grinwood**

I don't have to wait long before Darius rushes in and hugs me without saying a word. His cheeks are blotchy and red from all the crying he must have done. And that's when I start crying, I can't help it. Darius is the only family I have left, if I don't come back, he's the only one going to be left. I have to win this for him, I have to be the person who's going to be on that train back to the county and be able to see Darius's shining face again.

"I'm going to win this Darius, I promise." I whisper and he pulls me off him and looks me straight in the eye.

"Of course you are Sofee, you're a Grinwood and Grinwood's always win." His grip is strong and his rippling muscles are the answer as to why it hurts so much.

"I need you to do something for me." I whisper. Sometimes when Darius is overprotective of me, he can get a little domineering since he's brought me up since I was 10 and it scares me at times.

He looks at me with the big smile that I see so rarely, his eyes shining.

"Sure, what is it?"

I take a deep breath; I'm not quite sure how he's going to take it. "Just promise me that you won't go back into your shell again. Don't go and hide away from the world, I don't want you to end up like you did last time I went on a field trip for three days and came back to find you hadn't eaten a single thing." Darius isn't looking at me so I shake him which has little effect as I'm not very strong. "Darius, you have to promise me. Just in case…"My voice is so stern and sincere that Darius can do nothing but nod. "Say it out loud, I don't want to come back to nothing."

Darius swallows but his voice is still choked. "I promise Sofee."

The Peacekeepers are back and we hug one final time before he walks out and my next visitor rushes in. I expected nothing less from Carlie to come and visit me. Her brown curls bounce up and down as she runs straight to me and gives me the biggest hug I've ever had. Ever the optimist, she has a wide smile on her face.

"I know you can do this Sofee, go get them!"

Her happiness slightly irritates me, it isn't her who's going and that's all the more reason for the smile. "Thanks Carlie, it means a lot. Thanks for coming…" I can't finish the sentence but she understands. "Can you do one thing for me?" I ask her seriously, the smile gone from my face and so it disappears from hers. "Can you make sure that Darius is eating?" she knows what happens when I go away and being my best friend, she understands fully the situation.

"Of course Sofee, I'll make sure he's fit for your return." She smiles although we both know that it's highly unlikely that I will return, I still appreciate her optimism.

The Peacekeepers come and I am left alone once more.

**Phoenix Tiell**

I knew the tears would come so easily and I am a wreck by the time Mira has spoken just one word. We collapse into each other and sit down because Mira can't take her own weight on her left leg, let alone my weight on top of that. Most of our time is spent crying, we are never separated, ever and it doesn't seem right. I don't know what will come of Mira. With no parents, we've been hiding out around the County to make sure we aren't taking to a community home, our worst nightmare. Perhaps Clarabelle will let her stay at her house until I come home, if I come home.

"Talk to Clarabelle." I say firmly to Mira and she understands immediately. The question of living and home is a touchy topic but we both know I would have to bring it up. Being the older of the two by a few minutes, I've always been the more outspoken and the more responsible of the two. Now Mira will have to survive on her own and I don't know if she can do it.

"Have this." She simply states and presses something into my palm. "If it's anything like the past Hunger Games, they'll let you have a token to take into the arena."

I gasp, it's her favourite necklace. It's a simple silver chain with an amulet and a flame inlaid into the amulet. It's the one possession I've been jealous of her having. She was given it by a boy who had a crush on her last year and she has never taken it off since, even though they broke up about three months ago.

"I can't Mira, that's your favourite." I try to hand it back to her but she won't take it.

"You always liked it and I only wore it to make you annoyed." She couldn't help but smile and I grin, we really do know each other so well.

The Peacekeepers are coming but I clutch her. "A few more minutes!" they don't say a word but just haul Mira out of the room, none too gently. That's it; this is the beginning of the end.

**Mentor 1's POV.**

There are two mentors per county and I think I've got the best one. We both watched the reapings for all 19 counties before lots were drawn for the counties. I look over at my fellow mentor, a scrawny kid who doesn't look like he's going to be much use. But if Beetee says he's good, then he is and we have to trust him. The two of us are sitting in the train, ready to take the four tributes off to the Training Centre, incidentally the one that is used every year, they didn't change that. It is an awkward silence that co-exists between us until the door opens and we are faced with a 14 year old, a 15 year old and two 16 year olds. They look decent enough and they might actually have a shot at surviving the bloodbath at this rate. They gasp as they see me, I thought as much. But before I can speak, the scrawny kid stands and speaks in a more gentle tone than I would have spoken to them.

"Hey guys and girls, I'm Max, your mentor. Yes I'm 15 but I do have experience, so at least let me try and help you, whatever your preconceptions are of me. I don't think I need to introduce Katniss Everdeen, do I?"

**So, Katniss is going to be mentor! Max is Max from the 'Maximum Ride' series. Not all counties will have an ex-HG winner, as there aren't very many of them left! This is how I'll lay out each of the reapings as well. Hope its been worth the wait!**


	4. COUNTY 2 REAPINGS!

**So here it is, the COUNTY 2 REAPINGS! Thanks goes to DonnaDancer, gamings-reminiscence and The Otaku You Fools for these tributes! Please review, I love to know what you think!**

**County 2 reapings**

**Carter Bloom (17)**

I hit the punch bag over and over again, pretending it's the face of my father. I punch over and over again, letting my anger out on the punch bag. Alyss has to stop holding it and stand back before I can hit her instead of the punch bag.

"Okay Carter, that's enough." Nikki is behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off. I don't want to stop, I want to hurt him, and I want to hurt him for what he did to me and my family.

"CARTER!" Alyss or Alice, I don't know which one, practically yells and I look up. My friends from county two are staring at me with a mixture of horror and fascination. My knuckles are bleeding, I couldn't be bothered with boxing gloves, and I never do. Nikki approaches me cautiously, they both know I'm not the friendliest or the most responsive when I'm angry, she holds out a bandage. I nod gratefully and she quickly bandages my knuckles before we leave.

"See you two at the reapings, then?" I shrug and we wave goodbye to each other before going our separate ways. Despite all odds, we've known each other for years. We lived on the same street in the Capitol and I'd travel to school with the three of them. Although Nikki is the youngest of the four of us, she is the strongest, if not the most sane. But then again, it doesn't take much to be sane around the four of us.

Rosey, my little sister, greets me at the door. She's eleven and certainly seems to be smarter than me at times. She takes one look at my knuckles and tuts. "You know you've got to get to the reaping in five minutes?" she raises her eyebrows and I look surprised. Looking at my watch I realise that Rosey is right, as usual. The reapings start at 2pm and it's already 1.50pm. I run upstairs, Rosey is so lucky that she doesn't have to take part. Of course she knows what it is and she doesn't envy me, of course she doesn't. I grab my favourite jeans, slightly ripped, quickly change into a sea-green t-shirt and pull on my hoodie. As I am about to leave, Rosey stops me. "Can I come?"

I frown. "Where's mum?"

She shrugs. "Probably went straight from work."

I sigh; I know that I can't leave her here, alone. "Alright come on."

She grins at me. "Have you forgotten something?" she teases and I frown. What is she talking about? I almost face-palm when she produces my baseball cap from behind her. "Thanks Rosey! You're the best! Now let's go."

I grab her hand and we run, the wind rushing past our faces as we make our way to the town square where the reapings will be held. I sign in quickly and find our mother in the crowd, giving Rosey to her before making my way over to the 17 year old males in my section. I recognise all of them, there are only 6 of us. In fact, there aren't very many Capitol kids in county 2, a hundred or so at the very most. The bane of my existence, Katniss Everdeen, steps out onto the platform. It was one thing Nikki and I had in common. I was a complete District 2 fanatic and had a bit of a thing for Clove before she was killed by Thresh. Any District 11 fans will know the wrath of Carter Bloom. The reaping bowl for county 2 doesn't have very many names in it and I waited with bated breath, my 7ft frame giving me a good height advantage over the other kids.

**Niko Castello (18)**

Being one of the oldest does have its advantages. However I can feel the shadow of the giant Carter Bloom behind me. He's over a foot taller than me and scares the living daylight out of me. It's now 2.15pm and the withdrawal symptoms hit me again. It's been three months since Mikael put me on the stupid programme to help me get off morphling and it isn't helping. I glance at my twin sister Sammie and she grins. She has the same dirty blonde hair and green eyes as me but her hair goes down past her waist whereas mine is slicked back, Draco Malfoy style. Yes I am a Potter fan and I am not afraid to show it, I'll ignore anyone who tries to mock me for it.

The first boy's name is called: Carter Bloom. Finally the shadow is gone but I see the fear in the boy's eyes as he walks up to the stage, the wailing from the back of the crowd evidently his family. He isn't crying, in fact he barely portrays any emotion. Just one more name and then I'm free to go back to my life. As a twin, I can sense what Sammie is thinking. At the moment, its terror. I can see her face is twisted in terror, I know that what she fears most of all is being picked. I know that if she is reaped, I will have to go in there. I'm taking my chances so I shout as soon as I hear whoever's name it is that is picked.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell and Sammie looks at me in surprise. I'm doing it for you, I think and I know she will hear and understand.

I race up to the front and jump onto the stage, pushing the other boy who had started to come up, back. He goes back to his place, slightly relieved and I shake hands with Katniss and Peeta.

"And what's your name young man?" Katniss smiles, its infuriatingly patronising as I'm the same age as her.

"I'm Niko Castello and I'm your winner!" I pump my hand in the air and there are a few raised eyebrows, no one gets excited about the Hunger Games any more.

**Nicolette 'Nikki' Fray (16)**

The one photo I have is slightly blurry but it was from my phone, I defend myself. The one photo I have left of Cato, my would have been dream husband. I trace my finger along the smooth blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes and the perfect smile. It's the photo that they showed when his name came up in the list of the dead. I wish it was something better, he deserved better, I deserved better. The tears escape me again and I lie down on my bed, sobbing my heart out once again for the boy I loved. When that girl finally killed him in the end, I wanted to hate her; I wanted to hate her so much. But if she hadn't, would Cato still be living? Would he have just endured another form of long and torturous death by the mutts? The tears flow as I remember watching his last moments, imagine his last words forming on his lips 'I love you Nikki' and I dissolve into sobs as I know that they weren't his last words. His last words were ones of help, a plea from a career to a girl from District 12. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have to go to this stupid reaping. Carter and the twins want me to go and practise our punches, just in case.

When we reach the town square, it doesn't take long for the three of us to sign in. even I can't still tell the difference between Alyss and Alice, my older twin sisters. I smile fondly at my sisters as they head over to the 17 year old female section and I wave eagerly to Mel, my best friend. She is an amazing girl and we have been best friends for years. I can see Dayna, Sierra and Bren standing nearby and I join them, eagerly chatting about what I've missed. I run my hand through my hair, ruffling it up for a cute guy in the 16 year old section and he winks at me. Maybe we can go for a coffee afterwards, get to know each other. The first two boys are reaped and I study them carefully. The volunteer, Niko, looks a little pathetic and an easy kill. If I get picked, he'll be an easy kill, top of my bloodbath tributes list. Of course, that is only if I get reaped.

"Sierra Toll."

And may the odds be ever in your favour, I think sarcastically. Sierra looks a little startled but then the creepy smile I have never liked makes its way over her face. She yells at the top of her voice.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Of course this doesn't make any sense to me as she's just been reaped. Of course, what does make sense is that fact that she has just flung my hand up. I look at her as if she's crazy.

"Too bad Nikki, looks like the odds aren't in your favour."

I want to kill her but I can't, not with every camera trained on me. I glare at her one last time and she simply smiles sweetly before making my way out to the front and up onto the stage. I see the twins staring at me in horror, I know that they know that I wouldn't volunteer for something like this, so I just pretend that it was all my idea and shake hands with Katniss, Peeta and the two male tributes.

"What's your name?" Peeta asks kindly.

I see all the people staring at me, most of them know me and Dayna staring daggers at Sienna, her vampire teeth showing behind her forced grin.

"I'm Nikki Fray." My voice is bouncy and excited which really is quite wrong but now I'm here, I think I'm going to try and enjoy myself.

Peeta nods before going over to the girl reaping bowl once again but before he can read out the name, another voice cries out.

**Alyss Fray (17)**

I'm freaking out now; I didn't think Nikki would volunteer for the Games. I look at my twin, Alice, in panic and she shrugs her shoulders, what can we do? I can see her, her light brown hair glinting in the sunlight, her 'Mrs Cato Fray' t-shirt blaring out to everyone. I don't know what I do next but all I know is that I'm yelling at the top of my voice, my hand stretching above my head, past my white hair and Alice looks at me, a mask of fear mirrored on her face.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

What have I just done? Okay, Nikki describes me as a ruthless killing machine and she isn't far off the truth. Little does she know I am exactly that. I bounce up to the stage, letting the train on the back of my dress draw oohs and aaah from the crowd assembled. I give Nikki a big hug and whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to protect you little sister, whatever it takes."

She smiles sweetly at me but now we are sisters, but also enemies. We both know that only one of us can survive, unless neither of us does and that isn't crossing my mind. I stand tall, trying not to look at Alice, who has broken down. I realise the full impact of what we have done. With Carter with her, her family and friends are gone. Now I feel really bad. But before I can go to her, we are ushered indoors and wait for the hour that lets us talk. Not that there is going to be anybody except Alice.

**Carter Bloom **

With Alyss and Nikki in separate rooms, there are only three people I know who will come to see me and I am right when Rosey and mum burst through the door. Rosey has tears pouring down her cheeks and her tear-stained face tells me that this has been going on for quite some time. I briefly hug mum, and then hold Rosey closer. There is a comfortable sofa and a small table so we sit.

"You…can't…go." Rosey hiccups in between sobs.

I love her naivety about the whole situation. I am so glad that she doesn't understand that I may never be coming home. "I have to Rosey, but I'll be back." I look at mum who just smiles serenely. "I'll be back hopefully. You have to be a big girl Rosey, okay? You have to help mum around the house and you have to make sure my room doesn't get too messy."

She giggles. "But you won't be there to mess it up!" at least she sees something funny.

"Exactly. Just make sure that Mr Bean doesn't get to it, alright?" I play along; Mr Bean is her favourite toy, a stuffed bear that I gave her when she was three.

"Have you got a token?" mum asks me and I nod, indicating my cap and she nods in consent.

Rosey has her hands behind her back and I grin at her.

"Rosey, what have you got there?" I know I have to play the younger kid now, for her. She brings her hand from behind her back and I see a small bracelet which I can tell she has made herself. I accept it gratefully and put it around my wrist, it fits perfectly. I kiss the top of her head and then it is time for them to go. "I love you both."

They go without a fight, although Rosey's eyes are brimming again. My eyes are threatening to water but I have to stay strong for them both.

**Niko Castello**

I don't really know who to expect. Sammie, I hope to see and Mikael might even come. But the first person to enter, I was definitely not expecting, my mum. I haven't seen her for a long time and I don't know if I'm happy or angry to see her. But before I know it, I'm running into her arms. I don't really count the days and years when I don't see my family.

"Oh Niko, good luck my boy." She whispers, running her silky fingers through my hair. I had forgotten that she used to do that.

"Thanks mum. I'll see you in a few weeks." I smile weakly even though we both know it'll probably never happen.

The next visitor are Sammie and Mikael, they come together. Sammie is weak from crying and I immediately run to her, taking her from Mikael's firm grasp. I nod gratefully to him; he has been the closest person I have to a friend. He treats me like a human being, like I'm someone worth being alive for. I know it's just pretence, I know no one except Sammie likes me.

We sit down and Sammie keeps crying, her head in my lap. I talk to Mikael about the withdrawal symptoms I felt again this morning.

"It's perfectly natural Niko, I'm sure you'll be fine in the arena. I can send advice if I can sponsor you."

I smile gratefully; it's good to know I have one sponsor already.

"Thanks."

"Just remember your training." I nod, he's been training me for something like this, and he says it's to work off my anger.

Another Peacekeeper, in the same uniform as Mikael, comes in. its time. I lift Sammie's head off my lap and kiss her cheek before enveloping her in a hug. If I don't survive this thing, she'll be the person I miss the most.

**Nikki Fray**

I don't expect many visitors. I know that Alice will be talking to her twin first so I wait and eventually Dayna, Mel and Bren burst into the room. I am glad to see that Sierra is not with them.

"Oh my days, I can't believe that Sierra did this to you!" they all exclaim and fawn over me like I'm a puppy. I'm sixteen for heaven's sake and they're just as old as me.

"Guys, it's cool, I'm going in there to win it for you guys."

This just makes them even more emotional and they start to hand me tokens I could take into the arena. Dayna is from the poorer part of county 2 so she doesn't have anything for me and I understand, I wouldn't know what to give her if it had been her that was reaped. Mel hands me a small ring with an aquamarine, my birthstone, in it. I don't think she fully understands what is happening to me, the vacant looks she wears when we talk of where I am going, I don't want to push it further. Bren hands me something that I have to give back.

"No Bren, it's your favourite." I tried to push back her favourite beaded bracelet she has just given me.

"Don't worry about it Nikki, you can give it back to me when you win." She smiles and I return it, I do have a fairly good chance of getting through this.

We talk girly things, of Cato and the other tributes. They are jealous that I will be going through the same process that Cato went through and I frown, I hadn't thought of it like that. It then makes me smile, I am the female Capitol version of Cato and I will go further, I will crush anyone who gets in my way.

**Alyss Fray**

As the Peacekeepers come to take her away, Alice is still crying. She hasn't stopped crying since she burst into the room. She isn't even going to say goodbye to Nikki, I think she rightly blames her for my participation in the Games. We can't do anything but weep. This is the first time the two of us will be apart. We've grown up together, done everything with each other and now we're going our separate ways. We both know that this county isn't a career county, so there will be tributes stronger and more brutal than I am. This could be the last time we see each other. She clings to me as the Peacekeepers try to take her out. She lashes out at them and only my comforting words make her calm down and go peacefully. When she leaves, pressing an electric blue flower into my hand, I have to stop myself from crying. I don't want to look weak in front of the cameras that are going to be there.

An avox comes and I follow her silently out of the room. The train station looms up and I board it silently, unable to find Nikki or the other boys from county 2. This is it, this is my future, and it's all or nothing.

**Mentor POV**

I'm not quite sure what their reaction is going to be to me. I'm younger than all of them, by a year only, but I think I'll be able to surpass them in my ability to get at least one of them through this nightmare of a next few weeks. My fellow mentor hasn't spoken since we were both bundled into this train and told what we have to do. Frankly, I'm sickened by the whole idea. The idea that 76 kids are going to have to fight each other and ill each other is just inhuman. My fellow mentor stares at the door, muttering unintelligible things and I can't understand most of them. All I can make out is: time warp…stupid kids…curry here last night…none of which make sense to me, but he stops as soon as the door opens. It is as bad as I feared. All four of them tower over me but my hand lets go and I watch as Timmy bounds over to the smallest girl, who pats him affectionately. The oldest boy narrows his eyes at my fellow mentor.

"Is he alright?"

In reply, the man gets up and goes over to him. "I have been transported through a time warp, forced onto this train which stinks of clearly yesterday's curry which is what the other tributes must have eaten. The smell coming from everyone's clothing of sweat and fear is making me feel uncomfortably claustrophobic and I can tell that you were working out for about two hours before you turned up to the reapings because your face is still slightly red from exhaustion, there are beads of sweat on your brow and down your arms and your breathing is slightly heavier than it should be." He extended a perfectly creased hand. "Sherlock Holmes, at your service." I saw that now was the time for introductions but he got there before me. "And this is Georgina…" I glared at him, we'd had this conversation before, "I mean George Kirren, and she doesn't like to be thought of as a girl. We're your mentors. I can tell by the looks of surprise on your face that you didn't expect to have a mentor who was younger than you. Well let me tell you, you cannot survive in that arena on pure ability to kick each other to pieces. You have to use your brain, be alert and above all, don't underestimate anyone. Clear?"

The tributes nodded, too stunned and nervous to say anything else. This was going to be fun with Sherlock as a mentor; I don't think I'll have to do much.

**thanks to obsessivegirl73 for alerting me to this. George or Georgina Kirren is a character from the 'Famous Five' series by Enid Blyton, she is around 13/14. Hopefully you know who Sherlock is!**


	5. COUNTY 3 REAPINGS!

**HERE IT IS! The County 3 reapings are here! Thanks to Magic Of Every Kind, sea hunny, goldie031 and The Withering Panda for these tributes! Enjoy!**

**County 3 reapings**

**Romeo Montgomery (16)**

"No Romeo, go back and do it again!" dad was beginning to get impatient and so was I.

I scowled but dutifully returned to my place on the stage that our parents had constructed. Of course every play or extract that we did, had to be Shakespeare. My family has a sort….fascination with Will Shakespeare. He's an amazing writer and Anthony and Cleopatra has to be my favourite, but you do get tired of doing the same scene a thousand times, either for the amusement of your parents or for anyone who can be bothered to watch. The current scene is due to be performed as part of a contest to find the best talent to represent the county. So dad has been working us like slaves over this stupid scene. To get the drama required, we are doing Mercutio's death from Romeo and Juliet. I am eternally grateful that dad hadn't given me the part of Romeo, that dashing role had gone to my even more handsome but younger brother Benedict. I got the best part of Mercutio. In true Shakespeare style there are no female actors so Othello, my eight year old brother, has to be Benvolio. Miranda, my older sister, is the stage manager and is standing by dad's side, smirking.

Despite all my best efforts, it's my last line that seems to annoy dad. Either I'm too loud, too quiet, not enough venom, too sinister. My arms are getting tired from holding myself up by Benedict kneeling by me. Benedict understands and sympathies with me so I lie on the floor and Benedict kneels beside me once more. I grab the collar of his shirt with my upstage arm with my downstage arm clutching my side where Mercutio has just been stabbed.

I try to remember the intricate details that dad has told me and I deliver my line in the best way I can. "A plague on both your houses." Benedict is one seriously talented kid. He has a gift to be able to cry at will and he's doing it now, real tears falling as my hand slips from his collar and I remain immobile. Only when I hear Benedict stop running, do I open my eyes tentatively and sit up cautiously. My other siblings who are not taking part, Tatiana, Viola, Julius, Petruchio and Portia all burst into applause although the latter two don't really know what they are clapping for.

I immediately look to my father who is scrutinising us. Benedict and Othello have come back onstage and we away his verdict. Finally he smiles. "Do the same tomorrow and we might have a shot at this."

Coming from my father, that is high praise indeed and so we hug each other. The jubilation is only broken by the appearance our mother, Elisabeth, at the door. We all stop because, without speaking, most of us know why she is here. Those ineligible for the reapings will only come if…well none of us would like to think that they would have to come. She looks a little worried.

"Will, they have to be at the hall in 15 minutes!" she spoke, her voice louder and more urgent than normal. Those who were going (Miranda, Tatiana, Benedict and I) opened their eyes wide. We don't live that close to the town hall and it was a good ten to fifteen minutes' walk to get there. "You'll have to go as you are."

I'm not sure whether to be glad about this or not. I like wearing the costumes we perform in, the traditional Tudor costumes the actors would have worn, but just in case in front of the whole of Panem, now that's a different story. Benedict looks even more thunderstruck but we are being ushered out of the door and into the streets of county 3. We get there in the nick of time and we all split into our different age groups. I spot Thomas, as ridiculous as ever, standing at the front of the 16 year old boys group. He waves to me and raises an eyebrow at what I'm wearing.

"rehearsal." Is all I need to say and Thomas understands.

"Aw man, when is it? Can I come and watch?"

I raise an eyebrow and laugh. "Dude, it's for the whole county, of course you can come. Provided we get through this ridiculous event."

The place falls silent as Katniss and Peeta come out. Peeta looks slightly more menacing than usual; his brow furrowed as he surveys the crowd. I can see that he doesn't mean to look menacing, just concentrating. Peeta Mellark doesn't come across as much of a menacing guy. He goes over the boys reaping bowl, silently and draws out the first slip.

**Nigel Cremets (17)**

"Benedict Montgomery."

I recognise the name from somewhere and I can hear a kid from the 13 year old male block in what has to be the most ridiculous costume ever, scream as he is dragged out by the Peacekeepers. He won't last a minute in the arena. But before he can reach the stage, another boy in the year below me rushes up to the boy, dressed in the same strange outfit. I'm quite near them and so I listen to the conversation.

"No Benedict, you can't go with this."

"You can't volunteer for me." the boy is on the verge of tears and the older boy is trying to stay calm as the Peacekeepers start to try and take the older boy away.

"Benedict, get Thomas to play Mercutio, this is my lead role." this is certainly one of the strangest conversations; this isn't a play, certainly not a Shakespeare one at that.

Oh, that's the costume and where I recognised the name from. The Montgomery Bookshop is run by a family with nine children; this must be two of them. The kids are known for their acting talent and I would bet quite a bit of money that they were going for the talent show tomorrow. Although if one of them was in it, they won't be able to compete let alone try to win.

"But…but…you can't."

"I'll be home soon; you have to be strong for Miri, Taty, Vi and Thello. The others won't understand, this is a part that I have to take, you have to take a minor role this time, however talented you are." The Peacekeepers are forcing the older boy away from the 13 year old but he's putting up a good fight for an actor. This isn't the stage any more boy, this is the real world. But before they can fully take him back, he frees himself and yells. "I VOLUNTEER!"

The Peacekeepers immediately drop him and I can see the people on the stage are looking rather uncomfortable with the whole proceedings. For a career county, this is a bit embarrassing. Katniss nods once and the older boy hugs Benedict once briefly before catching the eye of a girl in the year above me who is trying to stay calm but hyperventilating. She has the same chocolate brown hair as he does but it's longer. Peeta puts an arm around the boy and gives him the microphone.

"So what's your name?" he tries to sound calm but everyone knows he is shaking inside.

"Romeo Montgomery."

Peeta nods, the boy has done exactly what Katniss did for her sister. He returns to the male reaping bowl again and draws out another name. "Nigel Cremets."

Okay, that's me. I can do it but I don't want to show it. I remain emotionless as I breathe heavily and walk through the gap that has been made for me to go through. I look indifferent as I climb the stage and nod to Romeo who just lifts his head higher and stares at me. I can understand his attitude; I don't really want to make any friends, just in case I have to kill them in the end. I duly shake hands and wait for the girls, the others I'll have to kill. Or maybe someone will get to them first, hopefully.

**Cornelia Tertia (13)**

"Cornelia Tertia, get down here right now!" my older sister Augustina Prima shouts up to me. I fix my yellow dress one more time before rushing down to see my two older siblings who are also eligible for the reapings. We know the process, we have to go to the town hall and wait for a few minutes until it's all over and then come home again, as simple as that. My older sister looks at me up and down. "It'll do. Now come on! We've only got a few minutes until it starts!"

She grabs my hand, none the too gently and pulls me out of the house, my older brother Beatus Secundo trails behind, giving me an encouraging smile. We run there and quickly sign in just as they are pulling the second boy's name out of the bowl. I smile at my siblings and go to join the 13 year old section. I can see Augustina slip into the 18 year old girls section and Beatus into the 15 year old boys section. Katniss now goes over to the girls reaping bowl and pulls out the name, before reading it loud and clear.

"Cornelia Tertia."

Oh no! My best friend Laila Lucy grips my hand as I start to let the tears fall unashamedly down my face and I let go before running out into the middle and running towards Augustina. She steps out of line and pulls me into a tight hug. She may be a cow at times but I do think that she still does care for me. The Peacekeepers advance on me and it is Beatus who prises Augustina away from me, pleading silently with me to hold my ground. Before the Peacekeepers can grab me, I bite my lip and turn to face them. I can see Romeo looking at me with a degree of pity but the other boy stares solidly ahead, his face betraying nothing. I feel nothing now, I am being torn away from my family and I let the Peacekeepers march me up to the stage, I can hear Augustina crying behind me, Beatus's soothing words trying to calm her but it isn't working. I can't look at them or Laila and so I concentrate of the seal of Panem, something I used to be so proud of but now, I feel nothing.

**Selena Trei (16)**

I am heartbroken that Romeo and Nigel are reaped. They are both kind of cute in their own way, but no way will I let that show. My blonde hair cascades down my back and I am in a perfect position so it looks like there is a halo of light circling my head. I've known both of the boys and now the first girl is making a scene, just like the first kid, Romeo's brother. That kid won't last a second in the arena if she's going to be like that and if that's what she's like. I look at Terri, my closest friend, I don't have best friends, who rolls her eyes and we both think the same thing: pathetic. That's what I show but inside I feel bad for the girl. She doesn't look very strong and though she might be able to bag some sponsors, she won't be able to hold on for more than the first few days I don't think. The last reaping before we can all go home happens as soon as Cornelia's happened.

"Selena Trei."

Ugh, she pronounced my surname wrong, everyone does. It's Trei as in tray, not Trei as in try, honestly. I look to my so-called friends, none of whom have the decency to look at me. I check that my white dress doesn't reveal too much and that my necklace is still around my neck, before I waltz up to the stage. No drama for me, no sir. I am not going to look like a weakling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Peeta says with little feeling in his voice, I know he hates this as much as most do, "I give you the four tributes for county 3: Romeo Montgomery, Nigel Cremets, Cornelia Tertia and Selena Trei."

We are ushered into the town hall, but I have time to roll my eyes at Terri again as Peeta pronounces my surname wrong, just like Katniss.

**Romeo Montgomery**

It is a little while before they all come in. benedict is the first to run to me and I envelope him in a hug. None of them have anything to say to me, those who know. Petruchio and Portia don't understand at all.

"Where are you going 'meo?" Portia asks. Her as yet undeveloped speech means that she can't pronounce my name completely but I think its endearing.

I don't really know what to answer. Miranda, ever the actress, kneels down with me to look at Portia, her black curls falling down to her waist. "Romeo is going on holiday, aren't you Romeo?"

She glares at me and I nod quickly. But Portia frowns. "Why can't I come then? I want to go on 'liday!"

I knew this would be harder to explain than we thought. "It's only for the four people that got especially chosen Portia that was why Miri, Taty, Ben and I had to come here, to see if we would get chosen to go on the holiday."

I glance at Benedict to make sure he doesn't say anything about him being initially reaped and he nods, far too smart for his own good. I stand up and look at father. "I'm sure Thomas can fill in for Mercutio tomorrow father. He's a quick learner and is a Mercutio; he'll roll off the lines like they were his own speech."

He nods; he can't say anything to me. I hug Benedict one last time and Othello, wishing them both good luck for the show before they are pushed out of the room. Maria and Thomas come at the same time. I try to fight back the tears for them. I can't cry in front of Maria, I can't be seen as weak in front of her. She smiles gently.

"Sorry we were late Romeo." She pulls me into a hug and I allow myself to breathe in her scent of rose petals one last time.

I look to Thomas. "Can you -?"

"Sure, I'll get Benedict to go over it with me as soon as you're gone." He nods; we both know that it is for the best.

"Try and send word to say what happened." I grinned.

He pulls something from behind his back and I gasp. It's my 19th century copy of the complete works of Shakespeare. It is my most treasured possession and although it is A5 size, it fits perfectly into my pocket.

"That's why we were late. You're allowed a token, right? Take this, you'll need it!" he smiles.

"Thanks you guys!" We pull ourselves into a threesome hug and soon it is too late, we have to say our farewells. I nod to Thomas and grin. "Should I hear more?" I start and Thomas finishes.

"Or should I speak at this?" it is our way of saying goodbye.

But just as they are about to leave the room, Maria rushes over and quickly kisses me on the cheek. My eyes open wide; I didn't think she returned it. She smiles and leaves the room, leaving me wondering whether that was for good luck or something more.

**Nigel Cremets**

I don't expect anyone to come. My parents wanted a perfect child, someone they could be proud of in the Capitol. Well I'm sorry mum and dad for failing you, I was born this way. I can hear arguing coming closer to the door and I lean into the door.

"He's our son Damian! We have to at least say goodbye to him."

"You know as well as I do Silvetta that he has never truly been our child. Do you really think that either of us could have conceived a child like THAT?" I flinch, the venom in my father's voice too obvious to conceal.

"How dare you? The next time we see him might be in a box, dead! You won't even acknowledge saying goodbye to your son for the last time." So, like me, my parents don't expect me to win, no big surprise.

"Silvetta, I have never considered him my son; you know as well as I do that we have never spoken to each other. I admit he is academically brilliant but he just stands there and does nothing, how can you live with that?"

"I haven't Damian and that's why we need to sort it out, to at least acknowledge him once before we let someone else take control."

I am sick of the conversation. They are treating me like another of their cargo, another pawn in their dirty game of chess. I look through the key hole and see my mother's fluffy pink dress blocking most of the view but I can see father's perfect pinstripe suit as well. They are fairly close and I have a sneaky suspicion they know that I can hear everything. I decide that it is now or never. I straighten before flinging the door open to reveal my parents, astonished by my appearance.

"How much –?" my mother asks a hint of worry in her voice but not enough to make me care.

"Enough to know that I don't want to say goodbye to you either. You have never loved me really and if you did, you would have loved me my whole life, not just caring a tiny bit before I go off into what we all know will be my imminent death. Good bye."

And I slam the door in their faces. The shock only registers of me practically disowning my parents, dawns on me as I sit down again, the silence shaking me once more.

**Cornelia Tertia**

They all come at once. Augustina, Beatus, Decimus (my younger brother, 10) and Laila all come rushing in and enveloping me in a hug. Then they all start talking at once. Sure I'm sort of prepared and my height does me no advantage at all. But maybe they won't pay attention to me because I am so small.

Beatus is the one who talks tactics. He has always been the sensible one and counteracts Augustina's constant predictions that I am going to die in the bloodbath. "You have to get to anything you can throw Cornelia." He looks me straight in the eye and I nod. "you've got a good aim and a sharp eye, maybe try out a couple of the bows and arrows, throw some weights, work out what suits you best before you go into the arena, don't just wing it. This time you can't wing it." I nod, of course he's right.

Augustina looks at me in distaste. "Just don't die; I don't want to have to be the one who tells mum and dad that you've died." There is a smile peeking at the edge of her lips but she clamps down on it.

Laila doesn't really know what to say, I wouldn't know what to say if I was her. How do you say goodbye to someone who is going off to what will probably be their imminent death? "You have to tell me if you get a fit mentor." She wiggles her eyebrows and I can't help but giggle. It is such a Laila thing to say. "It's a shame that younger Montgomery kid didn't get picked, you two would have made a really good next 'star-crossed lovers' story for the viewers."

I groan and shove her playfully. "Yeah right."

Decimus comes up to me as the others leave. He is a quiet and thoughtful boy and I feel bad for not having paid him much attention before. He hugs me gently, his mass of black curls, rubbing against my chest. "Just don't die 'Nelia." He looks up at me with his big brown eyes and it is then that my eyes start to water.

"I'll do my best Dec."

He presses something into the palm of my hand. "Take it; I got it from your dresser before coming after you."

It's a simple golden chain necklace with three green jewels on it, one for each of my siblings. It's one of my favourite pieces of jewellery and I had meant to take it with me. Despite the fact that we sort of ignore him, Decimus has always been my favourite brother.

"Thanks Dec."

"See you soon?" he looks up at me and all I can do is nod.

"Hopefully."

And then he's out and I'm left, left waiting for whatever is to come.

**Selena Trei**

Devon comes to see me on his own. His eyes are red from clearly all the crying that he has done, but he tries to hold it back now with little success. He takes one look at me and rushes into my arms. Yes he's younger than me, but only by a few minutes. Now he's bawling like a baby and we're only allowed a few minutes with each other. I have to sit him down and only then does he start to pull back the tears again.

"Sh, Devon it's going to be alright." I try to comfort him, like a toddler but it has no effect on him.

"You have to come back Selena." He looks at me. "You have to come back because what will Hanna do without you?" he is referring to our first cousin once removed. We live with our first cousin Mason and his wife Jasmine ever since our parents died in an electrical crash when we were twelve. But I know that when he talks of Hanna, he is actually talking about himself. "You can't die out there, I can't bear the thought of living without you!" his eyes water and I have to hug him tight to stop him from starting to cry.

"I'm going to go out there Devon, I am going to get the best score possible and I am going to win it for you. It doesn't matter that I can't speak to you until I come home; you know that we'll always be together. You know that, don't you?"

He nods the tears still fresh in his eyes. "Do you have your token?"

I nod; we both had planned what our token would be before the reapings. We had agreed that we would take our mother's wedding ring, which always hung around our neck, we would swap every day. Today it had been my day.

"Are Mason and Jasmine coming?" I ask kindly, trying to change the subject slightly.

Devon shook his head. "Terri wanted to come but her parents made her go back to the store. She told me to tell you that you will be amazing and she wishes you all the best."

"Thanks Devon!"

They're back and I can't let go of Devon. They have to tear us apart and my heart tears right in half as he is dragged, none too gently out of the room. I sink to the floor. I want to put my tough girl composure back on, make me seem as if I have no flaws and I am a force to be reckoned with, but I know that that's even more of a lie than the life I've been living in this county.

**Mentor POV.**

The train carriage has a nice interior, a little too comfortable for my liking. I'd much prefer to be back in my bedroom, listening to the weekly roar from Stamford Bridge, not five minutes from my house. I haven't heard that in a while, it's been mostly the whir of machines and then the small hum of being transported here. All I remember is being sedated by an apparent 'fan' just outside school and then waking up here. Every instinct in my body tells me that this is wrong and that I should be doing my geography homework. My fellow 'mentor' we've been called, sits opposite me, fingering what looks like a stick that has a long carved handle and looks deliberately designed. He has a thin scar that says that I should be slightly scared of.

"So what did they tell you?" I try to be polite and the man looks at me for the first time.

"that I've been told that I have to mentor four kids from this 'county three' and train them for some sort of arena. Then I get taken back to my wife and kid and I go back to fighting another war. What about you?"

"Same thing. I think they said that they were all older than me except for one of them. Don't know how that's going to pan out." I stick out my hand as we are yet to introduce ourselves to each other. "I'm Alex by the way, Alex Rider."

The man takes my hand and shakes it warmly. There is sincerity in his eyes that I trust. "Lupin, Remus Lupin."

**so for any of you who don't recognise them, the mentors are Alex Rider from the series of the same name by Anthony Horowitz (and lead character in the film Stormbreaker, portrayed by Alex Pettyfer) and Remus Lupin from the Harry Potter series! Please review!**


	6. COUNTY 4 REAPINGS!

**HERE ARE THE COUNTY FOUR REAPINGS! I hope you enjoy them and the tributes are as you imagined them (creators!). Thanks to EStone, The Withering Panda, Yukiko 18 and TeamGlimmer for these tributes! **

**I've also stopped doing the room bits afterwards as this takes up extra time to write and is quite hard to so I hope you will forgive me.**

**Unfortunately I am also away with no internet access from tomorrow to next Thursday so there won't be an update until then, but I will give you the county 5 reapings as soon as I get back!**

**County 4 reapings**

**Leander Denton (15)**

I can see Lucie 150m away from us, waving a handkerchief that represents our flag. Messa is only just in front of me and I put on an extra burst of speed, forcing my legs to go faster and further. I can see the finish line, chalk drawn in the mud, getting closer and I slow down as I go past Lucie with Messa breathing down my neck. With the reapings today, Messa and I have been training extra hard for this. We don't want to be unprepared if we get reaped, we're not stupid enough to volunteer. Lucie is lucky that she doesn't have to go to it. She's only 11 and so she'll only come with our parents if, if the worst happens. All three of us know it could happen; we just never want to suggest it.

"MESSA WINS!" Lucie declares happily. She is supposed to be the unbiased judge but the fact that we are brother and sister means that she is naturally biased towards anyone who isn't me.

"No Lu, I definitely won. I was in front of Messa by at least half a metre."

She looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Are you questioning the judgement of the impartial judge?"

Messa and I have to cough to cover up the laughs we are hiding. She knows that Lucie is biased as well but takes it all as a big joke.

"No, Messa definitely won Leander." A voice comes from behind us and we turn to see my other best friends Andrew and Josh strolling towards us, already changed for the reapings. "Hey Messa." They greet her. As twins, Andrew and Josh speak at exactly the same time and look the same way, it is kind of creepy.

I roll my eyes at them. "Yeah, whatever."

"You two do know that we have to be registered in ten minutes, right?" Andrew, I think, asks. I look at my watch, he's dead right.

"Alright," I say, pulling Lucie back towards our house, "see you three there?" I hint at them to go.

They all roll their eyes now. "See you there."

I head inside and find my mum has put an outfit out for me. I quickly strip and slip the jeans on and blue shirt, tucking it in and checking for any sweat patches that would be awkward. I check myself in the mirror and shrug the jacket on. The last thing I collect is what would be my token, a small silver pocket watch that my father gave me when I turned 13. It still works even though he had it for years and I love watching the old hands go around, wasting my time perfectly.

I say goodbye to my mum and Lucie before walking calmly to the town hall. It isn't far there from my house and I allow myself to be signed in before making my way over to the 15 year old male section. Andrew and Josh are already there and I wave to Messa who has just entered the 15 year old female section, directly across from us. Peeta and Katniss come out of the town hall a few minutes later and everywhere falls silent. There are no words, nothing to say and so Katniss goes over to the reaping bowl and draws out the first name.

"Leander Denton."

I hear the twins' gasps and Messa's cry as I look genuinely surprised but walk out to the front, trying to keep calm. I don't know what to think about this change of events. All I can think about is whether Messa will get reaped, or either of the twins.

**Shark Bethol (14)**

"No, I'm not going to the reapings." I firmly tell my mother. "You can't make me go to the reapings and so I won't."

My mother shakes her head. "It isn't as simple as that Shark. You have to sign in and if you aren't there, they will come and force you to come to the reapings. Imagine the shame it will bring on this house if you are reaped and the Peacekeepers have to come and drag you out of the house and down to the reaping because you refused to go because you simply didn't feel like it. You can't do that Shark, this isn't the Capitol anymore."

That stops me as I am about to lead the room. I turn around slowly and regard my mother with a look of pure loathing. "You think I don't know? You think I don't resent being forced into this hell hole with a bunch of stupid people? You think I don't know that Tiger is dead because he chose to go and help the rebels aid the first bomb children and ended up as dead as The Mockingjay's little sister? You don't think that I hate not being in control of that and you don't think that I wish that I could go back to that day and make sure that Tiger didn't go? You don't think that I don't want my old life back?" my voice is cool and calm but there is a dangerous tone that my mother knows all too well and so she steps back.

"Shark, take it easy. We were all upset by Tiger's death and I'm just saying that it will do no use to you or me or your father if you choose not to go."

I scoff, never has my mother been so protective of me at the wrong time. "So this is about family, isn't it? You don't care if I get reaped, as long as I do it in a dignified manner. Well you know what? I am sick of you trying to pry into my life so much and dad doing the complete opposite. I haven't seen dad for days –"

Mum cuts me off. "He's been busy Shark."

I scoff again. "Busy? Busy doing what? Busy doing other people's work so that he has no time for his family and his own son? He isn't coming to the reapings, is he?" my mum doesn't answer and I raise my voice although I don't mean it. "Is he?" she only shakes her head. I'm already in what will have to be my reaping outfit, a tight blue t-shirt and slacks. "I'm going to the reapings. Maybe volunteering will help him notice me."

I see the look of horror in my mother's face but I'm already storming out the door. "Shark NO!" she yells after me but I pretend not to hear, breaking into a jog as I make my way down to the town hall. I slip into the 14 year old section just as the first boy is making his way to the stage. I know this is the time to do it, to have one final attempt at me being able to get my father's attention.

Before Katniss can finish reading the boy's name out, I am making my way out. "I VOLUNTEER!" for a first, there is no one I am replacing out of love. I am replacing the lucky boy out of hatred of my father and wanting his attention. The people on stage nod to me and I make my way up.

"And what's your name?" Katniss asks me solidly.

"Shark Bethol, I'm fourteen."

"Thank you Shark." Is all she can say and I shake hands with her, Peeta and the other boy.

**Jaydin Kendal McLain (15)**

That kid, who got reaped first, is quite cute, I think to myself as I watch the reapings. He's the same age as me and his expression is indifferent. I don't really know him that well. Sure we probably share a few classes and whatever but the classes is huge and mixed ability as Panem is still struggling to find its feet after the rebellion last year. I think they've done a good job, especially after Coin was shot and President Snow died. I finger the ring that my grandma gave to me. She brings me up now, after mum and dad got divorced. Now there's something I don't want to see again. I haven't seen mum in a year or so, I do miss her. I don't even know if she was allocated the same county as us, she could be in county 14, the county furthest away from us, for all I would know and I wouldn't care. The ring is small and silver, it fits perfectly on my ring finger and as I twist it around, I can see the engraving of the word 'hope' onto it in curvaceous handwriting, the work of master craftsman. Grandma says that the ring was given to her when grandpa proposed to her. She said he got down on one knee, as it was proper, having been given permission by Snow and her family, just after the end of the 12th games which had been won by District 4, she told me.

"This is your year Jaydin, if you get reaped. You can do this my girl."

Somehow grandma's words bring more comfort to me than my father's murmur as he walked out the door this morning for work. I glance at Jewel, my best friend and she winks at me. We are the closest of friends and there is nothing that can separate us. We are as bad as each other and if there was a game where you had to be as bold and naughty as you can, we would so win it. Peeta is now making his way over to the reaping bowl for the girls and I tense. Will it be me? Will it be Jewel?

"Jaydin Kendal McLain." He reads out in a calm voice.

Paralysed with fear, I don't hear anything else. My vision focuses in on that one piece of paper, the one that he had chosen, and the one that had my name on it. Slowly my sound comes back.

"Jaydin. Jaydin, go up before the Peacekeepers come. Don't let them give you any nonsense." It's Jewel speaking urgently but calmly. She knows how to handle these kinds of situations, however crazy she may be.

She's right; I won't let the Peacekeepers boss me around. I can only fear death now and it will come when it comes. I glance once at Jewel before stepping out of line and into the middle. The straps on my dress are falling a little, so I readjust them as I walk confidently up to the stage. It's too bad that the cute guy is now my enemy. Maybe we could form an alliance, I heard they were keeping the same rule from the 74th Hunger Games that two tributes can win from the same district or county now, and maybe that could be us. Or maybe I will just have to hope that someone kills him first before I do.

**Kiwi Hastings (17)**

When I seem to 'come to my senses' I am sitting in a tree, surrounded by nature. Ah nature, how little there seems to be of it in this county. Back in the Capitol, I had all the space to wander around as I normally do. At the moment, I am high up in an elm tree. I can see most of the houses up to the town square, a good fifty metres away. I adjust my halo of buttercups which I found in a field nearby and make sure my white dress is not stained, which it isn't as usual. Today is reaping day but I couldn't care less. If I get reaped, I can find out about plants in the other counties. I doubt I will find out much though, that is my area of expertise. The tree I'm sitting in, also offers a good view out to my house, a little shack made almost entirely out of natural fibres. I can see my little sister Mango playing with a daisy chain outside our house. She seems blissful, thankfully unaware of where I have to go. I whistle a two-note tune and she looks up, smiles and then goes back to her play. She knows I'm leaving. I climb carefully down from the tree and whistle a special tune that I know from Poppy and Fern, my two best friends. Although I can't really call them best friends, the plants and nature are my true best friends. They would have to be my best human friends, the ones who will reply to me when I talk to them.

The town square is busy and I spot Fern and Poppy in the 17 year old female section, so I register and then go to join them.

"Where did you get that halo?" Fern asks airily.

"The buttercups made it for me." I say seriously, although it seems that some other people find this statement funny, I don't understand. I don't really understand or get people, they confuse me. Well people like Fern, Poppy and Mango I do get because they understand me and it works that way around. The girl who everyone here knows as The Mockingjay, a very pretty name, comes out with a handsome boy who can't be more than a year older than me. The first three names are read but I am not paying attention. There is not enough greenery in this place and I am working out where to put some more flowers, in my mind, as the last name is read.

"Kiwi Hastings."

I am still oblivious but am not to the fact that Poppy and Fern are crying as strong arms come and bring me out. "What's going on?" I ask to no one in particular.

"You've been chosen Kiwi." A soft voice that I pick up as Poppy's, floats over to me as I am pushed forward to the stage. I can see her crying and I think of one thing only. When we were little, Poppy and I used to have this verse that we would repeat to calm each other down if we were scared. So as I walk, I start to chant and I don't feel self-conscious about it. As I walk up the steps and see the people looking at me strangely, I still chant until I can see that Poppy is mouthing the words along with me, so is Fern. That is when I stop and smile at the people in front of me.

"hello." I smile at The Mockingjay who is clearly a little confused by me.

Recovering her composure, The Mockingjay smiles at me. "hello." Then she turns to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the county four tributes: Leander Denton, Shark Bethol, Jaydin Kendall McLain and Kiwi Hastings."

**Mentor POV.**

I have to be completely insane to agree to do this. Not only am I mentored up with a complete nutcase, chanting words that seem to make no sense and certainly not in English at any rate, but I I've been given a county which specialises in fruit. Fruit? Really? What kind of ridiculous specialisation is that? I suppose I can work with it but I'll have to see what the tributes are like. We've been told they're 14, 15 and 17 so decent ages. My mentor is still talking rubbish so I lean over to him. He has a haggard face and rough features but seems to be deathly pale.

"Are you alright?" I ask slowly.

He raises his head. "Of course I am, I'm Danish, and I've got to be allowed to speak my own tongue once in a while." He retaliates. Danish. Right. Complete nutcase, I decide, and so is Katniss for putting me with him. Perhaps she thinks we'll rub off on each other.

I sit back and wait for them to arrive. It takes time but eventually the door opens and the four tributes troop inside. The youngest girl, about 15 or so, gasps in delight when she sees me.

"We have a victor as our mentor! It's such a pleasure to meet you, I thought you were amazing in the Quarter Quell!" she is gushing and I do find it slightly disturbing.

"thanks." I think I'm supposed to reply and so I do. Johanna Mason is very rarely taken aback, but there are sometimes, like these, when I just am.

The man stands up and smiles broadly, not a smile that I trust though. "I'm Prince Hamlet, heir to the throne of Denmark and noble warrior, ruler of what is to be known as Scandinavia and a true king. Nice to meet you."

**Johanna Mason and Hamlet from the play by William Shakespeare of the same name! Bet you weren't expecting that! I hope you all have a great week while I am gone. I only need one more tribute, male so if anyone can submit one, then please do, not sure of county so do just generalise them! Thanks!**

**PenMagic**


	7. COUNTY 5 REAPINGS!

**Hey, sorry for not updating for over a week, I've been away but I'M BACK! So here are the county 5 reapings and I hope you enjoy them. I've decided to start this thing which I have borrowed from Chaos In Her Wake (formerly The Wolf Huntress) who uses it for her SYOT. I will give you a character every chapter (it make become every other chapter depending) and I want you to come up with a song that best describes them. So if I was doing a Harry Potter one, I might choose Bad by Michael Jackson for Voldemort. You can probably come up with a better one than that.**

**This chapter: a song for our own Primrose Everdeen**

**Thanks to PenMagic (oh wait that's me, shouldn't be thanking myself!), gamings-reminiscence, SeleneDLuna and ImpalaAngel13 for these tributes!**

**County 5 reapings**

**Electron Snow (13)**

1 – 2 – 3 – 4. With each punch I pretend it's my grandfather's head, I can't really say grandfather though, and I have no parents or grandparents. Some people would call me a mutt, some would call me a weirdo and others just a freak. I like to call myself simply abnormal. I don't think there's anything wrong with being incredibly toned and strong from the age of 5 because that is how I was created. Yes, created. Those who call me a mutt don't know how right they are. I'm still not exhausted after 20 minutes of repeatedly punching the bag in front of me. Who cares that it's reaping day? I have this suspicion, no I know that I'm going to be reaped, whatever. I am 'related' to President Snow, previous ruler of Panem, which does give me a slight disadvantage in life. No one wants to have anything to do with me. I am the definition of social outcast. I have to pretend to have parents but frankly, right now, I would rather be in the county orphanage right now.

"Electron." The warning tone in the voice of my 'mother', another genetic mutt, makes me stop. She has blonde hair that falls down in two plaits down to her waist and her toned legs and arms stand out, even though she never works out as much as me. "You have to go."

I sigh but the glare in my mother's eye is what makes me go back into the house. I have a similar temper to her, very short and with disastrous consequences. If she gets too angry, she can kill the nearest living person or animal without hesitation. That's why I'm an only child; my 'sister' Electra was her last victim nearly three months ago. She was 8. Sometimes I want to feel sad about her death but I can't. Each genetic mutt is void of any feelings of sympathy and love. We are machines. I head up to my room where I grab a plain white t-shirt that is tight-fitting and slip it on, leaving my skinny jeans and black converses on. Before they got to know me, girls used to think that I was quite good looking. Maybe that's another essential attribute, good looks, I wouldn't know. I suppose that District 2 career, Cato or whatever his name was got quite a few sponsors because all the girls in my school were fawning over him.

I head out the door without saying goodbye and sprint down to the town hall. I'm not going to be late but by sprinting, it gets my heart beat up which I like; I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie. I sign in and the person, who signs me in, frowns as he registers the name. I hate the fact that people base me on my name rather than who I am. The Mockingjay and her partner come out onto the stage and there is silence. I ruffle my hand through my electric blue hair, I like the fact that it is different and try to remain calm as The Mockingjay's partner goes over to the male reaping bowl.

"Electron Snow." He too registers the name and I sigh. Not just because of the misjudging already and the fact that I have been reaped, but because everyone now seems to be paying attention to me for the wrong reasons, yet again. I go up to the stage with a smirk on my face, I can win this and by the muscles rippling from under my shirt, some of the others think so to.

**Vihn Duong (18)**

The moves come as quick as lightning. My father is a very disciplined man and I want to be as good as him. I have been practising this since I was twelve, all the moves and understanding the discipline that comes with Muay Thai. Discipline is what I live for, if there is no order, then life cannot exist. That is the way that we both think. I don't need to think about what I have to do in the gym now, repeating every day. As my father comes towards me, I defend and pull back, allowing the greater chance of being to overcome my opponent.

At the end of our session, we go back into the house, laughing. I enjoy Muay Thai; it is a way to release any feelings that I have. I don't want to seem like someone who can lose their emotions, I must hide them, cover them up to feel how I do. The session takes so much of my time that I have to run down to the reapings, my father jogging beside me.

"Remember Vihn everything that I taught you." he says, breathing easily as we compete to get to the town square. "You have to work only with those who will help you live."

"Father, I might not even be reaped." I protest but his warning tone is enough to set me back.

"Trust me Vihn; anything can happen in the games. You do not understand them as I do. You have to trust me on this. Go with your instincts and everything that I taught you. Then you have a greater chance of success."

I note how he doesn't say the word 'win', but I do not let that worry me as we reach the town square. My father goes and stands with the other parents as I sign in and make my way to the 18 year old male section. I can see Caleb, my fellow trainee and best friend, standing close to the edge and so I join him.

"Hey man, you look like you've just come from training."

I shrug, "I have to be prepared."

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark come out. They are the same age as me and I can see Peeta's muscles rippling out like mine do. The first boy's name is called and I see a short kid with spiky electric blue hair and silver streaks climb to the stage. His muscles are toned but not as defined as mine. They look almost deliberate, as if he was born with them rather than training for them. Well some guys are just damned lucky.

"Vihn Duong." Peeta calls out and my heart sinks. There was always a chance of me being picked and I am now grateful for my father's advice, he is and will be always the wisest person I have ever met.

**Myra Kellson (14)**

The atmosphere in the county is a very tense one. I sit outside our house doing what I like to call 'people watching'. I can see each person, what they are thinking and how they feel about today. Of course, the thoughts of today are very mixed. Normally it is a little changeable; it depends on the person, but today is different. There is a lot of confusion as to how they should feel about today's reapings. My twin Miles has his arm around me and he knows that I'm people watching. He isn't as observant as me but he enjoys watching me do it and often asks me what I see.

"You've been watching for nearly an hour Myra. What about you? Can you tell what you're feeling?" he asks and I'm caught by the question. He's never asked me before; maybe he wanted to ask before we had the possibility of being separated. We both know we have equal chances of being reaped, but neither of us want it.

"I'm not sure. I don't know whether to try and reflect the mood of the people in the county or be myself."

Miles understands. Sometimes I let myself blend in with the crowd, no one would notice me anyway, or I want to stand out from the crowd, no one but Miles notices that either. I don't think I'm noticed that much anyway. No matter how many times I put up my hand in class, the teacher's eyes seem to glaze over me and pick someone else.

"I get it. All you have to do is try and be yourself Myra that is all anyone is asking of you anyway. You are so much more than anyone else knows."

I nod, why does Miles have to be so darn amazing and smart all the time? We get up and go into the house; we need to get ready for the reapings. I go up to my room and find a simple pleated lavender dress. I recognise it from my older sister, Violet's, collection. I never get anything for myself; it's all Violet's hand-me-down stuff. I slip out of my current dress and pull the dress on. It's a little big but she is two years older than me. I tie the ribbon behind me and let my dark brown hair fall down my back like a chocolate waterfall. That's how I like to think of my hair, something special about me.

"Come on Myra, let's go." I hear Violet call and I come out of my room, putting on my favourite necklace that has a lock and key charm on it. It's simple but effective and I love it.

We walk silently to the town hall. Miles and I can communicate silently and we have nothing to say to Violet. He's wearing a tuxedo with the same coloured lavender tie, so there is something that ties us together (no pun intended). We sign in silently and I hug Miles quickly before finding a spot in the 14 year old female section. No one talks to me, but that's okay because I don't really feel like talking to anyone. For the first time, it doesn't bother me.

The first two boys are chosen and I try to analyse how they are feeling. They are pretty hard to analyse, the younger boy looks confident but I can see a degree of fear in his eyes as he shakes hands with the second male tribute. The second boy is a lot taller and his muscles ripple out, definitely a force to be reckoned with. Katniss goes over to the female reaping bowl and draws out the first name.

"Myra Kellson."

The shock in my eyes is enough for anyone to know how I feel. I look quickly back to Violet but she's staring solidly away from me. I guess family isn't that important to her. As I step out into the line, I can see Miles being restrained by his friends to stop him from getting to me. We all know how formidable the Peacekeepers. I know I have to be brave, for him, for my parents. I can feel the tears welling up but I have to stay strong, I have to ignore them. I breathe heavily and try to keep a calm face but I can feel myself shaking. Any other people watcher would be able to read me as easily as an open book. I swallow as I feel the strong grip of the two boys' handshakes and the kindness in Katniss and Peeta's handshakes.

**Tylin Greys (16)**

"No I am NOT letting you go in that Rayna." I say to my sister for the thousandth time. "It is far too revealing and you aren't like that."

"I don't care; I want to be like you Tylin."

I laugh hollowly. My sister is so ridiculously stubborn it's infuriating. She's wearing one of my revealing dresses with a really low cut back and fairly low cut front. It's a pale blue and the colour goes with her pale brown hair but it just looks all wrong on her. The problem is that she is so beautiful; she turns heads even at her age.

"Wear my party dress." I suggest, knowing that she will fall for it. She loves my party dress and I never let her wear it, not quite sure why though. Her face lights up as I thought.

"PLEASE? Oh yes, I would love to!" she jumps up and down and I can't help but smile, she can go from angelic to demon in a second.

I go and get it and help her put it on. She looks beautiful in it, although it is ever so slightly too big for her. It's a baby pink with silver streaks down the pleats. She twirls around and I let her admire herself as I run upstairs and put my green dress on. It has small grey stripes in the pleats, like Rayna's but not quite. We run out of the house and down to the town square. If this had happened before, this would be her first reaping. As it is, it is her first and last. I just hope that it isn't her.

The three other tributes look quite good; maybe county 5 might be the winning county. The last tribute is going to be called and then it will all be over. Then Rayna and I can go back home, back to our mum who couldn't come.

"Tylin Greys."

What? I look to my best friend Selia who is looking at me, already tears forming in her eyes. I squeeze her hand before I step out. "Tylin!" I hear a shout and see Rayna heading straight for me. Oh no, this is sure to turn on the waterworks. I catch her as she is about to run into me.

"You have to look after mum Ray. Keep the dress, you have to both be strong." The Peacekeepers are coming and so I speak frantically. "Just be a good girl, I'm coming home!" I shout as the Peacekeepers start to drag me away. I see a flash of blonde and brown curls and the screaming becoming a little quieter and I know Xanios, Selia's fraternal twin and my other best friend, has Rayna. He'll look after her, they both will. I don't even have to ask for it.

**Mentor POV.**

The walls are far too clean, too polished to have been in use for very long. The smell of wood shavings still hangs in the air and I can see the fear in the girl's eyes. She knows that I'm not normal; I've known that for quite some time. She must be only around 13, the age of our youngest mentee. Her wild black hair makes her look supposedly frightening enough but we have older tribute this year and I question the decision to bring her here. The person who brought me here said that she was called Ruth Blackett. I think of myself as a fairly good judge of character and I can tell that if I called her Ruth, I don't think I would be in pleasant company for very long. She is looking around, still trying to make sense of everything I think, and fair enough. I think back to the place I have just left and I start to worry. The baby is due any day now and they need all the help I can give. How are they going to deal with it all without me? Jasper needs to be controlled and if he isn't, we might have an interesting situation on our hands.

The door opens and our mentees step through the door. They all look apprehensively at me and I try to watch their reactions. The windows are deliberately blacked out so they cannot see the full extent of my 'change'. The boys are a lot more apprehensive than the girls. Introductions must be made.

"Hello everyone, this is Ruth Blackett."

The girl cut me off. "But I will tear you to pieces if you call me Ruth, its Nancy." I nod my head in acknowledgement of this.

"Nancy, would you mind opening the curtain. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Nancy complies and there is a collective gasp as the light from outside the train hits my face which bursts into a thousand diamonds. They know who I am now, a vampire.

**So, we have Carlisle Cullen from Twilight and Ruth/Nancy Blackett from the Swallows and Amazons series by Peter Ransome. Please don't abandon this story if you are a Twilight hater/disliker, I don't think that's fair really and I think Carlisle will be a fairly good mentor. He won't be in it for very much of it of course when it gets to the arena!**


	8. COUNTY 6 REAPINGS!

**Here are the county 6 reapings! There are only three because I didn't have the completed form for Henrique 'Henri' Sydney from CherieBlossom so he doesn't have a reaping and will automatically become a bloodbath. This will apply to anyone who has promised me a tribute but is yet to fill out the form.**

**Primrose's song: 'Superboy and the Invisible Girl' from the Broadway show 'Next to Normal'**

**The next character's song will be requested in the next chapter. Thanks to LawrenceLee93, Sydney. State. Of. Mind and The Otaku You Fools for these tributes!**

**County 6 reapings**

**Sebastian Sleith (15)**

Books, books and more books surround me. Here I feel comfortable, here I can be myself. Who cares that it's reaping day? Who cares that a bunch of kids are going to be carted off and killed? Doesn't death occur every day anyway? I was never really a fan of the Hunger Games, never really took an interest but I was interested by the approach that the District 12 winners two years ago, managed their survival. The boy's a force to be reckoned with and the girl…still not quite sure what to make of her. The shelves create a maze in which I can lose myself, happily for hours on end. But I know that I have to go back. I don't want to disgrace my parents by not turning up if I get reaped. That isn't the way I would like to go, in disgrace and my reputation, already non-existent, tarnished. I purse my lips as I look through the collections of books. What kind of genre do I lose myself in today? For some reason, I find myself in the children's section. I always loved the kind of books where I could be transported to the past. The shelves have pages and pages of such imagination, something that I will never have. What is it that they have that I don't? Why I can't I have something that can be shown as publically as this? I suppose if I did that I wouldn't really be able to keep a hold of my situation.

"Where else would he be?" I can hear the cold, cruel sneer of Frank Jar, a boy in the year above and a complete cow. "The little squirt spends half his life in this place. For the life of me I don't know why, this place reeks of dust and ink."

He has a plan, and that cannot mean anything good. I'm a fast runner so I dash out of the door before they can spot me. I don't particularly feel like apprehending those particular boys today. I purse my lips as I take in my surroundings. I often run blindly and hope that I know where I am. Today is a lucky today; the odds are in my favour. I can see the town hall 200m in front of me and I could run there now. The reaping doesn't start for another fifteen minutes and luckily my house isn't that far from the town hall. I let the cool breeze brush my cheeks as I jog back to my house and up to my room. On a day like today, I don't really feel like talking to my parents, I know they won't come and say goodbye if I am reaped so I won't bother speaking to them. I change into my reaping clothes, a shirt that should be white but it certainly isn't any more and black cotton slacks. They're my father's and they certainly don't fit me. I don't care and don't even bother with shoes as I tie a belt around the slacks and make my way out the door, twisting the silver ring my father gave me the other day, just in case. I will return it to him, it will remain with me for the whole games if I get reaped, and it has to.

The town square is already busy and I quickly sign in, slipping into the 15 year old male section and just waiting and watching. Everyone looks either nervous or frightened. I don't know which one is the right emotion to feel and it seems that no one else knows either. I slink back into anonymity as I see Frank Jar and his cronies make their way to the section. Luckily they do not spot me and I watch as the reapings begin. There is no 'Treaty of Treason' which we are so used to, but instead there is just silence as the boy makes his way over to the male reaping bowl.

"Sebastian Sleith." He reads out and there are a few jeers from Frank and his gang as I breathe heavily and make my way out. I am going to show them, whether they like it or not. I may not be strong, but I am fast. Maybe having been bullied for eight years does have its positives.

**Sunday Telford (16)**

This is my year. Every year I've seen the lucky few, the lucky 24 tributes each year getting to kill each other. How exciting that I can get the opportunity to actually go into the arena and fight the other people from the Capitol. If I don't get reaped, I swear I will volunteer. No one, I repeat NO ONE will get in my way of getting into that arena. Even if I have to volunteer, I will make sure that I can get into there and kill at least one person. I don't care if they are from my county, I don't really care about them. Well, I might have to step back if it's Spring, my best friend. She isn't so keen on the Hunger Games, I could talk about the last 25 years in detail, telling you who was killed in which order in all the Games. She chooses to sit and read and find out about pre-Panem, which doesn't sound as exciting as the country we live in now. I think, if I went into the arena, I would choose to use the swords or the…I don't really know. I think I would definitely be in the careers though, I mean we are known as a career county. That's what everyone else says but I don't really believe it. From what I've seen of the other reapings, I think the other counties might end up forming career alliances. That Electron Snow from county 5 looks pretty lethal and being one of Snow's mutts, of course he is going to have a severe advantage. We all know what he could be capable of.

I'm in my room, admiring myself in the mirror as I like to do. I've gone for the green eco look today, I like green, and it's my favourite colour. My hazel eyes are now green, I've put contact lenses in and now they are the same colour as my dress, a pale green. My hair is normally a light brown, but I've been dyeing it for the last three years so now it's almost always green. Well, some people think its black; the green is a lot darker than my dress. I like it that way, I enjoy a little contrast. I brush my hair again and let my bangs fall straight and my hair curl in ringlets around each other down my back to make me look a little as secure as I feel.

"Sunday, it's time to go sweetheart!" I hear my mother's voice and I smile once, twisting my father's wedding ring on my finger.

He's the one thing I don't like about the Hunger Games. He was killed by the rebels in the rebellion last year. I still miss him and all I know is that these Hunger Games are a result of the rebellion, that's the one thing I don't like about them. They're a constant reminder of why he isn't here. But that's all in the past, I have to concentrate on what could happen, or not. I rush downstairs and almost collide into Hugo, my little brother. He's ten and the most adorable boy EVER!

"See you later Sunday!" he hugs me around my waist as he is pretty short, but then again so am I.

"See you later little bro!" I smile back, glad that he doesn't know what's going on. I'm glad he doesn't know that this could be the last time he sees me alive for a full day.

I walk out of the door, waving goodbye to my parents and calmly walk down to the town square. The signing in doesn't take long and I quickly make my way over to the sixteen year old female section. I can see Spring standing, looking for me and so I give her a big wave. She waves politely back; I know she isn't as eager for this as I am.

"How are you?" she asks politely.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Alright, I want to see what happens." She knows that means that I'm waiting to volunteer. She knows that I've always wanted to go into the Games and while we both know she disapproves of the idea, she doesn't voice it which I appreciate.

The first two boys are called and they look like nothing special. What happened to the career county we're supposed to be? It's the same with 3, nothing of any note. Maybe 10 and 13 can pull some better tributes. Or maybe 6 might be the winner.

"Sunday Telford." Katniss calls my name out across the square.

This is it! I smile and turn to Spring who only smiles sadly at me. This is my opportunity to go into the Games and show them what I'm made of! I can do this! I practically skip out of line but halt as I see the parting in the crowd and I can see the interest in the two leaders' eyes. They were the people who are doing this. These are the people who killed father. Suddenly I don't want to do it. I wanted to volunteer; I didn't want to be told that I had to. That wasn't the plan. But I am NOT going to let those Peacekeepers come anywhere near me. So my face darkens into a deep scowl and I storm up to the stage, refusing to say anything as I shake hands with those onstage. Instead, I choose to solidly stare at the air in front of me and wait for all of this to be over.

**Alycee McDonavan (15)**

How wonderful it is to be perfect. How beautiful it is to be regarded by all as the angel sent from heaven to be on this earth. How beautiful my life is. Wait, WHERE is my ice for my perfect orange juice? How dare mother not put three ice cubes in my drink? Its June for heaven's sake, I need to be kept cool!

"Mother!" I yell at the top of my voice. Trust me when I say that I can yell very loudly when I want to, and I always get what I want. My mother, a bumbling fool who clearly I don't get my charms from because I got them from heaven which is the only place I could be near. "I don't have any ice in my drink." I smile sweetly and just like every single person on this planet, she falls for me.

"Oh my dear Alycee, I am so sorry. I will get you a new drink right away."

I sit back and enjoy the sun basking down on the veranda outside our house. It is nothing like the Capitol but then again, there are some things that you just have to bear in life. My mother brings me another drink, gabbling an apology before she retreats inside. The sun beats down and I lift my perfectly poised black sunglasses to see what the commotion is that is disturbing my beauty peace. I can see down the hill on which we live, the town square is buzzing with activity. Of course, I sigh, it's reaping day. But that requires a public audience which requires me to look my best. And of course that has to take a long time because I care about myself. Too much sun will give freckles and too dark a tan which cannot do.

I slip inside, placing my now empty glass on the table top and going upstairs to my room. I spent ten minutes precisely worrying about what I should wear. I couldn't let a reaping outfit ruin my beauty sleep. It is only required for ten minutes or so, until the reaping is over and I can go home, back to civilisation. I have decided on a little green number, pale like…I don't really think there is anything that it can be compared to. But it is encrusted with gems at the bottom which bring out the colour of my emerald eyes. I look so perfect, like an angel. My father comes down, as he rightly should, and kisses my forehead.

"Good luck my darling Alycee. No harm can come to you."

My father always speaks the truth. As a Gamemaker for the last twenty years, he knows how the reapings work and the odds which are definitely in my favour. He was the one who ensured that we were placed in a career county with the best temperature for me to live in. I place my sunglasses down on the table before going on my tip toes to plant a kiss on my father's cheek and my mother escorts me to the door. I don't want to go with them; sometimes it is just an embarrassment to be with your parents.

I wave goodbye to my parents and immediately I am engulfed in greetings as all who pass me, recognise my face from knowing my father or just by seeing me. That is how I make friends, I exist. It is such a blessed life. By the time I reach the town square, I have formed a little posse of my friends who are all coming to the reapings. If I am going, then they certainly must. My golden hair glints in the sunlight and it looks like I have a halo around my head. I sign in and I walk with an air of confidence to my place. The chatter that surrounds me is obviously all about me, how perfectly gorgeous I look, how impossible it would be for me to get reaped, being the daughter of a Gamemaker.

The first three tributes are reaped. The boys look disgustingly pathetic. The first one cannot have any lips, there doesn't seem to be a difference between the opening of his mouth and the closing of it. How strange it must be to live like that. The second boy is weedy and slightly shrewd but is clearly terrified at the whole idea. The girl, however, intrigues me. She seems to change from a happy, chirpy mood as she should be, to angry which confuses me. How can you change emotions so quickly?

"Alycee McDonavan."

That's me! There is a collective gasp from the crowd as I slip out of my place. There is no way that any of them will do any better than me. I am going to win and the other children in this district have no prayer of hope. I can feel the stampede of girls behind me as I climb the stage, all of them eager to replace me. They are so kind but I cannot do that to them. They would not be able to last as long as I will and I am certain that I can win. Before either Katniss or Peeta can speak or anyone else tries to take my place, I step up to the microphone. I can see my parents sobbing and so is everyone else, they just love me so much. But I cannot let anyone else take my burden.

"Please do not try to volunteer for me." I address those who are running and they stop. "I know I can win this and I will win it, for all of you." that brings out a fresh wave of wails and I just smile serenely at the crowd. "I was chosen for this role and it is my burden that I will carry. It is my duty to make county 6 always remembered. So don't cry, be happy that I am going to win this for you."

They are all listening to me and as I finish, there is a huge round of applause that I curtsey graciously to. There are still tears flowing but the volunteers are retreating, entranced by my words. This is my burden to share and I meant every word of what I said.

**Mentor POV.**

"She isn't going to last a second." I state simply and the boy to my right nods his head in agreement. We have just finished watching the reapings and we await the tributes we have just seen, as they come to the train, ready for transportation to the Capitol. "That final girl, what is it that everyone sees in her?"

The boy shrugs. He's the same age as me, 16, but there is something about him that I am intrigued by. If only I was back where I belonged, in the library, then maybe there was a prayer in a chance that I might be able to figure it out.

"Maybe it's her golden locks, I don't know. Personally I don't think any of them are that special."

I frown; this is supposed to be a career county. "The first boy and girl look promising." I decide, we do have to pass some sort of judgement. "And at least they're all younger than us, except for the first girl. I don't think they'll need much persuasion."

There is a pause and I tug at my tie absentmindedly. The hall was as stuffy as this train is. Why did I have to be pulled out of that exam? Now I have to train these people while worrying about the answer to question 14b. I'm sure I know it from somewhere, first year perhaps?

"So how come you're here?" I ask. We've only been introduced briefly by that who brought us here and that was names only. We watched the reapings live and now we can pass judgement. "I know how I might be able to help them; I've fought quite a few battles over the last few years."

The boy raises his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How many? What kind?"

It's a challenge and I'm unsure whether to rise to it. My instincts tell me not to, and they are normally right, especially when it comes to dealing with boys. Although dealing with Ronald is another story altogether. There is something in him that sparks something that I didn't think would ever be sparked. He excites me at times, but he's still in the exam hall.

"Let's just say that I've had experience with a chess set and a lot of water." I want to be secretive as to not give too much away and he rises to it.

"Wow, I thought you were going to say something a lot more impressive. I think my first battle was with a Minotaur aged 10 that was an interesting one."

That perks my interest, what happened to them being extinct? The history books are never wrong and yet this boy claims to have seen one in the flesh. But before I can retort, the door opens and the tributes we have just seen on the television, step into the room. The girl who was reaped last is as sickening as I thought, with perfect curls. They look at us with interest; we know we're not from here so I stand up.

"Hi, nice to meet you all."

There is a general murmur. Clearly the nice person attitude isn't going to work but the boy's already cottoned onto that. "Clearly not responsive but then again, you are going to probably die." He states it as if it is the most common thing in the world. He continues before they can open their mouths in protest. "I'm Percy Jackson and that's Hermione Granger and we are your mentors. Any questions?"

**So the career county tribute mentors are Percy Jackson from the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan. I know he's ten in the books and 16 in the films so I've combined the book Percy and the film Percy, because I don't really like the film Percy, I've just ued his age. And also Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series! Please review!**


	9. COUNTY 7 REAPINGS!

**So here are the county 7 reapings! Because I feel like it, the next five or so reapings are going to have the girls being reaped first! Thanks to LawrenceLee93, goldie031, ImpalaAngel13 and, well I created Archie..for these tributes!**

**Theme song: Mrs Everdeen**

**County 7 reapings**

**Lorelei McAdams (14)**

"And spin and spin and up onto your toes! Point Lorelei! Make sure that your toes are on the edge! You won't be able to compete professionally if you don't get it right!" my teacher is having another go at me. All the other people in the room look at me with sympathy.

She's the only person in the county who doesn't really seem to like me. My golden hair is tied up into a tight bun and I quickly tuck a stray hair that has fallen into my eyes behind my ear. I'm practising for my ballet exam which is in two weeks. All the other dancers are practising their pieces but it has to me that she picks on today of all days. I'm the youngest in my class by five years. I've been dancing since I was three and it's paid off as I've advanced into classes since the county split and I was split from my friend Carlie. We still stay in contact but she's in county 11 now and it's not really fair.

I focus on her face in the clock on the wall and spin again, forgetting the dizzy feeling that is coming into my brain and try to focus instead on what I'm supposed to be doing. However I've been doing this for too long and the dizziness takes over, I fall over into a heap and the only sound that can be heard in the hall is the teacher's voice. No one laughs; everyone pities me, under the wrath of the terrifying monster.

"Lorelei, we have been at it for three months, this routine. I have been trying to train you for this exam and all you can do, is one miserable turn that isn't even poised correctly before you flop? You will never get anywhere with that kind of attitude."

She's the one reason that I've ever wanted to give up ballet. I try to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. "I'm just dizzy Miss. I can't do too many turns one way, or my brain becomes imbalanced." I don't want to sound like an idiot or make it look like I think I'm talking to an idiot. "I've just done too many turns. Can't I just rest for a few minutes and then I'll get straight back to work."

There is a silence. No one has ever asked for a break in the lessons. Then a voice perks up. "Miss, she's been working straight out for the last four hours, she was here before most of us, rehearsing. She needs to lie down for a bit if she's going to be in shape."

I smile gratefully towards the voice but my blue eyes are lifted towards my teacher who is still frowning at me. "Alright, two minutes maximum McAdams but that's it."

I breathe a sigh of relief and slip my shoes off before padding over to the chairs. My head is still spinning three minutes later when I am called back up again but I do not have to go for very much longer before there is a knock at the door. I sigh with relief as I see the warm smile of my brother Tristan appear at the door.

"I'm sorry to disrupt the class, but Lorelei has to leave now."

The teacher regarded him with great distaste. No one could disrupt the class and I gulp as I remember I had forgotten to tell my teacher that I had to leave early. "and pray tell me why one of my students has to leave early from her class Mr McAdams, two weeks before her exam?"

Tristan speaks as evenly as she does, but much gentler than her raging tone. "It's reaping day and Lorelei is required to attend, exam or no exam."

That floors her and she nods quickly and I grab my bag before hurrying out the door after Tristan. He holds out a bag for me and I quickly dash into the changing rooms and change into my reaping outfit, a simple white dress with golden flecks to bring out the colour of my hair, before we leave. Tristan takes out the pins of my bun and let it cascade down my back as we reach the town square. He hugs me briefly as I go to sign in, greeting those from school and my old ballet class as I go to my section. There are a mixture of cheery smiles and sombre stares as the square falls silent and the Mockingjay and Peeta come out. They've always looked like quite a cute couple and even more so as the Mockingjay goes over to the female reaping bowl first, that's a change.

"Lorelei McAdams."

Oh no, not me. Tristan's been training me but I didn't expect to actually be reaped! There did have to be someone that had to go into the games, I suppose there was always a chance that it would be me. I can do this, I think, there is no reason why I shouldn't try to win. I can't seem like a wimp or a tough nut. I step out of line, most people throwing me sympathetic glances and I walk solidly up to the stage, ignoring what I know to be Tristan's wailing in the background.

**Daphne Apollo (12)**

The mirror is my best friend. The dress is so perfect, but there is something missing. Sarah, one of my personal servants, is hovering nearby to see if I want anything else. I look at my outfit. Its golden yellow, just like my hair and compliments my grass green eyes so wonderfully. I remind myself of a sunflower…

"Sarah, black or silver heels?"

Sarah is the only person that I can go to with fashion advice. My mother is completely clueless and although clearly none of the servants would have a clue, Sarah has raised me since birth and knows me best. She concentrates for a moment.

"I think the black, Miss Apollo. I think they would complement your hair nicely, the contrast and the sparkles on them make your eyes sparkle even more than usual." She replies without too much eagerness, but the right amount that I can see where she is coming from.

I stand and put one foot in each shoe which is highly uncomfortable seeing as my silver heels are nearly half an inch shorter than my black ones. I turn either side, my hands on my hips and my golden hair cascading down my back. For once, she's right. The black do look better, the silver just looks wrong somehow. I nod and she leaves the room so I can finalise the preparations for the reaping by myself. As the daughter of an ex-Gamemaker, I have to look my best. My father has been invited to be a part of the Gamemaker panel this year and ever since I announced this proudly to my class, they've looked up to me and rightly so.

"SARAH!" I yell as I realise something very important is missing. Sarah hurries back into my room, bowing as she rightly do so. "Fetch my purple and gold necklace!"

She nods and goes out of the room to fetch it from my mother's room. Of course it's mine, my parents give me whatever I want, but mother has insisted that I have to keep it in her room, in the family safe. There is a knock at the door and my mother cautiously enters. On seeing me at my mirror, she gasps in delight.

"Oh you look absolutely gorgeous Daphne, more radiant than the sun itself." I should hope so, I think savagely. "I would give you that gold chain of mine," I glare at her, how dare she suggest that my judgement isn't correct when it comes to my jewellery that I am going to wear? She hastily corrects herself, "but I do think that the purple and gold pendant will look so much better on you.

"Comb my hair mother. I don't want the necklace getting tangled in my hair when Sarah brings it."

My mother, as she should, obeys immediately and I sit as still as I can while she deftly pulls it all back and Sarah, who has entered the room, gently places the necklace around my neck and clasps it closed before letting my hair fall again. I leave the room, not saying anything to my mother or to Sarah. My father, in a navy tuxedo, waits for me in the living room. He smiles wide, the kind of smile I always love, as I enter the room and I run to him, having been trained to run in heels since I was six in the Capitol.

"Good luck my dearest and may the odds be ever in your favour." He whispers and I smile, I love that phrase although pointless for me. Of course the odds are going to be in my favour, I am the daughter of a Gamemaker.

My mother and father naturally accompany me to the reaping. As socially upper class in the county, they are greeted as we walk in the pleasant afternoon sun down to the town square. I don't care that no one my age greets me, they are all beneath me. My parents kiss me before I sign in and make my way over to the 12 year old section, right at the front. There is no need to speak as The Mockingjay and her partner come out and go over to the reaping bowl. The first girl's name is read and I survey her with distaste. She's clearly been doing some form of exercise recently and not bothered to try and make herself look pretty.

"Daphne Apollo."

But that's me? How could my name be called, I think desperately as the other girls my age make a pathway for me.

No, this is not happening! I feel the tears welling up and I run blindly towards where my parents are, tears staining my face and the mascara I had, running down my cheeks with my tears. But before I can reach the line of parents, I feel strong hands pull me back. The Peacekeepers have come and I go limp as I let them guide me up to the stage. Commotions have been common in the reapings and now the look of distaste is crossing over the people on the stage's faces.

**Ranen Hollock (13)**

"Come on Lily, please?" I do my best puppy dog eyes for my older sister Lilith who cannot do anything but fall for my charm. She looks at me and I make my eyes wider, allowing them to water and make me look as if I can cry. I can be very sweet and manipulative when I want to.

She sighs, giving in to my demand. "Alright." She hands me the penknife back, which my parents confiscated three days ago. "Make sure mum and dad don't know, you aren't supposed to get it back for another four days."

I shrug. "None of us may be here in four days; we may all be training for the arena." I say simply but it has a big effect on her.

Lilith shrieks and claps her hand over my mouth, her strong arms forcing me to stop struggling. "You can never say something like that in front of mum and dad, Ranen. You know how they feel about the games. How would you feel if your cousin was killed in the games? How would you feel if it was Kyler who was made to go into the games, made to go and fight and never to return?"

She has a point and so I stop struggling, letting the comfort of having my penknife back, cool my anger. "Come on Lilith, I was only kidding."

She sighs again, looking at me like I'm eight. "That's exactly why I was so abrupt. You cannot just joke about these kinds of things."

I hold my hands up in surrender, fighting is the last thing I want on reaping day. "Okay, okay. Kyler and I are going to meet Hirien and Nexia by the old oak."

"Don't forget to go to the reapings." She warns me.

"Don't worry, I'll see you there. I'll just turn up in this." I indicate my black pants and pale blue shirt. It's neat enough and will do, but Lilith sighs before nodding.

"Alright, just as long as you two are there."

I smile and bound out the door and down to an old oak tree by the town square where I can see my best friends Hirien Joules and Nexia Okralian looking up at the branches with my twin Kyler. He's wearing exactly the same outfit as me and Nexia has the most gorgeous pink dress on with small heels. She looks so cute like that; I think the crush might be developing. I hope she knows how she feels. Maybe if I get reaped, it'll be a last chance to tell her how I feel. I whistle and they all look towards me and cheer as I hold up my penknife triumphantly.

"Nice one Ranen!" Hirien slaps me on the back as I take out the piece of wood I've been whittling for the last few days and start on it again.

It's a horse and I want to give it to Nexia when it's finished. Kyler has a fairly steady hand and we've all had a hand in trying to complete it but they all know I'm the best at it. There isn't much to go and I'm working on the mane. I know I want it to flow backwards, its flying in the wind.

Suddenly there's a loud fanfare and we groan. "Ten pointless minutes." Nexia groans and I grin at her, I couldn't agree more.

We make our way down to the town square and I tuck the horse into my pocket, I'll finish whittling it when this is all over. We sign in and make our way over to the 13 year old male section, and Nexia splits to go to the female section. Waving goodbye to her, the three of us slip in and I can see Lilith sign in and try to spot me. I wave to her and she only nods. Katniss and Peeta come out onto the stage outside the town hall a few minutes later and silence falls over all who are gathered. The girl's reaping happens first and I breathe a sigh of relief as Nexia isn't reaped. Then it is the boy's turn. I hold my breath and grip Kyler's hand, hoping it isn't him.

"Ranen Hollock."

No! No! This isn't happening! I look desperately at Kyler who looks at me shocked, as Hirien, but neither of them is speaking, neither are volunteering. I can feel the tears welling up but I have to force them down. I have to make it look like can win this, to gain sponsors. I hit my ear gently to make sure it was my name that was called. My left ear has been damaged and left deaf ever since I stood near an explosion in the rebellion. Yep, no one else is coming forward. I walk confidently forward and wait for our fourth contest. The other two look easy targets, but you should never judge a book by its cover.

**Archie Cross (15)**

"PATRICK! IN THE BOX!" I yell at the top of my voice and I see Patrick strike the ball with his foot and watch as it curves in the air perfectly and down towards me. The goalkeeper looks slightly nervous as I run powering into the box, my prop frame making me a little more menacing then I actually am. The ball is a little high and so I bring my leg up and volley it straight past the keeper and into the net.

"GOAL!" the rest of the team yell delightedly as the whistle goes and Patrick runs up to me, enveloping me in a huge hug.

"Nice one little bro!" he ruffles my light brown hair and I try to scowl but it's impossible after the elation of scoring my best goal of the season.

My best friend Henry is the next person to reach me. "That was EPIC Archie!" he claps me on the back and I completely give up on scowling.

There's only one minute left of the game and so it doesn't take much for a team 6-1 up to mess around with the ball for one minute before the final whistle goes and we're jumping in the air with elation. The last game of the season and we had been betted upon to come top of the league and win the cup and we didn't let anyone down. The trophy is handed to our 11 a side team and, as captain, Patrick triumphantly pumps his arm with the trophy in it, up into the air. Since moving to county 7, it was a relief that most of the old team were moved with us. There were a few district kids who turned out to be pretty good at football, our latest recruit Sam, who used to be in District 8, is nimble and has good control of the ball.

It is a good half an hour before we all split up. There would be an after party after such a resounding victory, but that cannot be done on reaping day. We all know what day it is but none of us really want to say it. Patrick and I make our way back home, he sort of looks after me as more of a dad than an older brother, seeing as our dad is never really in. either he's never in or he's locked up in his room, crying over Ander. Tears form in my eyes as I remember Ander, but I have to push them out of the way. From the way my head is stooped and I'm not really listening to what Patrick is saying, I know he knows what I'm thinking about.

"Come on Archie, its only half an hour and then we'll be back here."

I nod numbly and go up to my bedroom. Mum's laid out a white shirt and cream trousers for me, must be an old pair of Patrick's because I certainly don't have a pair like that. I slip them on and they fit comfortably well. I slip my formal black shoes on and Patrick greets me at the bottom of the stairs. We both know that there should be five of us going to the reapings but mum and dad are working and Ander isn't here anymore. We walk out of the door and down to the town square, past the green where we had been playing football not an hour ago. I sign in and nod briefly to Patrick before making my way to the 15 year old male section where Henry waits for me. We didn't see each other very long ago so there isn't anything to say.

We watch as the first three reapings take place. An interesting mix of kids, all younger than me. Now it's just one more and then we can all go home. I close my eyes and hope that it isn't me or Henry. "Alexander Cross."

What? What kind of sick joke is this? I drop to my knees, ignoring the grass stains forming on my white trousers and I want to cry. What kind of sick person would not take out his name? There are gasps of horror and Henry kneels down beside me. Clearly Katniss and Peeta don't understand as they read his name out again. Then the murmurs start. What happens if a dead boy's name gets read out? Then I realise what has to happen. Patrick's too old to be reaped, so I have to take Ander's place. Tears are still forming in my eyes but I stand up as the murmuring grows louder. Katniss and Peeta are still looking confused over the crowd and at least one of the tributes knows what's going on. I nod to Henry, who frowns, and I step out of the line.

"I volunteer."

All heads turn towards me but I only have eyes for Patrick whose eyes are wet but nods his consent. We both know that he would have volunteered if he was eligible. The Peacekeepers have stopped looking confused as I solidly make my way to the stage, ignoring the pitying looks on many people's faces.

Peeta shakes my hand firmly; I can't really tell what he's thinking. Maybe he's as confused as I am. "And what's your name?"

I swallow. "Archie Cross."

Then he has to ask the inevitable question. "And where, I presume he is, your brother who was initially reaped?" his tone is accusing and I want to just punch him in the face.

He's saying it kindly but it's a punch in the stomach and there is a sharp intake of breath from the crowd after this. Peeta frowns, wondering if he's made a mistake. I answer the truth, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on Patrick who is the only person who understands. "He's dead."

**Mentor POV.**

Why oh why did I agree to this? How am I supposed to know anything about putting the kids into the arena? The girl next to me doesn't look like she's going to be any help. She has long dark brown hair that falls straight down her back and she is wearing some strange clothes, certainly not from Panem at least. I pity her though, she has to be fourteen at the most and I'm pretty tall for a 20 year old. Her head is leaning against the pane of glass, tears falling down her cheeks and she's clutching a small dagger. Maybe that's why she's been picked; maybe she's handy with a dagger. She keeps muttering strange and random words that certainly don't make any sense. She reminds me of my sisters so much. She looks quite weak but at the same time, I can see that she has experience of some sort, there's a glint in her eye. I don't have anything in my hands; I wish I could have a slingshot or something. There are plenty of birds that need taking down that would feed the people for weeks out there. Not that anyone would appreciate it. Katniss hasn't been able to look me in the eye for weeks, months now. I decide that the time has come for talking and there's no better time like the present.

"Nice dagger." I comment offhandedly.

That brings a small smile to her face. "I was given it by Father Christmas when I was ten."

Okay, she is definitely loopy. I've heard the stories of Father Christmas, a magical mythical man who gives presents on December 25th to children all over the world. He existed before Panem though and he's never visited us. "Where are you from?" I ask, my curiosity peaking. Her accent is definitely not from anywhere that I know.

"England, London to be precise." She replies. She clearly isn't very good with conversation; her short answers don't leave me with much to do with. "How old are you?" she finally asks a question.

"I've just turned twenty." I nod and she breaks out into a smile.

"My brother's twenty; I think you two would get on quite well. He's strong and courageous and apparently you have to be those things to survive this. Goodness knows why they picked me instead of him then."

I can see tears forming again. "Hey, well you must have a quality that they prize in you for you to be selected."

"I suppose." She sticks out her hand nervously. "I'm Lucy Pevensie."

Sweet name for a sweet girl. I take the hand appreciatively and shake it. "Gale Hawthorne."

**So, Katniss has persuaded Gale to be a part of the Games as well...Lucy Pevensie is from the Chronicles of Narnia by CS Lewis. When she refers to her brother being the same age as Gale, she is talking about Peter, just to confirm. Please review and keep your suggestions for Mrs Everdeen's song coming in!**


	10. COUNTY 8 REAPINGS!

**So here are the County 8 reapings! Thanks to Magic Of Every Kind, sea hunny, obsessivegirl73 and for these tributes!**

**Mrs Everdeen's song: I Dreamed A Dream from Les Miserables**

**County 8 reapings**

**Anastaysha 'Star' Black (13)**

I can see Hop in the corner of the barn. She always likes to hide in there whenever there is a storm, or she can sense one coming. The only thing to lure her back into her hutch is fresh carrots. So that is why I now find myself on the floor of our family barn, holding out a fresh carrot to where I can just see her golden eyes, the only thing that can distinguish her from the darkness, her coal black fur doing nothing to help me find her. I lie here waiting for her, I am painfully aware that I have to go and get ready for the reapings but at the same time, I don't want to go until Hop is back in her hutch. She is the only animal that I am yet to put back. Scamper and Coal, my two guinea pigs, were the easiest as they just live in the run or the hutch, it depends on what they feel like and I know what they feel like most days. Guinea pigs are a lot more predictable than a rabbit that is my problem right now. Thankfully Hop is being a little less cautious and I can see her nose snuffling as she smells the carrot and she is starting to come out of her hiding place.

Eventually she has reached the carrot and I quickly pick her up as she starts to eat it, resting the carrot on my arm so she can nibble at it as a gift while I carry her back to her hutch. It is raining as I suspected, the rain starting to hammer on the roof of the barn and I dash, covering Hop and the carrot as we race back to the house. I shake my hair out as I finish closing her cage and as I suspected the house is silent.

"Dad?" I half shout, half talk normally. If dad is asleep, he will not appreciate being wakened, drink being the only reason he would be asleep at three o'clock in the afternoon.

There is no answer and so I go up to my room in the attic and find my reaping clothes. The reaping takes place in ten minutes and luckily, I don't live that far from the town hall. I find a clean shirt and a clean pair of trousers before pulling on my wellington boots, not wanting to get any of my other shoes muddy. Despite living not too far, it is still a muddy track to the hall and I re-fix my hair into a messy bun and clip it with my mother's hair clip which she used to wear all the time. It has a golden star on it and I make sure it is facing behind me before slipping out of the door, grabbing an umbrella and running down to the town hall. It appears that some people were less prepared for the rain. I register quickly and slip into the 13 year old female section. The girl next to me is getting soaking wet and so I let her stand under my umbrella.

"Here, there's plenty of space." I'm not very good with people but I try to sound a little sympathetic.

"Thanks." Is all she says and shuffles closer to me so we are both out of the rain.

Katniss and Peeta come out and they both have umbrellas as well. It is clear that everyone wants to have this over and done with so Katniss heads over to the girl's reaping bowl, which is also trying to be covered, and picks out a name.

"Anastaysha Black."

What? I kind of guessed that there was a chance that I might be reaped but I didn't actually expect it. What will father do without me? I'm the only person who can control all the animals. What will he do when Hop goes missing again? He doesn't know her quirks like I do. I hand the umbrella to the girl who I was sharing it with.

"I guess I don't need it any more. Good luck." She smiles sadly at me as I step out into the rain and make my way up to the stage. I force a smile onto my face. "It's Star by the way." I smile at Katniss who nods, understanding my preference of name.

**Priscilla Hart (13)**

Why can I never get the plaiting right? There always seems to be one strand of hair that is out of place or they aren't level with each other. Intertwined in plaits my hair looks like dark grass being plaited. My dark green hair does everything to help that and the pale purple dress that my mother has laid out for me, means that I look like lavender. Maybe that sort of innocent look will gain me sponsors if I get reaped. Of course I am sort of banking on the hope that I don't get reaped that is the aim of the game I suppose. I give up, completely.

"Mum!" I call out my bedroom door, knowing that she will be able to hear me. My parents are waiting for me downstairs; waiting to see how I might look for the last time they can see me. Neither of them can come to the reaping, their work has forbidden it. But, of course, they don't have to be into work until I have to leave. Somehow I doubt that they were telling me the truth that they weren't allowed to the reapings, I think they just didn't want to come.

My mother comes into my room and stops at the sight of me. My dress is simple but falls just above my knees, apparently bringing out my eyes quite a bit. I don't really know, I don't really like looking in the mirror for too long.

"You look stunning Priscilla. Can I help with something?"

I sigh dramatically, knowing that she will help me with whatever it is as soon as I do that. "My plaits don't seem to work. I can never get them right. Could you fix them for me?"

She smiles; at least it wasn't something ridiculous. "Of course."

She comes over and starts to work deftly on my abysmal attempt at plaits. I can hear someone knocking on the door and the exuberant voices of my friends Maria and Aria. They are older than me, Maria is 17 and Aria is 15, but they treat me like a younger sister which I like especially as I am an only child. Mum fixes my hair within a few minutes and we go down together. Maria and Aria are looking stunning in red and baby blue dresses respectively and Aria gives me a big hug as I come downstairs.  
>"You look so lovely Priscilla. It's raining outside so we'll have to run to the town hall. Goodbye Mr and Mrs Hart!"<p>

My parents give me a brief hug before the girls pull me outside the door. My other close friend Lelouch Arinside, who Aria has had a crush on for a long time, is waiting in the porch and grins as he sees me.

"Hey 'Cilla, good to see you."

I high five him as we start to run in the rain. "Good to see you Lee."

Neither of us like the nicknames we have of each other so when one of us uses the nickname; the other merely uses the other nickname just to aggravate them. We keep running until we get to the town square. We sign in and run to our places. We want this to be over as soon as possible. The girl next to me has an umbrella, she's smart. I'm getting drenched and she clearly takes pity on me, so she smiles.

"Here, there's plenty of space."

I am so grateful but all that can come out of my mouth is a quick "Thank you."

I shuffle under the umbrella and feel immediately better as the rain stops falling on me. The girl ends up being reaped and she hands me the umbrella, muttering something unintelligible that I can't hear. She looks a little pathetic, walking to the stage in the rain, her sleek black hair that's tied up, looking slightly bedraggled already. I wait patiently, hoping that the next name…

"Priscilla Hart." Katniss says in her monotone voice and my heart sinks.

That sounds my death knell; I know that I won't get very far in the competition, certainly not against 75 other tributes that will mostly be older than me. I take down the umbrella and walk all the way up to the stage. Star Black recognises me and I give her back her umbrella with a small smile before I shake hands with Katniss and Peeta. Maybe there is a chance I might have an ally.

**Prion Hagen (16)**

"I am telling you Diana, that was SO my point. There is NO way that you got that point." I try to argue my point.

My best friend Diana and I are playing 21, a card game, and we both have the same hand. Except that I have higher suits and yet she is still insisting that she has won. She is the best friend that anyone could have; we've known each other practically since birth and have grown up together, not even separated by the rebels at the split of Panem, eight months ago. Yet Diana can be so annoying in her persistent belief that she is always right, which of course she isn't.

"You're winning by six hands Prion; you might as well give me the point and a small chance to catch up." She counters and I note she has a got a point. Despite her enthusiasm, she certainly doesn't have the skill for it, playing crazy hands and sometimes annoying the heck out of me. I sigh.

"Alright, you take the hand. Although I will drill it into your brain one day that spades are higher than hearts."

"No they aren't." she sticks her tongue out at me as she takes the cards to deal again.

"I give up." I say before she can deal. She agrees and she leans her head into my shoulders as we rest against the tree we've been playing under outside her house. She's a lovely girl and I hope to marry someone like her eventually, although not her. I don't think that, despite our close friendship, she is the person for me. One day, some boy is going to be very lucky. "I wonder what it's like to be in love." I muse aloud and immediately Diana sighs.

"Prion, seriously? This topic again? How many times am I going to have to listen to your moans and groans about how romantic the idea of love is and yet you can never seem to find the perfect girl? At least let's talk about something other than that and the fact that we have to be at the town square in," she checks her watch and then her eyes open wide, "six minutes! I've got to go Prion, get Zoe ready!" she jumps up and I have barely time to say goodbye to her before she dashes away.

Zoe is her younger sister; she's twelve and a miniature version of Diana. I get up and take the pack of cards she left under the tree. I'm someone who tends to wear one colour per day and today it is green. I don't know why, maybe it'll make my eyes, which are hazel, seem more green, or (the less likely option) that it'll make me look like a daisy flower. My hair, people say, is very light blonde, like Luna Lovegood, whoever she is. I double check myself in the mirror before I head downstairs and out the door, meeting Diana as she runs. We can hear the first girl's name being called and I am still panting as I sign in and slip into the 16 year old male section. I watch as the girls go up and shake out my hair like a dog as the rain lashes down on us all.

"Prion Hagen."

What? I am stunned. I can see Diana screaming but I can't hear her, I feel like all my senses have suddenly gone, except that I can see. I move wordlessly out, I wasn't expecting this. I must look pitiful, my hair now plastered to my head as I make my way up the steps. Oh well, I always knew I was going to die. I guess I didn't expect it to be so soon.

**Graphite Mark Gray (16)**

I watch them dance around the circle of flowers. How innocent they all look. How innocent they all are to what I have to do today. How I might never return back home after today. The black rain cloud rushing towards us is coming as fast as the reaping in less than an hour. I don't want them to know that. I watch as Izzy spins Eliza around, her plaits spinning at 90 degrees to the ground and she laughs and I cannot help but laugh too. They are all so young, so innocent. Well Izzy is 11 and she insists she isn't young. But seeing as she is five years younger than me, I count that as young.

"Come on Mark!" Cecily, my third sister, calls out to me from where she is playing with baby Annabelle who is the youngest of the five Gray children. At least my parents were sensible in giving them nice names. I mean, what kind of name is Graphite? I refuse to go by any other name than my middle name, Mark.

"Coming Cec!" I shout and I race over to her, scooping her small five year old frame and spinning her around. She laughs as I go faster and faster until I am so dizzy that I have to put her down and then slump to the floor, exhausted. I check the time and realise that I only have twenty five minutes to get to the town hall and we live in one of the furthest parts of the county. "Girls, I've got to go, I'll see you all later! Izzy, you're in charge!"

My little sister grins and they all wave as I go back into the house. I race up to my room and sling on some jeans and a shirt. But I stop before I leave my room. If I am going to be reaped, I should look at least half decent. I rummage in my drawers for a tie and quickly find one that matches my shirt before grabbing my school blazer from my wardrobe. I check myself again and nod to myself; at least I will look presentable. My mother is waiting for me in the kitchen and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry mum, I'll be home as soon as I can."

She nods and I race out of the house and down to the town hall. I like running and definitely long distance over short so I make good timing, slotting into my place just as the first reaping happens. I nod quickly to Justin and Eclipse, my two friends who grin and then turn back to the proceedings. I recognise the first boy who gets reaped. We weren't from the same part of the Capitol but he's in some of my classes at school. The rain is now pretty bad and my hair is plastered to my head, making me look pathetic. Now I wish I wasn't wearing my blazer, it was going to be ruined.

"Graphite Mark Gray."

What? I wasn't expecting that. What's mum going to do? How are the girls going to survive if I don't make it back home? I have to make it back home, I have no other choice. But I can't show any of that. Justin pats me on the back sympathetically as I walk out of line and up to the stage. I can't cry, I must be brave for all of them.

**Mentor POV.**

Why on earth didn't they give me a career county? I'm probably one of the strongest mentors here and yet I have to be given some crummy district where the tributes all look completely pathetic, the rain doesn't really count, and my fellow mentor looks 12. He has this annoying air of self-confidence that I definitely do not like. He grins at me stupidly, his clothes more like the tribute parade costumes for district 7 than anything else. In return, I flash my gold-plated teeth at him and that certainly wipes the smirk off his face. He backs off from me and I feel a lot more satisfied. I don't want people to think that they can lord it over me and pretend they know better than me. I know how to work the arenas; I've been in there twice.

"Why do you have gold teeth?" the boy is speaking again.

"It's how I won the Games when I did, little boy." I sigh, he really is ignorant.

"Wow, you've actually won the games. Well I guess then I don't need to be here."

Finally, the boy has cottoned on to the fact that I don't like him. "Well I don't have a problem with you going. You have one problem though; you can't escape from this place."

"So why's the window wide open?" he smiles cheekily.

"Well because we won't be able to breath for very much longer if we don't." I retort, this boy is insufferable. "You're thinking of jumping?"

He scoffs. "Of course not, that would be stupid. I'm going to fly."

Okay this boy is completely loopy. But before he can try and climb out, the windows slam shut. "Too bad fly boy."

"It's Peter actually. My name is Peter Pan."

Idiotic name for an idiotic boy. "Enobaria, no last name. Last names are for sissies."

**So Enobaria and Peter Pan are County 8's mentors! Please read and review and I will tell you who you have to find a song for next chapter! Its two people because they are quite hard to find a song for! They will get easier eventually!**


	11. COUNTY 9 REAPINGS!

**Hey, sorry for the wait, HERE ARE THE COUNTY 9 REAPINGS! I'm really sorry but the updates are going to be a little more rare than I have been posting as I have MAJOR exams in four weeks and I do need to revise as well as procrastinate! Thanks to The Mockingjay's Tune, goldie031, gamings-reminiscence and TeamGlimmer for these tributes!**

**Find a tune for: Posy, Rory and Vick Hawthorne (Gale's siblings!) quite hard I know**

**County 9 reapings**

**Lexive 'Lexi' Maritate (17)**

"I am telling you that there is no WAY that you beat me!" I am still trying to convince my best friend Chanel that I won the 400m race that we have just run.

"Seriously Lexi, you expect me to believe that you won?" her hands are on her slim hips and she is looking at me with raised eyebrows, her expression twisted into a smirk. "Mark?" she turns to our friend Mark who was supposed to be the judge. "Who won?"

I knew that making Mark the judge was the worst idea. He has the biggest crush on Chanel ever and it infuriates me because that automatically means that he is going to side with her, whatever the outcome. "It was very close," he starts, "but I do think that Chanel just had the edge."

I throw my hands up in the air. "I give up on you two. I know I won and that is that."

"It's only a race Lexi, don't get yourself down." Chanel notices me slipping into my 'depressed mode' as she likes to call it. "Anyway, you won't be racing me and I won't be racing you if either of us gets reaped today. We have such a slim chance of getting reaped, don't stress about it."

But I am. If I do get reaped, then I stand little chance. I'm fast, but not as fast as Chanel, and that's about it and I suppose I'm smart. But fat chance that's going to help me in the arena. It's not as if they are going to throw logic problems into the arena for me to solve.

"I'll see you guys there, I need to go and change." I say subdued. Just thinking about the reapings has made me feel depressed.

Not that I'm surprised by this. I'm known for my depressing moods and just knowing that makes me feel terrible. Thinking of mum and dad makes me feel down. Thinking that if I get reaped and then die, I'm leaving my brother Xavier with no sister and no parents, all dead within the space of 12 months, makes me feel depressed.

Talking of Xavier, I can see him standing on the front steps of our house, his hand raised in a brotherly gesture. I run to him and envelope him in a hug; he is the only person who can help me out of my moods. He puts a comforting arm around me and leads me back into the house.

"You have ten minutes." He tells me and I understand. I have ten minutes before we have to leave for the reapings.

I head upstairs to my room where Xavier has laid something out for me. I slip on my denim jeans and a white tank top, it looked good. I slipped on my boots again before going outside. Xavier was waiting for me with something in his hand that made me stop. It was my father's leather jacket that he prized above everything.

"Take it, you can always give it back to me if…well, just make sure I do get it back."

He smiles and helps me slip it on, it fits me perfectly. We don't say anything but start to walk down to the town square. The county is now silent; everyone knows what is going to happen. Why is the sun shining on such a dismal day? I sign in and slip into the 17 year old section as Xavier goes to stand with the other adults. Chanel sees me but I solidly ignore her, I don't feel like talking to anyone. Peeta and Katniss come out and we get straight down to business.

"Lexive Maritate."

They are so not from here to call me by my full name. How am I going to survive this? How can I get through this? I can see Xavier trying to get past the Peacekeepers but he stalls as he sees me shake my head ever so slightly. He knows that it not worth fighting and stops as I then make my way up to the stage. If I can live through the mess of the rebellion, why shouldn't I be able to survive this?

**Sandy Beechnut (12)**

The world of water is fascinating. As I dive down, I can see corals and shoals of fish swimming about. My wavy blonde hair is out behind me as I search for clams on the bottom of the sea floor. I love county 9, I am so glad we were put in this county. I learnt how to swim when I was three and have always loved it. I can see Wave and Rocky in a good clam patch but I have to break for air. We've been at this for the past half an hour, it's completely exhausting. The two boys have broken to the surface too and Wave checks his watch.

"We better get going if we're going to be dry in time for the reapings."

We all sigh. I could happily spend another two or three hours diving for clams or other sea food in county 9. Wave is my surfer older brother, he's 16 and the coolest brother that anyone could ever have. I'm a female miniature version of him with the same wavy blonde hair and blue streaks near my temple. He slings an arm around my shoulder and we walk back to our house on the sea front, looking out over the sea. I look up at him with adoring eyes, he really is the best brother in the entire world, even Rocky can't match him and that takes quite a lot of effort. Rocky is my best friend and we do everything together.

We go into the house and leave for our bedrooms without another word; we know what we have to do. Mom and dad would have laid something out for me and sure enough, my favourite blue dress is lying on my bed. It ripples out and makes me look like a wave with sun on the horizon. I slip it on and quickly dry my hair before slipping on my headband which I wear whenever I'm not swimming. It's the same colour as my dress and has studded rhinestones that sparkle when caught in the sun. I like the colour blue and the colour, whenever I wear it, has to match my streaks in my hair. I put on my blue bangle and slip out of the room to greet Wave who is waiting for me in the dining room. He grins as soon as he sees me and holds something out to me. It's a necklace with a pendant that looks like the sea with the waves rolling in and a real bit of coral is embedded in it.

"Just in case." He smiles and I understand, it would be either of our tokens if one of us was reaped.

"When?" I smile, looking at the pendant closely.

"Yesterday at the market, apparently it was originally from District 4. I thought it might go with your outfit better than mine."

He's wearing a white shirt that has blue gems going down one side and sea blue shorts and flip flops, strikingly handsome as always. "You look great though Wave."

He grins and slings an arm around me. "Come on Sandy; let's get this over and done with."

We walk out of the door. Being a sea county, naturally the town hall is on the coastline and so we are soon there. We shouldn't really have our names in the reaping bowls; we aren't actually from the Capitol. But our father is from there and therefore that somehow makes us eligible, I don't really quite understand.

We sign in and I quickly hug Wave before heading to the 12 year old female section where I can see Chelsea, my triplet friend. I can see her checking her triplet brothers in the 12 year old male section, Ken and West. They all have the same tanned skin and freckles as numerous as the grains of sand on the beach with wavy brown hair but bright blue eyes. Only those who know them truly well would be able to tell them apart.

"Hey Chelsea." I smile and hug my friend. She returns it gladly, raising her eyebrows in no surprise at my still slightly damp hair.

"Diving again?" she asks.

I nod. "Clams this time, Rocky was with us."

"Cool, sorry I couldn't make it."

I shake my head; her parents are pushy and ridiculous so she can't come out as much she liked to. We fall silent as Katniss and Peeta come out. The first girl is a short, smaller than me, but then again I am tall for my age, towering above most of my age group. How can she be 17?

"Sandy Beechnut."

NO! I can't be reaped. I can see Chelsea just staring at me in horror and I can hear the panicked breath of Wave. I must get to Wave, he can calm me. I push my way out of the section and start to run towards the 16 year old male section. I have to get there. But of course I don't, the stupid Peacekeepers get there first.

"SANDY!" Clearly Wave is struggling to get to me, his toned muscles doing very little against the rock Peacekeepers. "THAT'S MY SISTER! LET ME THROUGH!" Finally he is successful but I am being forced away from him.

"WAVE!" I yell and struggle against my captors, but it isn't enough. He is hauled off back to the section and I have to resign myself to letting a few tears cascade down my cheeks. I can't look at anyone but Wave as I board the stage and numbly shake hands with the other tribute and Katniss and Peeta. What on earth am I supposed to do?

**Liam Vega (18)**

The sun is high in the sky and normally I am out on the waves already. However I am certainly not in the mood for surfing. Today is not the day for surfing. I look out of my window, the beach stretching out in front of me like a long wave stretching for miles, breaking continuously. The sun is sparkling on the waves, the white foam spraying every few metres, breaking onto the shore, creating a sound that just reached my ears. I trace the tattoo on my left shoulder. It's an anchor. A symbol of what would be my trade if I manage to make it past the reapings today. I hope I do, I don't really feel like being put into an arena with a bunch of other kids and then being forced to kill them, doesn't really sound like the future for someone like me. I swim and fish for clams, not go and kill kids younger than me, it just isn't me. There's a tattoo on my right shoulder as well, it's an old symbol from District 4, to remind me of where I was brought up. That's right; I'm a district kid, not a Capitol boy. So goodness knows why my name has been put into the reaping bowl, my family cannot live with another death this year. First my dad who was a Gamemaker, that's probably the reason my name's in the bowl and then my grandmother just before we moved to county 9. She was a past victor for District four, won it right back in the first five games, sensational woman. The first District 4 victor, ever and then she had to go and die in her sleep, just before we came back.

I hear movement behind me and I know that my friend Carter has entered the room. He's an Avox and has been with me since he was six and so was I. I'm rarely at home and while technically he is supposed to be my servant, he has never been like that to me. We're like brothers and he just lives in my house nowadays while I'm out at sea with Uncle Bastian and my brother Sean. I love the sea, it's my freedom, the thing that cannot be controlled and cannot be contained by anything, not even by the Capitol or Katniss Everdeen.

"Yes Carter?" I turn around because he won't be able to talk to me without me facing him. Over the years I've gotten great at lip reading but Carter carries a notepad with him at all times so he can show me what he wants to say.

I read the writing that he's just held up: Master Sean and Mr Sebastian said they were sorry but they won't be able to come to the reapings today and expect you at the pier, twenty minutes after the reaping. They said it was plenty of time to get to the marina.

"And what if I get reaped?" I say slightly desperately. Our family are fishermen by nature, we hate dry land.

Carter thinks and then scribbles down something before holding it up: I don't think they could make it in time. I'll visit you though.

I can't hold myself; I throw myself into his arms and rugby tackle him to the ground where he lets out this noise that is supposed to be a laugh. I help him up and he disappears. He'll be in the reaping bowl as well; at least that is what we think. They didn't say he wasn't because he's an Avox but then again, no one said he wasn't.

I change quickly into some cargo pants, a black tank top that shows off my muscles and flip flops, nice beach clothes. I head downstairs and Carter follows quickly. The town square isn't too far away and so we sign in silently, not having anything to say to one another. The girl reapings are slightly awkward, especially the second one. I know the older brother Wave, we surf together sometimes and he's pretty good for a sixteen year old. Peeta is heading over to the men's reaping bowl and I wait with bated breath.

"Liam Vega." Peeta reads out and my heart sinks.

I can't say I didn't expect it that would be lying. My father was a Gamemaker and I would bet my surf board that my name is in there more than once. Carter pats me on the back as I slip out of the 18 year old male section and go up to the stage. I am going to win this, for Carter.

**Herring 'Rin' Qiu (13)**

The spray from the sea is something that can often blind people. Luckily, I've lived almost my whole life on the sea so the salt barely stings my eyes as I wave to my father. The sea is fairly rough today but we are out of course. I don't remember a day in the last few weeks when we haven't been out on the sea from 6 in the morning. Some say that when you hit puberty, you're supposed to resent getting up early and want to lie in. I've sort of hit puberty and I love getting up bright and early, the sun rays beating down on my bare back as I pull up the sails and drag the boxes out of the water. Yes, I am a fisherman at 13 and yes I do love it. I love the fact that we go and cater for so many of the county and beyond, it's a responsibility that I love to bear.

Halibut, my little sister whose 11, is trying to stay out of the way and failing dismally. You can't really do much when you're quite pathetic and 11 like Halibut. She's afraid of water ever since she was washed overboard when she was 4 and hadn't learned to swim, she still hasn't. My father is driving us on our motorboat, to our spot for picking up our last batch of fish. We have three crates full of different types of fish that exist in the waters of Panem and I am always amazed by the variety. Almost every month I find another new type of fish I have never seen before and my father likes to keep a record of new ones that they find and then test them to see whether they are edible. Mostly I get to the testing with my mum who knows everything about cooking fish.

"Rin! Get ready to haul up!" my father shouts at me over the din of the engine and I nod, getting myself reading to haul the last batch up. "Halibut get down into the cabin now!"

Halibut tries to protest but one look from our father silences her and she quickly disappears into the cabin below. There are six of us in the crew on the boat including the three members of our family. Mum never comes on the boats, she hates them but I can sort of understand why. Despite her love and skills for cooking fish, she can't stand the sight of their eyeballs all over the deck and watching them flap about in the small water troughs we have for them. Of course once or twice some wash onto the deck and its Halibut's job to pick them up and to throw them back in. that used to be my job until she was deemed old enough to join the crew on her 11th birthday.

We reach the spot where we dropped the last batch and my friends Scad and Snapper who make up two of the other members of crew, tighten their grip on the ropes. We slow down a fair amount and there is a sharp tug as we throw our weight pulling the ropes back and eventually haul up the load. There is quite a good number of fish in the batch and so we head back to the land, satisfied. However as we approach shore, Scad checks his watch and gives a yelp.

"Captain Qiu! Snapper, Rin and I were supposed to be at the reapings 7 minutes ago!"

My father starts as we pull up at the dock. "Run along boys then! We'll follow shortly. Thanks for your help!"

We jump off the boat and Halibut waves to us as we sprint down to the town square. We're still wearing our fishing clothes but it's getting there that counts. We quickly sign in and slip in as the first boy's name is called out. I recognise him from the surfing club; he's one of THOSE people.

"Bet you three dollars he's a bloodbath." I whisper to Snapper and he nods. "Surfer dudes aren't nearly as half decent as they make out to be. They're practically all muscles on the legs and none on the arms. What?" I stop talking as Snapper has paled. Then I hear the ring of Peeta's voice again.

"Herring Qiu."

What? "Go Rin!" Snapper gives me a little push and I stumble out into the open space and face the stage. Peeta and Katniss are looking at me with interest. I can see the other tributes; we've got a good chance with the girls. Me? I have no idea.

**Mentor POV.**

This is completely ridiculous. The seating is not right for me, I've been plucked out of the seat that I have to sit in every day otherwise trust me when I say that I get very annoyed, any of my friends will be able to testify to that fact. Not that they would in front of me, at least I don't think that they would. It's hard to tell with friends like the ones I have. I wonder how I got here. Surely there must be some form of theorem that will be able to prove it; science can prove everything except the existence of God which is impossible as it is certainly not compatible with science which is compatible with everything that exists. Ergo God cannot exist. The only thing it hasn't been able to do is prove Wolowitz's stupid card trick. I know there's something in the trick that I'm missing, but that's impossible as I miss nothing.

I study the girl next to me. She looks about fourteen and she has tears running down her cheek, silent which doesn't make any sense as people cannot cry without making some form of sound. She is wearing clothes that even I wouldn't wear and Penny calls my wardrobe 'a nightmare' which I am very suspicious about as it does not frighten me and that is the whole point of a nightmare, to scare someone.

"What year did you come from?" I decide to be forward about it. Doctor Who is the only programme that has ever been able to prove time travel, maybe this is the next company to be able to do so. I know that certainly no teenagers in America that I come across are dressed with so much cloth on their body.

She regards me and sniffs. I hate people who sniff. "1935. What about you?"

I am floored. She is potentially a lot older than me. "2011."

She nods. "That's an awfully long time away." She sticks out her hand sort of awkwardly, having wiped it on her trousers; at least she has decent manners. "Madeleine."

I take it, slightly unsure as well. "Sheldon Cooper."

**These are quite hard mentors to write for. Sheldon Cooper is one of the lead roles from the TV show The Big Bang Theory and Madeleine is the lead character in a book called Deep Secret by Berlie Doherty. She is a great moral character and I think will be an interesting match for Sheldon. The time the book is set in unknown so I set it back quite a bit! Please review!**


	12. COUNTY 10 REAPINGS!

**Sorry for the longer wait, I have to revise for my exams! There was only one suggestion for the Hawthorne sibling songs so their song is Paradise by Coldplay!**

**I have an exciting announcement: the bloodbath tributes have been chosen! There were 11 deliberately created bloodbath tributes and another 16 have been 'reaped' as it were to be the bloodbath tributes so there will be 27 bloodbaths, that's just over a third of the tributes. I know its quite a large bloodbath but there are loads of people!**

**Thanks to I-am-foxface, sea hunny, TeamGlimmer and CatnipKatniss for these tributes!**

**County 10 reapings**

**Kallina 'Kalli' Censura (16)**

I hate being a career county. One thing I could not stand about the hunger games were the careers. They thought they owned the place and thought that it was cool to kill. I mean, what kind of sick and perverted idea is that? Of course, I really can't talk. My mum has been forcing me to train as hard as I can since we heard about the games. What is all this rubbish about career counties? We're just normal citizens of the Capitol, well used to be at least. But mum has this thing about me volunteering and it makes me sick. Does she really want me to die that badly that she would force me to volunteer?

The worst thing about the careers is they always remind me of Lyssa. We lived in District 2 for a couple of years and our names were put into the reaping bowl. Mum being who she is, picked on Lyssa and she eventually volunteered. That is why I hate my mum. She wants to kill us all off and doesn't care what she does to us, as long as we are alive in time for the reapings and so we can go and make a spectacle, let her enjoy herself and not feel any remorse. Of course my mum wouldn't feel any remorse. She once cut me on my leg with a knife because I said I wouldn't volunteer. I'm sixteen for heaven's sake, how can you expect me to win against 75 other tributes, some of whom will be the same age as me.

"KALLINA CENSURA! IF I DON'T HEAR THOSE DUMMIES BEING DECIMATED FOR ANOTHER SECOND I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU AGAIN AND TIE YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU VOLUNTEER TODAY!"

Yup, that's my mum, charming woman. She is Enobaria Censura's sister after all though. It's so depressing, I am a relation of a Victor and apparently I should be glad about it, but I'm not. My aunt is a killer; she murdered someone by tearing out their skin with her teeth that is just DISGUSTING! How could anyone do that? She was just 15, a year younger than me…I couldn't even imagine doing that.

"MUM, I'M GOING TO CHANGE!" I yell back before I head into my bedroom, 'conveniently' next to my training room.

I head into my sound-proofed room, deliberately so that my mum can't hear my tirades at her. She thinks I am just naturally quiet when I am in my room, I like to keep up the pretence, and it's good. I look through my drawers to find something decent, not too revealing but not too boring, I can't stand wearing something boring, especially if I get reaped. I find a clean pair of denim short and quickly change into a black and white stripy top. It makes me look a bit like a zebra but I don't care because zebras are cool animals. My shoe collection is quite extensive but I choose my bright pink Doc Martins because my final piece in my outfit goes perfectly with them. I go over to my mirror and pick up the necklace with a phoenix pendant which Lyssa and I used to share. She took it with her went she went to the games and her body was so badly cut up and bloody that her token had lain separate from her body, her neck just wasn't there. I close my eyes, trying to get the picture of her mangled body out of my mind. My fists clench the dresser and I have to steady myself. That was the year that the other tribute from District 2, Brutus, won. He was part of the pack that killed her. Why would you kill your own district partner? That is just cruelty on a lower level. I slip the necklace on and make my way downstairs. My mother is waiting for me impatiently and doesn't even react as she notices the necklace that I am wearing.

"Well, I suppose it'll have to do. Now let's get going."

And with that, she roughly pushes me out of the door. As soon as we are out of the house, we put on this façade. She is the kind mother whose sister is famous and I'm the loved daughter who is so lucky to have a relative like that. Of course my moments of madness mean that the façade isn't always put up. We walk jauntily up to the town square where I sign in. but before I can go to the sixteen year old section, my mother grabs my shoulder.

"I will be watching Kalli."

That is enough said. There is enough threat in her voice for me to realise that she will kill me if I don't volunteer. I slip into the section, staying near the edge so I have the shortest walk to the stage. Katniss and Peeta come out. I was so happy that they won the war but I can't believe they are continuing this. How can they do this though? I am a district girl at heart, not a Capitol girl.

"Susanna Malins."

I vaguely recognise the name of a twelve year old girl who used to live in my street. I can see her stepping out into the aisle and as I look back, I see the glaring stare of my mother. That is it, I have no choice. I step out of the line and catch Susanna's arm.

"It's going to be alright." Her eyes widen as she registers who I am. "I volunteer!" I cry at the top of my voice and everyone stops looking at the petite 12 year old and to slightly taller sixteen year old next to her with the dark red hair. I push Susanna slightly back towards the 12 year old section and she sprints back. I walk calmly up to the stage.

"And what's your name?" Katniss asks me, as emotionless as I am.

"Kalli Censura and I am going to win this for my sister."

**Aella Wexler (15)**

The cream burns my skin so badly. It's not supposed to hurt but it does, in a sort of good way. My goggles lie on my bed and I am gently applying the burn cream that I have to everyday to stop it from burning my face off. Not literally but almost, the rebellion did that job for me. Every time I have to see the burn in the mirror, it reminds me of Niko and dad, how they gave their lives, for the potential for me to go and be killed again as well. I have an ugly burn that surrounds my left eye and it is a constant reminder of what happened. Maybe if I get reaped then I won't have to look at it again, maybe it'll gain me sympathy sponsors.

I finish applying the burn cream and put my reaping clothes on while I wait for the cream to sink in, being careful not to let my clothes get damaged by the cream which is a disgusting green colour but gets absorbed into the skin so that it won't show up. I don't want to dress up nicely for today. I have no choice in having to go to some stupid reaping where four kids will be taken to the slaughter ('and we'll murder Harry Potter) although it's more like they'll murder 75 of us until one is left standing. These people want to do the harm that 'we did to them' although I did nothing. My father and my brother died for this and all that is remaining is this ugly scar I have and memories, that's nothing when I could have them here by my side, encouraging me to do my best. What is the point in me going? The only thing I'm going for is to not humiliate my family.

I quickly slide on a long sleeved black and white striped top and shove on my tattered jeans that I normally wear when I feel lazy, like I do today. My heavy combat boots are downstairs and I touch the burn tentatively to check if the cream has gone in yet, it hasn't so I head downstairs and quickly slide on my combat boots, looking out the window for any sign of Liana, my best friend. She is the stereotypical Capitol citizen you could say, she is completely obsessed by the Hunger Games and shallow, but still is incredible and a great friend as well as loyal and everything that I look for in a friend. She knows where my burn came from and she is one of the few people who likes my goggles and often wants to try them on as a joke.

Finally I see her coming, dressed to the nines and looking completely ridiculous. The cream has rubbed in and I carefully put my goggles on, letting them cover my eyes. She knocks on the door and almost knocks me flat as I open the door.

"Hey Aella! You look so lovely, let's go!" her childish excitement would be lovely at another time when it wasn't reaping day.

"Hey Liana, shall we go?" I asked, almost bored but she doesn't notice as she nods and skips out ahead of me. I know my mother is out, already at the town square and so we go there, watching as the people stream in and sign in. we follow them in silence and sign in, silently making our way to the 15 year old girl section.

My fists clench as I see that Katniss Everdeen and her fiancée get up on the stage. She reads the first name, the girl comes from the sixteen year old section, and she looks like your average career and a force to be reckoned with for sure.

"Aella Wexler."

Say what? They've killed off my brother and my dad and now they expect me to die? Oh, if they think I'm gonna die, they have another thing coming. I muster up my confidence and put a confident smirk on my face. I am so gonna win this. I stride out with Liana crying softly in the background. What they can't see behind the goggles is that I'm welling up as well, what if I don't come home? What will my scatter-brained mother do then?

**Skyler Senclare (14)**

Who do they think they are? I stare at the people trying pathetically to look tough as they gather around each other, throwing the weakest punches I have ever seen; even my older brother Simon can throw a better punch than that. Do they really need someone to show them how it's done? I regard the group; they're a pathetic bunch of 12 year olds who clearly think that they want to volunteer today, no way. If there is anyone who is going to be going into the arena, it is me. I was born for this position and I am going to bring County 10 glory, we are a career district after all, we deserve to win.

I decide against it in the end, they aren't worth putting the energy into. I storm back into the house, my face as black as the sky outside. I see my little sister Sebrina singing to my father. Ugh, that daddy's little princess, she's so infuriating. It isn't as if she's got a good voice either. I go into my room and throw myself onto my bed, looking up at the white washed ceiling that covers my bedroom. White is such a boring colour, I want it to be jet black and look like the night's sky, I like the sky at night, it looks so free.

"Skyler?" the timid knock at the door brings me back from my dream about the night's sky. It's my mum, probably coming to check on me.

"Yeah mum?" I call back.

"I just wanted to check that you were okay. You know you don't have to volunteer today Sky, you can just live you know."

I sigh, not only has she brought up the sensitive topic that we have disagreed on, although my father being the idiot he is has been supporting it, but she also called me by my nickname which she has used since I was three, but I hate it.

"I told you mum, I don't like being called Sky. And I'll wait and see what happens; it depends on the air and the tribute."

My mum knows that it means I will volunteer, no matter what. She sighs, "Well just make sure you're on time. Your father and I will go before you to avoid any embarrassment."

Finally, mum's got the message that I am fourteen and therefore I do not need a parental escort everywhere. "Thanks mum, I'll see you later."

She takes that as her cue to leave and I sigh, turn to check my watch and realise that I only have fifteen minutes before I need to be at the reapings. I'm a long distance runner and as it's a good mile or so to the town square, I need to leave in the next five minutes. I slip on a black t-shirt that's tight fitting so everyone can see my abs and put on a pair of jeans and my black leather jacket along with my black converses. I have a bit of an obsession with the colour black, it reminds me of the night sky and it matches with my royal blue eyes and dark brown hair. I don't have a token, not that I'll want one if I get reaped or I volunteer, it'll remind me too much of home.

I head out the door, with no sight of mum or dad. I set myself at a good pace and start to jog. I go into town almost every day and so I don't even need to stop as I make my way to the town hall. I sign in and slip into the 14 year old section as the first name is called. The two girls couldn't be more contrasting although I am intrigued by the second girl who wears some ugly goggles.

Peeta is heading over to the male reaping bowl and he draws out the first name. "Alexander Shacklebolt."

I frown as I recognise the name of a twelve year old that certainly isn't good tribute material. I see him step out of the twelve year old section, terrified, his hands shaking so much, that I run out and shove him to the side. "I volunteer!"

I stride up before anyone else can react and Alexander quickly goes back to the 12 year old section. I know I can do this but it kills me as I see the slight disappointment in my mother's eyes.

"And what's your name?" Peeta asks me.

"Skyler Senclare." I reply confidently, I have this in the bag.

**Noctan Dayernay (17)**

I can hear the manager talking but I can't understand what he's saying. My companion and signer, Holly Fleet, is signing the words for me. I'm trying to learn how to lip read and it's hard to understand. The best way to learn I found, was to copy what he was saying with my lips and try and figure it out from there. From what I understand, he's letting us all go because its reaping day today, I'd forgotten about that. What happens if I get reaped? Will Holly have to come with me to sign for me? I don't want her to be a tribute, but I don't think I'll be able to survive even just the Capitol and training without her. The end has come and we are all dismissed. Holly takes me by the arm and we walk out the building, heading back to my house. The sky is slightly cloudy and I can see a horrible black cloud heading our way. It's an hour until the reapings but we live a good forty five minutes away from the town square, we live a good way away but not as far as some people live.

I live on my own in a little shack, my parents are dead and so I head in, letting Holly in and she heads into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea while I go and get changed. I grab a loose white shirt and change it from my work clothes and then shrug on some black pants, I like to go nice and easy for clothes. I go into the kitchen and Holly has her hip flask and is currently filling it up. I pick up my stone which is my lucky charm, it looks like a thunderstone and I like them.

We head out and over to Holly's house which is only a few houses down from mine. She lives with her family and her mother signs her greetings as I walk in the door and head into the kitchen to make 'conversation' with her little brother Mike while she changes. We're all heading over together in their car. Holly's family was one of those families that did really well for themselves coming out of the rebellion and so is one of the few families to own a car. It comes in handy when transporting large amounts of people which they often do.

Holly comes down soon enough, her face washed and she is wearing a pretty sky blue dress. We all clap and Mike is already dressed, he's 12 and is wearing a tuxedo that is a little big on him but makes him look smart all the same. We all head out and into the garage where the car is, a shining Ford Anglia, I've been told, and we clamber in, the three of us fitting comfortable in the back. We are soon off and Holly's parents don't try to make conversation as they know how I hate to not be included in conversation.

Half an hour later, we arrive at the town square and I jump out with Holly and Mike and head to the place where we sign in, while Holly's parents go and park their car. We sign in and Holly hugs Mike before we separate into our respective spaces. I stand near the exit so that I can see who gets reaped. The girls' reapings go by and I heave a sigh of relief as Holly isn't chosen. The first boy volunteers from the 14 year old section, sweeping past another 12 year old.

I can't hear the second name read by I can see Holly's face go white and I copy her emotion as I see Mike step out of line. Mike is an innocent boy and certainly not a killer. That isn't fair on him or Holly, I can't let that happen. There isn't anyone to mourn me after I'm gone, so I run out of the line and down to Mike who is crying.

"It's going to be okay Mike." I kneel down and say, he hasn't quite mastered sign language but I know what I'm saying without hearing it. I stand up and face the front. "I volunteer for Michael Fleet."

There is no argument that I can see and so I walk up to the stage. Mike has gone back to his place and I shake hands with Peeta and Katniss's hands. Peeta says something but I can't hear it and he speaks far too quickly for me to be able to understand so I stare at him blankly. Holly recognises my weakness and so she quickly comes out of line and up onto stage so she can sign for me. Peeta understands and asks the question slower so I can lip read but Holly is signing to tell me that they want to know my name. "Noctan Dayernay and I'm volunteering for a boy who doesn't deserve to die."

**Mentor POV.**

I don't understand why I'm doing this. The man opposite me has incredible pale skin but what he lacks in hair with his buzz cut, he makes up in height and muscles. He certainly seems the type to be able to teach these kids how to survive, I don't know how to. I'm supposed to complete after my next donation which is supposed to be in two weeks' time. I'm not as strong as I am normally, what do I have to give to these kids? I've grown up with hundreds of other kids who have died, maybe I'm supposed to give them wisdom on how to deal with the pain of losing someone you love, I've had that twice, first Ruth and then Tommy.

I'm still apprehensive about the man; well actually he only looks eighteen, when he speaks. "So, you from around here?" he asks simply, his accent clear that we're definitely not from the same place.

I shake my head. "No, I'm from England."

He raises an eyebrow, "impressive. What do you think of the tributes?"

I deliberate, it's a good mix for a 'career county' and there are going to be some interesting training scores and alliances. "I don't know, it's a good bunch of kids. I worry about the second boy."

The man nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe they can fix it before the Games somehow, just to give him the same advantage as the others."

The door opens before we can talk further and five people walk into the room. The four tributes step into the room and look at us with interest. The girl that was with the deaf boy is also there, waiting for one of us to speak. She looks a little scared but I can see gratitude in her eyes and she isn't one of the other two girls.

I stand up. "Hey, I'm Kathy H and this…" I look at the man, I don't know what his name is.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, pleasure to meet you all." He speaks slower so that the girl can sign.

They don't really smile and I am intrigued by these tributes. We have the two volunteer boys, one volunteer girl and one reaped girl. One has goggles, one is deaf and the other two look like they've been training for ages. This'll be interesting.

**Yeah, so Kathy H from Never Let Me Go by Kazuo Ishiguro (not sure of spelling) and is portrayed by Carey Mulligan in the 2010 film and Emmett Cullen from the Twilight Saga, portrayed by Kellan Lutz in the films. Again, please don't have on me if you aren't a Twilight fan, the mentors won't feature very much!**


	13. COUNTY 11 REAPINGS!

**Hey, sorry for the wait, stupid exams! I still have them and they are coming up sooner than I would like so the next update may not be for a bit, I'm really sorry! Thanks to goldie031, Storm0Wolf and sea hunny for these tributes (I created Carlie)!**

**Find a song for: Mrs Hazelle Hawthorne!**

**Also, my good friend LawrenceLee93 is doing a joint SYOT with another fanfic person which is a Capitol Hunger Games and they need tributes so go check it out, the form is on chapter 17 (I think) of LawrenceLee93's HG fanfic!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Carlie Mansfield (12)<strong>

"Come on Carlie," it's my sister Amy calling me and I want to just lie her and wallow in self-pity, no matter what they say, "mum and dad have gone to the factory already and dad wants us to test out some new shots on the range."

This cheers me up a little. Our county is the specialist county for weapons, producing and testing. Not that we test them on each other of course that would just be cruel. There's a firing range for the testers not five minutes from our house and Amy and I are official testers. All of the high officials who work there know us and we are something of celebrities. All of them treat us with respect and we are always the first ones to be taught how to use them. Not that they are for use in war, it's mainly for upgrading the Peacekeeper weapons so we have our own mini Peacekeeper uniforms for once inside the unit.

I quickly get changed into my reaping outfit, we would have to head straight there from the unit and wait for a few minutes before heading back to the unit. I slip on my favourite sky blue dress which has buttons up to the neck and small round collar. Amy does my hair up into two plaits and ties them together with the scrunchie that Harold gave me for my birthday three years ago. She helps me put my pearl necklace on, she's already dressed for the reapings, and she's fifteen.

We run out of the house and down to the unit. It is normal procedure now as we flash our passes that we've been given and go through the scanner to make sure we don't have anything that could endanger the weapons, not that I'm sure that I know what a 12 year old and a 15 year old would be bringing in. we head straight to the range where we don our Peacekeeper uniforms and are presented with the latest testers. I am slightly disappointed; they look exactly like the last weapons we tested. However as we pull the trigger, having been shown correctly, rather than the dodgy and luminous pink flame that seem to shoot out, there was nothing and yet the target at the other end of the room had a small round hole in the middle of the target. I have great aim and we are both hugely impressed with the weapons. I have always preferred bows and arrows or knives to guns but these are easy to handle, they have a good grip and are easy to place in the holsters that the Peacekeepers have on their uniforms. The weapons have to adapt to fit in the uniform; they can't change the uniform, its standard for throughout the whole of Panem, at least that's what we've been told.

Amy gets a call from dad and goes out of the room momentarily before coming back in, slightly pale. "Carlie, put the weapon down." I hesitate but her solemn face makes me put it back in the stand.

"What's the matter Amy?" I asked worried, is Tom okay?

She shakes herself a little but the fear is there. "They've been sending in reports of the reapings in the various counties…and Lorelei is in county 7."

My heart jumps for joy. Lorelei and I were best friends back in the Capitol and at one point; I think that she and Tom, who's my best friend and Lorelei's age, went out at some point. "How do you know?"

The look on Amy's face tells me all and my heart plummets. "She was reaped Carlie." Is all she needs to say and it is a good thing I put the weapon down. First Harold, now Lorelei, what if Tom or Amy gets reaped? "Come on Carlie, we have to meet Tom and be down there in a few minutes."

Her voice is monotone as we leave the range and take off our Peacekeeper uniforms. Tom is waiting for us outside, his face white and he simply hugs me as he sees us, his curly black hair ruffling mine. We walk, arm in arm, down to the town square which is pretty close by and sign in, giving Amy and Tom last hugs before I go and stand with the other 12 year old girls who just ignore me. I've become a bit of an outcast since 'the incident' as it is referred to. Even the district children know what happened to me and Harold two years ago and I will never be able to get rid of it. Katniss and Peeta come out, they're a sweet couple and I love the way they look today. Katniss heads over to the female reaping bowl.

"Carlie Mansfield."

Oh no, not another death. My knees buckle from under me and I collapse on the floor, the shouts from Amy and Tom ringing in my ears. Maybe Amy will save me; maybe she can get me out of this. But there are no volunteers, just silence. The Peacekeepers aren't coming for me and it is Tom's strong arms that lift me off the ground, that help me stand steady.

"Be strong Carlie, be brave for Harold."

That is what has to keep me going and so it does as I let Tom go and walk up to the stage, my eyes brimming with tears.

**Cinca X (12)**

The house is silent as usual. It's not my house, of course it isn't, and it's a dummy house, set with loads of different things that could go off at any time. This is my parents' idea of getting us trained for just in case we are reaped today. My sister Quatra is beside me, guarding my back and we creep through into the next room. It's an almost replicate of my bedroom, the room that evokes the most memories in me. This is why we have been sent into this particular dummy house today, we are to rid ourselves of any memories we may have. What kind of people are my parents? My usual bubbly nature has gone and has been replaced by a steel mask of determination. I calculate where all the possible booby-traps that would include tear gas, trip wire to electrocute me slightly, and one that sends a blunt knife whizzing through the air. I look for any signs of anything out of place; I know my room so well.

But it is Quatra who points it out. My bed is along one wall and in my real room it has three drawers, stuffed together underneath it. However in this room, there are three but there is a small space between two of them. It would be barely noticeable to anyone else but we calculate that it must be the trip wire or the tear gas. The knife was normally located around head level. We can see the thin trip wire lying parallel to the desk that I normally did my homework on. Being careful not to tread on any parts of the carpet that may have motion sensors that may trigger goodness knows what. The door gets closer and closer and we make it safely out and out the back of the house where my three older siblings are waiting for us. We seem to be the only ones who have come through unscathed. Una has a small cut down her cheek and Dos and Tres have burnt hands.

"Impressive you two." Una lifts an eyebrow. "Now let's go, reaping is in forty minutes."

Ugh, why does Una have to leave everything until the last minute? We live a good half an hour away from the town square, having to be secluded for the noises and what goes on in our strange house. We make our way over to our house and I race up to my room. Everyone has the possibility of getting reaped except Una and the house is silent for once. I quickly put on my planned outfit: a sparkling orange strapless dress and black heels with a diamond necklace and earrings. I look quite sophisticated for my age and I want to look older than a 12 year old. We all assemble, five minutes later, Quatra in a pretty periwinkle dress and the boys are in tuxedos. We all file out silently, unable to say anything to each other. As we start to walk down, our parents are on another top secret mission and certainly won't be back any time soon, Quatra grabs my hand comfortingly and I immediately feel better, knowing that she is going to be there for me.

The county passes by and the houses become closer together as we get closer to the town square. When we reach it, we all sign in silently and then go into our various sections. I can see Quatra from where I am and just about see Tres and Dos, who stand silently. Katniss and Peeta come out and I am surprised when the first name called is the girl Carlie who is my age. She's a sweet girl and I wanted to be friends with her. But the accident happened and no one really wanted to be her friend and I didn't want to seem odd so I avoided her as well.

"Cinca X."

Oh no, this is not happening. My heart rate quickens and I find myself running out of the 12 year old section, running towards the 14 year old female section where Quatra is straining to get to me. But before I can reach her, I am caught by a pair of strong arms that are the Peacekeepers. I try to get to Quatra but I am being dragged away from her, my voice crying out silently for her, for my family I may never see again.

**Novin Platic (15)**

The moves come as easily as I can remember them, they become almost instinctive and the routine that I repeat every morning is now second nature. My brother Tripe and I go through the rigorous routine of different martial arts exercises, repeating them several times over. It takes an hour to do all of them but I have only just broken out into a sweat by the time we are finished. Doing them daily for the last year has allowed me to build up my stamina and therefore not be accustomed to not doing them and enduring the pain which barely comes any more. I am still out of breath and we collapse on the gym floor, looking up at the ceiling as we lie there, catching our breath.

"Novin," my brother says after a few minutes and our breath has returned to us, "good luck."

I sigh; I knew this topic would come up at some point. "Thanks Tripe."

There is a pause for a moment before he speaks again. "You know, if you do get reaped, you could do it. You've been training all year for this; you could go and win this for county 11, for our family. I am so proud of you."

I feel a surge of emotion. I have always looked up to my brother, 19 and such a fighter, and here he is praising me! I don't want to cry in front of him, a sign of weakness, so I simply nod. "Thanks Tripe, if I get reaped I'll win it for you. I'm not going to volunteer."

Tripe snorts. "I should hope not. Although I might forgive you if you volunteer for Herbit."

Herbit is my best friend and a year younger than me. The two of us, plus Tripe, Herbit's older brother, our other best friend Spania and her older brother have all trained together all year. It was only the day of the reapings that we decided not to train together. "I think Herbit can handle himself."

Tripe sighs. "Come on Novin, let's go and get ready. I don't think mum and dad are going to be able to make it."

Of course they won't, I think bitterly, they never can make it to anything I attend, and Tripe was always the perfect older brother who is was worth going to see. I sprint up to my room and splash my face with water and change into a pair of jeans and a simple black collared shirt. It makes me look smart, but not overtly smart that it would just be suck up. I head downstairs to find Tripe also ready and we head out, making the very short journey to the town square, we live five minutes away. At the signing in desk, Tripe gives me a hug before joining the other over-18s as they watch their siblings and friends and family, waiting. I quickly sign in and wave to Herbit and Spania in the 15 year old female section before heading to my own section. I breathe a sigh of relief as Spania isn't chosen and then wait as I watch Peeta make his way over to the male reaping bowl.

"Novin Platic."

Right, okay, that's interesting. I can feel everyone who knows me, their eyes boring into my skull. I have to be strong; I don't want to make a scene like the other two tributes. I have to be strong for Tripe; I want him to see that I am strong enough as he said. I clench my fists and let my anger vent out on my palms. I slip out of line and make my way up to the stage. I have to win this; I promised Tripe that I would if I was reaped.

**Felix Rell (17)**

The trip wire is perfectly placed now. It isn't a dangerous trip wire, it's just designed to…well trip people up. My latest 'victim' is my infuriatingly perfect and parent suck up Janus. He's a complete idiot and thinks he can lord it all over me, reminds me of Percy Weasley from these books about a kid called Harry Potter, mum found in a county 3 bookshop we visited when we went to see our cousins who live there now. Harry took part in stuff that could constitute as a Hunger Games every year for seven years, that's complete hell and like the tributes, he is such an inspiration to all those who go into the Games.

Janus never manages to spot even one of my trick's it certainly comes in handy sometimes. Today, he's carrying a pile of books for his course he's taking at a school for those who want education past 18. I crouch down behind the cabinet and just as he walks towards the piece of string I have attached to the table leg at the other end of the room, I tug it taught and he goes sprawling, his books flying everywhere. Janus goes red and I quickly run up to my room, locking and bolting my door as I have learned to do when Janus gets angry.

"FELIX!" I hear the roar of my brother and I can't stifle the laughter any longer. We've been through the routine so many times and I laugh as I hear his heavy boots come clomping up the stairs. He rattles my door and I step back. "I will get you Felix! I will kill you!"

I can't help but taunt him. "My name means lucky Janus! You aren't going to get anywhere near me! You better not kill me if I'm going to get reaped!"

That shuts him up. As well as being a suck up to our parents, Janus is always a suck up to the authorities. I couldn't care less about the authorities unless it would affect my family. "I'll kill you if you survive."

His voice is dangerous and for once, I'm actually slightly nervous. Janus is normally a little less angry about these kinds of things, but I know better than to taunt him further. My room has a convenient little escape route so I just throw on a fresh t-shirt; I don't need to look good for this stupid reaping thing. I look round my room for anything that I might use as a token. I smile sadly at my array of tricks; I don't think they would pass the inspection for the arena. I open the window and slip out, letting it close behind me before sliding down the roof and jumping onto the grass outside. Our house isn't that tall so it's only a metre or so jump, something I can easily clear. I start to run, the reaping starts soon and I had wanted to get another joke in.

As I approach the town square, I see Zeno and Vivi, my two best friends, standing and waving at me. I put on my biggest grin and wave back, these two are awesome. "Did you do it?" Zeno asks me, he's a prankster as well. The three of us are like James, Sirius and Remus from Harry Potter, the three Marauders. We had our own Peter, Ariella, except Ariella didn't abandon us, she died. I have to clench my fists to stop myself from thinking of my dead girlfriend. Zeno sees my anger and quickly guides me in and we sign in. by the time we've reached our section, I feel better, they always know how to make me feel better, every time. The first three reapings are just super awkward, the two girls are tiny, 12 year olds and don't look like they can last long. The first boy looks alright; we might have a chance with him.

"Felix Rell."

And now James has been sentenced to death, he is to face Voldemort. The smile slips off my face for the first time, possibly ever. Zeno looks at me with horror, but he isn't volunteering. I will join Ariella; we will be united once again. I slip out of the 17 year old male section; smile sadly at Vivi who is also staring at me in horror. What have I got myself into?

**Mentor POV**

I would never admit it out loud but the mentor in front of me, slightly scares me. She doesn't look at me, her wild blonde curls making her look slightly like a lion. She is peering about the carriage and muttering something about someone called 'Captain Jack' and 'stupid time jumping' which doesn't really make very much sense to me. Her lips are violent shade of red and she slips her lipstck back into her small handbag. Her attire is slightly strange, sort of military. Its a beige jumpsuit like the miners used to wear but with darker patches on it and combat boots.

We haven't spoken to each other since being brought here and I know I have no idea who she is, despite the fact that I helped pick the mentors. She could be any number of them. "hi." I extend my hand.

She looks at me with a wide smile, a smile that speaks of mischief and adventure. "Hello Sweetheart." this declaration slightly throws me as she takes my hand and shakes it firmly.

Her accent is definitely not from anywhere in Panem, so she must be British, as Katniss and Beetee described it. "I'm Peeta by the way, Peeta Mellark."

She looks me up and down. "Hum, you look like you would do well with these tributes. I'm River Song and whatever you think you've faced sweetheart, I've faced worse."

I immediately doubt this but the look on her face tells me that she isn't lying. And I believe her.

**Wow, so Katniss managed to persuade Peeta to be a mentor. Just to let you know, I assembled the mentors and then chose them randomly, I promise there has been no favouritism happening for my tributes or any specific tributes. The other mentor is River Song or Melody Pond, depending on which way you look at it from Doctor Who.**

**Please review with your comments and suggestions for songs!**


	14. COUNTY 12 REAPINGS!

**Hey, so here is COUNTY 12! This will be my last post for the next couple of weeks probably as I have LOADS of exams coming up in a very short space of time so I won't be able to write as much as I would have liked to. Thanks to Magic Of Every Kind, TeamGlimmer and Storm0Wolf for these tributes!**

**There were no suggestions for Hazelle Hawthorne as I only got one review!**

**So can you find a song for: Lady! They will get easier, I promise!**

**Alexis Steelsheen (15)**

He's right there; I can see him not 100 yards away from me. It's me versus the twins, once again. The gym is extensive and I can see the end of the hallway, the variety of obstacles and training equipment stopping me from seeing Tara and Toro, my best friends who are twins. We're the only ones in here at the moment and we have the whole place to ourselves. I was rather surprised to see it shut, on the day of the reapings. I'm not complaining though, it gives me more time to prepare, just in case. I am not crazy like some people who will volunteer; I mean who would volunteer to send themselves to die? I suppose I could understand if they truly believed that they could win against 75 other tributes or if it's instead of a sibling like Katniss Everdeen did two years ago.

Pushing this out of my mind, I concentrate on my route. Now that I've located Tara and Toro, I have to navigate my way across to the other side of the room without them seeing me. If they do, then I'll be attacked, they won't be going for the kill, but at least to try and ground me.

I can see my route now, there are small gaps in between a couple of the equipment that I should be able to slip through quite easily and after a count of three, I start to make my wait, trying to be as quiet as I can, keeping my eyes flickering between where the twins are and where I am going. The room is silent and only the occasional shallow breathing of the three people in the room. The route is easier than I thought and I roll quickly under the last punch bag before I knock three times on the door to show that I've made it.

"Impressive Alexis!" Tara and Toro come out from where they were and I shrug, we all know that I'm the best out of the three of us at this. "Wouldn't it be funny if both you and Phillip got reaped?"

I laugh, that would be interesting. "Yeah, it would provide a much more interesting bit in the arena for the audiences."

Tara checks her watch. "Come on, we better get going, the reaping will start soon!"

I nod and we head out, not bothering to change. My hair is up in a tight pony tail and my tank top allows my skin to breath as we jog down to the town square, watching as more people go into the place and register. We slip into line and quickly register before Tara and I go into the 15 year old female section while Toro goes to the male section. We are one of the last to come in and soon Katniss and Peeta come out. They are solemn and I watch as Katniss goes straight over to the female reaping bowl.

"Alexis Steelsheen."

Tara grips my hand and I stare at the piece of paper in shock, really? I never really expected to be reaped. I let go of Tara's grip and step out of line, smiling briefly at Tara to try and calm her down. I look behind me to see Marco, my 18 year old brother, staring at me in horror, too scared to move. I make my way down to the front, aware of everyone's eyes watching me. At least all my training will be put to use now. I have to win this; I am going to win this.

**Amber Heathspark (13)**

It's especially dusty down in the mines today. There are so many of us working the machines and the air is limited. The day is crawling by, every minute I itch to get out of the tunnels, to be free of this place. Maybe the reapings will free me of it, forever. Not that I want to get reaped, who would want that 'honour'. I never really thought much of the games; I was too young to really understand what they were about and saw it as another TV show that I didn't like. Now I realise that it was real and I hate it even more for it. All the blood and gore was real.

I see someone down the end of the work line slacking. "OI YOU!" I waste precious air trying to shout at the person in question.

Most people turn to look at me. "Yeah what?" the offender calls out.

"Get back to work you lazy git. This is an emergency and it'll get done quicker if you move your slow butt and work the same as us."

I enjoy bossing people around. Despite the fact that most of the people in our work line are older than me, I'm the born leader, of course I am, and I have to be to lead this sorry lot. The offender swears a little before getting down and working. I have that ability to actually make people do what I want as well, its fun to do that kind of thing.

We work for another good two hours or so before someone comes down to collect us. We're right towards the bottom of the mine and we crawl our way out of the cramped space we've been working in and into the slightly better air of the lift. Not that it's any better with 15 of us crammed into a small space. We haven't even been allowed time to change, its infuriating. I had a reaping dress planned and everything. We race out, taking large gulping breaths of the fresh air before we head down to the town square which is a good long way away. Most people have a mode of transport for the mines, me included. Every day I wish to whoever or whatever is up there, that my bike doesn't get stolen, it's a common occurrence and yet it is still there when I come out of the mines every day. Today is no different. I unchain it and swing my leg over one side, my messy overalls spilling coal dust everywhere as I pedal hard, knowing my way to the town square, it's a nice place, although not as nice when it is reaping day.

I spy my friend Sapphire in the 13 year old section and I wave as I sign in and make my way over to her. She looks at my overalls and sighs. "Working again?"

I shrug. "Emergency apparently. That didn't stop them having us working for two hours."

She sighs, she's lucky she doesn't have to work down in the mines, I would hate to see her down there and I know that she would not last long in there, she has asthma and anyone with it would be fired from a mines job whatever it is.

"Amber Heathspark."

I had arrived so late that we had missed the first reaping. And that was my name being called. What? My mouth hangs open and I stand there, Sapphire looking at me in horror. But I'm 13, what are the chances of me getting reaped? And just on the day when I had to look my worst. Sapphire gives me a small nudge; she was never going to volunteer for me. I look up at the first female tribute. She looks scary, foreboding and definitely a threat. Well, I just have to hope that I survive long enough to escape her clutches.

**Symel Larrieno (17)**

Maybe, just maybe if I get reaped, I might be back with Harmen. Of course I'll be reaped, I mean how many Capitol boys are there in county 12, 120 or so? Of course, that doesn't count the rest of the district kids who were lumped with us. That's at least quadruple the figures, probably more. Despite the fact that loads of kids died in the rebellion and particularly that 'event' that killed Katniss' sister Primrose, there are still so many of them. The explosion is now an unofficial taboo thing, no one ever speaks of it because it sets anyone who lost someone, completely off. Death changes people, it changes their mind set and changes their thinking and perception of the world. I should know, I lost my younger brother Harmen, seven years ago to leukaemia. Even the word just sends a shiver down my spine. The word cancer can send me into an even deeper depression that I am normally in.

I'm lying on my bed at the moment, with two things in my hands. One is the last picture that we had taken of the two of us. It was taken three days before he died, in bed at home. Stupid parents, they never give a damn about us. They're rich but they couldn't be bothered to get him to a hospital, we were stuck with the local witch doctor that was completely useless, whenever have they actually managed to cure someone?

"Symel?" it's the weak, pathetic voice of my mother.

I sigh dramatically and let the photo and Harmen's favourite toy soldier, fall from my hand and onto my bed sheet. "Yes?"

There is a pause and we both know what she's going to say, it isn't as if they've tried to keep reaping day a secret by any means. "You need to leave in five minutes."

"thanks." I reply although I don't mean it, of course I don't. Why would I say something meaningful to my brat of a mother who couldn't be bothered to pay for her son to try and stay alive?

I slowly get up and change my t-shirt to a black one. I can't be bothered to be smart for these people so I keep my jeans on. I look to the items on my bed and go slowly over, picking up the toy soldier. I look at it, imagining Harmen's clammy fingers touching it and marching it along the windowsill of the bedroom we had shared in the Capitol. Those were the good times. I slowly pocket it and make my way downstairs, out of the door and down the street. The town square isn't that far away from where we live and I can hear my parents' hurried footsteps but they know better than to try and walk with me. I sign in silently, almost bored, and slip into the 17 year old male section. The female reapings are silent and boring, nothing of interest in county 12, which sounds about right.

"Symel Larrieno."

I did say there was a chance of me being reaped. What is it like to die? I wonder this in my head as I slip back out of the section and down to the stage where I can see nothing but blurs. I will be joining Harmen and I'm terrified. How bad can it be?

**Philip Dolores (16)**

He's there again. That stupid man, I have no idea what my mother sees in him. He's sitting at the kitchen table, drinking again. What else does that lazy son of a…ugh, I'm so annoyed I can't even insult him. I try to sneak past; he's in his worst state when he's drunk. I've got my fighter gear on and I'm going out to train before the reapings with the gang. Poppy is waiting for me down by the store and that's where all of the others will be if they know what's best for them.

"OI YOU!" my step father is a man of very few words and I don't think he actually knows my name. I sigh and turn to face him. His face is red and his portly figure is just disgusting.

"Yes?" I ask, my bored and annoyed tone ringing out in my words.

He grows redder, if that is at all possible, and points a podgy finger at me. "Don't address me like that young man. Where the heck do you think you're going?" his small, piggy eyes search me and I try to control my temper.

"I'm going to the reaping." I say evenly. I'm not lying; I've just left out a small detail of practise.

"Your mother expects you to be back in an hour and so do I. if not, it's still in the garage, just waiting to be used again."

I flinch at these words, the memory too unbearable to even try and recall. He knows he's hit a sore spot and sits back, satisfied. "yes." is all I can manage before I dash out of the house, resuming my cool composure as I step out into the freedom of county 12.

People eye me warily, I'm not the biggest celebrity for all the right reasons in county 12, my personality setting them all fleeing and I love it. Power is might as some author called George Orwell once said in some stupid book written in the past about the past which was the future at the time he wrote it. That's all I know and I really couldn't be bothered to even know the rest of it.

Once I reach the store, all of the gang are there as I expected. They, like me, are bearing weapons of some sort and Poppy has brought along her trusty dagger. All I do is nod and then head off towards a more secluded part of the county, a little back alleyway that we like to use to train when the gym is closed. Once we've arrived, I look around and smirk at the group.

"Right you lot, we're going to be doing specialist skills. All those who have similar skills, pair up and any sign of…her," I can't even get the girl's name out, I hate her so much, "then let me know straight away. Tommy, you're on lookout and Mack, you're on time keeping."

The two boys nod and Tommy goes to stand at the entrance to the alleyway which allows us to divide up into pairs. Poppy and Mack are our resident dagger experts while I pair up with Jacob, a tough 14 year old with a quick wit and good reflexes although his skills aren't nearly as good as mine, of course. No one in this group is nearly as good as me, very few people in the county are. Of course, there are the odd few career district kids who have trained and look like bulldozers but they aren't a thing on me.

Nearly half an hour later, Tommy gives a whistle which signals the fact that people are going towards the reaping. "Alright you lot, a bit better but by not much at all." That is the biggest comment I can give this lot of losers. "Meet same time tomorrow, whether one of us goes or not. We will carry on, reaped or not." I glare at each of them. "Got that?"

They nod and I tuck my swords away before stalking out of the alleyway, not five minutes from the town square. I have barely broken a sweat at all and I don't do so as we break into a run as we approach the town square. I sign in and give Poppy a quick kiss on the lips before going to the 16 year old male section.

My delight increases as I watch the reapings. Alexis Steelsheen is my mortal enemy and we have hated each other's guts for years, however many people argue the contrary. How is it possible to argue against a mortal hatred? The other girl and first boy look pretty useless.

"Philip Dolores."

YES! I want to fist pump the air in delight. This will be the best Hunger Games EVER if I'm against Alexis. I put on my biggest smirk and Mack thumps me on the back in congratulations as I make my way out of the line and jauntily up to the stage. I wink at Alexis and she glares at me. Oh this is going to be SO much fun.

**Mentor POV**

Okay, whoever chose his outfit must have the worst sense of fashion in the world. The man sitting opposite from me has long blonde hair that is straggly and his clothes are completely unkempt, a glass of alcohol in his hand. I only know that its alcohol because of the smell coming from him. His mouth is lolling open and is half asleep. I sit there, my skirt neatly pressed and my blouse still unruffled, despite my rude capture. The place doesn't seem too bad and neither do the people I'm supposed to mentor. How can my experience in the Rat Run be of any use? I'm not nearly as good as James, he is so much better than me at this kind of thing.

I decide that the man needs to be woken up before the tributes arrive. "Mister?" I ask tentatively. "Sir, we need to get ready for the tributes' arrival."

He doesn't wake and so I gently decide to poke him, slightly nervous at what his reaction might be. Despite his unkempt demeanour, he seems pretty strong and experienced. As I thought, he immediately wakes slams the cup on the table and grabs my collar. Okay, this man is very strong. "What the heck do you think you're doing, waking me up sweetheart?"

I am slightly taken aback by his attitude; he certainly does not know how to treat a young lady well. "We need to prepare for the tributes' arrival."

He lets go of me and I try to straighten myself out. "Stupid games. How Katniss persuaded me, I will never know."

I decide wisely not to reply to this. Introductions between the two of us need to happen before we see our mentees. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Precious Stone." I extend my hand.

However the man just looks at me before he bursts into laughter. I don't see what's funny, I don't care if my name sounds a little strange, and it's my name. "Precious Stone!" he chokes out.

"Yes?" I ask politely, my father has always taught me to try and be polite to those even who I don't like.

He stops laughing, coughs once and then fixes me with a twinkling eye. "Don't tell anyone your name; you'll be the laughing stock of the mentors and the tributes." He takes my clean hand in his rugged one. "Haymitch Abernathy, I've survived these games once before against 47 other tributes, and trust me when I saw those four haven't got a chance."

**So, the mentors are Haymitch Abernathy, I certainly hope you know who he is! and Precious Stone from Hurricane Gold which is part of the Young James Bond series by Charlie Higson (she's supposed to be about 15 in this). PLEASE review!**


	15. COUNTY 13 REAPINGS!

**Hey, sorry for the wait! My exams are finished now so I will try and update quicker now! The only song choice for Lady was: The BFF song by (I can't actually remember the name)**

**So find a song for: Buttercup!**

**Thanks to obsessivegirl73, 12talbo and TeamGlimmer for these tributes. The fourth tributes form never got sent to me so he is just a bloodbath! ENJOY!**

**Persephone 'Seph' Aroda (17)**

Today is the day. Today is the day that I volunteer for the games. I can't believe they are letting us fight at last! It has always been my dream to go and fight in the arena; it looks like so much fun! It is such a coincidence that a whole bunch of us, who are rather keen on entering of the Hunger Games, all landed in the same county, maybe they intended to create career counties. I know that careers from the districts have managed to win just over 2/3rds of the total games up until the third quarter quell. I know an awful lot about the Hunger Games, if I had to be grilled on anything, it would be the Hunger Games. Some people call it an obsession; I call it a passion and love for it. Yes, I think that the idea of people killing each other mindlessly is slightly strange but I've always wanted to know what it is like to be in that position.

"Seph!" that's my mother calling me. I look at myself wistfully in the mirror. I wanted to look my best for volunteering today. I spent all night worrying about it and I finally decided on what I am wearing now.

"Coming mum!" I call back and check my dress again. It's a flowery dress without a cardigan; it's not supposed to be cold today so I can get away with it. I slip on my high heels; they aren't too high so I can run out quickly. I grab my forest green scrunchie and tie my hair back as I make my way out of the room and down the stairs to where my mother is waiting patiently for me. "So, what do you think?" I twirl for her.

She sighs, she doesn't know about my plan to volunteer. "Absolutely delightful darling. Anyone would think that you were planning on volunteering!"

I suddenly felt a surge of guilt, I would miss my mother but sometimes you have to give up the ones you love for the things that you love. I quickly hurried out of the door before she could see my red cheeks and I start to make my way down to the town square, not looking at whether my parents are following me. Thankfully I spot my best friend Meta who, unlike me, is not much of a Hunger Games fan and she looks rather forlorn but smiles as I join her in the queue to register. We do it together and then make our way over to the 17 year old section.

Katniss and Peeta soon come out and I smile sweetly at them, they are the people who have made this all possible.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout before the first girl name can be read out and although I don't really care, everyone turns to stare at me.

The grateful would-be-tribute starts to cry and I slip out of my place, making my way down to the front where the small frown on Katniss' face soon disappears and I take my place on the stage.

"What's your name?" Katniss asks me.

"Seph Aroda and I am so going to win this!"

**Eve Lester (15)**

Okay, this is just ridiculous. How can anyone expect me to go to the reaping on my own? Why does my selfish mother have to be confined to a bed and my twin sister, my own flesh and blood care more about her than me? I'm the most important person in this family, I am the person who will bring this family honour by working, at this rate I'm the only one who can. Anna just won't do anything and Zoe is as lazy as a cow chewing cud in the meadow. I know she's my twin and I'm supposed to love her yadadada, but she's an attention-seeking brat who does nothing but complain. I, on the other hand, am the perfect child. I do everything right all of the time and I rule the county. Whoever is going to be reaped will have no chance, if anyone can win the Games in the county or indeed the whole of Panem, it is obviously me. Not that I want to go into the games, I think that would be my worst nightmare, I just have that gut instinct that I would be able to win.

I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. I have gone for all pink; it is my favourite colour after all. I have a glittering pink dress with pink high heels and a pink bow in my hair. I don't care that I look way younger than I'm supposed to, if I'm going to make an impression on these worthless people then I have to at least look the innocent naïve girl when actually I am so much more than that.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I am leaving this house and I don't care if anyone else is ready. See you suckers later." I call out as I stalk out of the house.

Zoe and Anna are still with my mother, at least I think that is where they are, I cannot be bothered to keep track of them, I'm not their mother, and our mother is just a hopeless case. I stalk to the short way down to the town square, my head held high as I turn heads, as I naturally should, as I make my way up to the registration. It's a good thing that the line is empty, of course I would barge my way past because I deserve to be at the front, but I don't want to make a scene although that would be admittedly rather good fun.

Once I've been signed in, I stalk over to the 15 year old section, blowing kisses to several of the staring boys and winking, I have to go for the cocky flirtatious attitude even though they don't deserve me. Zoe slips in beside me; her eyes contain a steely glint that I don't like the look of so I ignore her, as usual. The first girl is a volunteer, well what did you expect from a career district? I smile smugly as I watch the second slip being drawn; of course it won't be me.

"Eve Lester."

NO! I can't be reaped! I'm not supposed to be reaped! I'm supposed to be the breadwinner of the family. "NO!" I yell, for the first time in my life I am scared. "Zoe!" I turn to my twin who isn't looking at me. "Volunteer, please?"

She looks at me; her head held high, is she mocking me? "It is your destiny Eve, stop making a scene and disrespecting our family name." she gives me a shove and the willing and ever-forgiving Zoe that is my twin has gone and a cold robot has replaced her.

The Peacekeepers are coming for me and so I hold my head up high, glare at Anna behind me and stalk up to the stage. I am not going down without a fight.

**Aelius Nobel (17)**

I'm not alone today in the gym, of course I'm not. Who would be stupid enough not to train on the day that they could be picked? Of course I'm not going to let them be picked. It is my duty and my pride that I am destined for these Games. I have been training all of my life and therefore it is my absolute joy to be able to finally get a chance to compete in the Games that I have loved since my parents let me first watch them.

My routine is exactly the same as it is every day, getting that little bit tougher. The kids around me, all scrawny little gits trying to put on a good show in front of me. I'm something to be feared around the county, an anti-hero some might say. Of course, it should actually not have the anti as a prefix on the word but you know what, you get a reputation and then you have to live up to it! I'm practising with my sword at the moment and I thrust and slide out my sword with immaculate precision. If the arena is this easy then they might as well just hand me the crown before the Games even start.

"Alright you lot! Its time you went back to go and get ready for the reapings!" the idiot who is in charge of the gym has come over and he glares at me. I don't like being glared at, it makes me feel vulnerable and weak, two words that would never describe me in any sort of way.

The others look to me, they answer to me only, not the scrawny, pathetic excuse for a man standing in front of us. I nod. "Alright you lot, off you go. What he said."

We all depart, me throwing a final glare at the owner who flinches visibly as I smirk, and I head back to my house, not three minutes away from the centre. I open the door and there is silence. Well, what you expect from a family where the parents actually have to work unlike some of the other families that we know of. I don't really care about fashion but I want to look half-decent or as if look like I've been training so I dash up to my room and change into some jeans and throw on a soft orange too and yellow vest. It makes me look like the sun but that's good, I'm a glowing ball of light that will blind everyone else.

I'm barely sweating despite all my hard work today and so I sprint down to the ton square. I think I'm pretty thankful that I live close to the centre of the county, it's a good thing because then I can get the best spot in the 17 year old section for volunteering. Being one of the oldest means that we are fairly near the front, beats me as to why though. I sign in and make my way to the 17 year old section. I fell slightly guilty as I see my little sister Aoife slip into the 12 year old section at the back; I'd forgotten she was reaping age. I cross my fingers and hope that she doesn't get reaped.

The first name is cut off by the first volunteer for the county. I guess I was expecting it, being a career county but the girl looks nothing like a career. Maybe she is stronger than she looks. I certainly hope so for her sake. It would be stupid for a volunteer to die in the bloodbath. The second girl is just a disgrace for a career county. All 'pretty in pink' as they might say and is screaming her head off before she comes onto the stage. I raise my eyes at her and wait for Peeta to make his way over to the male reaping bowl.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout as he reads out the name of the unfortunate person. I glare at all the other boys who looked ready to volunteer. There is another chance to so they can have a go.

I stalk up to the front and Peeta looks at me apprehensively. "And what's your name?"

"Aelius Nobel and you are looking at your winner." I glare at the first girl who said basically the same thing. Oh, it's on.

**Mentor POV**

Peter always said I had good instincts and now I'm realising just how right he is. I look around at my peculiar surroundings; well I definitely am not at home. The woman sitting opposite me is looking as curious and slightly scared as I am although she has more reason to look scared. She doesn't look like the type of person who could mentor people to die. I wish that I had been paired with Lucy; we know each other's strengths and have had to face terrible things together. I want to make my father proud and I know that the first way to make someone feel better who you don't know is to at least be courteous; my uncle at least taught me one decent thing.

"Are you alright?" I ask, my brown hair flopping down slightly and I push it back behind my years, I want to get it cut before I get presented to the rest of this country.

My accented voice makes her turn. "I don't really know. I don't really know what to make of all this. One moment I was beside my dying aunt and now…now I'm here."

I nod; I had the same experience except that I was getting ready to board my brand new ship, ready for the next adventure. "I see." I'm not quite sure ow to reassure her, if I can at all. We are both in same situation, forced into this with no way out and will always have three or four deaths on our hands.

The woman sits up; wiping her eyes slightly and puts out her hand, smiling shyly. "I'm Jane by the way, Jane Eyre."

Her clipped English accent sounds a little like Peter but I try to hide my surprise. "Caspian, King Caspian the tenth but you can just call me Caspian."

She smiles and I know that we can do this, together.

**So the mentors are Jane Eyre from the book by the same name by Charlotte Bronte and Prince Caspian from the Chronicles of Narnia series by C.S. Lewis. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. COUNTY 14 REAPINGS!

**Hey everyone! Here are the county 14 reapings! Sorry for the delay! I will try to get them out quicker! I am sorry to say that I am going to have to stop with the naming songs for characters as Fanfiction did take down my story earlier this week because of it so I will be stopping it. The winning song for Buttercup was Macavity from Cats.**

**Thanks to Magic Of Every Kind, shadow bender 7271, The Withering Panda and Singing Gal for these tributes. **

**After the reapings, I will also be explaining how sponsoring works for those who want to sponsor the tributes and there will be a poll for your favourites after the intial bloodbath!**

**ENJOY!**

**Apollo Alphaeus (17)**

If the gods so will it, then this may be my last day here in county 14. The sky is as blue as my eyes and as I look in the water of the lake, I pray to Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, for a safe passage to and from the reapings and for the will of the gods to occur. They and they alone, will be able to foretell what happens in the town square and who will become those who must fight in the arena, supposedly the most dangerous arena yet.

Having delivered my silent prayer to the gods, I make my way back inside the house and to the shrine which honours our Greek household god, Hestia, the virgin goddess of the hearth, home and cooking. It is my job today, as the one in the family most susceptible to becoming one of the tributes, my name is in there 6 times and my little sister Artemis has her name in there only once, she is only 12 and therefore should not have to suffer what seventy six innocent children are going to have to suffer. Nevertheless, she joins me in my prayers and we kneel, side by side, our hands clasped and our heads bowed in solemn reverence.

After the prayers have finished, we depart to our rooms. I want to look decent, even if I am not chosen. I choose a white shirt which shows my natural muscles and makes my 'skin glow' as Artemis says, and some beige trousers. I don't want to offend the gods by making it look like I stand out from the crowd; I know that the worth of my life is no more than the person standing next to me. I finally check that my medallion is still hung around my neck. Given to me by my grandmother who is now resting in the Underworld, it has a sun on it to symbolise the god who I am named after, Apollo, the god of many things, the sun included. Satisfied with my appearance, I make my way downstairs to where Artemis waits for me, a gentle smile on her innocent face.

"Come on Apollo!" she fiddles with her skirt and I see my mother come out of the kitchen, her face creased in worry.

"Are you coming mother?" I ask; I don't want to seem hopeful.

She nods and leads us out of the house. My father will most likely not be there, he has to work and I understand, although I don't think that Artemis does. It is a good long walk to the town square. We don't live that far from the boundary between county 14 and county 18. Despite having 19 counties, they are not ordered so we are surrounded by counties 18, 11 and 6 on different sides. It doesn't make any sense but to Katniss and to the gods. As long as the gods are contented by it, then I shall be also.

We arrive at the town square almost an hour later. The blazing sun makes me sweat and I have to wipe my brow again as I spot Theodore, my best friend and my girlfriend, his little sister Athena who is 15. People might say it's wrong to date your best friend's little sister, but at the moment it is the will of the gods so I solidly ignore them. I gently kiss her on the cheek and give Theodore a high five.

"How are you doing Apollo?" he asks me, his usual mischievous grin on his face.

I shrug. "Could be worse, could be better." I say, trying to mask my slight fear. "Come on," I grab Athena's hand and she smiles up at me, "let's go and register."

Leaving my mother and sister behind, the three of us promptly sign in and as the reaping is going to take place shortly, I give Athena another kiss as we split and Theodore and I go to the 17 year old male section.

I offer up another silent prayer to the gods that if it is the will that Theodore or Athena or Artemis or I should be reaped, then let it be so, but I would rather it not happen.

"Apollo Alphaeus."

I take a deep breath; it is the will of the gods. I look to Theodore who has his eyes wide open. I lift my eyes to the sky and he nods, understanding. As I step out of the section I was in, I look back to my mother who also nods, I know that the gods have chosen me for this path and I will not let anyone try to take that away from me.

**Cyan Relting (17)**

Why does my life have to get even more depressing? I thought it was bad enough with all the deaths in my family and my friends. But now the rest of my life and today is being overrun by the possibility that there may be a third death in the family, mine. Not that I want to die, the only comfort it might bring, but it is highly unlikely, that I will be able to join Jillian finally in wherever people go when they die. Maybe someone will be able to answer that question one day as well. I won't come out of my room; I flat out refuse to do anything that anyone tells me to do today, that is unless I get reaped. They had to schedule this ghastly and inappropriate event for this day. Of all the days to exist in the calendar year, all three hundred and sixty five of them, they had to schedule it to be the day, the day that exactly a year ago, my father and my girlfriend were stolen away from me by death's greedy hand. Not to mention my sister a month later. I feel like my life has been a joke. I was the 2 of clubs, the lowest card in the pack, dealt the worst hand. I mean, what could be a worse hand than losing your father and girlfriend in the bombings and then your sister a month later, the screams of her letting herself bleed to death and knowing that there is nothing that you can do?

It isn't as if I can speak to my mother about it. Normally when I felt down, before we lost everyone, she would make me brownies and let me lick out the bowl or something that would always make me happy. Now, she is empty, a hollow vessel with a soul. I don't even know if she has a soul anymore. She won't notice if I leave and there is certainly no way that she would come and visit me. It would just be another death in the family, she would probably die soon after, and she looks as if she wouldn't last the next week. Maybe I should just volunteer and let her die; maybe it's the kindest thing to do in the end.

I'm already changed for the reaping. I'm wearing a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, the symbol of my grief, a mark of respect that my family deserves. Not that anyone will be caring today of all days; everyone is focused on the wish that they will get home soon and not their loved ones. I feel the cold flinch of metal against my skin as I step outside. Under my t-shirt is a golden locket, well half of one, the other half lays in Jillian's grave, buried with her forever. I will never take it off, not for anyone and it will be my token if I am reaped. I walk the half an hour distance to the town square and sign in silently. I slip into the 17 year old male section and wait; I don't really care about the outcome.

"Apollo Alphaeus."

Where do I recognise the name from? I feel someone brushing against me and I realise it's the spaced out kid who sits next to me in class. He's one seriously weird dude, although some people say that I can't talk. I can hear him muttering under his breath, something about the 'will of the gods' or whatever. I watch him go up and nod to him as he makes brief eye contact with me.

"Cyan Relting."

So maybe I will be closer to Jillian, at least it will be sooner rather than later. I step out, my face impassive and I stare straight ahead, I look as if I don't care. And I am not acting, I really don't care whether I live or die.

**Celeste 'Lest' Wyatt (15)**

I can feel his heart thumping, my ear is closest to his heart and I lean in, the soft musky smell of him makes me feel more alive than I ever have. John puts his arms around me, his muscles bulging under the shirt he's wearing. We're sitting on top of a hill; well we can't really call it a hill, more like a small mound for want of a more accurate description of place we are currently sitting. You could say that county 14 is quite pretty for the fact that it used to be district 9.

Slightly aware of the time, I pull myself out of John's grasp. "We have to go."

He looks at me with his bright blue eyes, trying to melt my heart which he does with ease. "Come on Lest, we have ages. We don't have to be there until just before the reapings actually start."

I pout and his heart also melts. As best friends as well as an official 'couple', we know each other far too well and cannot fall for each other's charms as easily as that. "I have to get ready and I am certainly not going like this." I am dressed far too casually for an event that will be broadcast for the entire nation. "I need to look good, even if the possibility happens."

A silence settles between the two of us. Neither of us can bring ourselves to think too much about today, what is going to happen, what could happen. We know each other too well to think that any more conversation would settle the tension that now hangs in the air. I get up and head back down the mound to where our houses are situated, right next door to each other. He follows silently behind me; we understand each other's need for privacy before such a public event.

The door to my house is open and I nod to my mother as I walk in and up to my bedroom. I still haven't decided what to wear yet and I stand looking at my wardrobe and drawers. "Lest?"

I turn to see Olive, my best friend who has lived with us since her parents were killed in the rebellion, standing in the doorway. She looks stunning in a beautiful blue skirt and white top. Okay, well that rules that combination out. "Hey Olive."

She smiles at my lack of decision. "Still trying to make your mind up?" she has a small smile and I nod. "Allow me to help." She moves to my drawers and draws out a green baby doll top and lays it on my bed before going over to my wardrobe and pausing, before selecting my favourite skirt, a white skirt that goes down to mid-thigh. "Put this on with your white flats and you will look gorgeous."

I give her a big hug in return; Olive was always the one with better and wiser taste when it came to fashion and clothing and general things like that. "You are the best."

"I'll wait outside for you and John." She grins before slipping out of the room.

I sigh at her deliberate cheek before slipping on the clothes that she has suggested and tie my hair up in a ponytail, its usual arrangement. I look at myself in the mirror and smile, it does look good, and she is just incredible. Slipping on the flats that Olive suggested, I run downstairs and see Olive, John and my two siblings who are eligible for the reapings, my older brother Ryan and younger sister Kennedy who are 17 and 14. "Take your time!" Kennedy jokes and I flash her joking annoyed look before we all set off. Our parents will follow later and to save myself from feeling sick, I let John's fingers intertwine with mine; it soothes me and makes me feel so much better. It is a good 45 minute walk to the town square and we sign in silently. Only when we have to part ways, does the conversation start.

"See you later." I whisper to John before he kisses me lightly on the lips, Ryan and Olive wolf-whistling and I send them a half-annoyed and half-amused look as we part.

Kennedy is bright red and runs off to the fourteen year old section without another word. We follow her lead and I suck my finger to stop the bleeding as Olive and I go to the 15 year old female section. It isn't long before Katniss and Peeta come out and the reapings begin. The two boys who are reaped couldn't be more different. The first one looks very serious and contemplative but the second one is laughing as he goes up onto the stage. I don't see what is so funny about being sent to die.

"Celeste Wyatt."

I can hear a scream from somewhere and my body doesn't seem to register with my brain as to what I am doing. Before I know it, I am out of the section and running, running anywhere except the stage. My head is spinning and I feel sick and I do throw up as strong arms catch me and I have barely time to recognise the Peacekeeper's outfit before I pass out. Great way to start my campaign.

**Antoinette Aquamarine (14)**

I really don't see why I have to go to this stupid reaping thing today. I mean it isn't as if I will be picked. My grandfather is Plutarch Heavensbee, he helped Katniss in the arena, and there is no way that I will be reaped. And yet, for the first time in my life, my mother is refusing to do as I say. I am the person who always gets her way; my mother cannot get her way for once.

"No!" I say once again, trying to make my mother see sense. Doesn't she see that because I will not get reaped, that there is no need for me to go?

"Antoinette, my darling." It just has to be my father who comes into my room at that moment.

"GET OUT!" I screech, I will not have men in my room.

My father surveys me coldly and I surprised for once by the lack of sparkle in his eyes that are normally there. "No Antoinette. Stop behaving like a three year old and come to the reapings." He looks at what I am wearing, a long blue flowing dress with a bodice that has gems inlaid and my hair is up in a hairdo that has taken my maid an hour to do. "You look wonderful and the people aren't going to notice you that much. You have to come."

I am a little taken aback by his forwardness. Of course this won't work, it is my usual day to day wear, and I cannot wear something so simple. "No, why do I have to come? I am not going to be chosen so there is no point in me going."

My parents sigh and look at each other, honestly they are so pathetic. "You have to come otherwise you will bring shame upon the Aquamarine family. You cannot bring shame upon this family who has already been so morally degraded by being in such a disgusting county as this." My father thunders, towering over me. "you have as much chance as the next fourteen year old of being picked Antoinette and if you do not come, I will have the servants drag you out of the house and down to the square, whether you like it or not."

Okay, now he's scary. I don't want to bring shame upon my family, not at all. As my father has rightly pointed out, we have been shamed since the rebellion and it is a disgrace to be living in such a hole as we do now. "Fine then." I huff and storm out the door and down the stairs before going out of the house. I can hear my parents' footsteps behind me and I solidly ignore them as I continue on my very short journey to the town square.

I sign in silently and go into the fourteen year old section. The reapings are such a boring process although I do note that my classmate Kennedy's sister is reaped and she makes such a scene, it is appalling. Like I would ever do such a thing.

"Antoinette Aquamarine."

No, grandfather said that this wouldn't happen. He said I wouldn't be picked. "I'm not coming." I shout from my section and everyone turns to look at me, Katniss and Peeta with frowns on their faces. "I demand a recount, I will not be chosen!" I stamp my feet in anger and the crowd start to murmur, not that I care.

Kennedy has recovered from her shock and is standing right by me. "It isn't something that was voted upon Antoinette. You have to go, you have been chosen. No one in their right mind would vote for Lest to go up, you have been selected."

It is starting to dawn on me, they didn't vote for me to go, I wasn't safe. The Peacekeepers have come and I cannot help but cry as they escort me up to the stage. Why me? I'm only fourteen, this isn't supposed to happen!

**Mentor POV**

If I could curse the person that brought me here, I would, however I don't actually know who did it so I am settling for cursing the man in front of me. He looks only around 18 but he should be able to handle it. If he is here to be able to train kids how to survive killing each other then he should be able to withstand the Cruciatus Curse with ease. Stupid Muggle, I laugh as I watch his face contort into different angles, he looks like someone who has gone loopy and then been hit with a Tickling Curse. I love hearing my laughter bounce off the walls of the carriage and his screams intermingled with it, make me want to cry with joy. Oh the wonders of being able to control and manipulate people for your own gains. I wish I could kill this person, I wish I could kill them all, except that particular part of my magical spectrum has been mysteriously withdrawn from my powers. How dare these filthy Muggles do such a thing to me! More importantly, is my mission to find that Granger Mudblood and finished off the torture that I started before she evaded me at Malfoy Manor. She will pay, they all will if it is the last thing that I do.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the voice comes sharp intermingled with another scream and I look up, dropping the curse, to see four teenagers in front of me. The oldest boy, he looks about 17, is clutching a medallion, his eyes wide and I find the source of the speaker, the older of the two girls who is glaring at me.

"What do you care? Obliviate!" I cry and I focus on the memory they have just seen and extract it, letting it float out of the window of the carriage but I keep the memory in the head of the boy who I have just spent an enjoyable ten minutes torturing.

He now knows where he stands. He struggles to his feet and forces a smile onto his face as they all become focused again, looking as if they have just walked into the room and nothing has happened. "You must be the tributes. My name is Tintin."

His strange accent must be from near Durmstrang, somewhere up north or in Europe at least. I sweep him aside and leer at all of them. "I am your worst nightmare and if any of you plan on crossing Bellatrix Lestrange, you will be very sorry indeed and wishing that you were in the arena already."

**So, the mentors are Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter and Tintin from the comics by Herge! What do you think? I think I've toned down Bellatrix a little too much but she will be more evil, I promise! Do keep your thoughts coming in!**


	17. COUNTY 15 REAPINGS!

**Heya, this is a quicker update than previous ones! I will try and get them out like this! Thanks to Yukiko 18, ImpalaAngel13, gamings-reminiscence and Rikachan101 for these tributes!**

**Also thanks to shadow bender 7271 who has contributed the fourth tribute for county 14, so go check him out!**

**Also, before the story begins, Rikachan101 is gathering tributes for their 101st Hunger Games and still needs loads more so do send your forms in which can be found on their profile page! They are an awesome writer so if you are interested, go for it!**

**ENJOY!**

**Damien Grendel (14)**

It always seems to occur that no matter who you are or where you are or what you are reading, you are always interrupted whenever you want to read something good, just at the completely wrong time, whether it be an emotional or climatic moment in the story. I am reading a really good book, one with a major plot twist and my mother just has to choose this moment to barge into my room and interrupt my peaceful quiet time that I have to have every day otherwise I feel like I cannot function.

"Damien?"

I sigh; her voice is far too loud for this time of day. "Yes, mum?" I call back gently, refusing to raise my voice above a certain level of decibels.

"You need to get ready for the reapings! It starts in an hour."

Normally this wouldn't bother me; it's an hour until I need to be somewhere. However reaping day is the day that I have been dreading, the odds are certainly not in my favour. Out of the Capitol kids that came to county 14, I am one of 150 boys. Some say that that is more than plenty. But the people in the districts had a better chance of not being reaped than I do. I didn't really understand the sheer scale and size of Panem until I moved here. Confined to the Capitol, they gave a very inaccurate view of the districts and the people within it. Some of my best friends are from the districts, ranging from district 1 to district 8 and the split is good, it has allowed me to make more friends. On top of all this, we do not live near the centre of the county where the town square is which is where the reapings will take place. It is a good half an hour walk and I want to meet Kayla and Joel. I grew up with Kayla in the Capitol but I encountered Joel on my first day, saving me from a bunch of district 1 bullies who were trying to beat me up.

I place a bookmark in the page where I was and set it down on the bed, I can come back to it later, after the reapings. I change out of my current shirt, leaving my kakis on and putting on a collared blue button shirt and slipping on my school shoes, they are the smartest I have. My siblings are lucky they don't have to come. Jesse is 19 so he's just missed out and Lisa is nowhere near reaping age at 5. I just hope they don't have to come to the reapings.

"Are you going sweetheart?" I hear mum's voice and I nod, letting her pull me into a tight hug. "We'll be just behind you." she smiles kindly at me and I wonder what I ever did to deserve such an amazing mother.

"Thanks mum, I'll see you there." I race out of the house and start to walk.

Both Kayla and Joel's houses are on the way and I stop by both of them to pick them up. As much as all of us clearly want to talk, we don't, choosing to remain silent and look straight ahead. We don't really know what to talk about; the probability of dying isn't really a good topic of conversation today. We enter the town square and sign in silently too. Only when that has happened and we are about to split, do we start to talk.

"No volunteering." I say solidly. "If I get reaped, I don't want you to volunteer Joel." I look at my best friend who nods.

"Same here Damien, don't even think about it." he nods and we pull Kayla into a big hug.

We both know that either of us would volunteer for Kayla if we could, but we can't. The logistics over, Joel and I go into the fourteen year old male section while Kayla heads opposite us. It isn't long before Katniss and Peeta come out, looking concerned at the oncoming storm clouds ahead.

"Damien Grendel."

What? I can't seem to move my legs which is a logical impossibility but I am frozen. Joel is looking at me shocked and looks as if he is going to volunteer but I can move my eyes enough to glare at him to remind him of the pact we made not ten minutes ago. The boys around us have stepped back and I suddenly feel weak as the Peacekeepers come for me. I let them take me up, trying not to notice Jesse straining against the Peacekeepers to get to me. All I can do is shake my head and he sees it, letting go and putting a stray curl of hair behind his ear. This is my turn to protect my family.

**Giyran Leet (18)**

I hate thin walls of houses and terraced streets. So why is it that our family has to have landed in county 14 in a terraced street next to people who like to watch horror films at the top volume possible? It's the same film again, Texas Chainsaw Massacre which is an old film but just the name gives me the creeps. Apparently Texas was a state of what Panem used to be where District 7 used to be, or at least that is what my history teacher told me once. It would have been interesting to live in the older days. Except for all these gory and bloodlust films that seem to have come out at around the same time. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Saw (all goodness knows how many of them) and those really strange Harry Potter and Twilight series. What is that all about? Vampires and wizards, I mean seriously? How much more ridiculous can you get? **(A/N: I disagree, I am a MAJOR Harry Potter fan and I like the Twilight books and am getting there with the films)** I turn over and put my head under my pillow again, trying to block out the sound. I just have to be confined to the house on the day when they choose to do a scare marathon, don't they? And why am I confined to the house except for going to the reapings? Because my best friend Boris and I decided to play a harmless 'pretend something is a snake and freak out the class' trick and we ended up nearly giving our teacher a heart attack, quite literally. No matter how much protesting we did, the faculty still seemed to think that we deliberately wanted to kill our teacher. We hasten to disagree; Mr Evans is the best History teacher we have ever had. How were we supposed to know that he had a disorder where surprises or big scares could trigger a heart attack?

"Giyran?" it's the voice of my mother Raymarie and boy am I glad to hear a voice that isn't either my own or the voices of the film characters.

"Yeah mum?" I race over to the door and fling it open to see her standing there with a sad smile on her face.

"We're leaving in ten minutes; your father suggested you wore this." She held out an old suit of his and I took it, now I had something to wear, I hadn't really thought about it beforehand.

"Thanks mum, see you downstairs!" I close the door gently and starting humming a tune as I quickly put on the suit. I don't really feel like being late today to this, which is rare as normally I love any old excuse to be late. The suit fits me rather well and soon I race back downstairs to where my parents are waiting for me. "Don't I get to travel on my own?"

"You're still under official house arrest until Thursday son, any trips outside and you have to be accompanied. However you are allowed to join your friends once we reach the town square." Dad looks at me firmly and I nod, that is a good enough deal and I am sure that Boris is under the same terms as well.

We all leave together, making the fairly short journey to the town square. I spot Boris with his parents and we both look to the 18 year old male section and see Vee there and Ynette in the female section. I sign in and give my mother a quick hug and my father a hand shake before going off to the 18 year old male section. I high five Boris as we meet up.

"Finally dude, it's been like weeks!" I exclaim and he rolls his eyes.

"Dude, it's been five days."

"You're all right." I sigh. "You live in a detached house and you don't have neighbours who play horror films on repeat in the room next to your room."

He rolls his eyes again, he's heard this before. "Which one was it this time?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

He shudders, "I don't like to think of it just thanks to the name."

"You're telling me."

"Giyran Leet."

We hadn't even noticed that the first reaping had taken place and the first kid was up on the stage. Boris looks at me like a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing. I know that in that state, there is no way he is going to volunteer for me. I can hear my mother's strangled cry in the background and for the first time I am scared, I will be coming face to face with all this blood and gore, do I really want that?

**Gina Rae (17)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINA!" I am stunned by the cheer that greets me as I make my way downstairs. All of my family are up, my parents and both of my siblings, my younger brother Kai and my older sister Aubrey.

I big smile breaks out on my lips and I grin stupidly, it isn't every day that you turn seventeen. I go into the kitchen and gasp at the table with presents scattered all over it. Before I can get a proper look though, I am engulfed in a big hug and the force almost knocks me over. Kai is ridiculously strong for the 11 year old boy that he is.

For once, we can completely forget that it is reaping day and the next hour is spent happily eating a leisurely breakfast and watch as I open my presents. For the fact that we live in a county and not the Capitol, my family have still been incredibly generous to me. The last present is what I think my parents want me to wear for the reaping and I know that it is perfect because it is just beautiful. It is an astounding green party dress that comes just above the knees.

"Thank you so much! This will go so well with my grey stilettos!" I exclaim running and hugging my parents. The shoes to which I refer are my favourite pair of high heels and go with just about everything that needs high heels but I know that this dress will go especially well with it.

"You will look fabulous when you volunteer!" my mother exclaims and there is no hint of sadness or anger or reproach in her voice.

We both know that I have been planning on volunteering for the games and as my mother is an avid supporter of them, I have been training hard. Maybe I could even join the careers, it is always a possibility. Sometimes they have had career packs with careers from outside district 1, 2 and 4. Maybe I could be a part of those who are. I don't really understand why they have career counties; it's not as if there are people who actually are going to be acting like careers, right? I doubt my words as soon as I say them. I have seen all of the reapings and the career counties have all been and gone. While some like 3 and 6 don't really look as if they have many career material tributes, 10 and 13 do so it'll be interesting to truly see how big the pack is this year. The bigger the pack, the bigger the threat and I don't really know what to make of it.

"Can I go and put it on now? Please?" I want to jump up and down in excitement but I am 17 now and I have to act my age. "I want to meet Kaidan and Ashley before the reapings."

They all smile at me. "Go on, we still have two hours." My father smiles at me and I run upstairs with the dress and I close the door, quickly changing and putting on my trainers and taking my stilettos in my hands, I will want to run there rather than take a walk, I WILL beat my two best friends into getting to the town square first. Some people call me competitive and overly so, I say that I am excited and in want of being there first, it isn't always a bad thing.

I take off, sprinting as fast as I can down the beaten track that forms the straight path from my house to the town square. I'm a fast runner and soon I am not even breathing heavily as I stop by the gate to the town square. I look around; there is no sign of Kaidan and Ashley. It isn't hard to spot them, Kaidan is tall for his age, 19, and Ashley has bright red hair so they are quite the couple, quite literally.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Normally I am not scared so easily but coming from right behind me and at the top of their voices, it isn't hard for me to be scared.

"Gosh, you two!" I joke and they both envelope me in a big hug. "Are you guys ready?" they both know what I am talking about and they nod numbly. None of us really want to talk about it, neither of them really approves of me volunteering but I'm sure they will come round eventually, hopefully. "Let's go in." I say and they nod, linking arms before we go and sign in, Ashley kissing Kaidan quickly before we go and stand in our section. The first two reapings are rather boring, not really very interesting. I tense up, ready to volunteer. Just as Katniss reads the girls name, I shout at the top of my voice. "I VOLUNTEER!" everyone turns to me and Ashley sighs, she will come around before I leave or she'll never forgive herself. I run up to the stage before anyone can get there before me; I will be the tribute for county 15! "I'm Gina Rae, it's my birthday and I am going to win this!" I put on my most dazzling smile and glare at the boys, I will win.

**Kora Arai (13)**

I watch my sister out of my bedroom window. I've finished my chores for the day and yet she just has to sweep the front steps of our house and then we are both free, well at least until I have to go to the reapings. I curl up on my bed, letting the warm embrace and soft feathers wrap around me, lulling me into a false sense of security, making me think that everything will go okay, that there will be no reaping in about thirty minutes time, that there is no chance of me being reaped. But that won't ever happen; I know that I do have a chance of being reaped. The only comfort in my silent rage and frustration is the joy in knowing that Hama will not have to go through this, ever. It is only for one time that this will happen and when it is all over, we can go and live in perfect harmony, we can live our lives as we always did with our parents. Not that we see our parents very often. Like so many new parents to the county way of life, apparently so similar to the district way of life except we are better treated, apparently, they have to now work to earn their keep. We used to have it easy, we used to be treated well and Hama and I didn't have to worry about anything. Now we are educated with some people that we knew in the Capitol, some that we didn't and many more from the districts. I had no idea that Panem was so big.

"I'm finished!" I hear my sister's lilting voice and I let a small smile slip through. I don't like showing much emotion; it's a sign of weakness. But there is something about my ten year old sister that means that I am powerless against her.

"Just in time too!" I call out of the window. "Come inside, get changed and we'll go out. We're meeting mum and dad there."

She knows what I mean and heads inside. Even though she is reaping age, as my parents are coming, so she is coming too. I am already changed into a green summer dress which my aunt bought for me. She lives in the slightly richer part of the county. I think it looks really pretty and Hama has a matching sky blue one to match her golden curls. She is dressed in five minutes and us both head outside. We live fairly near the centre of town so it isn't very long before we catch sight of our parents, standing outside the gates to the town square, looking for us. As they catch sight of us, they smile and we head over.

"Good luck, my sweetheart." My father kisses the top of my forehead and my mother pulls me into a tight hug before we all head in and I quickly sign my attendance before making my way to the 13 year old female section. It isn't long before the process starts. I am surprised, but I try not to show it, when the first girl volunteers for the person whoever was reaped, the name drowned out by her shout.

"Kora Arai."

Okay that name was heard loud and clear and, oh gosh, no one is volunteering for me. My ears ring as I hear Hama screaming at the top of her lungs, I can see my parents holding her back. I don't do anything, my legs aren't responding to the commands of my brain. My legs buckle beneath me and the tears flow freely, the Peacekeepers are already onto me. The girls around me have stepped back, not wanting to associate with my crying wreckage. This is it; I suppose I was never meant to last long.

**Mentor POV**

Okay, I am most definitely not in the place where I was about a minute ago. The walls are made of some strange metallic substance. In fact, most materials that I see in this room are strange and new to me. However none is as strange as the woman that stands before me, or at least I think she's a woman, the small breasts one indicator. Her frame towers over me and her face is contorted into a twisted grimace. I'm not quite sure of the outfit she has chosen, whether it has a name at all, but it looks like a shirt and a pair of trousers all in one. She must be from the future, from what I have learned about the past of my country, no one would be seen wearing that by a long shot.

She regards me with small eyes. "Okay, Mr Strange Shirt, you don't look the type whose from my country so therefore I will have to not pass judgement on you until you have spoken or shown your true colours unless I wish to be called racist amongst my many other names by that macaroni topped man who claims to call me his work colleague."

I don't know what to say, what kind of woman calls a friend 'macaroni topped', whatever macaroni may mean. "Well, I hope that I shall try not to pass judgement on you too." I struggle with my English, languages was never my strong subject.

"Okay, smarty pants, you are far too smart for your own good and your English is far too broken. Why they brought a Frenchman who knows no English to coach these midgets is a wonder to me."

I decide that before my name can be something else and hopefully not 'macaroni topped man', I introduce myself. "I hope that we can work well." I hold out my hand. "My name is Marius."

She smirks; I really do not like this woman. "Coach Sue Sylvester, you better be as good as your name or I will fail to be responsible for my actions."


	18. COUNTY 16 REAPINGS!

**Hello all! Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, I really appreciate each of them! Please keep reviewing! Thanks to Storm0Wolf, LawrenceLee93 and TeamGlimmer for these tributes!**

**WARNING: Darius' reaping is a little...well...interesting. If you are embaressed with sexual references then I would advise to skip the reaping, he volunteers...**

**Nuse Riobe (16)**

What kind of people need to beg for their food. This county disgusts me, my whole predicament disgusts me. And it is all down to that prat Katniss Everdeen and her pretend lover Peeta Mellark. Well I can't say lover any more, they did get married a few weeks ago. Whoopee, so happy, NOT! Who could care about someone like that's love life? The rebellion took my entire life away from me and has reduced my family to having to live with the filth that make up the other Capitol residents and, even more to my horror, some families and persons who survived the rebellion from the surrounding districts. How could I survive like that? Maybe the answer is that I can't and therefore I should enter the Hunger Games. That is another thing that I despise about this new regime, the fact that they are using those who had and deserved more wealth than them, for their own means. I don't deserve to die, who would want to kill me? the people who truly deserve to die are those who made me live in these squalid conditions.

I have reached the one place that I have created by myself for myself. Just outside the town square, I found a small enclosure which I am sure that no one knows about. It is my own sanctuary, my own memorial for the wonderful brilliance of President Snow. His official portrait hangs off a branch and there are small candles that stand on the ground, glowing brilliantly. He deserves so much better, he did so much for Panem and look how they repaid him? what kind of person does that to such a beautiful and innocent leader? Oh wait, that…ugh, I can't even bring myself to think her name anymore. I am wearing a black suit in mourning for our leader and a green tie to add a little life, it would be exactly what he would have wanted. Of course, if this had been going the way he had wanted, I would never have to be going through this arduous process. I bow my head in respect, kneel down on the cushion for my knees and offer up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever or whatever is up there or down there or wherever with a promise to join my hero one day and ask for a safe passage for him and good health. The last part is slightly ironic as I know exactly how he died, I was there in the front when…that girl went and shot her own leader. Another sign of insanity, she shoots the person who is her leader. Who would do that?

Finishing my prayer, I stand up, brush myself off and blow out the candles. I don't want to cause a fire and then have people discover my place of refuge. Heading outside, I wind my way around to the town square where I sign in silently and go to the 16 year old male section. I see Aledy, my twelve year old sister, come in a few minutes later with my parents and she waves to me. although I appreciate her concern for my well-being, I merely nod, not even letting a smile slip through, I do not care for her as other siblings do.

The dreaded duo come out soon after and I swear that she is looking at me, as if she knows that I despise her very guts and hate her existence, wishing it to end every single minute of every single day.

I watch Peeta as he goes over to the reaping bowl and pluck out the first name. "Nuse Riobe." I swear this whole thing is rigged so that I deliberately get picked. I don't really know what to make of this turn of events, maybe this will mean that I get to meet the great man himself sooner than I had planned.

**Darius Whaldron (18)**

What lack of emotions some people must not have by only consenting to sexual relations when they are married? Surely a boy becomes a man when he has 'scattered his seeds' as some poet put it a long time ago. Well I must be a man for my sexual reputation, as well as my appearance reputation is reknown throughout the county. Girls fall at my feet, especially those who are from the Capitol and see me for the real person I am, a sex god who has no faults and can do no wrong. I am the epitomisation of a Capitol man and I will remain the same. My periwinkle blue skin brushes against Gissabelle, my 'girlfriend' although she can never be counted as having any personal feelings exposed from me, as I caress her body, her not yet perfect body soft against mine. I only have her to satisfy my needs and to give me a place to stay every night. Ever since the demise of the Capitol and the over ruling of that scum Katniss Everdeen who does not deserve to rule such a once beautiful land, I have not seen my parents. They took the punishment inflicted on us and let this all happen and I hate them for it. I moved to the county that seemed to have the richest pickings, the place that used to be district 1. That is where I headed because quite a number of the district 1 female tributes had been deliciously sexy and it had been a shame to see their demise. That is where I found Gisabelle and we have been together ever since, most of the time quite literally together.

"Darius." She pants after a while and I look at her. No one but ME stops the fun, how dare she try to compromise it. "We have to go. We have the reaping to get to."

Oh darn the reaping. How dare she even think that we can stop for some stupid event? I pull away and look at her, following her line of eye to my big abs. well, she will pay dearly for her interruption. We finish when I say that I have sated my thirst. My strong arm comes up and she tries to hide behind her hands but not fast enough as I come swinging down and slap her across the cheek. The ring of muscled flesh against weak, pathetic flesh rings delightfully in my ear and I lift my head up, tuning out her whimpering. Yes, that slap has satisfied me and I will have more. Oh wait, I won't have more of her, I'll have more of another girl once I've volunteered for these games. I am volunteering because I know that there is no way that anyone except me can win this thing. I love the Games and it will give me another opportunity to satisfy my lust for blood and torture. I hope that there will be others like me who can help me with this aim. Once they have finished their task, I will just satisfy my feelings once more by killing them.

She is still crying and I don't even bother to look at her as I get off the small, rickety bed that is hers and grab my clothes which will do for the reaping. In fact, they will be perfect. Thankfully this useless lump of a girl has a mirror so as I adjust the tie on my perfect pristine white suit; I am the image of perfect white, the example that I am the one who needs to win this. My golden shirt glistens in the sunlight, glowing against my golden shoes. They are neutral colours, how could blue and the pillar box red colour of my hair, not suit my outfit.

Without even breathing on her, I stalk out of the door and down the street, drawing peoples' attention as they notice my outfit. Good, they have to otherwise I will scream and shout and torture all those who didn't look. I sign in, not even looking at the person who signs my name, they are below me and therefore not worthy of my attention.

Those hated two people who made my life a misery come out onto the stage and I see them looking around the assembled company. The first boy's name I don't recognise but I don't volunteer. I want it to be a surprise, that someone has volunteered, someone who so obviously would.

"I volunteer." I say calmly as the boy reads the name of the second tribute. I mean, the guy is my age and already married, I bet they've done it loads of times already. I walk calmly up to the stage, all eyes are on my as they rightly should be. "My name is Darius Whaldron and I will be your victor." Yes I will be, or else.

**Lillian Robits (17)**

If 'all the world's a stage' as some playwright person put it, then there is no question that I am the leading lady. There is no doubt about it and if anyone dares to question otherwise then they will be very sorry indeed. I am astounded that I am not followed everywhere that I go, I am the most important person in the entire county and therefore I do not see why I am being subjected to this pointless reaping where there is no chance of my being reaped. My father is far too patient for his own good and he stands, towering over me, trying to get me to go to this stupid thing.

"Lillian, you must come to the reaping. Do you have any idea what it will do to my reputation if you don't come?"

"Who cares about your stupid reputation? If I don't come then there is no chance in my being reaped." I shout back but he does not cower. Can't he see there is no use in my going?

"Lillian Geraldine Robits, you will come with us to the reaping or you will never be able to leave the house again for another month." My father is a cruel man, but to deliver such a blow, is something that I cannot take. I live for being admired and being looked at by the boys in the county. He knows that he has struck a sore spot with me and I colour scarlet before stomping back upstairs to change. I know that I will not be able to live without stepping out of the house for the next month. I go into my room and find my silk purple dress which is perfect for these occasions as well as going so well with my purple contact lenses. I slip it on, still in a bad mood and put some heels on before curling my dyed blonde hair around my finger as I make my way downstairs.

"Much better Lillian. Now let's go before you make another dreadful scene."

My father's harsh words do not deter me and I lift my head high before stalking out of the house and down the short path to the town square. I don't want to sign in, I don't need to as I am Lillian Robits, but a sharp glare from my father makes me change my mind and I stalk up to the table, moving aside the other people who are waiting and don't even look at the person behind the desk, they don't need to be looked at. I make my way over to the 17 year old female section, not even bothering to speak to my parents. The boys who are reaped look fairly boring, nothing to be the same level as me and I don't care, they will be dead within the week.

"Lillian Robits."

"NO!" the scream comes from deep inside me, even though I don't register that it is me who is screaming. I cannot be reaped, they cannot pick me. "I WILL NOT GO!" The Peacekeepers are onto me and my father isn't doing anything, just staring at me with his cold, grey eyes. "You wait until my father here's about this! He will fire you all for this!"

I thought I was safe, but I can't be if I am still being dragged up to the stage. I am dumped unceremoniously on the stage and glare up at all those around me. What a great start to my end.

**Natane Bridgley (16)**

The rustling of the trees surrounds me and I look up around me. Each county has a wood and I am currently in the woods of county 16. It's a beautiful place, there weren't very many woods in the Capitol because they concentrated so hard on manmade landmarks and buildings rather than their surroundings and what can be appreciated far more than the beauty of how one looks.

I fall silent as I spot what I have come out here to look for, a fat pigeon which has now settled in a branch not five metres away from me. I reach for a dart and load it up before aiming carefully and blowing. As per usual, I am dead on straight and the bird falls dead on the ground. Unlike before the rebellion, we are encouraged to hunt in the forests, or at least learn to just in case of absolute need and disaster in the country.

"Nat!" I hear the call and turn to see my older brother Heron come up to me. "Nice shot sister!" we high five and go and collect our goods. He has also managed to collect quite a few and I watch as he deftly picks them up and puts them into the bag that I am holding outstretched in my hands. He counts them out as he drops them in. "Six, that's great work Nat." I blush, pleased at his praise.

His lanky frame towers over me, his short blonde hair closely cropped and he has this wonky smile that always cracks me up. Satisfied with our day's work, cut early by the reapings, we start the long haul back home. The woods surround the county and are pretty thick; we have managed to cover a lot in the short two hours we have been out here. We live towards the centre of the county and we are greeted by those for whom we deliver the meat, as we make our way through.

By the time we reach our own house, we only have two birds left. One is naturally for us and the other is for my best friend Hailey and her family who live next door to us. I go and knock on the door and thankfully it is her who opens it. She spies the meat in my hand and squeals in delight. "Oh thank you so much Nat! You and Heron are the best!" she gives me a tight squeeze before taking it. "I'll see you there?"

I nod; I don't tend to speak that often. It isn't as if I can't, I was one of the most eloquently spoken Capitolites before the rebellion in my class. She closes the door and I smile. "Come on Nutty." I hear Heron's voice from behind me and I try to scowl at my nickname. Heron has about a thousand different names for me, but Nutty is my least favourite. It implies that I have some form of mental issue which I do not and I make sure that he knows it.

"Shut it Birdy." I retort and he makes a face back at me, such a mature 19 year old.

I got his name from the fact that his name is a type of bird, we are so mature. It isn't long until the reapings and so we go straight to the town square. It's a good twenty minute walk or so and although Heron isn't of reaping age, he's coming to support me and my sister Angelica who is fourteen and now walks alongside us. Rosie and Emma, my younger sisters who are 11 and 9, will stay at home with our parents. There is very little chance that either of us will be reaped so there is very little point in either of them coming.

When we get to the town square, it is bustling with people. The general feeling is one of despair and lack of hope, visible in the peoples' eyes and the way they are acting. We sign in and we give Heron a final hug each before he goes to join all the other parents and older siblings who won't be reaped.

"I'll see you shortly, yeah?" Angelica asks and I nod numbly, this won't take too long.

I go and stand in the 16 year old female section, waiting patiently. Hailey comes and stands with me and she grips my hand; neither of us wants to go. I watch as the first three reapings go by. I am fascinated by the second boy, his oh so Capitol looks and swanky nature. He saunters up the stage and gives a wink at the crowd, although I have a feeling he might be looking at me. I don't really like the way he looks at me, it seems slightly deranged.

"Natane Bridgley."

The words fall from her lips as quickly as water and I can hear Hailey gasp beside me and I head immediately snaps towards Heron who is looking at me in horror and sadness. I cannot help but let a small tear fall from my eye as I step out. I have to look like I am brave; I cannot seem like a weakling. I must be strong for Heron, for all my family.

**Mentor POV**

What is it with me and adventures? Now I'm stuck in the middle of yet another one and this one I'm not so sure how I'm going to get myself out of it. The man sitting opposite me is smiling at me, a genuine one that makes me feel a little awkward but at the same time puts me slightly at ease. Clearly he knows what he is doing; he's probably from this place. He's writing very quickly in a little notebook and is concentrating rather hard on it so I don't want to interrupt him. I watch the end of the county 16 reapings; it's an interesting set of children. I'm slightly scared as they all seem to be older than me, especially the second boy, Darius. He looks very creepy, like he has his mind set on something, and that something cannot be anything good.

Eventually the man stops writing, after about five minutes and looks up at me. "How are you coping with being changed from a different time?"

I am slightly taken aback by his nature. I didn't know how far I had come but it makes sense now. "How did you know I came from a different place?" I ask, I'm curious about how it all will work.

He smiles gently. "I came up with the idea."

I raise my eyebrow. "Wow that is really cool." I stick my hand out. "You probably know it anyway, but I'm Viola."

He takes my hand. "I'm Beetee."

**So, the mentors for County 16 are Viola Eade from the Chaos Walking trilogy by Patrick Ness (the film is coming out in 2014!) and the wonderful Beetee, the twice survivor of the Hunger Games!**

**R&R!**


	19. COUNTY 17 REAPINGS!

**Hey all! So here is the county 17 reapings! I hope you enjoy them! Thanks to obsessivegirl73, SeleneDLuna, Magic Of Every Kind and Yukiko 18 for these tributes!**

**County 17 reapings**

**Charizo Tycar (14)**

My room does nothing but reflects me. But yet I am still unsatisfied. I look at myself, running my hands through my handsomely thin light blue hair and pose in front of one of the many mirrors I have in my room. In fact, I see nothing but mirrors as I look around my room. The room walls are covered in mirrors and I can see myself at different angles and in different positions so that I know that as I go to these reapings, I will look my best. I have always been conscious of how I look, some say that it is something that is typical of a Capitol but I don't care, it is typical of me and that is all that matters at the moment.

No, the outfit does not work. How could it work with my hair? My hair is the one that is perfect, not my clothes. My clothes are never perfect, the fashion world is every changing and that means that I have to change my wardrobe every week or so. It is a rather unfortunate habit and I sometimes wish that I had some other hobby that would not cost my parents so much. I need a blue shirt to match my hair; there is no question about it. I find a perfect royal blue shirt that works well and I slip it over my head, smiling as I feel the soft cotton against my skin. Going through my extensive walk in wardrobe, I find the best pair of trousers that I can find some comfortable black slacks that are pressed and have no creases. That is an imperative feature of my clothing range. I must have order and perfection in all aspects of my clothing.

There is only one thing that will work with this, boots. I would consider pumps however people say that it makes me look gay, which I firmly insist that I am not. Obviously nowadays in this country, if you have an obsession with fashion, have never had a girlfriend and like hanging around with boys but not playing football or any other sport that could make you dirty, clearly apparently makes you gay. I am all of those traits except gay. It isn't that I have anything against gay people; in fact my best friend Feder is gay. He's a sweet guy and we spend loads of time together.

"Charizo!" his lilting voice comes wafting up the stairs and I run downstairs, finally satisfied with what I am wearing. He stands grinning in the doorway and rushes over to me, enveloping me in a hug that is affectionate but is not too strong so that it doesn't crease my clothing. He stands back after a moment and looks at me. "Have this." He digs into his bag and brings out a gorgeous with a capital G belt that has beads woven intricately into it. "I made it for you."

I take it and quickly slide it into the loopholes around the top of my trousers. It works so well with my outfit that it is hard for me not to cry. I give him a brief hug, I am not a usual hugger, and we start off to the town square.

Thankfully the weather is faring well and it has been for the past few days so we are not trenching through mud. It is a short walk and we are soon there, joining the crowds of people going into the town square and signing in. I am appalled by the idea that they have to take a blood sample and I am unwilling until Feder does it and then I know that it is okay. If he can do it, so can I.

We go to the fourteen year old male section and wait. We both have okay chances of being reaped; there are more of us here than I have seen in the other counties so I am less worried.

"Charizo Tycar."

Well isn't that just great? Feder's eyes have opened wide and they look at me with shock and confusion. Well, I'll just have to hope that the arena outfits are stylish.

**Aiden Felmerson (15)**

There is something about the weather that makes you think it has its own personality. On days when you want it to be sunny, it likes to pour with rain and when you want the dark clouds to hang over you and reflect your foul mood inside, it is as bright as the light in your eyes. Today, there should be clouds in the sky, not raining but clouds that threaten rain. But no, they have changed it once again and the sky is as clear as the water that is in the lake that is in front of me. Of course it isn't directly in front of me; I am hidden behind a bush, ready to play yet another amazing prank on my best friend Lee Abbott. He says he knows me well, but he always seems to fall for each and every one of my pranks, everyone does. I am the best prank master in the whole of Panem.

Sure enough, Lee soon comes along the dirt track that runs around the lake and I suddenly cough. Of course, I didn't cough my mistake or by there being anything in my throat. As I suspected, Lee jumps and spins around, genuinely scared. "Who's there?"

I hide a laugh and quietly move slightly to my right where I press play on a tape where the speaker is a little further away. "You are the only person who can hear Me." is what I have recorded, changed the tempo as well as the pitch of my voice so it is almost unrecognisable.

As I had suspected, Lee almost falls into the water's edge with surprise, the shock on his face is genuine and I can hardly suppress my laughter, my shoulders shaking and a camera wobbling dangerously in my hand, filming the whole event. He almost starts to sprint, his legs pumping up and down as they run away and I cheerfully put away my equipment, hiding it behind my house before casually walking round the side where Lee is still looking panicked. "Where have you been Aiden?"

I pretend to Blanche, taking note of my acting skills. "Just around, why?"

He is slightly white. "I was going by the lake when I heard this voice coming out of nowhere. It sounded like someone was speaking in my mind but I knew it couldn't be, it was too loud."

I shrug, my acting skills are impeccable. "No idea, let's go."

We both know what I am talking about and start the journey to the centre of the county and to the town square where the reapings are taking place. We meet Wesley on our way, a quiet studious boy in our school in our class who we got to know better when we were moved to here. The town square isn't very crowded and so we sign in and head to the 15 year old male section. Out of all the Capitol 15 year old males sent to the different counties, there weren't very many sent to county 17. But the first reaping is a fourteen year old who is impeccably dressed, it has to be admitted, in comparison to my khaki trousers and dress shirt.

"Aiden Felmerson."

The grin that was spread across my face after the epic prank slides off my face but I don't react. Lee and Wesley just stare at me and I almost sweep past them, trying to make this façade that I automatically put up, seem more genuine. I know I won't be able to hold it for long, but I hope I can wait until I am alone.

**Willow Ravenwood (12)**

The view over the lake is stunning. The sun sparkles on the lake in a line and as it rises above me, making my blonde hair sparkle and the gentle breeze makes my hair come in front of my face, it falls in a line, slightly disjointed by the ripples from the wind. The scene has been the same scene for the last few hours and I am almost at the finishing touches with the painting I am doing of it. I am planning on giving it to my older brother Ash, who is 17. Unlike mom and dad, Ash and Blossom, my 15 year old sister, actually care about me and want to know about my day. They don't think that I'm a freak or mentally retarded like some people think I am. It hurts to think that people think bad of me, especially those who don't try to get to know me, making their assumptions based on what they hear, not what they experience.

The tranquillity of the place is one that is rarely seen in this part of Panem. I have been here since 7 o'clock in the morning, nearly four and a half hours, and yet the only two people I have seen are two boys on the other side of the lake. I am almost done with the painting and it is just the details on the trees that I need to get right otherwise I won't be happy. There seems to be some kind of commotion and there is some voice that echoes in the area but the space between me and the two boys, means that I can't understand what it is saying but the body language of the boy that I can see, the noise must be scary and I become rather wary.

Trying to ignore it, I put the finishing touches to my painting and pack up the easel as well as the canvas and slowly make my way back home. I don't want to let it drip and as I carry it back inside, I don't expect mom or dad to say any greeting and I am correct. Carefully placing my easel and art equipment on the table I have set up, I change into my reaping outfit before I show Ash my painting. I know he is home, he said he wouldn't leave without me. I choose a white summer dress that apparently makes me look younger; maybe it'll put people off choosing me. Convinced that I look good, as I let my golden hair cascade down my back, I carefully pick up the piece of art that is now dry and quietly go and knock on Ash's door.

"Ash?" my voice is quiet and I don't want to disturb him.

I hear the door opening and I see my brother's face smiling down at me. "Hey Willow." His eyes widen at the sight of what is in my hand. "Is that another painting you've done? Let me see."

He steps aside and lets me into his room. He has a whole wall that is dedicated to my art and I see all the paintings that I've done since I discovered my gift, nearly four years ago. He clears a space on his desk and I lay the canvas down. "So here's the lake and the ripples." I point out each little detail, even showing him the small rough drawing I did of the two boys, even though they were in two different places at different times.

Once I have finished, he whistles. "You are really talented Willow, I wish I could paint and draw like you." I can feel my cheeks burning up. "Blossom has already gone and I'm ready so shall we go?"

I nod and take his extended arm. "Myk is meeting me there."

He nods; Myk is my best friend, a 13 year old boy who seems to be one of the few people out there who accepts me for who I am. We leave the house, not caring about greeting our parents or saying anything, we just leave. It isn't a far walk to the town square and we are soon signing in and splitting. I just hope with all my heart that neither Ash nor Blossom nor Myk are reaped. I don't want to lose anyone.

"Willow Ravenwood."

The name that I also feared is read out. I stand, my classmates staring at me and I don't recall anything, I don't register anyone and I am unconscious before I hit the ground.

**Kendra Fritz (17)**

I can smell it before I see it. My mood is good for the fact that I might die in a week, it all depends on the outcome of this stupid reaping. I'm not planning on volunteering, who would try and volunteer unless they were willing to die? There needs to be the final member of the Fritz family. I am the only one after all.

Rounding a corner and my suspicions are confirmed. Maybe it's a bunch of hooligans having a laugh or maybe some people are getting rid of something that they can't bear to keep for a minute longer. I watch in horror as the bonfire rises, the flames licking the piles of wood and whatever is underneath, the flames almost wanting to touch the clouds and make them disappear, the ones that threaten to spoil their moment. The smoke rises higher, making its goal even more possible.

One thing to know is that I hate fire. I don't really remember much about my birth family except a lot of flames and screams. I know that I didn't rescue anyone, I was rescued. Flames always remind me of what was stolen from me, taken away and never given back. That is what the definition of stealing is, isn't it?

I don't care that this is practically the only way that I can get to the town square, I am already subconsciously backing away, letting my legs carry me away and I am running. I don't know where I am going but I let my legs pound against the flagstones, my shoes not making a sound except the occasional tap of the silver heels I am wearing. My outfit isn't really suitable for running but I have to make do. As someone who has a good memory, I know a longer route that will take me away from that horror and back towards the town square but it is time consuming. Eventually I stop and take off my high heels, letting my crystal blue dress flap against my legs as I continue to pound the streets. I don't want to be late for the reapings; in fact I don't want to be late for meeting with my family. Well, technically they are my adoptive family but they are good enough to be called my family. They were and still are good to me and I try to picture how each of them would have reacted to the bonfire. But just thinking about it makes me scream inside. I mustn't appear weak for the reapings, I must be strong.

I finally reach the town square and almost knock into Lindsey, one of my closest friends. "Finally Kendra, where have you been?"

I am breathing heavily now and double over to try and catch my breath. "Bonfire." Is all I can heave out and she nods, she is one of the other few people who understands my apparently irrational hatred of fire.

She waits patiently as I catch my breath. "Ready now?" she asks after a few minutes and I nod before heading in, ready to sign in. it doesn't take much and it is almost boring being towards the back, just waiting for the fates of four kids to be sealed. I don't really know what to make of the tributes except the definition of a bloodbath tribute being selected, a tiny 12 year old girl who looks like a small angel, being carried onto the stage by two Peacekeepers, she has fainted. Not a great way to start.

"Kendra Fritz."

Oh no. all I can think of is the bonfire and I can see my parents' faces in it, screaming at the tops of their lungs and then disappearing with the sparks that fly off the top. My head snaps back to where the rest of my family are standing. It is Danny, however, who is the one who is crying. My 19 year old brother, who didn't truly accept me at first but grew to love me, is the one who is crying and not my 7 year old sister. I have to be strong for them; I have to win this for them.

**Mentor POV**

Whatever has brought me to this place is certainly no friend of mine. I am of course assuming that it is a person and not some machine that the future inflicts on me.

Scanning my eyes around the room, I take in the unfamiliar metals and fabrics that collectively make up what is in the room. My eyes rest on a young woman who is trying to control herself but keeps shooting scared looks at me, or rather at my hand. She must be from the 19th century at least, judging by her clothes and I realise, with a jolt that I do not normally associate with myself, that I am holding my gun. It has become normal practise; everyone like me must carry one. But she sees it as a weapon that is to be regarded with uncertainty and so I, against every single instinct that I have been trained to have, put it back in the holster. I don't really know what to do or say, she is trying to hold back tears and I have never been a great man with crying ladies. Ones who want to fawn over me and get into my pants certainly, but not ones who will weep.

She notices my uncomfortable attitude and tries to wipe the tears away. We both have to be strong for these kids I suppose. Goodness knows how long they'll survive; none of them look particularly special. That first boy looks like he's about to go on the catwalk not to his death, the nerve of kids these days.

The awkward air hangs between us until she breaks the silence. "My name's Elinor by the way." She states, not asking for mine. "Elinor Dashwood."

I suppose that just this once, I cannot go by my code name, and I have to be a little more informal. "The name's Bond, James Bond."

**So, our mentors for county 17 are Elinor Dashwood from Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen and James Bond from the series by Ian Fleming! Review please! Hope you liked it!**


	20. COUNTY 18 REAPINGS!

**Hey, I think this must be the quickest update I've ever done on any of my stories! So after this, we only have ONE more reaping! Thanks to Sydney. State. Of. Mind, PenMagic and I-am-foxface for these tributes!**

**By the way, I am personally quite proud of this chapter, especially the mentor POV! Enjoy and review!**

**County 18 reapings**

**Reid Shackleford (18)**

Although I may not be as obsessed with fashion as I have seen some of my county 18 comrades, my Mohawk is something that I prize and must be perfect every time. I cannot leave the house without it being gelled into the perfect straight line that runs down the middle of my head. No, I am not a punk or whatever the word that is generally associated with the type of people who have Mohawks.

Satisfied that it is in perfect shape, I look at myself in the mirror. I am not the biggest fan of much colour, I am not your typical Capitol citizen, and I don't really want to be. I am wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a red tie, there has to be some form of colour otherwise some people might make even more judgements about me. I don't like people making judgements about me; I don't think that it is the best way to a decent society.

I am the only child of my parents and so as I leave the house, I am alone as I walk down the road. My parents are already at the town square, they work in the Justice Building and so will have been there since early o'clock this morning.

"Reid! Reid!" I hear my name being called and turn in the direction of the noise and smile as I see Kurt and Scarlet, my two closest friends, running towards me.

Kurt is my age and is also wearing a dark coloured suit with a brighter tie. We like to be dressed similar and although not like twins who would be slightly weird as we look nothing like each other. Scarlet, who is 17, is wearing a dress that bears resemblance to her name, a strapless dress that starts off a deep red and ends up a light yellow at the bottom of her knee length dress. For someone wearing such high heels, I am pleasantly surprised at how fast she can run. I wait patiently in the middle of the road for them and they are soon beside me.

"You were going to go without us?" Scarlet elbowed me playfully and I roll my eyes.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" I tease back and they laugh.

Some people see me as intimidating and slightly scary with my Mohawk until they see my smile. According to many of my friends, it is my smile that lights up a room when I walk in or the difference between someone fearing me and someone respecting and befriending me.

Scarlet frowns momentarily. "Where's your cartilage piercing?" she flicks my ear.

Another thing I like is having piercings. I don't have many of them, just a couple in my ears. I find the idea of putting piercings anywhere else on my body is rather disgusting. "I decided against it." I tell her, the truth.

We reach the town square soon and quickly sign in, knowing that we are slightly behind schedule, and make our way to the front where we are supposed to be standing with the other 18 year old boys. We both hug Scarlet and watch as she slips into the 17 year old female section. I hope dearly that Scarlet isn't chosen. Of course, ideally none of us would get selected but there has to be some people.

"Reid Shackleford."

I hadn't noticed Katniss and Peeta's entrance and my heart sinks and I feel a small clench. I don't understand why they are doing this to me. I was on the rebels' side during the rebellion, I helped with the relief effort and was nearly killed by the blast and this is how they repay me? By sending me to my death. I hope that I prove myself wrong.

**Edward Reed (12)**

They're here again, they know my hideout now and I can't escape them. It isn't fair, I don't deserve to be bullied, and no one does. The one person in the world who cares about me looks down at me and cannot smile. We both know that they are out to kill me, like every week. I don't understand why they want to kill me, I am solely an innocent 12 year old orphan who prefers to spend his time on the organ in the church and writing music, than going outside and playing football or boxing, which seems to be the normal practise for someone my age.

"You don't have to go Edward." The man standing above me is the vicar and I am sitting on the stool in front of the organ. "You don't have to face them."

I look into his brown eyes, the warmth radiating from them, and shake my head. "I have to go to the reapings. I can't not go or they'll come looking for me and then they'll get me afterwards for being a coward." I snort. "I suppose I'm a coward either way for staying in this place another minute longer." I pick up the notebook that rests on the stand on the organ for resting music and put it into my pocket. In it, I have noted each and every song that I have written over the years. "See you Reverend."

Knowing that he can't do anything to help me, he watches me as I make my way to the door, pausing as I put my hand on the doorknob. Do I have to go the reapings? It isn't very likely that I will be reaped and so I could just stay here until all the bullies have gone. But no, just in case I am reaped I have to go. I open the door and run, I have learned that it is the best way to avoid them. I am not far from the town square but I cannot avoid them. 100m down the street and they catch up with me, the strong 16 year olds pushing me down into the gravel and I feel the skin on my elbow graze against the ground. But that isn't the start of it as I feel my glasses being ripped from my face and I can't see much, my vision now blurred as I feel the boots connecting with my stomach and back in the normal places. The pain comes and I try not to cry, I have to have some form of vision before the reaping.

"Hey, leave him alone!" the shout comes from a girl who looks about 14, on the other side of the road. I can't see much but I feel my glasses suddenly in my hand and I am being pulled up.

I put the glasses back on and I see a girl with fiery red hair, smiling slightly at me, watching the bullies running off. "Thanks." I stutter out as she starts to brush me down slightly.

"That's okay, I don't see why people should be treated like that if they don't deserve it." she smiles slightly and sticks out her hand. "Lia Sparrow."

I smile slightly back, conscious of how awful I look. "Edward Reed."

She grabs my hand. "Come on, let's get to the reapings before those bullies come back or beat you to the reaping."

I cannot help but be dragged along with her as we make the short distance now to the town square. There, she lets go of my hand and I am to go and register on my own. It doesn't take long before I am in the 12 year old male section, keeping a careful watch for any of those who attacked me but a minute or so ago. Luckily not and I pay attention now to the reapings.

"Edward Reed."

The save wasn't worth it; I was going to die anyway. I suppose it's a good thing that I actually came here rather than facing the shame of not being there. I slip out of my section and start the long way down, the silence closing in on me.

**Cordelia Wensworth (17)**

It's such a typical romantic play and everything, some people say, but Romeo and Juliet is simply a classic. I love reading such amazing pieces of work like it and my mind is totally absorbed by it, captured by the intriguing language that is so unfamiliar yet so beautiful. I have just got to the bit at the end where Juliet has just killed herself and tears are running down unashamedly down my face once again. I've seen the really old film made in 1997 and it is so well done, a really interesting representation of the place in which it is set at the time. I wonder how much is actually true and have been based on true events in the place.

Curled up on my bed, I am enveloped by the swathes of duvet and pillows that make me feel safe and warm, hiding from the rest of the world. Today, nothing is happening and I can spend it all in blissful harmony with my books. "Cordelia!"

Of course the peace would have to be broken by my annoying older sister Ingrid who is now standing at the doorway of my room. "What?" I mumble into my duvet, not caring that she's there.

Suddenly I feel the duvet snatched away from me and I start to complain loudly before Ingrid cuts me off. "You idiot! Have you forgotten its reaping day? The whole thing starts in ten minutes!"

I sit bolt up, I had completely forgotten. How could I forget that this might be my chance to be in the Hunger Games? I loved watching them when I was younger; the only thing I couldn't stand was the killings. "How could I forget?"

She rolls her eyes. "Quite! Now put this on," she throws something at me, "and go!"

None of my family is coming with me; it is so unlikely that I will be reaped. I hear the door slam and I quickly jump out of bed, inspecting the dress that Ingrid threw at me. It is short dark blue sundress, very plain and simple and I like it. At least it won't make me look as fat as I always normally do. I slip it on, letting my golden brown hair cascade down my back and I pick up a sunflower that is in the bottle on my dresser before slipping it as a clip behind my ear. My sunflower earrings are already in and I run downstairs, slipping on some pumps before racing out of the door and down the road. My family live quite near the town square and I do find myself running faster and getting there just in time as Katniss and Peeta come out. Signing in, I quickly slip into the 17 year old female section and grin at Vernetta who is a few people away from me. We are childhood friends and she is just the best friend that anyone could have.

"Cordelia Wensworth."

What, I…I…I can't be reaped. I've never really thought of myself as a true Capitol citizen, especially since the rebellion. I suppose someone had to pay the price for living in luxury for all their life while others starved. I suppose that at least I'll be a part of the thing I've always loved in the end.

**Liana 'Lia' Sparrow (14)**

They lie now littered all over the floor. I smile in satisfaction as I see all the blue and red and gold training dummies that are now decapitated on my floor. Mom would be proud but she is training in another room. We both know that had she lived in the districts, she would have volunteered to go into the games and we both know that she would have won. My mom is the prime example of the perfect trainer or career as they were called or winner. She has trained me for years and I know how this is all going to work, I will be following the 'Johanna Mason' tactic which impressed my mom rather deeply, even she hadn't seen through Johanna's deception. I will play the shy, nervous girl which sometimes is natural if I am around new and rather scary people. It helps me to gain sponsors and then I can show people what I am really like.

Fortunately I am not one of those people who gains muscles that show, the more workouts I do and the more training I complete. Wiping the sweat off my face with a towel, I run upstairs and into the house to change. I know that I don't have long before the reapings and I need to look half decent and not like one of those careers who spend half their life training like I have. I find a nice green top and a pair of jeans which I slip my trainers on afterwards and head out the door. I don't particularly feel like going with my parents who I know will pester me about tactics.

However my shy personality which I have hated playing for the last goodness knows how many years, suddenly crumbles as I walk past the church. About 80m down the road in front of me, I see a fight going on. But it isn't any fight, the 12 year old kid in question seems to be putting up no fight at all and is badly hurt as it is anyway.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" I shout, sprinting down the road and they turn to see me. The main road in the town, there are many walking by but I am the only person who is stopping. "What do you think you're doing?"

I don't recognise any of them and they don't seem to know me. "This kid is a worthless piece of scum." One of them sneers.

I don't wait for any more words, my anger takes over and I charge at them. Using the hand to hand combat that I have been trained in, I have all of them soon running for their lives. They better not come back. As I step forward to help the boy up, I notice a pair of glasses that are half broken just to the boy's side. I pick them up and carefully place them in his hands.

"Thanks." He stutters and I cannot help but let a small smile through, letting my nervous façade take me over once again.

"That's okay; I don't see why people should be treated like that if they don't deserve it." I stick out my hand, slightly apprehensively. "Lia Sparrow."

He smiles slightly back, conscious of how awful he looks. "Edward Reed."

I grab his hand. "Come on, let's get to the reapings before those bullies come back or beat you to the reaping."

Dragging him along, we race down to the town square where I let go of his hand and sign in. I forget about him and remain with the nervous girl façade until I hear his name being reaped. He looks pale and I feel bad for him, he won't last a minute in those Games.

I prepare myself, I am volunteering but I have to be a good actress, I have to get this right. "I volunteer."

My voice is small as the person's name is read out and everyone turns to me. they don't expect someone that they know like me, the weak and feeble type, to volunteer but I step out, my body shaking and walk up to the stage. "My…my name," I stutter, playing the role carefully, "is Lia Sparrow and I won't let the careers get me!"

You bet they won't. Panem is about to get a nasty surprise.

**Mentor POV**

He's gone, he's gone. NO! He isn't gone! He cannot be gone! The words go round and round in my head and I clutch it, my hands connecting with my soft hair, the strange buzzing noise that is coming from the gentleman's tool thing, not helping my state of mind any more. I can't help myself as I start to rock, back and forth and back and forth, over and over again.

He looks at me with his soft brown eyes, just like mine, so unlike his. Hidden behind the rectangular glasses, he frowns slightly and kneels down in front of me, his coat swinging behind him. "Hey, it's okay. You can trust me." his accent is strange, not from Panem for sure and it's heavier than his was, deeper.

I look up at him for the first time and I see the truth in his eyes, the hurt that he feels the same hurt that I have felt and I am feeling now. Slowly my rocking stops as he still looks at me, unmoving, his eyes searching me like he used to. My 20 year old self seems to feel so much younger, like a child in front of the man. He looks as if he has seen so much worse than I have, which cannot be possible! It must not be possible! I don't want the thought of anyone to have suffered more than I have.

"Why are you here?" I ask, trying to look at him.

He shrugs. "I believe we are supposed to be mentoring. I am your fellow mentor." I don't believe him, the Hunger Games finished after the rebellion. I am no longer a mentor! He sees the fear in my eyes and smiles slightly. "Trust me," he says again in his soothing voice, "I'm The Doctor."

I frown slightly. "Doctor Who?" I ask, my curiosity peaking.

"I can't tell you that, worth more than my life to do that." He smiles down at me. "What's your name?"

In the middle of all my curiosity, I had forgotten that he didn't know my name. "Annie," I say, "Annie…Odair." I struggle out, Finnick would be proud of me.

**So, our mentors are our mentally disturbed Annie Odair who every time she mentions 'him' or 'he' and she isn't talking about The Doctor, she is talking about Finnick, she just can't even think his name until then. And the other mentor is The Doctor (10th regeneration/David Tennant Doctor) from the hit BBC TV series Doctor Who which is officially the world's longest running sci-fi programme, the first being aired in 1963 and it took a break from 1989 to 2005 not counting the mini film they made in 1995 (I think).**

**Sorry, Doctor Who NERD over here! Hope you enjoyed it and we shall soon be onto some action!**


	21. COUNTY 19 REAPINGS!

**IT'S THE LAST REAPING! Here are the final four tributes! I hope you like the reapings and the final mentors! Thanks to PenMagic, Storm0Wolf, goldie031 and sea hunny for these tributes!**

**There is also a poll that is now on my profile. Please go and vote for which tributes you want to be killed in the bloodbath...the tributes who have been submitted as created bloodbaths are not in the poll. Please vote as it depends on who will stay and who will not make it past the bloodbath!**

**I will try and post the next few chapters soon! I won't be doing all the POVs of all the tributes for each of the things that happens! I hope you like the chapter!**

**County 19 reapings**

**Harry Field (18)**

The county sweeps out before me and if I reach my hand out, I can touch the edge without moving an inch. That is how it should be, perfect and all in my grasp. Except this isn't some stupid fairy-tale where everyone's dreams come true and we all live happily ever after. This is a world where people have to work to earn their keep and it is down to the lowly people to provide for those who deserve not to work, like me. I have always had a top position in my area and my father being made head Peacekeeper automatically puts me above the rest. I am still debating as to whether to go to the reapings; do I really need to grace these peasants with my presence? How likely is it that I will be reaped? I don't know how many Capitol boys and girls there are in the county, I am far too posh and particular for normal school and always have been. I have been home educated since the age of 5 and there is no need for people to have to be with me, they do not deserve the joy of being in my presence, they do not deserve it the filthy scum.

Our house is at the bottom of the hill which we naturally own and we are conveniently located right by the town square. It is unnecessary to have to walk any further than 200m to get to anywhere of importance. Anywhere outside of that zone is unnecessary and unimportant. I take a swig of the beer in my hand and chuck it behind me, down the other side of the slope to the peasants who live there. The hill isn't that high and it isn't a long walk before I walk through the front door and up to my bedroom where, as I expected, my navy blue tuxedo is laid out perfectly for me. I strip off my current clothing, chucking them away and putting on the clothes, feeling the soft new cotton against my skin and I am momentarily satisfied.

Without needing or bothering to say any form of greeting to my parents, I walk out of the house, turn the corner and go into the town square. I do not understand why I have to sign in, everyone knows who I am. But I force myself to remember that there are some people who just don't understand and I have to stoop to their level sometimes, it is truly sad.

I watch as Peeta and Katniss come out, their faces almost bored. Only four more children going to die, certainly not me, and then this whole thing will be over. "Harry Field."

What are they talking about? Why have I been chosen? I don't need to be playing their stupid games, I am Harry Field. I can see Edgar, my little 12 year old brother, staring at me from the back with big wide eyes and I cannot protest for him. I solidly make my way up to the stage, knowing that I have to have my head up and make the best of it all.

**Nobie Phlour (13)**

Some poet in a country called England, years and years ago, wrote a poem that I think would sum up my thoughts if I was reaped. He wrote: If I should die, think only this of me. That there is a corner of some foreign field that is forever England. **(A/N: I do not own the poem, which one is it by whom?) **

I know that if I am reaped today, the chances of my survival are very little. I don't like fighting; I hate it and try to avoid it at all costs. If I am reaped today, that will not change, nothing will change my beliefs. If I am destined to die, I am destined to die and I cannot change that.

I am already at the town square, well not quite there exactly. I sit by the side of the road, watching as all the people go past me. There is a mixture of emotions. One boy who looks like the gang who bully me, stalks past me in a pristine navy blue suit, looking straight ahead and not talking to everyone. There are groups of friends, clutching hands and looking fearfully around at everyone. It is the same with the families, mothers and fathers clutching at their sons or daughters hands, especially prominent in the boys and girls around my age and the year below me. Nobody likes to think that a 12 year old would be put into these games and yet, according to my count, there are 7 of them and there are 8 boys and girls who are my age in the games. If that accounts for 1/5th of the boys and girls in the games, that doesn't get the odds very much in my favour. I just hope that if I am reaped, my suffering will not last long and I will die quickly and painlessly, that is my biggest fear. I do not want to die slowly and suffer; I suppose that many people wish for that.

The crowd is thinning now and so I join them. I don't like being in big crowds and it is the back of one which I always am a part of if I am required to be in a large group as I am now. I can almost smell the fear of some people. My eyes keep darting around; looking for my attackers or my sister, the latter would bring me much more comfort. Tromi is 16 and one of the few people who I feel comfortable around and talking to. I'm not very good at talking to people, especially girls, but Tromi is different. She understands and defends me and I like that about her.

I am in no such luck as I go and join the 13 year old male section. The first reaping takes place very soon after and the penultimate boy in the competition is the arrogant 18 year old in the navy suit I saw. He looks angry and half as if he is going to protest but decides against it.

"Nobie Phlour."

As I said, I guess the odds weren't really in my favour. My legs and head aren't obeying my thoughts and before I know it, my head hits the ground.

**Kit Kat (14)**

Yet again, it is not oil but chocolate that coats my fingers once again. The room that I work in is incredible, the machinery is so intricately detailed and the mechanisms are just so well designed. I love machinery and especially what they do. I reckon I have one of the best jobs in the county. As the county that predominantly produces sugar and all things sugary, I naturally am a junior worker in the local candy factory. In fact, that is what my family business is. My parents and my grandparents and all my ancestors have worked in the business, even in the Capitol. Apparently I had an ancestor who used to live in a different country from Panem and he ran a candy factory, his name was Willy Wonka. He was really popular and created sweets that we now manufacture over here, like Nerds which are my favourite by far.

My job is simple, checking the packaging. All the packaging is done by machines of course, but I have to make sure that the machines have done a good job and that there isn't any faults. Of course, I won't be sacked if there is one that is faulty; my parents can't fire me from a job from a factory that they own. They wouldn't do that. Any packaging that is incorrect or badly done, we have to report. Or at least that is the official rules. Mom and dad never mind if Chloette, my best friend who works with me, and I keep a couple back. They seem to overlook any faulty Nerds packets that don't get logged and we love it. Not that we would dream of taking any perfectly packaged Nerds, we buy those in the shops.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice over the intercom comes over and all those in the room look up, "work has finished for the day. Please proceed to the checkout with your work where you will receive your pay and don't forget to attend the reapings that will take place in twenty minutes. Have a good day and to all those under 19, may the odds be ever in your favour."

My mom leaves the last comment as an effort to make us feel better. There are four of us under 19 in this room alone, me, Chloette and my two older siblings Milky Way Kat and Baby Ruth Kat who are 16 and 18 respectively. We leave the building, leaving our books which record all of the faults we have found, down on the desk as we leave. We don't have very much time before we have to leave, although we don't live so far away from the town square. Luckily I have already chosen my outfit and I run up to my room, quickly changing into a beautiful long red dress which I bought the other day and then put on red heels which I know go so well with this outfit. All set, I go downstairs and outside where Chloette is ready, she lives next door, and we wait for Milky Way and Baby Ruth before going down to the town square. We are ever so slightly late and we quickly sign in as the first reaping takes place. Chloette and I slip into the fourteen year old female section as we watch the proceedings.

"Kit Kat."

The world seems to stop and slow down as I feel everyone's eyes looking at me. I am the 75th tribute in these games, how do I feel? I don't even know how I feel. I suppose…I don't really know how to act. I suppose nice is the best way. I smile and slip out, hoping that Chloette isn't the last tribute.

**Melena Marcus (17)**

The world is a cruel place, full of people who either want to hurt those who they don't understand, or people who just ignore those they don't understand. Then those they don't understand are just left to be in anonymity and feel nothing at least that is what people think. I don't think that. I believe that those who are ignored are the ones who are worth the most, the ones who must be appreciated more because people underestimate them. I see them all the time, at school, on the street, whether they are younger or older than me. How hard it must have been to live in the districts and just be used by the Capitol for their own means.

Even as I walk around the county, I am always on the lookout for people who seem to be on the edge, the ones who are shunned and ignored by society. Some people think that I'm weird because of that. I beg to differ. I spot my next comforter, a young girl who looks about 12 by the side of the road. She sits at the side, looking at the people passing. She looks as if she is dressed for the reapings, like I am. It isn't much of an outfit but it is comfortable. I'm wearing one of my father's old shirts that reach nearly down to my knees, almost completely hiding my grey shorts underneath. I'm also wearing odd flip flops, one black and one white. I reckon that comfort is better than looking good and I want to feel comfortable if I am reaped, before I get sent to my death. Maybe the shirt can be my token, I hope it can be.

"Are you okay?" I sit down beside the girl, making sure I'm not sitting on my shirt.

She looks up at me, her big blue eyes watery and she is clearly ill at ease. "I'm worried." She says nervously, unsure of whether she should be talking to me.

I nod; I can understand her nervous disposition. "Don't worry, we all are. You have much less of a chance than I do, I'm 17."

She smiles slightly. "I guess you have a point, I'm lucky I only have my name in there once."

I stand up. "Shall we go, you can come with me."

She looks up at me. "Really? Won't I make you look stupid? I have a disability which means I walk slowly."

My smile grows wider. "I'll give you a piggy back." Her eyes open even wider as I kneel down and she clambers onto my back. She's as light as a feather and we are soon walking down the street easily. "I'm Melena by the way, Melena Marcus."

"Lottie, Lottie Farlon." She replies, I can hear the happiness in her voice.

We reach the town square and I put her down gingerly as we approach the sign in table. We both sign in and I make sure that she is in a good position in the twelve year old section before heading down to the 17 year old female section. I hope Lottie doesn't get reaped; she doesn't seem the type to be able to survive that long.

"Melena Marcus."

And the reapings are over, and I am the final tribute. How strange it will feel to go to the games. I wonder what it will be like. I tilt my head as I look at the three teenagers on the stage, I wonder what they are like. Will they like me?

**Mentor POV**

Wait, I was just…what? I look around the room, my yellow shirt feeling sticky from all the sweat I have just been producing. On the opposite side of the room is a girl who is looking just as flustered as I probably look. She looks about 12 but my first instinct is to go to my communications cuff.

"Get me out of here now!" I bark into it.

But there is no response, the thing has gone dead. The girl looks at me as if I am crazy. "What's that?" she points to my commas cuff.

"This?" I re-iterate and she nods. "It lets me communicate with my team. Clearly whoever has brought us here is deliberately stopping me from getting out of here."

"Good afternoon mentors." A voice comes from some sort of system and we both flinch at how loud it is. "You two have been chosen to mentor four boys and girls between the ages of 12 and 18 for four days before they travel to an arena and they have to fight to the death. It is last man or woman standing. You will be required to use your knowledge of fighting and survival to teach your tributes how to survive in the arena. More information will come to you later. Good luck."

The voice cuts out and we are both left standing in complete and utter shock. Train kids how to kill each other? I haven't done that, and I certainly don't know how to train teenagers. They're unpredictable and extremely annoying, been there done that.

"I'll be younger than some of them then." the girl speaks.

"How old are you?" I ask curiously, she doesn't look too old.

"14." She replies nervously. **(A/N: her age is never specified so I made it up)**

My heart seems to melt, she's so young. I smile gently at her. "Don't worry about it."

She sighs. "I hope that whichever way they managed to do this, they can bring Toto here." She sticks out my hand. "Toto's my dog by the way. I'm Dorothy by the way, Dorothy Gale."

I take it, her hands soft and warm in my coarse ones. "Captain J. T. Kirk, but you can call me James or Captain Kirk, whichever won you like, you're not part of my crew."

"Alright, Captain." She smiles and so do I, I think we'll get along just fine.

**So, our final mentors are Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum and Captain James Tiberius Kirk from the TV series and 2009 movie Star Trek. This Captain Kirk is the film version though, so you know...what do you think?**


	22. The Train Ride

**Heya, 100 REVIEWS! THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Thank you so much for that, it means a lot to me!**

**So, now we have finished the reapings, we are moving on to the rest! So for each day/event: train ride, prep room, chariot rides, training day 1, 2, 3, private sessions, scores, interviews, night before and morning of, there will be 5 POVs from tributes. I know that this won't cover every tribute but I have sorted it all out to cover as many as possible.**

**Please keep voting in the poll, I need to have definite bloodbaths by Training Day 2 and I've already got the alliances sorted. Those who have tributes, if there are any other tributes that you have seen who you want your tributes to ally with (romances or just general) then do let me know by review or PM.**

**Enjoy!**

**County 12 – Philip Dolores (16)**

I swear I will get her. She has been avoiding me ever since the reapings. Of course none of my family came and visited me, my stepfather hates me far too much to even come and say goodbye as this maybe the last time he ever gets to see me. I just hope that my mother at least made an effort to want to come and see me. Maybe that will console me.

There is a knock at the door. "Kid, you gotta come out."

It's Haymitch Abernathy, one of our mentors. I don't really know what to make of him. I saw his Hunger Games, I've seen all of them and it was impressive, just 16. Maybe I can follow in his footsteps. Trust me when I say that I will win this. I know that there will be people, who will beg to differ, I'm sure that my male mentor will be one. I don't like people to think that I am weak and feeble; I want to be seen as a threat. I know that to get to the winning stage, I will have to kill but I don't care. Slicing through someone's neck will be as easy as putting a butter knife through butter, simple and yet effective. I stand up and follow him out, having nothing better to do. Watch this space Panem, I will win this.

We make our way out down the corridor. I know that the tributes from the previous Games would have been impressed with the décor, however I am not. I don't really care for it in the beginning, I have never been one for décor or decoration, and I have never really bothered. It would have seemed grander to the district people, but to me it just seems normal. We walk through the self-opening doors, which I am still not impressed by, and through to the dining car where Haymitch immediately heads to the bar. I want to go and join him but then I remember that I am underage and therefore it would not look good on me to arrive in wherever we're going, drunk.

"Where are we going?" Alexis knew that I was thinking the same question and she smirks at me as I throw daggers at her.

Haymitch seems to have clocked onto our rivalry, smart guy, and solidly ignores this exchange as he speaks to us. "We're heading to an area which used to be the sites of the arenas and now where the Mockingjay lives. She lives beside them or the site at least as they were all demolished except for 7 arenas, the ones that the living Victors took part in. You will be housed in the same kind of conditions that the tributes. You will have to go through the whole shebang of prep rooms and stylists," he takes a swig of his alcoholic beverage but he has totally captured all of my attention against my better judgement, "but I don't know whether you lot will go straight into the games without training although she knows what it is like to need training so I don't know. She's a strange one, got spunk I'll tell you that but she is wise, beyond her years, mark me. All of us Victors are."

**County 2 – Nikki Fray (16)**

I'm not really quite so sure what I think about our mentors. George seems to be a quite girl and Timmy is such a darling dog. But Sherlock, he's curious. He hasn't done very much since we arrived except mutter unintelligible things. Yes he seems very intelligent, I can't understand half of what he is saying, but it seems so nonsensical.

"Mr Holmes?" I ask, more timid than I have done before. He looks up at me sharply, his dark brown eyes almost indistinguishable from his pupil. "Are you okay?"

He looks at me incredulously. "Of course I'm alright, what else do you expect? I've just been brought here against my will and told to train you four in how to survive a bloody fight to the death. I have no idea how to do that and I've always only known how to save myself."

I can feel myself getting angry. "We've been brought here against our will as well."

He cuts me off with a retort. "You and your sister volunteered Miss Fray, I saw your reaping."

"I did not volunteer; my so called friend volunteered me! And if you had seen my reapings, you would know that too!"

I storm off back to my bedroom, leaving him and the other four people in the room, staring after me. So now they know, I did not volunteer myself, I was volunteered by someone who I thought, until recently, was my friend. Slamming the door of my room, I throw myself onto the bed and the sobs now flow freely. I was forced to volunteer unlike Cato who was so willing in his sacrifice. Why couldn't I have been more like him? Instead of trying to make myself feel better, this just worsens my mood and over the top feelings. I will never be like Cato; I will never be the perfect wife unless I die in his name or win it, all for him! I must make a good impression; I have to like he did!

"Nikki?" the timid voice from outside my room makes me sits up at the sound of my sister. "Can I come in?"

Although Alyss is only a year older than me, she is clearly in one of her nicer states and so am I. "Sure."

She comes in and sits down on my bed, her snow white hair partially covering her face. "I found this on the seat where you left it and I didn't want you to leave it her when we get to the Mockingjay's place."

She holds out the beaded bracelet that Bren gave me and I open my eyes wide. No way would I want to lose that, especially as it has the word 'Cato' embroidered on it over and over again. It means so much to me, it is the last piece of hope I have with these games, the last reminder of the home I may never return to.

**County 7 – Ranen Hollock (13)**

I don't really know what to make of the other tributes. The girls…well Daphne is definitely a wimp, just sitting there crying. Crying isn't going to get her anywhere and I am hopeless when it comes to crying girls, even with Nexia. That was the worst. I told her how I felt about her and that just made her cry even harder. Can you believe it turns out she liked me too? Then, just before she left, she did something wonderful. The rest of my family, save Kyler who insisted on being the last to go, had gone and she slid onto the sofa next to me and planted the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips. It was wet and moist but I felt like I was on fire with joy and I still can't truly believe that it happened.

Lucy seems to remind me slightly of Nexia, that same innocence and the same dark brown hair and brown eyes but that is it. Lucy is about 15, the same age as Archie the other male tribute. I like Archie, he seems like a good guy and he is easy to talk to. I feel bad for him though, I knew of his older brother Alexander who was killed two days before the reaping. It made me sick in the stomach, even more resentful towards the Mockingjay, that they didn't take Ander's name out. You could see the pain and anger in Archie's eyes as he volunteered, he didn't have any choice. I think Gale is trying to make it up to him now by engaging him in conversation. I don't think anything can make it up to him except a trip right back home. Archie will even miss Ander's funeral for this dreadful thing.

"Are you okay Ranen?" Gale asks me, smiling. I've been sitting with him and Archie while Lucy has been talking to Lorelei and Daphne and I nod.

"Yeah fine, just thinking." I lean in and offer a hand of friendship to Archie. "Hey man, good luck."

I try to show that I mean something more than what I have just said that I am offering condolences without actually saying it and he seems to understand. He smiles slightly and takes my hand, a firm handshake. "Thanks Ranen, I hope we won't be the last men standing, facing each other."

I shrug, I feel the same way and I know that he too is saying something different. "So do I, maybe we'll be able to work with each other."

Gale nods. "Good idea you two, there have been many tributes who ally with their district partners and you seem to get on well."

More than that Mr Hawthorne, Archie understands that while I have never had my brother killed, I can empathise and at least try to make my peace and understanding with him before we have to go into the arena. That is something that we will probably never be able to do again.

**County 9 – Lexi Maritate (17)**

It freaks me out how many guns there are in this place. Of all the weapons that the Peacekeepers have to carry around, it does have to be a gun. I hate guns with a passion, you cannot understand. A gun is what killed my boyfriend, my family, destroyed everything that I hold most dear. And now my brother might be losing me too. I don't want to die; I don't want to leave Xavier on his own. Hopefully the water won't make him think of doing something completely crazy like going out surfing on a day like this. I have known far too well what Xavier is like when he is in a mood and then tries to go surfing, which is supposed to be his form of relaxation.

We're sitting on the sofas in the dining car, watching the reapings. Or at least we are about to; it's going to be playing live. How Caesar Flickerman managed to survive the rebellion I do not know, maybe because of Peeta's strange brotherly relationship they seemed to have onstage. But here he is again, his hair a natural flaming red this year, something I haven't seen before, sitting in front of us. Obviously Claudius Templesmith, the 'face of the Games' as he used to be known, did not survive the rebellion like his counterpart as Caesar is alone.

Our mentors seem to be the most odd coupling and especially so for a sea county. Sheldon is unbearably funny, totally socially awkward and keeps spurting out facts faster than anyone I know. Maybe he is the relief we will all have from the train ride because of his intriguing nature. Madeleine on the other hand, is quiet and thoughtful. She doesn't try impress us like Sheldon does but she doesn't try to make herself known. She keeps herself to herself and I have a gut instinct that, like me and probably so many of the other tributes, she has lost a loved one recently.

"Are you okay?" the oh-so common question that means nothing because I know they won't listen to the answer, comes from Madeleine, speak of the girl.

She's three years younger than me and yet seems to appear more mature and learned than I will ever be. She smiles gently at me and sits beside me. I shrug. "I don't know, I don't really know what to make of it all."

She frowns slightly, as if trying to work out what the best thing to say is. "I suppose that you will just have to take it as it comes, accept where you have been placed and make the most of it. That's what my mother told me once and I've never forgotten it."

I smile slightly. "Mother's do have a habit of saying things that you never forget."

She nods and suddenly everyone goes silent as Caesar starts to talk. Well, here goes nothing.

**County 4 – Shark Bethol (14)**

I don't know if I still regret it. Even though I tried my hardest, my father still didn't come. What was I thinking, believing that he would care for his own son that if he was to go and die, that it would be worth seeing him before going to certain death? No matter how hard I have tried, it doesn't seem to be that he will even look at me, want to see his son for the last time. And that is the reason why I hate him. Some say that hate is too strong a word but I don't think it describes enough how much I dislike the man who came and ruined my life, who made me choose this path that he didn't even recognise. I thump my pillow once again. I haven't even gone to meet my mentors again. I don't really think much of them. Sure it's cool to have a Victor as one of our mentors, but I am really unsure about this Hamlet guy. He doesn't speak great English and keeps muttering to himself as he was when I left them. I didn't even try to acknowledge them.

"Shark?" it's the first girl, Jaydin I think, who is tapping on the door. "Shark, Johanna wants to talk to you."

I don't care frankly. Katniss Mockingjay Everdeen could want to speak to me and I would refuse. "I don't care, go away." I retort.

I can hear Jaydin sigh loudly and then listen to a muffled shout which I can't hear very well because I am buried by my duvets. "She says that if you don't come, whether you are decently dressed or not, she will come and drag you out to watch the reapings."

Oh great, so that's why she wants to talk to me. We're going to have to watch the painful process for all 19 counties, watch the 76 children who have been chosen to take part without consent, they have been chosen, and some might call it their destiny. Whatever it was, I chose it and now I regret my choice. Many of the tributes had a choice and chose the wrong choice, to choose to go and die.

"Fine, I'm coming." I heave myself from my bed and sigh as I let the duvet fall from around me, that place of comfort now gone.

I get up and go out of the room, sweeping past Jaydin and down to the dining car where the other two tributes, Leander and Kiwi, what a crazy name, and our mentors are waiting for us. I don't care that they've had to wait for me, right now nothing matters except getting this whole thing over and done with as soon as possible.

**What do you think? Has this worked?**


	23. Arrival and Prep Rooms

**Hey y'all, so this is sadly going to be my last post for the next week or so as I am going away! Unless I can write a VERY speedy chapter in time for Friday then I apologise. But I will have it for as soon as I get back, stuff the Olympics!**

**Also, if you are a Starkid fan, check out their page, they have an incredible new competition running!**

**And, I have put a new poll on my profile. All the tributes who were voted to be in the bloodbath have now got themselves a new poll, the top 19 tributes with the most votes will be put into the bloodbath. Please pick the tributes you GENUINELY think won't be able to survive the bloodbath from what you have seen and not just from whether you like them or not. If you voted in the last poll, this is a new one so you can vote again!**

**County 4 – Jaydin Kendall McLain (15)**

We haven't been told much about where we are going, Johanna and Hamlet refuse to reveal too much. They mentioned a few things about the arena and stuff, like its placement but nothing about what the arena will be like or where it exactly it is. They also haven't told us anything about where are going.

The blinds are pulled shut suddenly and I can feel the air in the room tense. Despite the fact that I may be dying in four days' time, I am rather excited about this new place. No one else has seen it except for those who live in it and it is brand new, built by a team of volunteers and some say the Mockingjay helped herself. I can feel the train slowing down and I look at Kiwi excitedly. I know she's older than me, but I hoped that she would share in my excitement. However, to my disappointment, she is looking up at the ceiling, oblivious of the events going on around her, her head completely in the clouds.

"What do you think it's like?" Leander wonders aloud and then turns red slightly. Clearly he isn't much of a people person but he seems nice enough. I know of him from school, he has a couple of classes with me but we haven't really spoken before.

"I expect it's much like the Capitol and therefore we don't need to have any excitement." Shark flops back down on one of the sofas.

There is a derisive snort from Johanna. "Do you really think that Katniss would want to build her compound based on the very place that hated her existence and forced her to live in complete desolation? You lot had it lucky, you have no idea what it was like to live in the districts." Johanna's voice is sharp and harsh and all of a sudden, I feel very scared of her. Even Kiwi, who I had thought hadn't been listening to the conversation, raised an eyebrow and sat up. "You'll see soon enough how she's built it. But for now, just sit down and stop acting like a bunch of two year olds. I won my first games when I was 13, younger than all of you and I wasn't this excited. Get over it."

Shark, who, despite being the youngest, seems to be the sort of person who likes to take charge and boss everyone around. I look around at my fellow three tributes and figure out what kind of alliance I would like to form if one at all. Leander and Kiwi seem nice enough; maybe one of them would be willing to ally with me. The reapings were interesting to watch and, knowing that we will be arriving soon, I go back to my room and collect my reaping outfit, although I don't know why, and my token, a silver ring with the word 'hope' engraved on it, given to me by my grandmother. Maybe there is hope at the end of the tunnel; maybe I do have a chance.

**County 18 – Reid Shackleford (18)**

I wouldn't want to for fear of lack of oxygen, but you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. It's rather annoying that everyone seemed to, as per usual; judge me based on my appearance. What happened to the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'? Yes I know I'm not a book but that still applies. The one bonus of this train is the fact that we seem to have the most fascinating mentors, they could be of great use to us. I like The Doctor; he's smart and could see right through me from the moment I walked in the door. For that I am grateful so he knew me as the kinder person that I am rather than the hard-rock punk I appear to be. Even so, Edward, my fellow male tribute, still looks at me as if I am something of a terror. I know the kid; he's the one that all the kids in my class pick on. It's despicable really and I hate to stand by and watch but I don't really have a choice. Actually, some could say that I do have a choice.

"Hey, are you alright?" I go over and sit down next to him. He jumps and almost scoots as far away from me as he can. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you."

I'm trying to sound helpful or nice, but clearly it isn't working as he still looks petrified. "Don't worry Edward." It's the Doctor who speaks and Edward immediately slightly relaxes. Maybe there is something about the man that everyone trusts. "Reid just looks scary but he isn't really." He turns and winks at me and I smile.

Edward's glasses make him look even more like a rabbit caught in headlights. He looks at me fearfully. "Are you sure?" he is still looking at me but I know he is asking the Doctor.

Before he can answer though, the train comes to a halt and all of us, save the mentors, rush to the windows which had been previously blocked with blinds but now were drawn back to reveal the place where we would be staying. Even though I had lived in the Capitol for all of my life bar one, the place still took my breath away. Clearly based on one of the castles we were told about in fairy stories, the building was made of bricks and it seemed as wide as it was high. It raised five or six floors and was surrounded by beautiful grounds. The long drive lead right up to the train station and behind it, I could see different buildings. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp along with everyone else, we knew that had to be where the Mockingjay and Peeta lived, and we would never step inside there. But it is incredible all the same.

**County 10 – Aella Wexler (15)**

The carriage is silent as we slow down and the train stops outside Katniss' house. It is so breath taking that none of us dare to speak or ruin the moment for the other people. I have my goggles firmly over my face; I still haven't told Kathy and Emmett about it, I hope that they will understand. I like both of our mentors, Emmett loves to crack dirty jokes as well as play around, and he's incredibly strong. There is something about him that I am yet to figure out, maybe the fact that his skin is so cold and pale is a clue. Kathy, on the other hand, is quiet and thoughtful. She smiles sweetly and has an aura about her that makes you feel so much calmer than you might have been before. I don't really know who I like best, I think that they will both be great mentors in their own way even though Kathy isn't from Panem and Emmett sounds like he's from District 8 but certainly doesn't act or look like it.

The train stops now means that we are going to get off. One step further to a possible death in a few days' time. The sound of the train doors opening is almost wordless. "Let's go." Although the sentence was suggesting and inviting, the hardness in Emmett's voice made it apparent that it wasn't an invitation but an order. Lead by Kathy, we file out one by one.

Whereas when the tributes arrived in the Capitol, there would be cameras and screaming fans of the Hunger Games ready to meet them, there is no such thing for us. Katniss and Peeta are there but we are automatically lead down the platform, away from where they are watching us, their faces a mask which is indecipherable. The platform is silent, the air cold and bitter. I'm glad of my goggles as it means that my eyes aren't stinging. I clutch my cream in my hand and hold it tight; I don't want to lose that or the goggles in the arena. The platform is long, although the train isn't and I can see other trains drawing into the station, most likely holding the other tributes, or at least some of them.

We keep walking, through the silence and we passed the house, soon it is getting further and further way. Then, as if out of nowhere, our accommodation rises up before us. A large building that seems to be made out of metal or something but the whole building looks rather bleak and dull. Maybe it'll be better on the inside. I have learned that you should never judge a book by its colour. It rises up 19 floors, one for each county and all of a sudden I am rather excited about seeing inside.

But no, of course we have to go to the prep rooms. And they don't look like they're in our accommodation. Well I didn't really expect them to be. We veer off to the left slightly to a smaller building. I catch a glimpse of something behind our accommodation but it disappears as soon as I saw it, I wonder…

**County 17 – Charizo Tycar (14)**

I can't wait! I have seen the Hunger Games take place so many times that I know what happens next. We are going to be given a makeover! I am so excited that I sense myself jumping up and down which is far too childish. I can see some of the other tributes enter a way ahead of us and I walk quicker, eager to get there even before our mentors, James and Elinor. In all honesty, Mr Bond scares the living daylight out of me. He keeps a gun on him at all times and looks so suspicious and wary of everyone as if someone is going to attack him at any minute. There really isn't anything to fear; in fact this is by far the best bit of the Hunger Games. Goodness knows I need a makeover, a body scrub and a nail filing. Living in the counties does no good for your health as well as your looks; I don't know how the people survived. I have to refrain from skipping as we enter the building. I don't care what the place looks like; I just want to get on with it. We are separated and I wave cheerfully to my fellow tributes that look at me with slight disdain except for Willow who smiles shyly and waves back. She's a sweet girl, but I don't think she'll last longer than the bloodbath ND we both wouldn't see each other. I don't really want to make an alliance with a certain bloodbath tribute, however sweet they are.

The prep room is exactly how I imagined it. Glistening tables, surfaces so shiny you can see a thousand versions of your face reflected all over the room. But the prep team is slightly disappointing. They stand there in front of me, looking me up and down; there are only two of them. I suppose their being 76 tributes, you may not be able to get 228 prep members. They're starting to circle me, muttering to each other and looking at me as if I am a piece of meat that makes me feel rather uncomfortable.

I know what I want. "Look, so I was thinking, as county 17 is the place where wood is produced, that a more range of browns and greens should be prominent – "

I am cut off by the female stylist who has deep purple hair cut into a bob. "It doesn't matter what you think Tribute Tycar, your outfit has already been sorted out. We just need to work out what adjustments need to be made." Her tone is distasteful and clearly annoyed. I'm rather annoyed by her as well; she hasn't even let me speak for more than one second. "And by the looks of it, you'll need an awful lot more than I had hoped for."

Now that is just rude, what has happened to these people?

**County 14 – Lest Wyatt (15)**

This is taking forever and is seriously a waste of my time. Despite being a Capitolite, I am not the biggest fan of fashion and this is just torture. How could some of my friends enjoy this and go through this every week. I have just had a body wax which means my body is now free from hair except in the main areas and looks shiny. I suppose to not make me look ridiculous; I bet Katniss had something to do with that, and to make me look more natural but still work on me. I have been sprayed with water with a powerful stream until it hurts. And now I am standing, completely bare, on the polished floor of my prep rooms, my two team people who I don't even know their names, circling me like a hawk once again, occasionally grabbing one of the instruments and adjusting something which makes me feel rather uncomfortable, I am no longer a friend of theirs, but a piece of meat which they can devour.

I shift slightly, my feet beginning to ache and I am getting impatient. Dad said that it was an unfortunate habit of mine and would one day lead me into serious trouble, maybe it'll lead to my death is what I have added. "Stay still!" one of the prep team snaps and I am so shocked by the harsh tone that I stop, staying perfectly still.

They circle me once again and I am glad that there are no windows in my room to avoid further humiliation. Finally they nod, satisfied although I am thoroughly irritated. I did not become a tribute to be looked at like a piece of meat when I'm not even in the arena.

"You can go through, your stylist will be expecting you." The other prep team member nods to the door and hands me a coarse robe which I wrap around my body gratefully, thankful of at least some form of dignity.

I go through to the room she indicated; it's a pleasant room with plenty of lights but still no windows. It isn't long before my stylist comes in. he's freakishly tall and handsome with rugged features and a soft smile. "Hello Lest, I'm Ronny your stylist. I've just been with your fellow female tribute Antoinette, she's quite the character."

I like him, I can see the twinkle in his eye as he says this and we both know that he means that he hated her. I hate her as well and I barely know her. For a fourteen year old, she is incredibly bossy and stuck up. A small part of me hopes that she dies in the bloodbath, we would all be grateful. "So, do we have the chariot rides and stuff?" I ask curiously.

He nods. "Tonight, in a few hours. Now, as the county that produces gold and silver, we can be a lot more creative than some of the other counties."

I shrug; I like the production of the county. As long as it doesn't make me look like an idiot then I am happy. "Sure, what have you got in mind."

**What do you think? Please review and vote!**


	24. Chariot Parade

**I'M BBAAACCCCKKKK! Yeah, it was great but I missed posting chapters for you guys! Anyway, I'm going away again on Friday for THREE WEEKS! I don't know if I will have internet access there but I will try and post another chapter before I go. This is the chariot rides and it might be fairly confusing so do let me know if you don't get it!**

**WARNING: Nuse's POV contains reference to sensitive topics, please do not feel obliged to read that POV if you are sensitive about topics to do with rape and sex.**

**County 5 – Vihn Duong (18)**

Typical that I had to have two female members of my prep team but a male stylist for my outfit. The prep room seemed to take forever. I just want to get into the games now and have this all over and done with as soon as possible, whether that means dying or returning as Victor. I can't really tell which one is more likely as I don't know the strengths of the other tributes. I'm currently face to face with my stylist, so glad to be out of the hands of those monstrous ladies. Clearly they were just trying to be charming, but it was too obvious flirtation and I feel rather uncomfortable around those kinds of advances. My stylist smiles at me, he seems nice enough and hasn't tried to make me feel uncomfortable in any way, especially as he gave me a dressing gown to wear to cover up my nakedness that I was exposed as in the prep room. He wants to preserve my dignity and for that, I respect him.

"Now Vihn, may I call you that?" I nod; there should be no reason for us to be antisocial. "My name is Artois, Katniss asked me to be the stylist for you and your fellow tributes. I will be joining them in a few minutes. There is only one stylist per county, Katniss couldn't find enough." He smiles and I force one onto my face as well, it isn't a very good joke but I feel I must play along. "So the county production is cloth."

I sigh; I've seen what the tributes from districts with that kind of industry do. "So, are we going to be rag dolls or just ridiculous?" I ask, slight sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

He smiles, knowing where I am taking my inspiration from. "Not quite. County 5 is supposed to be in the area where District 6 was, right?" I nod, that is what I have been told at least. "I wanted to have something that reflected both the district and the county, as a reminder of the past and a look to the future."

I raise my eyebrow, that isn't quite what I had thought about. It certainly was a different angle and a good one at that. "What were you thinking of?" I ask my voice clearly full of curiosity.

He indicates a door on the other side of the room that I hadn't noticed before. "Your outfit is in here."

He gets up and I follow, curious as to where he is taking me and, despite my not so caring attitude towards fashion, what my chariot outfit will be like. I hope that I will not make a fool of myself and that it doesn't do anything to decrease my humanity. The door merely leads to a cupboard and as I look at the outfit he has chosen and designed, I cannot help but gasp. He didn't deserve all the snide comments he got from me, he truly has designed a masterpiece.

**County 8 – Priscilla Hart (13)**

I always loved the chariot rides, seeing the district tributes in their various outfits. But now I am actually going to be a part of them, I'm suddenly terrified. Not just a stage nerves fright, I am genuinely terrified. Star, the other female tribute, seems to be joining me in this slightly fear but Prion and Graphite seem okay with it all. How can you be okay with displaying yourself in front of an entire nation? I don't really know what to do. Different tributes have done different things over the years. We are all going to be in the same chariot and we are going to be surrounded by so many other people.

The one thing that is bringing me comfort at the moment is my dress. I was rather scared by the prospect of having to wear something hideous as we are the county that produces livestock. However I didn't need to be scared. Star and I are wearing black and white striped dresses which represent the simplicity of farming and livestock. Prion and Graphite are wearing the less impressive outfits, going for the District 10 traditional cowboy look. Admittedly they both look rather dashing, even Graphite with his coal black eyes. We all look quite the picture, a good set and the boys seem to be having fun with their outfits.

"Miss Hart." Prion takes his hat off and bows low, his eyes sparkling and I can't help but giggle with Star.

Both boys are admittedly rather good looking in their own way and I hope that I can ally with them; I want to be with people who are from my county. Graphite mimics Prion and bows low to Star and we are all sent into fits of giggles. I think that it's a good thing that we are the same age, well Star and I are and Graphite and Prion are. I suppose it saves us having to get to know each other because we are already aware of whom at least one other person is. Star is in most of my classes at school but I rarely speak to her so maybe it's another chance to get to know her.

I'm terrified of our female mentor, Enobaria. Her Games were one of the most terrifying games. She won the two years after Finnick Odair did. So yes, I was only three at the time, but I watched it back again and was fascinated in a horrified way how she went about it. And now she is here, in the flesh, with Peter, our other mentor. I like Peter; he's my age and seems to be full of fun. I want to meet Tinkerbelle, his fairy that he talks so often of.

"Let's go kids." Enobaria's harsh voice cuts through the room and our hilarity is over. She really is one to spoil the party. Peter still smiles and he grins at me and I smile back. He gets on well with me and Star, perhaps he will individually train us rather than letting Enobaria get to us.

**County 16 – Nuse Riobe (16)**

For the first time in a long time, I am scared of someone. It does not do that I got no sleep last night, due to those noises coming from Darius' room. It seemed to be the first time I have heard something so longing and yet painful at the same time. We all know who he was with. We've heard all about tributes currying favours from their mentors and each other by having sex with them. Except, I doubt that Natane consented to it. Her screams of terror and fear as the slaps rang out throughout the train make it more certain that the events of last night were more rape than anything else.

And now we are all standing in the room that separates out each of the prep rooms. We are all in the most hideous outfits; blood red streaked jumpsuits that make us look like animal meat. And that is exactly the way that Darius is looking at Natane, licking his lips hungrily, a mad glint in his eyes. The stupid girl is cowering in the corner of the room; she is clearly not good enough to be a part of the team. We could be the Careers if we wanted to, the three of us. But, knowing previous Career packs, we won't even get close. Beetee is ridiculous mentor; all he can talk about is Wiress, his district partner in the last games. He fiddles with a piece of wire with his fingers, turning it and shaping it over and over again. I mean, it isn't as if we are even an electrical county, we make freaking animal meat.

Viola, our final mentor, is as stupid and annoying as Natane. She must be only a year younger than Natane and she is sitting by Natane, trying to comfort her. Although, by the look of it, she hasn't had the experience so she doesn't know what it is like. I mean, what kind of person tries to comfort people on something that they haven't experienced before.

"Let's go down, we need to get to the chariots." It's Beetee's voice that is steelier than I have heard before. He is looking at Darius with a look of deep loathing and disgust. It isn't as if anyone else is. It is just only him who can get away with it.

Against my better judgements, I follow Beetee. Slowly Lillian, the other female tribute, follows me and one by one, we all go to the elevator down another corridor. Natane and Viola are at the back, following a little way. The silence is steely; the tension in the air was as high as anything and could be cut with a knife. I hate silence but for the first time, nothing snide or helpful or anything comes out of my mouth.

**County 18 – Cordelia Wensworth (17)**

I always loved the chariot rides but now we are being shown to the world and it is me rather than any of the other children and teenagers out there. I don't really know what to make out of our outfits. As the county that produces the transportation that takes people around Panem, our stylist, Missy, has gone for the idea of looking at trains and the windows in the train. We are completely dressed in silver, apparently it'll reflect from the lights like windows do. I feel slightly naked as the costume is very tight-fitting and the material is almost see-through. I don't seem to be the only one feeling slightly uncomfortable. We ride down to the area where we will be put onto the chariots in silence, Annie and The Doctor not exchanging a word. The fear of having to face so many people, which is what we suspect, is creeping up on us. The ride is fairly long, a couple of minutes and then we stop. The doors slide open to what looks like a horse stable. 19 chariots in different colours are in 19 different stalls and 72 other tributes plus their mentors and stylists are hanging around. There is an awkward silence with small murmurs, tensions are already growing. The Doctor leads the way to the second to last stall where coal black horses are pulling a pure white carriage, the black and white of trains I suppose. It isn't very original but its good enough; I don't really mind as long as this can be done as soon as possible and be over.

A bell sounds and everyone freezes. "It's time." Annie whispers and we understand. That bell indicates that we are supposed to climb onto the chariots and we are to get ready for the chariot rides.

The two mentors nod to us and Missy extends her arm to help each of us onto the chariot. That is another restriction of the costumes, they are rather hard to walk around in, let alone climb up onto a chariot which is a good metre above the ground. I am the second shortest person so I go at the front with Edward Reed, the 12 year old tribute who I seem to remember passing out at the reaping. He looks positively terrified at both being at the front and being presented to the whole of Panem. He is pale and I swear that I can see beads of sweat starting to come down his face. Another bell goes and I can hear in the distance, the first chariot going. But rather than a cheer that I know normally rises up when the chariots draw out, there is silence. There is a wait for all other 17 carriages to start and then there is a sudden jolt and the horses start to plod slowly out of the stable. God help me that I don't fall out of the cart that would surely not gain me any sponsors.

**County 19 – Nobie Phlour (13)**

This is my absolute worst nightmare. Being subjected to a cheering crowd and presented in such a manner that we have been subjected to. It is in no understatement to say that the costumes we have been given are truly horrendous. As the county that produces sugar, we have naturally been covered in sugar. Thankfully, unlike some years in District 12, it is not the sole thing I am wearing. Melena, one of the female tributes, told me that the material is lyrca or something along the lines of that. It is almost see through and the sugar is the only thing that stops me from being completely exposed to the world. I can sense that Harry, Kit and Melena also feel the same way. I listen as the other eighteen chariots make their way out, in much less revealing clothes than us.

Suddenly the carriage jerks and I am almost thrown off balance, if it wasn't for Kit who quickly catches me and flashes me a quick smile which I gently return as we go forward. What I see nearly knocks me back over. In previous Games, the tributes have been met with thunderous applause of the Capitol and being showered with flowers. I forgot momentarily that the crowds would not be there as usual, it is not a usual Game after all and we are the Capitol children being sent to the slaughter.

Rather than crowds, we are met with screens, huge screens on either side, 19 of them to be precise, showing the reactions of the counties which would be watching. I feel under more scrutiny as the flashing screens go past. There is the same amount of cheering, perhaps even more so than previous years, as all 76 of us go past. It is a rather strange sight to have my friends and family watching on a screen rather than live. I suppose the shame would be even greater if they were to see me in the flesh, almost quite literally in the flesh.

At the end of the long stretch of cobbled flagstones that formed the floor of the stadium, stood a large podium which had a balcony similar to the Town Hall stage on which Katniss and Peeta had appeared not a day ago to seal my fate as a dead 13 year old. And there they are again, as almost regal as they had been yesterday, surveying us. They do not seem as cold and hard-hearted as President Snow had been, but I can swear that, even from here, Peeta has a slight smile playing on his lips.

As we draw up and stop in the traditional circle around the podium, Katniss and Peeta rise and the screens as well as the sound of the tributes' horses, fall silent. "People of Panem, both tributes and county members. Welcome to the final Hunger Games that will ever fall on Panem."

**Peeta Mellark – joint Head Gamemaker**

A great cheer rose up from the screens and I smiled slightly, sharing their joy. "We must remember those who have lost their lives to get to where we are today. On behalf of Katniss and me, we welcome you to what will be the most final of Hunger Games and one which will end all Games. I regret the 75 losses of lives but it is in no way comparable to how many lives have been lost in the 75 Hunger Games before this, the 1719 lives to be precise." There is a loud gasp from many people from the screens as well as those around me. Clearly there were many who were not aware of the extent to which there was loss of life but surely there had to be some people who had some idea. I hate the fact that the number will reach 1794 within a week or so. "There are some things that cannot be prevented for the sake of preserving the memory of those who we have lost." I think of Boggs and Finnick, of all the Victors who I knew and had cared about, even if it was only slightly, who died last year. I think of Prim, of my own family and I know that I have to go on. "So, welcome tributes and guests, to the final Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour."

A great cheer rises up around me and Katniss joins me on the podium where we both wave to the crowds who are cheering louder than ever before. The tributes are even letting a couple of smiles slipping through. I have done my job and that is enough.

**So, what do you think? R&R! If you have been affected by Nuse's POV or want to talk about things like that, as you don't know me, I am very willing to chat and be an Agony Aunt although I cannot pretend to have any experience with such matters.**


	25. Training Day 1

**Hey, so this is now training! It doesn't cover the whole day but you can see some alliances forming! I hope you like it!**

**County 13 – Seph Aroda (17)**

I feel sorry for those tributes who have no idea what they are going to do for alliances. Thankfully, I am in a career county, automatically giving me a great advantage as I know that I will be accepted into the careers. The one problem is that I don't know how to do that. I assume that we just meet and immediately eliminate those who we know are not nearly good enough for the pack. I can safely say that I can think of several people in the career counties hwo will not be good enough.

The six of us sit at the breakfast table, the morning after the bizarre chariot ride, in silence. We are all looking at each other suspiciously and I am no different. I can already tell that Eve is certainly not career material, how eager she is to join. Aelius seems like a good type of career, but not one of the bloodthirsty types like Cato was last year. those type of tributes disgust me, although I can't wait to get into the arena and I know how to kill people, it isn't as if I have done it.

"Right," Caspian looks confident and smiles at the four of us. "So, today is the first day of training." He is triyng to make out that he knows exactly what is going on but we all know that we are more knowledgable in the area of the Hunger Games as we are actually from Panem. "As a career county, are you planning on sticking together and meeting up with the other career counties?"

Aelius, Eve and I all nod but I have to stifle back a snigger as Eve does so more vigorously than the two of us. Clearly she is eager to get in with the best and yet I can tell she is already a bloodbath tribute, such a shame for a career county. I am surprised that Robin doesn't join us, he just sits there glumly, unsure of what to do.

"I have a feeling that not all of the tributes from all of the career counties will be career material," Jane chooses her words carefully and I swear I see her wink at me, both of us acknowledging that Eve and Robin are not in the category, "so you must be wise in choosing who is in the pack. There may be other tributes from non-career counties who will be good enough to get into the pack, you should always be wary of them."

I nod, it makes sense and so does Aelius, I think I like this guy. Jane checks the time and then nods. "We better be getting down to the training centre." My eyes light up, this is what I have been waiting for a long time for. I jump up and follow her, the others a little behind me. I want and need to get started as soon as possible, I want to show off my abilities, to show that I will win.

**County 7 – Archie Cross (15)**

Despite Gale's relation to Katniss and Peeta, I have warmed to him. he is my mentor after all and will be responsible partly for keeping me alive in the arena. We're heading down ot the training centre and I don't know whether to be nervous or excited. Nervous because this is the first time I will actually have to face the other tributes and excited because it means that I can find out whether I am any good at some of the things in there. I've heard so much about what we can do there and I am eager to try some out and see how good the others are. We've all agreed to go our separate ways, the possibility of an alliance weak but it is still there.

The lift is silent and as we enter the room, there are about half of the tributes there. It is a little wait before the rest of the tributes arrive and the woman standing at the front starts to talk, explaining what is around us. Does she really think we will try and kill each other this early? I look around at the other tributes, trying to figure out who might be a potential danger. There are your typical Career tributes who look eager and maybe a little too much so. We are dismissed and I stand there a little caught for a moment.

There is a squeal suddenly from my right and I see Lorelei, a quiet but nice looking girl running towards a 12 year old girl who I recognise from county 11. This must be Carlie, the girl that Lorelei had mentioned at one point. She seems sweet but not a total pushover. Recognising my slight loss as to what to do, Lorelei waves me over. "Archie!"

I go over, a smile on my face and extend my hand to Carlie. "Archie Cross, county 7."

She takes it, her dainty hands slightly coarse but still retaining a slight soft feel. "Carlie Mansfield, county 11."

With introductions over, there is a slight impatient air to get started. "Do you want to join us with training?" Lorelei asks me shyly and I nod, I don't want to be alone. "Where shall we start?"

We look around the room. There is a swimming pool, loads of weapons which I can already see many people are at, camouflage, rock climbing and then my eyes rest on where I know I want to go, archery. I've doen a little bit of it before and so I nod towards it and both girls' eyes light up.

We head over and start to try them out. There are only a couple of other people here and so the trainer at the station takes no time in showing us how it is done. I suppose my football training has finally come to something as I find that I shoot with rather good accuracy, the only thing I struggle with is the power with which I shoot. Maybe I have found a start, a good one too.

**County 2 – Carter Bloom (17)**

We've already got an alliance and for that I am glad. Well, it wasn't as if the alliance hadnt already been planned. Its me with Nikki and Alyss and we were thinking of asking Niko to join us but we know that he is such a wimp that it wouldn't be worth trying to get him to be any good at killing kids and the such like. I can see Alyss' eyes glinting, which scares me slightly, as i know that it means that she is going into one of her phases, the ones that tells me that she is eager to fight, to kill if she gets too far. I am glad that I am not the only one who has noticed this as Nikki is now gently guiding her towards the edible plants section. We both know that this kills so many tributes each year, I can still remember the way Alicia, that District 5 girl tribute the year Katniss and Peeta won, looked after she had eaten the nightlock. I would not like to be in that position, I would rather die fighting. Or perhaps even better, die fighting those that I care about, namely Nikki and Alyss. The edible berries station turns out to be very informative and useful as we discover the different plants that we have seen over the different Games. I immediately identify correctly the Nightlock berries and the trainer at the station seems to be rather impressed with me but ti is from there that I start to fail. Clearly Alyss and Nikki are not relaly interested or good at it, so we leave after an hour so and look around.

But before we can go further, Nikki pulls me to one side. "Carter, we need ot keep an eye on her."

Her tone is not commanding but pleading and desperate and we both know that she is referring to Alyss. We both know what she is like in one of her episodes and there will be no stopping her from killing a tribute in training, to her there would be no difference. I nod. "But we need to still brush up on our fighting skills. At the moment I don't trust Alyss with any of the other tributes, she's a danger to herself as well as us."

Nikki nods. "You're right," of course I am, "shall we try rope tying and stuff? That'll be useful for creating snares and keeping ourselves upright in trees at night."

I gulp and sideways glance at Nikki. "Nikki, remember…" I trail off and she looks at me questioningly, "me and trees? Me and heights generally?"

She bites her lip to show she is sory, she knows I have a phobia of heights and I hate climbing trees. "I want to go and play with the swords." She whines. "That was what Cato was good at. If he was good at it, then I certainly will be, obviously."

I sigh inwardly, Nikki nad her peculiar obsession, but we both know that it would be fatal to try that kind of thing until the last day when she will be better at everything else. It isn't that we want to kill her off, we just don't want her to be a danger to everyone else although they will all die eventually, of course. "how about swimming?"

**County 6 – Alycee McDonavan (15)**

A fight has already broken out between the careers. There are four counties and it is clear that none of the kids from county 3 are particularly interested in joining the inevitable alliance and, as appealing as it sounds to let the others think that I am totally prepared and trained for the arena when I am so not, I don't think that I will fit in. there are a couple of the kids from the other two districts who are trying to get in, but I can already see a leadership forming in that Seph girl from 13 who seemed nice enough before but I was mistaken. A few angry words are being exchanged and I would hate to be in the middle of them, especially those who are wanting to get inot the group. I know that Sunday, the other female tribute from 6 will get in, she is the most career-esque person in our county, of us who were reaped. I can also spot a couple of other potential careers from those who aren't in the counties. There's that Electron boy who's supposed to be related to President Snow in some form, although he looks nothing like him.

I am glad that I do not seem to be the only person in the room looking around aimlessly, but then something catches my eye, something I certainly like. The small boy from 17, Charizo, has suddenly caght my eye, his token of a belt which has woven beads in it, makes me smile. It is so bright in comparison to our gaudy outfits and I go up to him at the camouflage station.

"Sorry to bother you, but can I join you?" I ask nervously, which is slightly silly as I am a year older than him. I look apologetic, although I don't really know why. "its just, I love your belt so much and I need ot practise my camougflage."

He breaks into a smile as soon as I mention his belt and wipes his hands on a cloth at the table. "Of course, I'm Charizo Tycar and this is my fellow tribute Willow Ravenwood."

The small girl next to him looks only twelve but she smiles confidently, waving from where she is decorating her hand to look like moss. It is so realistic that I gasp in delight. "That is incredible Willow, how do you do it?"

She ducks her head in embaressment but Charizo is ready with an answer. "Willow is an artist, so she's worked with colours a lot."

I laugh lightly. "Well, let's hope that they have an art box in one of those rucksacks at the Cornucopia so you can blend in easily."

They laugh and I find myself enjoying their company. Maybe I won't have to wing it alone.

**County 3 – Cornelia Tertia (13)**

I honestly have no idea where to start. I have been standing here for a good few minutes and now I seem to eb the only person left, still standing where I was originally. There is so much to choose from and improve on. The one thing that I hope that I might be able to not look like a fool in, is the swimming pool. It is huge, with clear blue water that gently laps at the edge. Already I can see a couple of tributes from county 9 in there, some would say showing off but I think that they are in their element, free to do what almost comes naturally to them. Despite my better judgement, I find a swimming costume that fits me and quickly slip into it before tentatively approaching the water. I don't swim particularly well but it doesn't matter as the whole point is to learn how to.

"Hey county 3!" I turn, startled at the noise and accidently fall into the water, the liquid swarming before me and I don't know how to get myself up. I am quickly rescued by a pair of strong arms which come up under me and push me to the surface.

I come up, gasping for breath to see a pair of very dark brown eyes with a kind aura in them. "Thanks." I splutter.

"Blame Sandy for calling you 3. Maybe you should start at the shallow end nad try to work from there."

He is being serious but I can see the indignation that is bubbling inside of me and he smiles. "I guess you can swim. I'm going to go, but its always worth learning the basics."

He gives me a small smile and pulls himself out of the water easily before a smaller girl with curly blonde hair and blue streaks comes swimming up to me, her eyes shining. "I'm sorry for surprising you. it just looked as if you wanted ot be with someone rather than being on your own." She sticks her hand out. "I'm Sandy, Sandy Beechnut."

With one hand firmly gripping the side of the pool, I take it. "Cornelia Tertia."

She smiles. "Nice name, so how much do you actually know about swimming?"

I start to talk to her and she seems to be really nice. She shows me some basic strokes that I work on and we get out eventually, realising that we could benefit each other. While our hair dries, I show her how much I know about lighting fires without matches which isn't exactly complimentary to water but it is still good fun and she proves to be rather handy. I hope that we can keep this friendship up, it could prove very useful in the arena.

**What do you think?!**


	26. Training Day 2

**Heya, sorry it has been SO long since my last update but I have FINALLY found some internet that I can post from! I'm sorry if you have reviewed and I didn't get back to you, the internet isn't amazing but I will be posting another chapter as soon as I get home in two days time so you can look forward to that. So, the event that happens with Star at the end of the chapter was requested by her creator, Magic Of Every Kind, who is a great friend and a fantastic writer. So, this chapter is dedicated to Magic and her friend Aragorn (you know who I'm talking about Magic) which is the friend's code name.**

**This is the events of the second day of training! Enjoy!**

**County 17 – Willow Ravenwood (12)**

So maybe my artistic skills will not come to naught. I have found a friendship and potential alliance in Charizo and Alycee and we were eager to tell James and Elinor last night. Elinor was quiet, as she always is, but praised our good work and sticking together. James, or 007 as I am supposed to call him, muttered something about treachery but that was it. I have heard that he is a spy so he is naturally suspicious of a lot of people and things. It is only natural, I suppose, to be suspicious of that which you do not know. Aiden and Kendra, the other two county 17 tributes, stayed quite quiet, I wonder if they have found alliances yet or not. I decide to keep an eye out and note what I can see as I pass by all the stations. I've never really thought about swimming before and I point it out to my two new friends as we pass.

"How about the pool?"

The other two look at me in horror, as if the water is something to be scared of. Charizo is shaking his head madly. "Are you crazy Willow? Water will ruin my hair, especially all of that chlorine in it. I cannot and I will not go into the pool."

Alycee has exactly the same look on her face and so I give in and we proceed to the climbing station instead. Even here, my allies are weary to attempt, clearly they value the way that they look over the idea of them winning. They look at it with contempt and I sigh, even though they are older than me, I seem to be the more reasonable one. "Look, if you guys don't get anything done in the next day, then we're all going to die. You two because you haven't trained and me because I haven't trained because you two were too chicken to." I swing up onto one of the branches and plant my feet firmly on a branch. "Come on, it's fun and it won't ruin your look."

I swing higher up and then look down and to my delight, Charizo and Alycee have, admittedly reluctantly, started to climb up. I am glad when it transpires that they are not too bad climbers, their one problem is that they seem bent on complaining about the fact that they are getting themselves dirty. From my vantage point in the tree, I can see the whole training centre. I can see the typical careers storming down the weapons station, practically annihilating it. After the embarrassment of yesterday which resulted in several upset tributes which made the whole room feel rather uncomfortable, they were firm. I wonder how much of a threat they will be; after all they are all only ex-Capitol citizens like me. Of course, I can't be sure and there are a couple of them that do truly scare me. I just have to hope that I'll get away from the Cornucopia as soon as I can.

**County 4 – Kiwi Hastings (17)**

The room, once again as I like it, is covered with so many natural things. I listen as the trainer at the edible plants station begins to explain things to me but I'm not really listening. My mind wanders as I look around the room. Everywhere, I can see alliances forming, but I seem to have some trouble. I am brought some comfort by the fact that I am not the only person in the room who seems to be on their own. There are quite a few people with me at the edible plants section and so I work alone, keeping an eye on anyone else who may look as if they want to talk. It isn't that I don't want to try and make friends, indeed the more the merrier. The berries exercise is both easier and harder than I originally thought. Easier in the way that as I am so used to handling plants that the ones I recognise are easy to distinguish. However there are some berries which I force myself to look more closely at, knowing that they will probably come up in the arena and their very close counterparts which are poisonous.

The girl next to me looks at 13 with jet black hair and violet eyes which are rather startling. She is squinting now in concentration. I can see that she has most of them right but there are a couple of poisonous ones in her edible pile that would kill her in an instant.

"You know that one's nightlock, right?" I ask gently, pointing to the oh so familiar berries from Katniss and Peeta's Hunger Games.

She must jump about a foot in the air before regarding me, her scared expression telling me she isn't used to much company. Looking at the berries I'm pointing to, she pales and quickly transfers them to her other pile. "Thanks." She mutters before sticking out a hand and smiling slightly. "Star Black, county 8."

I take it, her slightly coarse hands firmly gripping mine. "Kiwi Hastings, county 4." We both turn back to our piles and there is a slight pause. "So," I wonder aloud, wanting to make conversation, "are you in an alliance yet?"

She bites her lip before shaking her head. "No, I think I'm going to go alone. I don't really want to get to know very many people that I might have to end up killing."

I nod, understanding her logic but sad as I was hoping for a possible alliance. She seemed nice enough. "Okay, well, if we meet up in the arena, I promise not to kill you." I try to make my voice sound jokey and serious; I don't want to kill many people. Not that it is a great tactic for winning the games.

She nods. "Thanks, maybe I'll need an alliance by then. Or maybe you will."

I nod. "It's a possibility. I like your name by the way, Star, it's pretty."

**County 5 – Electron Snow (13)**

I had a feeling it was coming. I knew that I was being watched from the beginning. As much as I enjoy my mutations at times, it had brought a distinct disadvantage at some point. There was an awkward moment where Nuse Riobe of county 16, came up to me and tried to talk to me about my grandfather. It transpires that he is obsessed with him and it was difficult not to laugh at his condescending manner, the way he talked down to me and yet revered me for the fact that I was related to his idol. Clearly he was anticipating an alliance which I quickly dismissed. For me, it's either the Careers or nothing. I have been feeling that it might be the former as I have seen Seph Aroda, the new leader of the pack and one of the most terrifying girls I have ever seen, looking over at me and I know that it can't just be because of my good looks. There are only five Careers which is surprising as there were 16 potential Careers but it seems like none of the county 3 tributes were interested in that kind of alliance.

I'm hacking away with delicate ease at the dummies in front of me. I defend myself when I protest that I have been looking at other things than just the weapons. I'm not stupid to think that I can survive by killing people alone; this isn't just a normal Hunger Games. I have to get through, quite literally, 75 tributes to win the respect of my county and country. I've been methodically working my way around the stations. So far I've covered, survival, ropes and snares and tree climbing and now weapons training. After lunch, I reckon I'll go onto camouflage and then back to weapons. Tomorrow I will try swimming; I know that my 'grandfather' never really cared for the tributes ability to do that so I won't pay much attention to that.

A hand claps onto my shoulder and I turn around, a throwing knife in my hand and ready to strike. I don't know whether to be relieved or scared that it's Seph, flanked by the other four Careers, her eyes boring into mine. "Snow."

So, we're going for surnames. Well, two can play at that game. "Aroda."

She glances to the boy on her left who nods. "We have a proposition. We need kids like you, kids who are strong and willing to fight and kill. We want you to join us."

Well I sure wasn't expecting that. I'm not the kind of guy to make friends easily but maybe all I have to do is be natural. I don't want to seem thrilled but I am in a way. I raise an eyebrow and shrug nonchalantly. "Okay, why not?" I pause, raising a finger and the satisfied look on Seph's face dies. "On one condition. That that Riobe guy from 16 is not allowed and he's mine to kill."

She shrugs and turns to the rest of the pack who nod. "Alright, 16 2 is yours Snow."

**County 11 – Novin Platic (15)**

I was slightly scared that I would be on my own for the games but luckily, Tripe's advice before he left to try and make allies, not friends, seems to have paid off. There are three of us at the moment, me, Vihn Duong from county 5 and Alexis Steelsheen from county 12. She's a feisty girl and hopefully nothing I can't handle. She didn't make pretence of wanting to kill her county partner, Phillip Dolores, which slightly miffed me at first because no one ever really tried to kill their district partner before. But when I found out that it turns out he wants to return the favour, I gave in. if it's to keep her alive and the alliance together then I can stand it. We've been discussing the possibility of having another person in our alliance. Still, there seem to be so many tributes going at it alone, with a few alliances forming here and there. Perhaps they are better formed in the arena, we shall just have to wait and see.

"Vega, county 9." Vihn's voice is thoughtful and I look over to where I see a boy at the knotting station, tying complicated and impressive knots. I couldn't remember his name earlier but the fact that they have everyone's surnames on the backs of their uniforms makes it so much easier to jog the memory.

I remember him now. His county are the sportiest and sea-orientated county I know. Both of the girls have alliances already as does the other county 9 boy who I don't seem to be able to see, perhaps he is swimming or climbing one of the trees. Then I see him, by the computers and technical equipment with two other boys and one of the girls from his county. They seem to be in a deep discussion about something or other but he seems to be enjoying himself. Liam, I remember his name now, is moving onto the swimming. Okay, so while I would love to be in charge of recruiting our newest member, I cannot. In my seemingly flawless personality, I have one tiny flaw. I can't swim.

All I can do is nod and turn away from the great body of water which could swallow me whole, to the other two. "Right, let's do it. He looks good; he'll be a decent addition."

I don't know whether Vihn has guessed my fear or whether he just wants to seem in charge, but he nods and goes over to the pool. I don't know whether he can't swim or whether he just doesn't want to get wet, but Vihn doesn't go in, choosing to call gently to the guy his age from the side. Liam goes over to him and Alexis and I creep forward slightly to hear their conversation.

"Hey, do you have an alliance at the moment?" Vihn asks slightly delicately, trying to remain calm.

Liam shakes his head. "I was planning on going alone but if you're asking then I'd be happy to join you."

He looks round to me and Alexis and we nod. "Great, cool."

**County 1 – Rowan Waxis (14)**

On my second day of training and I'm already in an alliance. I'm trying to concentrate on this now, not on anyone in particular and definitely not on Phoebe. How could she break up with me in those final precious moments we had together before I go off to potential death? I keep solidly on with the snares that we are working on. I've managed to become friendly with Rin and Lexi from county 9 and Ranen from county 7. Clearly Lexi is happy with working with three boys but I get a sense that she wants to have another girl in the alliance. I am slightly apprehensive as it means that we will be getting dangerously close to the size of the careers, making us more likely targets.

"That looks incredibly Rowan." Ranen comes over and looks at my handiwork admiringly. He frowns slightly momentarily. "Um, what exactly is it going to do?"

I smile, I know a little about snares from seeing the tributes do it in previous Hunger Games. In fact, Katniss used this one in the 74th Games. I use a stuffed animal from the side and show how it will trap the animal and kill it instantly. "It'll be useful for getting animals dead quickly rather than having to hunt for them. It won't be able to kill a tribute, but it'll cause a problem for them." I grin and he nods approvingly.

Unlike some other alliances that I've noticed, we don't really have a definite leader. I like it that way; it means that the risk of fighting breaking out in the alliance is dramatically reduced. Already the incident with the Careers on the first morning was embarrassing enough to stop any more arguments with other alliances. We can save those for the arena where the entire country can see them.

Suddenly a screeching sound resonates throughout the room and we all stop talking. The Gamemakers, of which there aren't as many as I seem to remember, including one of my mentors Katniss. The aforementioned girl is standing up, near the barrier which the Gamemakers can view the tributes from. Her face is sad and stony and she nods to Peeta who is beside her.

"Sorry for interrupting your training tributes. Could Anastaysha Black from county 8 make her way to the doors of the training room? Thank you, do continue."

I frown in curiosity; I recognise the name from somewhere. No one moves, except for a small thirteen year old girl with jet black hair walking silently to the door. Then I remember where I have seen her other than the reapings. She was in the same class as my younger brother Eric who is her age. I hate to think why she has been brought out of training and the consequences of whatever had happened. I hope she will be okay.

**Katniss Everdeen – Gamemaker**

I honestly do not know what I would do without Peeta. The small 13 year old girl is regarding us with a sense of fear and interest. We both hate being the bearers of bad news but we have to tell her at some point and we might as well do it now. from what we have observed, she has made no alliance but as I watch the girl fidget slightly, I am reminded of Primrose, the girl is the same age as she was when…I have to be strong now and I purse my lips and take a deep breath.

"Anastaysha." Peeta's voice is soft and she flinches, shying away from him. "We're not here to punish you in any way, we come as messengers."

Her posture only relaxes slightly and she drops her legs to the floor where they were previously up on the chair, hugged closely to her chest. "Please, call me Star. That's what everyone calls me."

Peeta smiles, the way that used to make so many girls swoon and the one that makes my heart pound at 100 miles an hour. "Alright, Star. Neither of us likes to be the bearers of bad news, no one likes getting bad news." You're telling me, I think sarcastically and Star, rightly, looks slightly confused by this. Peeta opens the envelope that we had been given early in the day and takes out the smaller envelope that had been enclosed. "Now, I understand that you're probably completely bewildered and wondering why we have pulled you out of the three precious days you have to train. We received a letter from county 8 which enclosed this letter addressed to you and for your eyes only. Respecting the author's wish, we haven't not looked in the letter. But we know who wrote the letter, it's from your father."

I can't bear it, we both know what has happened and she doesn't. But I can't let her know, we promised each other that Star would find out in her own time. We get up and look at her. "We'll let you read the letter and if you so wish to go back to your apartment, you may. You can tell the other tributes in your own time but we promise that they will not question whatever happens. Good day Miss Black."

And we leave her in there, to read the letter which bears the news that we couldn't face to tell her ourselves. That her father has committed suicide and the letter is what he asked to be sent to her. He couldn't face watching his daughter die in the Games, instead choosing to take his own life that she may be scarred and not him. For that I pity her, for the mental effects it will have on her like my own father's death and I hope that she wins, for him.

**What do you think? Isn't that just so sad?**


	27. Training Day 3

**Heya readers, thanks for all the reviews 11 MORE UNTIL 150! You guys are totally awesome! So this day marks the last day of training. It was gratifying to see so much support and sympathy for Star and her predicament, Magic informed me that they approved of the chapters.**

**I have a sad little note before I leave you with this chapter, the mentioned alliances will be at the bottom and there are other alliances that will form! I start school next Thursday and this term is going to be exceptionally busy for me. As the English equivalent of a US high school senior, I have a lot more work on my hands, both curricular, extra-curricular and university wise. This means that I will not be able to update as often. I have written the next chapter and am in the process of writing the one after that. After the next two chapters, my updates will not be as regular, possible gaps of 2-3 weeks rather than just a week or so...I'm really sorry but I hope that I will be able to make it up to you in the quality of the chapters...Thank you for your ever-continued support, this story is not being put on hiatus, it is just going to be less updated than normal...**

**ENJOY!**

**County 11 – Cinca X (12)**

I'm glad that Carlie has managed to find an alliance with her friend from county 7. I like her a lot, we knew each other vaguely at school but I suppose it is a good thing being in the same position together, it brings people together. I just hope that it won't come down to the two of us, I don't want it to. But the alliance she is in, I don't really feel as if I would fit in, so I didn't go and join her on the first day with the girl Lorelei and her county partner Archie. I really want to be in an alliance, but I don't really know if there is anyone who I would want to ally with.

I'm working at the hand to hand combat station. I suppose it just goes to show that three days of training and my family for generations being spies, does have its advantage. It's almost a routine to me and at the end of the session I'm doing; I hear an admiring whoop from behind me.

Turning around, I see four girls smiling at me. The girl with blonde hair and blue streaks looks about my age, as does the girl with golden (quite literally) hair and eyes as green as leaves. The other two look just a little older. "Hi." I say, unsure of whether they are here for a good reason or not.

The oldest looking girl smiles and sticks out her hand. "You're really good. I'm Kit by the way and this is Daphne, Sandy and Cornelia. Do you mind if we join you?"

I recognised each of the girls from four different counties, surprised by the Cornelia girl from county 3; she was technically Career material, wasn't she? I shrugged. "Sure, I'm Cinca."

As we work on hand to hand again, I find that the girls have a mixed ability. Kit and Daphne aren't the strongest fighters but Cornelia and Sandy aren't doing too badly. Although I think that I am the youngest, I have a late birthday for the school academic year, I am clearly the most skilled and the girls appreciate my help. We stop after a while and move onto the pool. Sandy, from county 9, is naturally a swimmer and Kit and Cornelia aren't too bad as well. I've never done really much swimming but I get in the pool as I would rather do that than stay on the side with Daphne who is starting to become a bit of a nuisance. She's a spoiled brat and is complaining loudly, trying to get us to do something that doesn't require getting messy. Well, the problem is that any of the training we are doing will involve us getting messy. She doesn't give in as we start to swim, getting used to the water and the seemingly unnatural strokes which I get used to after a while. I think an alliance is forming here and although I have a feeling Daphne may be killed off in the bloodbath as she doesn't try, it's a good alliance and useful.

**County 18 – Edward Reed (12)**

Okay, so the plan of making an alliance hasn't really worked out. We're on the last day of training and I'm still wondering, lonely as a cloud. I have no idea what I'm going to do now. I had thought that Reid, the other county 18 male might want to make an alliance, but it seems that he has gone off with Cordelia and that girl Gina Rae from county 15. At least they seem to have a solid alliance, I always knew that I wouldn't last long and I don't want to be a burden on them. Even Lia has found an alliance, but she has a pretty fighting chance of winning. I hope that, even if it isn't me, county 18 is the winning county.

I don't really care whether I die or not, I don't have anyone to care about me when I leave. I don't think the vicar will mind. Actually, would it be considered suicide to let people kill me? To do it willingly? I know what the real answer would be and it kills me. I know that God, in his all-knowing way, would see it as suicide for me to let myself be killed. I have to die fighting, as if I want to win this. I'm doing the obstacle course that is set up on the other side of the training centre. We're all required to do it and, thanks to the doctors who have given me contact lenses rather than my broken old glasses, I am now about to race Harry Field, one of the male tributes from county 19. Just like so many of the kids in here, he's a stuck up snob who sneers at me as if I am less than him. Just because I am six years older than me, it doesn't mean that he has anymore worth. I've seen him around the centre and he is as bad as me at most things. The obstacles rise up in front of me like a monster. I take a deep breath and the whistle goes, launching myself through the first hole. We're all doing the obstacle course now, each of us taking it in turn. It consists of several tunnels to scramble through followed by a monkey bars thing and then to fight your way through a ball pit. The last part is a swim across a 10m pool which has stumped many people as there are quite a few tributes who are scared of deep water and can't swim, meaning that they have had to take the higher and further apart monkey bars that go across the pool.

I'm far ahead of Harry; I can't even hear him lumbering about behind me. I concentrate on the other side, the end and going back to what I do best, climbing trees. I reach the end, dripping wet and am handed a towel by one of the helpers. Harry arrives through about a minute or so after me and he lumbers up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders. "You better watch out Reed, I'm going to get you."

I really hope he doesn't, I really don't.

**County 6 – Sebastian Sleith (15)**

I didn't realise it until the alliance with Romeo and Nigel was actually formed, that I had harboured a secret fear that I would never find an alliance, that I would never be appreciated by my peers. Of course that has naturally happened, dimwits such as that disgusting Whaldron kid from 16 and Aroda from 13 who think that they own the place, think that they are going to win it. Well, here's a reality check you two, I can assure you that I will be lasting longer than you two. And with the alliance I have formed, the possibility of survival is far greater. Romeo is a competent swordsman and has proved as familiar with texts and literature as I am.

Nigel, on the other hand, although smart and clearly clever, is not quite as advanced as Romeo and I are. He is as merciless as my tormentors and I wish that we could kick him out of the alliance. However Romeo has insisted on keeping him in, merely for his brains than anything else. He is useless with weapons, unlike Romeo whose stage fighting has come in handy and has been a good teacher, and cannot survive. Sure he can make sufficient traps to kill a rabbit but that is it. The likelihood of getting a rabbit in the arena is highly unlikely.

We have just finished the obstacle course. I was racing the Duong kid from county 5; he is as fast and strong as he looks, with all that muscle. He was over there like a lightning bolt, certainly an opponent to look out for, whether in the arena or not. I generally pride myself on my speed and it was admittedly rather close, my scrawny frame making the journey through the tunnels at the start and through the ball pit, a lot easier than I had anticipated. I fail to see a point in the ball pit, the likelihood of the arena being one giant ball pit is dreadfully low but we shake hands at the end, I only narrowly won.

The guy smiles at me briefly. "Good race, good luck in the arena." He sticks out his hand and I take it, boring deep into his eyes to see if he is faking the kindness.

But no, he actually genuinely seems to mean it. I nod briefly. "Thanks, you too."

I don't know whether I want to come across him in the arena, I better stay away just in case. Romeo won his race against the Denton kid from 4 almost as narrowly as me but, unsurprising to us both, Nigel lost his race against the Bloom guy from 2 by some way. I was the last to come through, being from the county with the highest number and we make our way back over to the edible plants section. We haven't really worked on this part much but we all know, from having watched the Games before, that knowledge about it is key. That's what killed the girl from 5 in the 75th games after all, her mistaking nightlock for blackberries. Now looking at the two on the table, I can't understand why. Maybe it was hunger that drove her. Curious.

**County 1 – Phoenix Tiell (15)**

I suppose being in the Careers is better than being with the 'freak group' as some people have taken to calling the Fray sisters, their Bloom friend and that Whaldron guy alliance that they have. I had no idea where I would end up towards the end of the last day of training and look where I am, in the Careers. Sure they are scary at first, but once you get to know them, they can be quite decent. Even the Snow kid is pretty cool, scarily muscled for a 13 year old but everyone knows the stories about the mutts that Snow created, and Electron is one of them. The only scary person in the alliance is our leader, Seph. She automatically assumed leadership which clearly no one dared to question as she has this glint in her eye which makes her sound even more threatening even when she is talking about the most basic things such as traps and snares.

I was only asked to join the Careers this morning and already I feel a lot more secure than I did on my own. I had wanted to be in an alliance but it seemed that there wasn't the right alliance for me to join. There was the girl from 15, Kora Arai I think her name is, who alliance worthy seemed potentially, but I was scouted as it were before I could ask her. Maybe, when my plan is put into action, we can join up later.

We all, naturally, managed to beat our opponents in our obstacle races. I think I had the worst of the lot, being faced with the older Fray sister from 2. She is completely crazy, her sister slightly less but only slightly, and was through there like a mad dog. I was certainly glad that we weren't put in the same tunnels, the two were split by some meshing to stop any potential sabotages by the other tribute. It seemed to affirm my place in the pack as we moved over to the survival station, something that even if we get hold of the Cornucopia goods we will need, and worked on building fires and setting traps. Who knows how much food there will be, if any at all in the arena. But we have Victors as Game makers and mentors; they know the hardships of the arena. Does that make them more or less likely to be kind? We can only hope that it makes them nicer. I wouldn't want to be faced with a desert arena like the one about eight years ago. I remember doing all I could to find money to send the girl from 4, who later died in the final battle, some water as she had become my favourite tribute that year.

I wonder that, if I had been a bystander, if this had just been another Hunger Games but with these tributes, who would I have bet on to win. Is Mira betting on me to win? We have no income and the prospect of Mira being left to the mercy of the authorities and community home is too much to bear. I have to win for her.

**County 14 – Cyan Relting (17)**

We have finally come to the end of the training, the last days before I potentially die. I don't want to die, not by any stretch of the imagination. I just know that the possibility is there. The likelihood of my dying in the bloodbath has been decreased by the fact that I am in an alliance now. There are a group of us who are joined, not because we care for each other or those we have formed a friendship, but because we have one joined hatred of the Capitol. In this sense, we admire the new leadership under Katniss and Peeta Mellark but our anger and frustration is taken out on those who made our lives end like this, whose lives brought the rebellion home and allowed the rebellion to take over and succeed and then the idiots fell on their knees, begging for forgiveness. What a pathetic way to end what, if anything they had said had been true, a beautiful era and country.

All the alliances in this year's Games are at least three people or more. I think there is one pair and then the rest are loners. Surprisingly small for the amount of potentials, the Career pack doesn't seem as threatening this year. Our alliance is nearly as big as there, there are four of us. I am the only boy in the pack but I don't mind, as long as the girls are not going to dump me or take advantage of me. One thing I cannot stand is being taken advantage of, being used. It degrades and demoralises the soul.

I am joined by Sofee Grinwood from county 1. I believe that my allies are pretty stereotypical. Sofee is your typical fiery red head with anger problems at times but a big heart and cares for all of us. Then there's Antoinette Aquamarine from county 14, why she is here I do not know. She is stuck up and thinks that she is above the rest of us. There is your typical Capitol brat and I can't wait to get rid of her, no offense. And then there is Kalli, your typical Career who has gone over from the dark side to the light side as it were, a female Finnick Odair except that Finnick was so much nicer. I don't really see why Sofee and I can't detach us from the group, Kalli does nothing except make snide comments and snarky remarks which get on my nerves. Yes, she is extremely talented and a danger, I don't understand why she wasn't invited to the Careers, but she is infuriating.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A voice rings out and we all stop to look up at the Game makers, it is Johanna who is speaking, her eyes narrow. "You're training time is up, please make your way back to your rooms. Your private sessions will take place tomorrow, thank you."

I shiver as I think of what awaits me in the apartment. Apollo reciting the various Greek gods and goddesses, Lest trying to boss us all around and then Antoinette picking a fight with her for trying to do what she claims is her job, even though she is the youngest. But the worst part will be facing Bellatrix again, her sadistic twisted mind which tortures us each day into thinking we are nothing and useless. I swear that woman would kill us if she was allowed it, I wouldn't put it past her. Maybe dying would be a way of never seeing her again.

**Okay, so here are the alliances that have been formed so far (some not mentioned in training):**

**Careers: Phoenix Tiell - 1, Electron Snow - 5, Sunday Telford - 6, Skyler Senclare - 10, Aella Wexler - 10, Seph Aroda - 13, Aelius Nobel - 13.**

**Alliance 2: Carter Bloom - 2, Alyss Fray - 2, Nikki Fray - 2, Darius Whaldron -2.**

**Alliance 3: Cornelia Tertia - 3, Daphne Apollo - 7, Sandy Beechnut - 9, Cinca X - 11, Kit Kat - 19.**

**Alliance 4: Vihn Duong - 5, Liam Vega - 9, Novin Platic - 11, Alexis Steelsheen - 12.**

**Alliance 5: Nigel Cremets - 3, Romeo Montgomery - 3, Sebastian Sleith - 6, Giyran Leet - 15.**

**Alliance 6: Selena Trei - 3, Leander Denton - 4, Shark Bethol - 4, Melena Marcus - 19.**

**Alliance 7: Archie Cross - 7, Lorelei McAdams - 7, Carlie Mansfield - 11, Kendra Fritz - 17, Nobie Phlour - 19.**

**Alliance 8: Tylin Grey - 5, Phillip Dolores - 12, Aiden Felmerson - 17, Lia Sparrow - 18.**

**Alliance 9: Rowan Waxis - 1, Ranen Hollock - 7, Rin Qiu - 9, Lexi Maritate - 9, Amber Heathspark - 12.**

**Alliance 10: Sofee Grinwood - 1, Kalli Censura - 10, Cyan Relting - 14, Antoinette Aquamarine - 14**

**Alliance 11: Alycee Donovan - 6, Charizo Tycar - 17, Willow Ravenwood - 17.**

**If your tribute is not on this list, it means they may be in an alliance that I have deliberately chosen not to be put up here because they will be formed in the arena or they are loners, the tributes that will go it alone...**

**So, what do you think? Do ye creators approve of your tribute's alliances?**


	28. Private Sessions

**Heya, so we have reached the end of the training days and we are now onto the private sessions! The scores will be explained in the next chapter and I will also be explaining sponsorship for your favourite tributes, whether you submitted one or not!**

**I've written the scores chapter and I'm just about to start the interviews! Nearly at 150 reviews, you guys are AWESOME!**

**County 2 – Niko Castello (18)**

I don't regret not forming an alliance by any means. In fact, I'm glad I didn't. It means that when it comes to suddenly not being there, if I don't survive the bloodbath, there won't be anyone in the arena to mourn me, just those who I left behind at home. Not having my regular dose of morphling has not helped my three days of training and I fear that this private session will not be as useful either. Despite being off the drug for three weeks now, I wanted to start just in case I was reaped, I still suffer from major withdrawal symptoms, throwing up, dizziness, stars appearing in front of my eyes, dark and brooding moments where I say nothing and then suddenly I turn very angry.

It's the day after our third training day and we are now being called, county by county, down to the training room, where we wait outside for each person to go in, have their six minutes that it has been shortened to, to allow as many tributes as quickly as possible, with the Gamemakers and then leave to go back to the apartment where the mentors, George and Sherlock are waiting for us. George is nice enough; she is willing to make us laugh and generally succeeds. Sherlock is definitely one of those more socially awkward characters, choosing to tell us the truth and not caring whether it hurts anyone. At least I suppose, being told the truth and frankly by someone you don't know and probably will never meet again, is better than being lied to your entire life.

"County 2, Niko Castello."

The metallic voice rings out and I stand up from the bench I was sitting on, smile weakly at the two girls who smile weakly back and then walk through the now unlocked doors to the training centre. Unlike what I have heard, the Gamemakers are all paying very close attention to me, notepads on their laps. One of them nods to me and I immediately head over to the fake trees where I swing myself up with ease, climbing through the branches and making as little noise as possible. I don't spend long there as it isn't very amazing or credit worthy. I've been working on some knots so I quickly go onto that and tie some pretty decent knots, using a dummy to show how I can use a metal one to chop off its head, that seems to impress them.

Next I move onto hand to hand where I am weakest but I want to at least try. My archery isn't good at all, I completely miss the target on most of them and when I look up, the Gamemakers are shaking their heads and one of them looks at me with pity. They know that I will probably be a bloodbath and therefore will score me low for that fact. With my fifteen minutes up, I am dismissed and I head back to the elevator dejected. It wasn't the best I've ever done but it is no longer in my hands.

**County 6 – Sunday Telford (16)**

This is it; this is my time to shine. I will be the third Career to go and face the Gamemakers. I hope that they won't judge me, simply for the fact that I am a Career, the mere knowledge that there are some former Victors watching me, makes me want to jump up and down with excitement. I know I can do my best, I know that I can win this. Being a Career county girl, I was naturally automatically accepted into the Careers and although tensions have been…interesting with Seph, the group has finally settled down and accepted her as our leader. I still don't understand what gave her the right to be the leader, besides being the oldest by a month or so, but she is still good and confident in what she is doing.

The time couldn't pass any slower before our private sessions. Sebastian is muttering to himself, fingers in ears to block out anyone else's speech, I think he is trying to work out what he is going to do. Henri is sitting there, making stilted conversation with Hermione and Percy; it is awkward and unnecessary noise. Alycee, the annoying freak, is sitting there sweetly, clearly she knows what she is going to do and has it all figured out right down to the last swing on the monkey bars.

There is a knock at the door and we all look up, the mentors inclusive. It is a gentleman in a pristine black suit. "The county 6 tributes need to come with me for their private sessions."

I don't recognise the man but Hermione and Percy both nod to us as we leave. The elevator is now silent and no one can bear to look at each other. We don't know who is going first or what is happening but we just have to hope that we can do our best. I know that Alycee has some bad feeling towards me, perhaps because I am a Career and she isn't, but she seems to have a decent alliance anyway. I don't see why she is complaining.

"Mr Sleith, you're first."

The man speaks again before disappearing. Sebastian doesn't look back before he walks through the door and we are left to wait. Perhaps we are being made to go in the order that we were reaped, therefore making me go third. Sebastian hasn't come back before Henri goes and neither has come back before I am told to go into the training room. The Gamemakers watch me with curiosity, perhaps because they want to see what a Career from a Career county actually has to offer. I don't hesitate before heading over to the weapons station and using the bow and arrow which I know I can use with ease and grace. Three straight bulls' eye gets their attention and I move onto the various different areas and get as much in, showing as much as I have learned as possible. At the end of my fifteen minutes, I am pleased. I think I have shown what I can do and the Gamemakers better have seen it too.

**County 10 – Skyler Senclare (14)**

The joy of being a middle county, middle in the numbers, is that it means that the Gamemakers have seen a few tributes so are getting the hang of scoring and noting what and what not the tributes can't do, but they aren't totally bored out of their skulls yet. I know that Seph will not regret choosing me for the Careers, because they haven't seen me in the Games yet, they don't know what I am capable of. They've seen the pleasant, charming, dapper young Skyler who is always willing to help and will do his utmost best. They are yet to see the real me, the one who adores killing and will do anything to manipulate those who have made the fatal mistake of trusting me. You should never trust me; you don't know what I might do next. I am set on ditching the Careers, it isn't new but it isn't old either. It will be unexpected and will give the sponsors another chance to shower their favourite tribute with gifts as much as he likes. Or as they like, I don't really care which way round it is as long as I get what I deserve.

I know that I will do well; there is no doubt about it. I have been training so hard with the Careers, both in survival with fighting and food and all those kind of things. We are not completely stupid like some Careers in the past have been, those who have only trained in the hand to hand combat and the weapons training in the other areas. Those are the Careers who haven't lasted to the final three in the arena; those are the simpler minded the one track killers. Or at least that is the impression we have received from their scores and their results in the arena.

"Skyler Senclare." The metallic voice from the room signals the beginning of my turn to show the Gamemakers that being a Career isn't all about fighting, although it is mainly about it of course, that is how you win, you have to kill people.

The Gamemakers are extremely attentive for the fact that I am the 37th tribute that they have seen so far. I've heard that in the private sessions, the Gamemakers used to get bored by the 9th or 10th tribute, so I suppose the previous victors want to show that they aren't like them.

Heading over to the weapons, I start to throw knives and then begin on the double-shafted axe that reaches almost half my height. It's heavy and perfect for swinging and chopping up tributes that is the part that I cannot wait for. I do this for a few minutes but the Gamemakers seem indifferent, maybe they want to seem as if they don't care. I go over to the survival station and quickly make a couple of decent snares and implements that I know will be useful. I know I'm doing well, I know that I will be getting a high score.

**County 14 – Apollo Alphaeus (17)**

Matters are no longer in my own hands, indeed they never were, and they have always been in the hands of the gods. They gave me the grace to train and left me to find an alliance, which I did not succeed in doing but there is always the chance of meeting up with another tribute in the arena. I won't always be destined alone until the day I die. I know that I have to place my fate in the hands of the gods and let whatever happens, happen. And now, I have to put the next fifteen minutes into the hands of the gods as I show the Gamemakers what I have learned over the last three days. I know that I'm not the cleverest or the bravest or the most intelligent or the most agile or the most skilled with weapons out of the 76 tributes, but I know that I am better than some of them.

I don't know what the gods were thinking by putting someone like Bellatrix Lestrange on this world, but I know better than to question their overruling judgement. Her eyes glint with madness, her black eyes seemingly alive but dead at the same time. The air in the room is tense, as if no one can bear to talk to each other. It isn't as if we are in the arena yet, although admittedly we are but one full day after this before the arena.

"County 14 tributes, you need to report to the training centre immediately." The suited man at the door looks at us sternly and I get up first, taking the lead as we all leave Bellatrix and Tintin to the confines of the 14th floor and down to the centre. "Mr Alphaeus, you may go in."

So, I'm going first. I silently offer up a prayer to the gods before entering, glancing back at my fellow tributes one last time before entering the room. The Gamemakers are silent and so I say nothing also, going over to where I know I am strongest, spears. I'm a quick runner and can use other weapons but throwing knives and spears are my strongest point. I take a couple of spears and throw them at two targets, one to my left and right. To my disappointment, they don't hit the centre of the target, but they certainly hit the body area, enough that would kill the tribute and the Gamemakers know it. They seem surprised at my good accuracy and choice of weapons for the fact that I am not from a Career county. I go to the knots station and tie some basic knots, my nimble fingers making them quickly and efficiently. Then I make some traps, I am not totally confident on all of the ones that I am doing, but they seem good enough when I finish with them. I hope I've done enough to impress them, to make an impression.

**County 15 – Damien Grendel (14)**

I'm still trying to work out how I can show how smart I am in this training session. I suppose the edible plants section would potentially show off my skills, but that isn't my strongest area. In terms of being able to show the Gamemakers what I can do, I suppose snares are my best bet. The trainer at the station was impressed with the complicated snares that I could fix with ease. Perhaps that is what I should do; any fighting would be useless as I am completely hopeless with any weapon.

The awkward silence in the flat where are staying is almost unbearable. Gina and Kora are trying to have a polite conversation, but the rest of the room is silent and Coach Sylvester keeps shooting us looks as if we are all about to try and attack her or do something equally ridiculous. Marius is the complete opposite, his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes staring vacantly into the distance. I have a sneaky feeling it is about a girl, men can kind of tell these things about each other. Giyran and I are just sort of staring at each other, and then looking away. We don't really want to talk and there isn't really anything to talk about.

It is a relief when a suited gentleman comes into the room and coughs slightly to announce his presence. "What do you want Man in Black?" I'm used to Coach Sylvester's snide comments and I just sigh slightly under my breath at her new name for this poor gentleman.

The man looks slightly taken aback but remains his composure. "I have been given instructions to take the county 15 tributes down to the training centre for their private sessions."

Coach Sylvester spreads her hands and shakes her head. "Well, take them then buddy."

We all stand, slightly bewildered by the exchange and follow him into the lift and down to a room just off the training centre. "Mr Grendel, the Gamemakers are waiting for you in the room." He speaks directly to me and all I can do is nod.

I wasn't exactly expecting to be first, but I was reaped first I suppose. I go out of the room and then into the training centre, looking at the Gamemakers. They don't look bored, as I would have suspected after going through 56 tributes but they are as attentive as ever. I nod to them before going over to snares. I have to do my most impressive one first, just to be sure that they know that I have some form of ability. I'm pretty confident about the first knot so I keep going, knowing that as I only have six minutes, I may as well do the thing that I know I am good at. I know that I have to do well at this, otherwise all hopes of even getting a soft word from Coach Sylvester or any sponsors will disappear out the window, as will my life if that doesn't happen. I have to do well; I have to make an impression.

**After the sessions – county 19 – Harry Field (18)**

They started at 9 o'clock this morning and now, nearly seven hours later, all of us are back in our apartments. They have two hours to grade us before we get our scores, which will be televised to the rest of Panem. Of course, I know that I will have got a perfect 15, they've risen the number this year to allow more variance and show the range of the abilities of the different tributes. It seems that Nobie, Kit and Melena had good training sessions but I know that I would have far outranked them. The Gamemakers would have obviously overlooked my missing the target in the archery, by being so impressed with my personality and my being as well as my tree climbing. I can climb like a monkey and it will be my most vital tool in the arena, being able to climb up and away from other tributes. However it is so unlikely to happen as I am a man and men need to face up to what they are faced with, they have to act as if they know exactly what they are doing, even if they sometimes don't really.

If anyone gets on my nerves in this room out of all six of us, it is the Captain. We have all settled to calling him Captain, he doesn't seem to mind although he wanted us to call him James or Captain Kirk, but Captain just stuck. He seems to think that he is the best person here, the award obviously goes to me, and keeps referring to strange names like Spock and Scotty and then people or races or organisations such as the High Command or Klingon or whatever which doesn't make any sense and he fails to explain them to us, clearly assuming that we know everything about his world and where he comes from.

At the moment, he is in conversation with Nobie, showing him his communication cuff. Admittedly, it is quite cool, allowing him to be able to be in contact with his 'Starship'. However the major flaw in this cuff that stops it from impressing me in the slightest is the fact that it doesn't work. How can it be worth explaining if it is useless?

But thankfully their conversation is stopped as a voice comes over some speaker or something in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, tributes and mentors. Congratulations on your private sessions. Your scores will be aired live to the country at exactly 9.15pm tonight, going in reaping order by county. All are required to attend the screening, whether they feel like it or not. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Great, another two hours to go until I see whether the Gamemakers have seen how truly talented I am. I don't need to wait to know it, I just want to be sure that they know it fully.

**What do you think? I'm not amazing/have never written much action before but I'll try get better in the arena!**


	29. The Scores

**Heya! So as I'm in a good mood because I was at the Paralympics yesterday and GB gained seven golds yesterday (2 golds on the track which I saw) and I saw the Pistorius race and I was on the big screens to 80,000 people, proudly waving the flag and singing the anthem! So I've decided to update a day earlier than I was planning on. I haven't written the next chapter yet, I'm sorry, but I did warn you it would slow down from here.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and if your tribute didn't get the score you didn't think, tell me why they should get the score you suggest and if you persuade me, I might change it...remember, the scores are out of 15.**

**ENJOY!**

**Johanna Mason – Gamemaker**

Out of the 12 Gamemakers that have been chosen to be in this position for the final Games, 7 of them are former Victors, including myself. Katniss and Peeta are our Head Gamemakers officially with Beetee, Annie, Haymitch, me and Enobaria forming the other five. That bumbling Gale Hawthorne from 12 joins us with four others who I still don't know the names of. I think it is a little demanding to expect us to mentor and then score them based only on their private sessions and not from what you have experienced of them in the last few days.

I cannot deny it; county 4 have no chance in the arena. While Shark appears as the tough kid who volunteers to get himself noticed by his father, he's a kid at heart like all of them are. Just I was, they are scared that the next few days could be their last. And ever being the optimist, as Katniss sarcastically calls me, I know that they are.

It has taken forever, I almost feel sorry for the Gamemakers from the Hunger Games before this who had to go through what we just went through, we just had it on a larger scale. A curious mix of surprisingly talented kids and clear bloodbaths. At least they all held themselves together, although that Alyss girl from 2 acted like she had a blood lust and just went a little mental. Only when her younger sister came back, a good display before, to escort her out as we had been told Nikki can control her, did she calm down a little. I'm afraid that the other Gamemakers won't be able to see the potential she has. She could be very dangerous in this competition, whether I like that or not I am still to decide.

Thankfully, rather than having all 76 faces in front of us on the table, we have a digital screen which projects a 3D image in front of us of the tribute, their name, age and county. Katniss and Peeta will be the ones who will enter the final score which will be projected for all to see around the table so that they don't appear to cheat. I suppose that it is a good thing we have these other four Gamemakers here, they are impartial and will be able to offer unbiased thoughts on the tributes in our counties. Of course, most of us will be brutal and honest anyway but it is always good to have a second opinion.

Silence falls as we all ready ourselves, our notes on our laps. Katniss types something quickly and the smiling chocolate brown haired, grey eyed head shot of Rowan Waxis came up on the screen. Rowan Waxis, aged 14, county 1, the first tribute to be reaped. "So, what did we think?" Peeta asks, looking back at his extensive notes.

And the process begins. We go through each tribute and we manage to do quite well for the short amount of time we had allotted before it all goes on air. We've done well and I know that there will be a couple of surprises in store.

**County 3 – Nigel Cremets (17)**

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. No one is looking at anyone else. The scores are due to come up any moment now and we are staring at the screen as it goes through boring adverts for sponsoring us. I don't really see what the point is doing it yet as we aren't in the games and we haven't even got our scores yet so they don't know how good or bad we are.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" we all jump as the all too familiar voice of Caesar Flickerman as his bright and too-happy expression almost bounces onto the screen. "Welcome to one of the most important parts of the pre-Games fever, the scores! I am so excited by the final year's collection of tributes. And the scores truly say how much range of talent there is in the group. Now, a reminder. This year's scores are out of a total 15 points, so 12 aren't as high as it used to be!"

"Good luck everyone." Romeo murmurs and then mutters under his breath. "To thine own self be true." I want to roll my eyes at the Shakespeare quote but I resist, choosing to concentrate on the slightly irritating man on the screen who is beaming.

"So, let us start with county 1. Rowan Waxis with a score of 7." Not a bad score I think and there are a couple of raised eyebrows from my fellow tributes. I remember seeing him in training; I thought he would get higher. Maybe his private session wasn't as confident. "Firden Resp with a score of 8." Okay, it seems to be looking up, Firden wasn't in an alliance at the end of the training, I wonder if he's a threat. "Sofee Grinwood with a score of 7." There is a murmur of approval from Cornelia who I seem to remember talking to her a couple of days ago. "And Phoenix Tiell with a score of 11." That causes quite a bit of stir. We knew that Phoenix had been in the Career pack at the end of training but had no idea that she was that good.

"Definitely one to look out for then. Always keep an eye on those who seem like a potential threat." Percy's stated darkly and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Now onto county 2. Carter Bloom with a score of 10." That I'm not surprised about, I saw that kid hacking away at just about all the dummies he could find. "Niko Castello with a score of 6." Again, not surprising at all, the kid is in an alliance but there is only a certain amount you can do with some form of brains. "Nicolette Fray with a score of 9." That is a little surprising, she didn't seem too bad, and perhaps I underestimated her. "Alyss Fray with a score of 10." Well, that shocks me slightly. Alyss always seemed a little…off. She must have done something spectacular.

Romeo and I are on the edges of our seats. "Good luck." Is whispered once more.

"County 3 now. Romeo Montgomery with a score of 10." My eyes widen, he got 10? Sure he's competent with a sword and stuff, but 10? He must have been more impressive than I had paid attention to. "Nigel Cremets with a score of 6." Six? Is that it? I thought my private session had gone really well. And now with the extra available score, that sounds rubbish. I slump back, refusing the pitying gazes of Percy and Romeo. I don't want nor care for their pity.

**County 9 – Liam Vega (18)**

It is disappointing being a middle county; it means that we have to wait for ages for our results. The Tertia girl and the Trei girl from 3 got 7 and 6 respectively, so fairly average county and a little disappointing for a Career county. I wasn't surprised by the Montgomery kid's 10, that kid is a secretive devil, certainly one to watch out for.

My attention turns as we go on. "County 4 now. Leander Denton with a score of 7." Again pretty average seems to describe most of the kid's private sessions at the moment. "Shark Bethol with a score of 8." Again predictable but creeping up slightly. "Jaydin Kendal McLain with a score of 5." There is a sharp intake of breath, now that is unfortunate, the lowest score so far. "And Kiwi Hastings with a score of 4." And she has been beaten, with a lower score. The next tribute I am curious about, Electron Snow, the president's genetic but not biological relation. "County 5. Electron Snow with a score of 12." Wait, what? 12? That's mental? He does deserve it though, he's better than the Tiell girl and the Fray girl and Bloom kid. The way he is so precise with his weaponry. "Vihn Duong," I wait with bated breath on my ally, "with a score of 11." Wow, Vihn is a lot more advanced than I had first thought; he'll be one to watch again. "Myra Kellson with a score of 8." Not too bad, too average though. "And Tylin Grey with a score of 7." Too average, dead too quickly, mark my words.

Now we're onto the second Career county and just three away from my county, where we are all on tenterhooks, looking out for our allies training scores as well as our own. "Sebastian Sleith with a score of 10." I try to remember this Sleith kid and I shiver as I put the face on the screen to the name. The boy has eyes that seem to bore into your soul, it's admittedly freaky. "Henrique Sydney-Snow with a score of 4." Another unmemorable tribute. "Sunday Telford with a score of 12." I start as I remember the kid, very proficient with several weapons, but really as good as the Snow kid? "And Alycee McDonavan with a score of 4." Ouch, again quite harsh. "County 7. Ranen Hollock with a score of 8." Okay, again a brainy person which you can't really show in your private sessions. "Archie Cross with a score of 9." Really? I didn't think the Cross kid was that good. Sure he was decent with a bow and arrow. "Lorelei McAdams," his ally, "with a score of 7. And Daphne Apollo with a score of 5." Oooh, I think they're being too hard on some of these kids. "County 8. Prion Hagen with a score of 7. Graphite Mark Grey with a score of 7." The two sixteen year old guys don't seem to register with me, I can't really remember them. "Anastaysha Black with a score of 8." Impressive for a kid who lost her father two days ago, we were all told. "and Priscilla Hart with a score of 4."

Now it's me, it's time to see whether the Gamemakers liked me. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour." Madeline whispers and I'm sure she would mean it more than Sheldon would. "Liam Vega with a score of 11." Wow, really? The others look at me in delight and Sheldon gives me an awkward smile. I did it.

**County 12 – Alexis Steelsheen (15)**

I have to beat Phillip; there is no doubt about it. I know I did well in my private session, I just hope that they can see my potential, they better. Caesar's smile is so infuriating I want to just reach into the TV and rip it off his little plastic face. Why did I ever like him?

"Herring Qiu with a score of 6." Sad, low and he deserves it quite frankly. "Lexive Maritate with a score of 7. And Sandy Beechnut with a score of 6." The kid isn't strong so, like most counties, it looks as if they will only have one person going for them. "County 10. Skyler Senclare with a score of 11." To be expected naturally with a Career. "Noctarn Dayermay with a score of 5." For a Career that's impressive to get so low. "Kallina Censura with a score of 10." That girl worked so hard, how did she get lower than Skyler and Electron? "And Aella Wexler with a score of 11." More to point, less than the Wexler girl with her ridiculous goggles. "County 11," finally where my final other ally is waiting for his result. "Novin Platic with a score of 8." Really? That low? "Felix Rell with a score of 6." Again, fairly low. "Carlie Mansfield with a score of 9." What? That scrawny 12 year old with the huge scar down her cheek that looks as painful as the other scars that some of the tributes have. "And Cinca X with a score of 8."

Okay, this is it, this is finally my county. The tension between Phillip, who is sitting at the other end of the couch, as far away from me as possible, and I is unbearable and Haymitch and Precious have given up trying to dilute it. Haymitch has a bottle in his hand, as per usual, and is drinking heavily. He knows best of all, what it is like to gain your score from the Gamemakers. He himself got an 8 when it came to it so he isn't as useless as he appears. "Good luck you four." Precious, I still want to choke with laughter at the ridiculous name, murmurs. She knows Haymitch would never say it so it has to fall to her.

"County 12. Symel Larrieno with a score of 6." I feel bad for him, but only slightly. He deserves slightly higher and he slumps back, everyone still staring at the screen. "Phillip Dolores with a score of 10." Despite myself, I am slightly impressed but it was to be anticipated. He throws me this smirk which makes my blood boil and I lean forward, more eager than ever to know what I got. "Alexis Steelsheen with a score of 10." What? The same as him? Despite my mixed feelings of elation and infuriation, I throw a smirk back at him. Phillip looks slightly taken aback and I sit back, smugly. I may not have done better than him, but at least I did as well. "And Amber Heathspark with a score of 6."

That's it, the county 12 scores: two sixes and two 10s. A little bit of a surprising mix.

**County 13 – Aelius Nobel (17)**

To say that the scores of the other tributes in the alliance were good would be sufficient. I want to be on par with Electron at least. I cannot be beaten out by a non-Career. We all lean forward as Caesar ends the county 12 reapings.

"County 13, the last Career county. Aelius Nobel with a score of 12." Yes! I want to fist pump into the air, that's a score for me and Seph nods pleased in my direction. "Robert Robyns with a score of 3." And immediately the cry-baby sets off again. It is a disgrace to have him in a Career county, all he does is cry, everyone is getting sick to the teeth of him, even Jane who is the most patient and kind person you will ever meet, and she is also slightly disgusting. "Persephone Aroda with a score, of 13."

"YES!" Seph jumps in air and Caspian and I politely applaud her, Eve not even acknowledging this.

"And Eve Lester with a score of 4." Again, another complete disgrace to the name of Career counties.

She makes to turn it off but I stop her. "No," my authoritative tone stops her immediately, "I want to see the other competition."

She duly replaces the remote as Caesar announces Apollo Alphaeus' score of 9. "Cyan Relting with a score of 6. Celeste Wyatt with a score of 7." Besides Apollo, another rather average county. "And Antoinette Aquamarine with a score of 5." Predictable bloodbath, straight off. "County 15. Damien Grendel with a score of 7, Giyran Leet with a score of 8." I can only just remember the faces of the two boys, not distinctly at all of them being able to do anything special. "Gina Rae with a score of 7 and Kora Arai with a score of 7." What a boring county, all rather middling scores. "County 16. Nuse Riobe with a score of 9. Darius Whaldron," I lean forward to see this menace that has been rumoured to have raped at least one girl every night he has been here. First it was the Bridgley girl from his county, Seph even slept with him once, Lia from 18 then that Mansfield kid from 11 last night. I can honestly say I feel so sorry for the kid; it isn't as if he is the nicest guy or the most lenient. Then there was the Robits girl who consented, another sex freak in the same county, I feel for the other two tributes who would have been trying to get a decent night's sleep. Every time Darius is anywhere near Carlie she runs as fast as she can in the opposite direction, the Cross kid normally sheltering her and staring daggers at Darius. "With a score of 11." Wow, so he isn't just persistent in bed but also in the training centre. "Lillian Robits with a score of 6 and Natane Bridgley with a score of 9." Again a surprise with that, I didn't realise she was so good."

"What are you thinking?" Seph interrupts my thoughts.

I retort quickly and honestly. "I'm asking myself how you could ever consent to that brute Whaldron."

That shuts her up and she glares at me before slumping back down on the sofa. "County 17 now and Charizo Tycar with a score of 5. Aiden Felmerson gained a score of 8." True to their abilities, I can testify. "Willow Ravenwood with a score of 5," bloodbath with her fellow allies, "and Kendra Fritz with a score of 8." Two fives, two eights, how boring. "County 18, we are nearly there ladies and gentlemen. Reid Shackleford with a score of 9 and Edward Reed with a score of 4." Yeah, I could have predicted that pretty easily. "Cordelia Wensworth with a score of 8 and Liana Sparrow with a score of 7." Wow, she did well to hold her nerve after what had happened the night before. "And finally, county 19 ladies and gentlemen. Harry Field with a score of 5 and Nobie Phlour with a score of 6." Two weak tributes but I bet they're kicking themselves. "Kit Kat with a score of 5 and Melena Marcus with a score of 7. Congratulations tributes see you tomorrow at the interviews and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Well, may they be in mine and no one else's. But I don't need good odds; I just need odds and a way to win which I can guarantee.

**What do you think?! Are you happy/surprised with the results? I'm three reviews away from 150, can we break the barrier for my going back to school tomorrow?!**


	30. Interviews

**IT'S THE INTERVIEWS! This is a slightly longer chapter so that the interviews can be good and long! I hope you like this. I've just found a video of the last song of the 25th Anniversary Concert of Les Miserables. I am crying my eyes out, it's so good. So, I'm just going to go, curl up in my sock drawer and cry for days...you guys can read the chapter and review!**

**ENJOY!**

**County 3 – Romeo Montgomery (16)**

Despite the large amount of acting I have done over the sixteen years of my existence, I have performed in many theatre pieces. I can clearly remember the best piece we did, a production of Macbeth where I played Macbeth for President Snow himself. We had an audience; all nine of us were in it, of about 1,000 people. This is far worse, I will be conducting an improvised interview with Caesar Flickerman in front of at least 3,000 people live of special guests, not to mention they are being transmitted to every single county in Panem which means another at least…I honestly have no idea how many people that is, but that accounts for at least another 3 million or so people. That is an awful lot of people.

"Romeo." The voice comes from behind me and I spin around to see Remus Lupin standing, smiling at me. Out of him and Alex Rider, he is the wiser of the two mentors. He's looking slightly pale at the moment and, to make him feel a little better, I smile. "Are you ready for the interview?"

I swallow and nod slightly. I am wearing a cream tuxedo with a white shirt and a light blue bow tie. I agree with Remus, bow ties are totally cool. "As ready as I think I can be."

We're not onstage as the tributes used to be in previous Hunger Games. In the lift, there is silence and Remus and Alex suddenly leave us, presumably to take their seats in the audience. We are all now lined up, in reaping order, waiting for our interviews. I'm next and I'm waiting, at the side of the stage, for Alyss Fray to finish her interview. I can hear her, she sounds dangerous and deadly and when the buzzer goes, the crowds go wild.

"And next, from the beautiful county 3, our actor, it's Romeo Montgomery!"

I wouldn't normally be pleased with that blunt statement but I smile as I walk up onto the stage, taking a bow already and grinning at the audience. "Hiya Caesar." I smile as I sit down.

"Why hello Romeo, what a lovely name." he smiles genuinely.

I bow my head in recognition. "Thank you Caesar. I'm one of 9 and we are all named after characters from plays by William Shakespeare. I'm Romeo from the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet."

Caesar nods as well. "Ah so you are the leading man then?"

I let a smile slip through, a sort of smirk and acknowledging smile. "You could say that Caesar."

Caesar leans forward, his voice softening. "Now, I have to ask you about the reapings." I sigh inwardly; I knew it would come up. "I have to admit I was extremely moved by your volunteering, for your younger brother. Am I right?" I nod. "Do you remember what you said to him?"

I don't want to tell them, to tell the world. It was between me and Benedict but sometimes you have to be open and real. "I told him that it was time for me to take the lead role. As an actor, sometimes you have to take the back seat and let someone else carry the burden. I told him it was my turn to take the lead, to bear the burden. And," I have to hold back the tears which are beginning to threaten my eyes, "I told him, when they visited after the reaping, that I would win for him. I told him that he is going to get a shock. The arena is my stage and I will give the performance of a lifetime."

The audience cheer at this and I smile, I mean every word of it. "I'm curious Romeo; can you expand on your statement? You got a 10 for your private session, one of the higher ones for someone not in the career pack. Why did you not choose the career pack?"

I laugh slightly. "I feel that I don't need a safety net, as I see the group, to help me win. I'm not allowed to say what went on in the private session but I can say that I am stronger than I look and stage fighting has helped me."

The buzzer goes before Caesar can ask me anything else. "Thank you and good luck Romeo. Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, ROMEO MONTGOMERY."

I smile as I walk offstage as the audience cheers ring in my ears. It wasn't as bad as I thought and I threw a promise out to Panem. The arena is my stage and I promise you, Panem, you will get the show that you have always wanted. But perhaps you weren't really expecting it.

**County 7 – Lorelei McAdams (14)**

Archie is doing awfully well in his interview. He's joking with Caesar and playing it easy, the audience are laughing and I can tell he will be one to get sponsors. But then, something happens that I don't expect and I am rather shocked by, Caesar asks about his reaping. What the heck has he done? That was the most awful moment ever and he expects Archie to speak about it. But, the brave guy swallows before speaking.

"I wish I could explain it in full Caesar and I could, but we would be here for an awfully long time." the joking tone has gone from his voice and it is barely above a whisper. "Ander meant the world to me and he was brutally murdered two days before the reaping. In fact," he pauses momentarily and I fear he is going to break, "he was killed exactly a week ago today. I wish that I could be back at home with my parents and Patrick, my older brother, to help them mourn, but I'm not and that is how it is. I'm even going to miss the funeral because of the games. Its tomorrow and the best that I can do, is hope that they can do the best that they can do without me." he looked at Caesar who looked genuinely upset. "Do you know what the worst bit was Caesar? I can still remember every second of that day. I can remember so clearly, who the boys were, why they were teasing him so. And the worst part was hearing the boys' laughs as I cradled his head in my lap and watched the life drain out of his eyes and his face. It still kills me inside; I hear his screams every night as I try to fall asleep: you didn't save me Archie. You could have saved me Archie, and you didn't."

The audience are stunned into silence and Archie leaves the stage as the buzzer goes no final presentation by Caesar who is also looking stunned. After a momentary pause, he regains himself and smiles at the audience. "Well that was quite something, wasn't it? Ladies and gentlemen, our next tribute is one of Archie's allies, the sweetheart of county 7, Lorelei McAdams!"

I wouldn't really call that the best way to be introduced, but you have to forgive Caesar sometimes. Smoothing my pure white dress down to make sure there are no crinkles, I step out as the audiences cheer. I have never really done this kind of thing before, so I wave shyly to the audience and make my way over to Caesar who grins at me and I smile sweetly back. "Hello Caesar!"

He gestures for me to sit and I do, perching daintily on the edge of my edge. "Now Lorelei, how are you finding all this in comparison to your life before the rebellion?" he seems genuinely interested and I know what I am going to say, I have been prepared for this since the reaping.

"You know what Caesar? In all honesty, as much as I don't like the fact that there is a strong possibility I will be dead within a few days, I think I deserve it." a gasp goes up from the crowd and I nod. "I don't think it was fair, the way that the Districts were treated by the Capitol." I look straight at the camera as I say this, it's a controversial statement but I feel that it is my duty to. "On behalf of the citizens of the Capitol to the people of the districts, I apologise for the way that we treated you, how we subjected you to humiliation and extreme poverty and forced the Games onto you every year, as if it was a game show. Killing and dying isn't fun, it isn't cool and it certainly isn't human." I take a deep breath, deciding to go a step further. "In fact Caesar, could I ask for something? I think that we should take a minute's silence, I don't mind that it is out of my three precious minutes, to remember those who died in the rebellion, the 75 Games that happened and all those before."

The audience are stunned into silence and you can hear a pin drop as I bow my head in total respect. I do believe that these people, these innocent victims deserve the remembrance that they never got in the shadow of the Victor. A minute goes by and I lift my head, surprised that every person has joined me in this. "Thank you for letting me do that Caesar."

The audience have certainly warmed to me, as has Caesar despite being a little thrown. "My pleasure Lorelei. Now, do you have any tactics for the arena?"

I let a smile slip through, this will be fun. "Now Caesar, I don't want to be spoiling any surprises so any other alliances know where to find me. But our alliance got pretty good scores, especially Carlie and Archie but I'm really happy with my result, I think it shows my skill best. I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that I promise to put up a fight."

The buzzer goes and the audience goes wild. I can tell they love me and I'm happy for them, I want them to like me. I wouldn't want to be one of those tributes that every hates.

**County 10 – Kalli Censura (16)**

Aella is doing well, for a short girl who I have no idea how she got into the Careers. It isn't even as if she got a good score, maybe they'll turn on her. It's such a Career thing to do, and one of the reasons why I am not in the pack. Why would I ever want to be in a pack that scares the living daylight out of kids and then slaughter them mercilessly? Our alliance is certainly mixed; the scores are solid proof of that. I know that we will be losing at least one of our members in the bloodbath, pathetic excuses for tributes are behind me and have gone ahead and done their interviews. It's sickening the way that each of the 12 year olds have gone for the naïve and innocent angle, can't they go for something at least a little more interesting? Despite my attitude, I don't know how I'm going to approach the interview. Confident certainly, but I will wing it just as Caesar does with each of his tributes.

"And now, not a Career but just as feisty, please welcome Kallina Censura!"

I stride out onto the stage, my head held high and a smirk on my face. Confident but not overly confident as Kathy suggested. "Hi Caesar!" I say brightly, trying to show how confident and in charge I felt I was.

Caesar smiles at me, those glistening white teeth slightly throwing me momentarily. "Why hello Kallina. Now, do you have a shortened now or do I call you Kallina?"

I nod. "I prefer Kalli, do call me that Caesar."

He grins. "Thank you Kalli. Now, you got a very good score for training, 10. That is impressive for one who isn't in the Careers."

I wink. "I know, I've been training for this for the last year."

Caesar raises an eyebrow. "Surely that is against the rules."

I copy the eyebrow raise. "Of course it probably is but how else did districts 1, 2 and 4 win many years in a row unless they had trained?"

Caesar nods in recognition but it is clear he is feeling slightly uncomfortable. "So is that why you volunteered?"

I freeze momentarily, I had hoped with all my might that this wouldn't come up. "No Caesar it isn't. You may be familiar with my aunt, Enobaria Censura who is mentoring county 8. Although I class as a Capitol citizen, I wasn't actually living there until I was 10 years old. My older sister Lyssa was also in the games." My voice catches in my throat and I want to stop but I can't, something isn't letting me. "I never wanted to train. My mother, Carina, forced me to train and gave me this scar." I lift the hem of my long skirt to reveal the jagged scar down my leg. "I told her I refused to volunteer and she took out a knife, her most lethal weapon. I was forced to volunteer by her; it was by no choice of my own. Lyssa was the same. We lived in district 1 and she refused to join the Careers. She survived the bloodbath," I bite my lip and my head is screaming at me to stop but my lips are not obeying. "As punishment for not joining the Careers, she was slowly tortured to death on the first day."

That is it. My emotions take over and I can't see anything except her eyes. I can't hear anything except her screams. Lyssa's death will haunt me forever, until the day I die and I know that that won't be very far off. All I can feel is strong arms around me and I can feel the ground leaving me. I don't care what happened, I just care about her, the girl who died because our mother is a heartless b***h who doesn't care for anyone except herself. My world revolved around my older sister of four years, and it still does, it will always.

**County 15 – Gina Rae (17)**

I've been watching the games for the last 14 years of my life; I don't really know or remember whether I watched the Games when I was really young. I know how the system works and it isn't any different. I have to say there was a general feeling from most tributes of feeling sorry for Kalli when she broke down onstage and then fainted, having to be carried off by the backstage helpers. I have a horrible feeling she won't get very many sponsors, unless they just feel sorry for her but she did look a little pathetic up there, it has to be said. I'm completely ready, on the other hand. I'm ready for the games, I'm not in an alliance yet but that doesn't matter and I just have to hope that I can do well. Giyran isn't doing amazing in his interview; it's a little lifeless and boring. I know that I can make the audience feel a little more alive, I'm generally good at that.

He comes offstage and I try to give him an encouraging smile but even he knows he did a lame job of his interview. "Next ladies and gentlemen, also from county 15, please welcome Gina Rae!"

I don't want to seem too over-excited so I bounce onto the stage and wave at the audience, a broad grin on my face. "Hello Caesar." I smile, smoothing down my tight red dress that shows off my (well non-existent really) curves before sitting down.

"Hello Gina, pleasure to finally meet you."

I know he's lying through his teeth but I'll let him go with that. "Thank you, I've always wanted to meet you." I have, he is the face of the games. "I loved watching the Games when I was younger and I'm really looking forward to being the arena."

Caesar raises his eyebrows. "Looking forward to it? Normally we hear that from the Career counties, do you really think that you can do it?"

I laugh. "Of course Caesar, an eight isn't as good as some people have got but I can tell you that I will be giving it my all and will try my best to be seeing you up here again in a week or so."

There is group laughter from the audience and my smile grows, getting more confident in my short time on the stage. "Now Gina, am I right in thinking it was your birthday on the day of the reaping?"

I smile, I was pretty proud of this fact. "Yes Caesar, the reaping was one of the best things that could have happened on my birthday. I knew that it would be so important these games and it was made special by my turning 17. It's a special age to be and I want to make it a great age to be at by winning."

It's getting slightly repetitive now and I want Caesar to ask me a new question, he's not doing a great job with me, such a shame. My life is at stake here. "Okay, great way to think about it." the buzzer goes. "Well that was most delightful to meet you Gina. Ladies and gentlemen, from county 15, Gina Rae!"

The cheer goes up and I curtsey slightly before leaving the stage. Kora smiles at me before she goes up. "Well done Gina."

I grimace. "Thanks Kora, good luck."

**County 16 – Darius Whaldron (18)**

I feel so good right now. I am wearing a pristine pure gold suit and I radiate gold. I am the sun and a god and there are several girls who I have seen who certainly know that I am the god. Those girls sure were good, that Mansfield especially had potential, and perhaps I will find her in the arena once more. My one problem is that Cross boy who thinks that he is so cool and so up there, he has no idea. He will be at the top of my kill list, I will get him and I will get the girl. Just before I rip her to pieces with my teeth and everything else that I've got. It is no doubt that I will be the greatest tribute that has ever graced the arenas and while I am disgusted that I wasn't given a 15 for my incredible private session, I know that this is also an incredible opportunity for me to display my incredibleness and true potential.

"Ladies and gentlemen, he's the boy in blue and red from county 16, Darius Whaldron!"

As I strut onto the stage, my face twisted into a confident smirk, I don't even look Caesar in the eye, sitting down before he does. Already I can see that I have the upper hand and that is the way that it is going to stay that way. "I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you Caesar but it isn't really." I am brutally honest and it is true, he is an idiot.

The silence is almost as deafening as the cheers. "Right, okay." To say that Caesar is put out is an understatement. "How are you feeling about the arena? 11 is a very impressive score."

I scoff, this man is pathetic. "11 isn't as good as some of my fellow tributes and I know that the Gamemakers have deliberately marked me down. My private session was worth 15 at the very least and they are silly to think that I have a better chance of winning that Persephone Aroda. The Games is a beautiful thing Caesar and to think that this is the last one is ridiculous but I am honoured to be taking part, the other tributes should just let me win. I have been in training for this my entire life and I have the physical and mental capabilities to win over the tributes and kill them, although I have managed to get over quite a few of them already." I wink at him. "If you know what I mean. To think that the Capitol is gone truly tears my heart in two and I blame the Mockingjay. In fact, the districts never deserved our kindness. We gave them what they wanted, somewhere to live and be and yet they thought that they were so high and mighty that they could just try and lord it over us all. What do you think of that Caesar truly? To think that I had to grace them with my presence for an entire year is sickening and none of those who helped in the rebellion deserve to live." I know my stuff and I don't care as people start to mutter and get angry. I stand up and Caesar can't stop me as I stride to the edge of the stage. "I'm going to win these Games, you wait and see. You better be afraid Katniss and Peeta Mellark, you two better watch out because when I win, I promise that I will be coming after you and I will kill you no matter what it takes." I can hear people coming up behind me but I no longer care. "You will all burn in Hell for what you have done, taking away my home and the Capitol. You will all burn in hell and I swear that I will come after each and every person who has stopped me from being happy." Strong arms, stronger than mine, drag me backwards. My three minutes isn't up yet and I deserve the amount that any other tribute is going to get. "You will all burn in hell! Mark my words!"

My words are drowned out as I am dragged unceremoniously off the stage. Once I am off, I am taken past the waiting remaining tributes where I glower at them, Natane flinching the most visibly. That pathetic excuse for a girl is going to be no better in the arena than she was in bed, and she has very poor form in bed.

**County 19 – Lia Sparrow (14)**

They are all finished now, all of the interviews and I for one, am most glad that they are over. Sure my interview went well, but the audience were still reeling after that git Whaldron from his disruptive interview that definitely gave the people something to think about. Caesar, despite having seen him for several years over the last few Hunger Games, isn't as jolly live as he is onstage. You can see that he is lying through his teeth about some of the tributes, like Alycee, Antoinette and Priscilla. And it has to be the younger female tributes that are the most annoying. I felt for Melena, having to wait for all other 75 tributes to get to her turn so Caesar had to have been lying through his teeth the entire interview. But she deserves a good interview and it's a good thing she managed to pull it off fairly well.

We're all now going back up to the top floor. There are good things and bad things about having the penthouse suit. There is no doubt that the views are incredible and we do get access to the roof. But it does mean that we have to stop off at every single floor to let each group of tributes off. The mentors are already in the apartments. There are actually two lifts, one to carry the tributes in the odd numbered counties and one to carry the tributes in the even numbered counties. As there are an odd number of counties, we have more tributes in our lift which does get a little cramped at first but it gets easier as we go up in the lift. The problem is that with every floor, I get a floor closer to my last night in this place before I am thrown into the arena, before I might die.

**What do you think? Sorry that Lia's is so short, it was just a short added extra that was last minute...by the way, there is a surprise twist which I will not reveal until the next chapter! Mwahahaha I am so evil!**


	31. The Twist In The Tale

**Heya, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for two weeks. Remember I did warn you about the lack of fast updates but I hope that this is worth the wait! So here we find out about the twist I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. After this, we have one more chapter and THEN IT'S THE GAMES!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am in a good mood so I decided to post it! I now need to go and learn my audition monologue for our school production of A Midsummer Night's Dream!**

**ENJOY!**

**County 12 – Symel Larrieno (17)**

So, we've been told to wait here. We're stuck in the apartment in front of the TV. Philip and Alexis are shooting daggers at each other and Amber and I are just waiting. I mean, if I didn't know better, I would say that I was scared stiff about tomorrow. Tomorrow we go into the arena. But we have been instructed to wait, there is a special announcement to be made live on television tonight and no one, not even our mentors know what it is. I would have thought, out of all of the mentors, Haymitch would have been one to know. But either he is a very good actor or he genuinely doesn't know. Both of them have given up trying to control Philip and Alexis' anger but the attacks have been reduced to stares and glares which is equally unnerving.

the food for our last night in the Capitol has been consumed, all four of us eating as much as we can before the games, knowing that we may go several days being hungry, something that none of us have really experienced at all. At least, that is what I have never experienced and I certainly do not feel like experiencing again. Precious is pacing, I don't understand why she is nervous. Her petite frame makes her seem more cute than dangerous but she has in actual fact been a good mentor.

"Let's go through your strategies again." Precious says after a while, the screen still not on. "Symel."

She looks at me and I roll my eyes, we have all been through this a thousand times. "I run, Precious, just like I have said a thousand times. I grab the nearest thing to me, however helpful or unhelpful it may be and run."

Precious nods, we both know that I am fully prepared. "Philip?"

The aforementioned boy lies back, his eyes rolling just like mine. "If my alliances aren't near me, run and meet up with them later. Ensure that I get at least two things, I will go slightly closer to the Cornucopia but nowhere near the bloodbath."

Perhaps this wasn't the answer she had rehearsed with him and she seems a little put out. "That wasn't what I was expecting but if that is your plan then so be it. Alexis?"

Alexis smirks at Philip. "Like Symel, grab the nearest few things and run, trying to co-ordinate with my alliance as soon as possible."

Precious nods. "Right, good job. Amber?"

The youngest tribute from county 12 blushes at the direct address, she doesn't like all the attention. "Try to run as far away from the bloodbath as possible, let the other tributes do the fighting."

Precious nods. "You guys have so much potential, you guys can do it. Haymitch, have you got anything to add?"

Haymitch slowly opens his eyes from his half-drunken slumber. "Stay alive."

Well that wasn't good advice at all, that is a simple statement of what all of us will be trying to do. But before any of us can speak, the screen flickers on. We're ready to go.

**County 16 – Natane Bridgley (16)**

Someone once told me that there was a creature called God that lived up in the sky that took care of all of us. Well, whatever or whoever he/she/it is, they must hate me. First I am thrown into these games, without a hope of survival, and then I am placed in the same county and then as a tribute with someone who will now torment me for the rest of my days. I hate the rest of my county, Lillian and Nuse are no better than the animal who sits on the other end of the couch, trying to steal glances at me but I pointedly look away. Viola and Beetee are kind though, they have let me put a lock on my door which Darius cannot break so that there is no fear of a repeat of what happened on the train.

We are waiting, with the rest of Panem, for this mandatory programme which is due to come on any minute now. We are sitting all on one couch: Beetee, Darius, Lillian, Nuse, me and then Viola. It's definitely awkward and in a way I am looking forward to ending my life, to avoid the torture of that boy. I know I cannot win, I didn't receive as good as score as some of the others but I know that I must just try my best.

The TV switches itself on and Caesar Flickerman appears a broad smile on his face. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. Katniss and Peeta have really ensured that this will be the best Hunger Games ever. Not just one twist in the use of Capitol tributes, but two in this new and exciting twist. And even I don't know what this surprise is; it has been kept under wraps since its formation. Now, as Katniss and Peeta are required, as mentors, to be with their tributes on the last night before the Games, I have been given the privilege to read the letter that they have composed for you all." He is handed an envelope and he opens it very slowly, trying to build up the suspense.

"Come on, we're getting bored here." Darius yawns loudly and complains, making me consider going over there and punching him in the face but I have to restrain myself.

"This is what it says. Dear people of Panem, mentors and tributes. Even though this is not a Quarter Quell, we promised the best games would be the last. Therefore, in order for this to be the best games ever, the 76th and last Hunger Games will not start tomorrow. The tributes will have another day to train both with their mentors and in the training centre. The Games will start the day after tomorrow. Katniss and Peeta Mellark."

Well, none of us were expecting that. We all stare in shock at the television, even Beetee wasn't anticipating it and, as a fellow Victor and friend of Katniss and Peeta, you would have expected him to know. They claim it to be for the best games ever but I know that they are lying through their teeth. I know the real reason why the Games are starting a day late and it all comes down to one name: Archie Cross.

**County 5 – Myra Kellson (14)**

Although Star wasn't interested in an alliance, perhaps we can meet up in the arena. But after the shock decision of Katniss and Peeta, I have a sneaky suspicion that it might have something to do with the suicide of Star's father and the funeral for Archie's brother. I'm actually really glad that the two of them get to go and mourn, if Star's father has a funeral she can attend and for Archie to properly mourn his brother, before potentially joining him. Electron, Tylin and Vihn are all staring at the screen in surprise, which has now turned back to black. Nancy and Carlisle are also definitely shocked, clearly the mentors weren't told either.

It is Vihn who breaks the silence that is closing in on us. "I guess this means an extra day to live, good."

I can't help but agree with him. I don't have to worry about going into the arena until tomorrow. Tomorrow is a whole other day filled with excitement. They are giving us another shot at winning, another chance to brush up before we go and kill. Is it really a good thing or are they being truthful as they said in the letter, are they doing it for a good show at this year's Games.

"Well, you four better go and get some sleep before the last day of training." Carlisle speaks finally after a period of awkward silence.

None of us have anything to say anything to each other and so we all go to bed. I lie there for an hour so; I don't really want to get to sleep. But I don't really want to go to sleep, I can't get to sleep and I don't really want to speak to any of the others really. It was as if fear was radiating around the room, beams of fear going out as we all knew that we had to wait another day until we start the games. Is this another trick by the Gamemakers, a ploy to make us feel even worse about ourselves than we were originally already? Do they hate us that much and desire for such a good games as to torture us further. I had thought they were better than that, but clearly I was wrong.

The next morning, I decide to lie in, possibly the last decent night's sleep I will have in a long time, perhaps forever. No one really cares that I am up late. I stumble into the room, my hair not as tidy as I would have liked it to be. The other three tributes are already there with Nancy and Carlisle. Nancy and Tylin glance at me and the latter even gives me a small smile. Breakfast is a silent affair; none of us again have anything to say. Perhaps our training session will be more eventful and interesting, more talkative.

**County 11 – Felix Rell (17)**

Carlie is worried, I can tell by the slight frown in her eyebrow line. She knows that the new announcement is a result of Archie and it doesn't help being officially the youngest tribute. She turned 12 just a week before the reaping which means that there are plenty of tributes, especially those in her alliance, who feel the need to protect her. Although, judging by her score and from what I have seen in the training centre, she doesn't need that much protection. Cinca doesn't look too happy with the new arrangement, none of us do. Peeta doesn't have a say in it but it is clear that River does not approve of this and she keeps sending him annoyed glances as we make our way down to the training centre. Our mentors are allowed to come with us today, observe the other tributes and make mental notes to help us.

As we all fall into the formation we were told to stand in four days ago, I notice that Archie isn't here as we expected and neither is Anastaysha or Star Black. Clearly they must have taken her home to county 8 to allow her to mourn her father. At the nod of the head instructor, I head off. I don't mind being alone, I like being on my own. I do hope that I can from an alliance in the arena at some point with someone, anyone quite frankly as long as it isn't the Fray sisters and their alliance. They have to be like the creepy alliance in the whole set of tributes, even more creepy than the Careers and that is saying something.

I find that Peeta is following me. For once, he is not up with the Game makers who are watching us. With Beetee, Annie, Katniss, Johanna, Peeta and Haymitch no longer in the Game maker area, the group is smaller than I had thought. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asks, as I head over to the hand to hand combat station. There are more people there than I thought there; it's understandable as it is the day before.

"Sounds good, thanks." I nod and we do some sparring. Peeta hasn't lost his good reflexes and strength and so he is a good partner. We joke around a lot; I'm glad that he has a good sense of humour to match mine.

After lunch, he leaves me to go to Novin and I work on all the stations that I can think of before tomorrow, knowing that I have to make sure I am the best that I can be before the inevitable happens, the potential for death tomorrow. Going to each of the stations, I end up working with loads of the loner tributes but nothing happens. I liked working with Reid Shackleford and Cordelia Wensworth from county 18, I'm not sure whether they are an alliance or not but they seem to get along pretty good. Maybe there is something in that prospect there.

**County 8 – Star Black (13)**

It's a smaller train that carries Archie and I back to the Capitol. I cannot be more thankful for the Mellarks for letting me go back to county 8. There is very little speech needed, we are both still trying to come to terms with our loss. We have our own rooms but we are together in his room. We've missed the extra day of training for this and to be honest, I am glad that I spent this last day with my father, or at least what remains of him. Suicide is a big deal in county 8, completely abhorred and it was everything Katniss and Peeta could do to stop them from throwing his body into the fire, a little heat in comparison to hell is what they told me.

Some members of county 8 are really religious; this is what has set them off. I know that it was hard for Archie, going back to his family and knowing that he would have to go and say goodbye but we said it, both anticipating the fact that we would never come back.

We're both sitting on my bed, my head on his broad shoulders and our backs against the side of the train. "Do you feel ready?" Archie asks after a time.

I shrug. "I don't really know. I don't really know if you can be truly prepared for the possibility that you might die. At least you got a decent score and a good alliance."

Archie looks at me. "Come and join us then if you want an alliance."

I pause momentarily; this could be my last chance to be in an alliance, my last chance for an opportunity to hold off my death. But no, I promised myself I wouldn't break my heart further. "I'm sorry Archie, I can't." I shake my head slightly. "I can't grow close to anyone and then have them snatched away from me like a teddy bear."

Archie understands and wraps his strong arms around him, enveloping me in a gentle but firm hug. It is not yet dark but we have already eaten. There is nothing for us to do except wait until we arrive. "I promise not to hurt you if we meet in the arena." He speaks after another short silence and I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

I understand what he is saying too. We have both lost someone dear and stuff like this tends to bond people, to bring them together and form friendships, a friendship that we know we will not be able to maintain once in the arena. "I promise to not hurt you or any of your alliance unless they provoke attack." I add the extra bit on the end as there are currently five in their alliance, almost as big as the Career alliance. There are quite a few larger alliances; I suppose people can afford to do that know that there is a larger pool of tributes. I cannot help but defend myself if they try to attack and kill me, that is a fact of life. Whether anyone knows it or not, I intend on staying alive as long as possible, whatever it will take.

**County 2 – Alyss Fray (17)**

I should sleep; it's the night before the Games. But I can't. I can't go to sleep, knowing that this time tomorrow, Carter might be dead, Darius might be dead, and I might be dead. Or even worse, Nikki might be dead. She is my sole priority, she is the reason that I entered the games, to keep her alive and I if I can't even do that, then I might as well die. I know what I have to do.

Oh gosh, Carter. Just the thought makes goose bumps appear on my skin. I know that he likes me, but I can see that there will be competition between Darius and Carter to see who will get me. As far as I am aware, I will not 'be got'. I am not an object to be abused and used by inferior men such as those two dimwits. I am Alyss Fray, twin sister of Alice Fray, older sister to Nikki Fray and an independent woman. I will not be swayed by the thoughts and lustful desires of those around me; I cannot conform to the likes of everyone else.

"Alyss?" the voice is so quite that I could have sworn that I didn't hear it.

But I did hear it; I would know that voice from anywhere. "You wanna come in?" I ask as casually as possible, I don't want to frighten her. A frightened Nicolette Tracy Fray is a very frightening thing indeed.

"Yes." the voice is small again and the door opens quietly and I see the form of my younger sister in the doorway.

I turn on the light by my bed, she is in her nightgown but she looks as if she hasn't slept either. "Can't get to sleep either?"

She nods. "What if you or Carter are dead by this time tomorrow?" her voice is filled with worry and I let a small smile slip through.

"That is exactly my sentiment Nikki. What if you or Carter are dead by tomorrow?" I pat the duvet by my side and smile up at her. "Come and sit down with Me." she tentatively makes her way over and sits down on the bed. "Now Nikki, where are we going tomorrow?" I ask, as if talking to a child. I am her sister; I know exactly what will get her to sleep.

She rolls her eyes. "The arena, duh. I would have thought even you would know that."

I smile wider, she's getting there. "Now, this time two years ago, who else would have been in this position?"

Nikki's eyes widen. "Cato! He would have been in this position this time last year!"

Finally, she's clocked. "Now Nikki, you are going into the arena tomorrow, the same kind that Cato would have gone into but obviously different. Without a sister or brother there to help him be calm and ready, what do you think he did to ensure that he got a decent night's sleep before the Games which he thought he was going to win?"

Nikki had to think about it. "That might me get to sleep. I have to think about how I'm going to win in the arena or at least help you to win if I can't."

I smile, she is so naïve. "Nikki, you do that and I am going to figure out ways to keep you alive. We are going to keep each other alive and if it comes down to the two of us, you will be going home."

And I mean it.

**What did you think?!**


	32. The Countdown

**HERE IT IS! THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE GAMES BEGIN! I really hope you like this chapter, I hadn't anticipated Carlie's POV being so long, I didn't mean it to be so long but I wanted to do each second.**

**Also, I would really appreciate some reviews! I only got 2 for the last chapter and your reviews NOW COUNT! For every review you have posted, you get 1 sponsor point towards a chosen tribute. Please PM me withthe tributes or tribute that you would like to sponsor. Within the next day, there will be a list on my profile of what you can buy with the sponsor points you get. I will also be contacting all of the tribute creators to see if they want to keep reviewing to get their tributes points!**

**ENJOY!**

**County 17 – Kendra Fritz (17)**

It's suddenly as if everything seems unfamiliar, as if the whole world has stopped. The sky is pitch black outside and yet I feel like the light is too strong. It's burning my eyes; no I have to stop it! It's getting closer, I can't stop it! NO!

I sit up; beads of sweat pouring down my face. It's the nightmare I had. I've had a different nightmare every night I've been here, and they've been getting worse. Tonight it was about my worst fear, fire. I hate the stuff, it can get far too out of control and if it can't be controlled, it is destructive. I just cannot stand it and I don't want to stand it. Looking out of my window, I estimate it to be about 5am in the morning. You can see the sun slowly starting to raise, the faint lighter colours making the black sky seem less scary. It slightly frightens me the fact that this the day that I may die. This is the last sunrise I may ever be able to see. Everyone knows that the sky in the arena is artificial; perhaps this is the last natural sunrise I will ever get to see. Knowing that I have to make the best of what I have left, I take up my duvet, its squishy to feel touch making me think of home in the Capitol last year, and sit on the ledge that juts out slightly as a sill to the window.

I watch as the colours slowly get more distinctive and brighter. I knew I would never get to sleep once I had woken up. It is an unfortunate habit and I do regret not kicking it when I know that I need all the sleep I can get before today. The sunrise does not fail to disappoint me. It goes from a dark blue was it is at night, to a lighter blue, the colour like the sea. At the edges, it starts to turn into a pale pink, not bright but soft and pastel coloured. That then becomes a light yellow and then turns back into blue as the world awakens. I know that I have just seen one of the most extraordinary things of beauty and that I may never see it again. As the last of the other colours fade out, leaving the sky a clear blue, I untangle myself from the duvet and slowly get up. I don't want to think about the fact that yesterday might have been my last full day alive, this might be the last time I have a shower. This might be the last I do of everything. But I mustn't think like that, I have to win. And if I win, I will know that I can die an old woman, but with the blood of 75 other tributes on my head. And I don't know if can deal with that.

**County 9 – Rin Qiu (13)**

Clearly I am the only one in my county who is a morning person. Being the son of a fisherman which means early mornings, has taught me that I have to be ready to go out at any time and be up and alert within twenty minutes of waking. So, when Sheldon comes and raps on my door, the same way he has been doing for the last four days or so, I jump up and out of bed. I need to make the most of potentially last hours on this planet. The first place I go to is the shower. I have completely loved getting back the use of the showers I had loved a year ago. This competition has really made me think about how lucky I was before I got moved into the counties. I know which buttons I need to press to get my favourite non-scented but most refreshing shower I could. I didn't want to smell of anything in particular just in case it lingered on my body right into the games and then trying to hide would be useless.

We are all wearing exactly the same clothing when I emerge from my room, almost half an hour later, my hair clean and my body scrubbed of all its nastiness. I can see Liam, Lexi and Sandy all helping themselves to the usual buffet that is on offer, Sheldon and Madeleine already pecking at their food tentatively. No one really wants to talk about what is to come. Only Lexi and I are in an alliance together, Liam and Sandy have their own arrangements and, after explaining it countless times to Sheldon who, despite being an absolute scientific genius, is totally and utterly awkward and therefore does not understand the concept of having alliances if only one of us can win.

I join Liam at the meats section. We both grab the same kind of things; we are both sea-faring men and know what we need to eat in order to survive a day at sea. "We might as well treat ourselves this morning if this will be our last decent meal we'll get." I try to joke but Liam only nods and helps himself to a pot of the melted chocolate that is to his right to compliment the grapes and banana on his plate.

It couldn't be more awkward. All of us have gone for rather fatty food, stuff that will burn off easily with all of the exercise we will be doing today and we know we will be eating in a few hours. I share my pot of chocolate with Sandy who was considering getting some. "I'm probably not going to finish it so help yourself."

She smiles at me. "Thanks Rin."

They've got used to my slightly out-there nickname but I like having an individual name that no one else can lay claim to. I don't like to admit it but I will miss these guys. Once we're out of the hovercraft, I won't see them until I have to kill them. The pact that none of us will kill the other unless it comes down to two of us has been written out and agreed by all. At least that saves me the fear of being killed by one of these. I know I won't be going home, but at least I can try to make the most of the time I have alive left.

**County 1 – Firden Resp (16)**

This is it, this is the last time I will eat a decent meal for a long time, the last time I will get to enjoy it and not have to hurry myself. We are finished and now it is time to go. We are lead off separately, boys and girls together and it is Max who joins us in the lift as we go up to the top floor, ready for the hovercraft to take us to the arena.

The silence is finally broken by Max. "You guys are strong, you two can do it. Just remember your strategies and remember, do not step off that plate until the sixty seconds is up otherwise you will be blown to smithereens."

I sigh; she has gone through this a thousand times. "Don't worry Max; we'll be fine for the first sixty seconds."

Rowan slides me a slightly annoyed look. "Thanks Max for the advice," he corrects and smiles at the girl, "we know what we are doing, hopefully."

She smiles at us both. "I hope that you two do know what you are doing. I look forward to sending you some gifts. I'm not supposed to mention anything but you two do have sponsors, you should know that!"

Any comment from us is cut off as we reach the top floor and Peacekeepers meet us. Their faces are blank and Max gives each of us a hug before we are marched towards the strange machine that will hold the other 74 tributes. There is silence and we are not the first people to arrive. The plane is bleak on the inside and the seats for us to sit in are like the kind of things we used to sit in at the theme park. Rowan nods curtly before he is led off to another part of the plane. Clearly we are split into four parts as I cannot see Sofee or Phoenix. We are a mixture of boys and girls and I am almost shoved into the seat and I notice the people sitting either side of me and in front of me. Priscilla from 8 is on my left and Kalli from 10 is on my right. Glad to see that Felix from 11 is in front of me, we nod in recognition of each other. I had been considering asking him to ally with me but I had decided against me. Maybe we can still ally. Soon, the hovercraft shudders slightly and we are off, the windows automatically blacking out but the lights are still on.

Soon a lady in a white lab coat comes around and points to my arm. "Arm."

I give it to her slightly reluctantly. "What are you doing?"

She rolls her eyes. "This is your tracker, so we can tell whether you are dead or not in the arena. There is also something that will ensure that you can make the most of the arena."

I don't really get the last sentence but the jab hurts, it really hurts. I just hope it'll stop soon so I can concentrate on winning, which I will.

**County 19 – Kit Kat (14)**

Finally the hovercraft stops. It has been a terrified silence that has engulfed the whole plane the whole journey, with the occasional snarls of the more demented tributes and the terrified whimpers of those who, like me, fear our potentially imminent deaths in less than an hour. Carter from 2 is one side of me and Aelius from 13 is on the other side but not for very long as, the craft now having stopped, our seatbelts have automatically come undone and we are being herded out of the hovercraft. There is no outside, we are already inside a building and all being lead off to different rooms. Now I am alone, now I will never see any of my allies, enemies, fellow tributes, ex-Capitolites until we are being forced to kill each other.

The room is bleak and plain. All there is in the room, is table laden with all my favourite food and on a hanger, next to the table, lays my tribute outfit. It's a moss green, a thin rubbery material that sips through my fingers very easily. It's a complete jumpsuit that covers me from my neck down to my knees. My arms aren't fully covered either, it just about reaches to my elbows. I wonder if everyone else has the same thing. There is no one coming to say goodbye. I've said all of my goodbyes and, as I stare at the tube that will lift me up into the arena, I realise that I will speak to no one until the battle. The bet is that I will not speak to anyone before I kill them. I would like to think that I can have a rational reasoning with those who might kill me before hand, but I know that I do not know how it is going to be in the bloodbath. I know, having watched 11 years' worth of games, that there is no such thing as negotiations when it comes to the bloodbath. The only thing on the tributes' minds is to kill and to stay alive.

Numbly, I put on the arena suit. It feels strange on my skin, like something is crawling over it but as I continue to wear it, I get used to it. It is stretchy and comfortable and I actually quite like it. I don't know how much time I have until I have to go into the arena and I know that it is bad for me to eat too much before lots of exercise. I smile as I seen home-made brands that I know and love so well and choose to snack on a few of them.

"Two minutes." I know what the metallic voice is telling me. I have two minutes until I am expected to be in the tube until I see the arena. This is it; this is the last two minutes of my own time before I am forced into this TV series. How I ever enjoyed it, I will never know.

**County 11 – Carlie Mansfield (12)**

The tube is almost claustrophobic and I am glad when it rises up. Glad is one way of thinking about it, being terrified is also another way of thinking about it. As I rise up into the arena, I gasp in both delight and confusion. You can clearly see the edges of the arena, but they are still far away. But it is the structure of the arena that I recognise. I have always loved history and especially the history of sport. So I know where I am standing, quite literally, when it comes to an American Football stadium. The field is much, much larger than a normal field, but the painted lines are still there and the stone benches that serve as the seats, are just about visible. The seats rise up at the ends and we are right in the middle, at the half way line.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the voice of Caesar Flickerman booms over the arena. "Let the 76th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

I know now what happens. We have sixty seconds to get used to our surrounded.

59.

I look around to see how many of my allies are near me.

58.

Suddenly a loud explosion comes from around 16 places to my right. There is a hole where a tribute should have been between Ranen Hollock of county 7 and Lexi Maritate of county 9. If the circle falls as I think it does, that would mean that a county 8 tribute has clearly ignored any advice to not step off the plate until the 60 seconds is up. I wonder as to which of the tributes this is.

57.

Finally I spot Lorelei, about a quarter of the tributes to my left.

56.

I have Daphne Apollo near me which must mean that Archie is on the other side of the Cornucopia.

55.

Wow, the Cornucopia is the biggest I have ever seen.

54.

Weapons, backpacks, tents and all sorts of things we need to survive.

53.

Like the 74th Hunger Games, the supplies do stretch out towards the tributes.

52.

I've located Nobie now; he's in almost the same quarter as me.

51.

I catch his eye and we both nods at each other, we are still allies.

50.

If you divided the tributes into quarters, I have managed to work out their strategy in placing us.

49.

We are all completely separate from our allies which is understandable for a better fight but it annoys me that I won't be able to locate them as easily.

48.

I've finally found Kendra. She's in the same 'quarter' as the person of 8 who was killed.

47.

Many of us are still slightly shocked and stunned by the first death. At least none of us dealt it.

46.

People are already readying themselves, the Career pack split as far away from each other as possible.

45.

I've made eye contact with all the allies I can find; I know that I am safe.

44.

You can just about make the ripples in the fake sky to show that it must be about 11am.

43.

The sun is beating down on us; I can already feel the sweat trickling down my face.

42.

I just have to hope that the sweat doesn't drip onto the ground and therefore triggering with the bomb that would detonate.

41.

Many people are also working this out and I straighten up, moving my head back a little.

40.

I can hear the panting of…oh no…his eyes are gleaming, staring straight at me.

39.

I have to look away as Darius' eyes haunt me, bearing into my soul.

38.

Is he trying to freak me out to make me perform worse?

37.

He knows it and I am being affected, I can no longer bear to look at him.

36.

I must get the thought out of what happened out of my head, I don't have Archie right now to protect me.

35.

I can see Lia from 18 hyperventilating a few places down from me, she is clearly getting as panicked as any of us.

34.

Another explosion rocks the silence but this time I can't see it.

33.

RIP to whoever is the second victim to fall in the Games.

32.

I refocus my mind on the Cornucopia, what can I get?

31.

I spot a dagger and a backpack not ten paces away from me, perhaps I can get that in time.

30.

I can see Kalli next to me, she is staring at it too and I know that I will not be able to win against her.

29.

Why did I have to get put next to a Career? She is scaring the life out of me.

28.

But she isn't a Career, I have to remind myself. Her aunt was one, a former Victor.

27.

Former Victors never show any mercy, I must find another way to get out with something.

26.

That is the only closest thing to me; they clearly want a fight, and a good one.

25.

I know that my only option is to run, run as far away from here as possible.

24.

The strange thing about this arena is that there is very little cover.

23.

You have the elongated football field and I will just have to hope that the seats over some form of protection.

22.

One thing I do notice a difference about is that there are no stairs to lead up to the benches.

21.

We are going to have to jump and clamber over them, making it harder to escape.

20.

How desperate are they for a big bloodbath?

19.

There are no doors either, we are completely trapped.

18.

This is it; I don't have very much time until we are thrown into complete turmoil.

17.

I wonder what is on the other side of the seats, perhaps an endless pit or something much worse.

16.

For some unknown reason, I start to get the song that Lorelei used to sing with me in county 7.

15.

I can't remember the words but the tune is definitely sticking there.

14.

Lorelei catches my eye and mouths something to me: we can do this.

13.

That gives me so much more confidence than I had ever had before.

12.

I swear I can hear the cheers of those who enjoy the Games from somewhere in the arena.

11.

Are they trying to put off us? What do they want from us?

10.

I can see that some of the others can hear it as well, they are looking around.

9.

I know their trick now; it gives those who are more concentrated a chance to kill the weaker distracted ones.

8.

Are there people who are actually counting down out loud? What is this?

7.

Seven, my lucky number. I let a small smile slip through, I can do this!

6.

I quickly scan the arena for a place to hide. There is nothing, I will have to hide under the benches.

5.

It is by no means a safe way but there are so many layers the chance of running into a tribute is slightly less.

4.

I must get to the top, that way I can see all the other tributes in the crevices in the lower down benches.

3.

Ha, what was the bet they didn't think of that?

2.

I catch Lorelei's eyes again and we both nod to each other, my eyes flicking to a point in the arena and she nods in understanding.

1.

I take a deep breath, it's now or never.

0.

And the final Hunger Games has now begun. May the odds be ever in your favour.

**Duh, duh, duh! You will find out which two reckless tributes stepped off the pads before the 60 seconds in the next chapter which will be in the bloodbath. I don't know how long that will be but I will do my best! By the way, the arena is based on the American Football Stadium 'The Rose Bowl' which is home to the UCLA football team. I went there this summer and loved it!**


	33. Endless Blood

**HEYA! Wow, I managed to update fast, I suppose I didn't really have much to do this weekend! Thanks for all your reviews, at the end of the next chapter I will post how many sponsor points each person has so you can start spending!**

**In terms of deaths, I will be naming each of the dead tributes in order of who died in which order and their killers. Thank you to all who submitted the tributes, I am so sorry that they had to go. We needed a big bloodbath and there weren't enough created bloodbaths so I had to kill you off.**

**ENJOY!**

**County 8 – Prion Hagen (16)**

This is it, this is the first major thing I have ever done and if I make one false move, I could be dead. I am still shocked by the two deaths that have already happened. I wonder how many of us will fall today alone. Suddenly everything is moving very quickly, people are moving slightly cautiously off the plates but they are moving. And so, although I have never really teamed up with anyone in the three days I have had training, I see Myra, the girl from 5 nods to me and I nod back. We are now a team. I had managed to locate Graphite in the 60 seconds but now he is nowhere to be seen.

I can see fights already occurring as I rush to grab the nearest thing, a small knife that is not 20m in front of me. But I can see Henri from county 6 who was two tributes away from my left is also going for it. I know I can outstrip him and I reach it, my hand closing around it as I hear a wild cry. He is coming towards me and I lift my hand to protect myself which is completely useless.

But his cry is cut off as I realise that the hand that I put up to protect me had the knife in which is now buried in his chest, his lifeless eyes staring into mine. I have just killed an innocent person. What the heck is this? I have made a kill and I cannot forgive myself. But wait, this is the Hunger Games; I will have to kill to survive. I scramble up, trying to avoid the furious fight that is ensuing between Niko Castello of 2 and Sofee Grinwood of 1, I think I know who will win. But I do not think on is as I continue to run. I have to run away from here, up to the stands where I can escape and get a better view of all that is going on.

**County 15 – Kora Arai (13)**

I do not have an alliance but I know that I have to run. But something draws me to the Cornucopia. Perhaps it is the dagger that I can see but 50m from me. But I know that there are things that are better for survival closer, which one am I supposed to choose. I can see Apollo running ahead of me and Lillian, who was on my other side, is already fighting. As I run, I can see fights breaking out between so many tributes. Not a year ago we would have all been friends, but now we are fighting to stay alive quite literally.

I can't believe I am doing this, I had promised Coach Sylvester that I would run as fast as I could away from the bloodbath. But I cannot survive on my own without anything; I have to get at least a backpack or a weapon to help me out. THERE! I can see a spare backpack that is lying on the ground, just past the dead body of…oh gosh it's that little girl Willow from 17, bless her little soul. I can see bodies falling around me and I just manage to miss Seph Aroda cutting down Antoinette from 14, I never did like that girl anyway. My hand closes around the backpack and I pull it away, sprinting as fast as I can away from the bloodbath.

Suddenly I feel something hit my back and I turn in pain. As I fall onto the ground, the pain increases sharply and I hope that by turning onto my side I can ease the pain. I can see Darius smirking at me with that horrible twisted side. At least I can look my killer in the eye, let him know that I am a human and I am in pain. I close my eyes and never open them again.

**County 10 – Aella Wexler (15)**

The Careers are now in charge. Bodies are strewn all over the field where all 76 of us were once standing. As I get to the Cornucopia, maintaining hopefully my alliance with the others, I use the axe I have found at the top to fight my way out of this alive, swinging through the stomach of Eve from 13, another Career county but she was never going to survive longer than two minutes.

"Aella!" I hear the shout and see Skyler motioning me to duck. I do so and I hear a whizz of a spear going just over my head and the 'oomph' as it buries itself in another tribute. I slowly get back up and turn to see the dead tribute, it's Harry Field from 19. I twist the spear out of him and then use it to spear Rin from 9 who is trying to come at me from the side.

I never thought that I would be a killer, I never thought I would have to stoop so low but as I pass back Skyler's spear, I realise just how mindless killing can be. As this is me fighting for my life, does that make me a killer or a murderer? Is there a difference at all? All six of us are around the Cornucopia, no one has decided to stab us in the back and go against us, well at least not yet.

Phoenix has not yet reached us but I admire her skill with the dual swords that she has as she slashes her way through, kicking over the body of Kiwi from 4, she was so sweet and innocent, didn't know any better that she was bound never to last long. We are all now guarding the supplies that we have got.

Wait, I spot a sudden movement inside the Cornucopia. Leaving the rest of the pack to cover for me, I peer inside the Cornucopia and see a mop of mousy-blonde hair. I know who it is; it's the Reed kid from 18. I had always thought he was sweet, he doesn't deserve to die. "Edward?" I call softly.

There is a little shriek from him. "Please don't kill me! I just want to make it out of the bloodbath alive!"

I sigh, I know how he feels. "You won't be able to survive by just hiding in here. You need to get out of here, get the seats. I'm not going to kill you, I promise. Just come out and then make a dash for it, have you got a weapon?"

He seems genuinely touched by my kindness; it isn't as if I am a mindless killing machine like some of the tributes I know. He slowly comes out, a small dagger in his hand. "Thank you Aella. May the odds be ever in your favour."

The irony of the statement that I used to love makes me smile slightly. "Now go!"

He makes a dash for it but I had known that either way, he would die. And sure enough, I watch as Nikki Fray from 2 throws her knife at him and it drives straight into his back.

**County 2 – Alyss Fray (16)**

With Nikki having just killed that kid from 18, which amounts to 7 kills between the four of us. Carter got that Cremets boy from 3, Darius killed the Kora girl from 15 and the Alycee girl from 6, Nikki has killed the boy from 18 and Cinca from 11 and I have already got Charizo and Kendra from 17. That means that are bound to look good to the rest of Panem, a danger to the Career who look as if they have only had 4 kills between them that is nothing, I may have miscounted though. But my hunger and thirst for is not yet saturated. Nikki is trying to pull me away from the bloodbath.

"I have to go back Nikki!" I complain loudly and pull away. "Blood, lots of lovely blood to be shed!"

"No Alyss, you'll just get killed; we have to get out of here!" Nikki complains, pointing to where the Careers are now gathered around the Cornucopia, a couple of fights still ensuing.

We watch as Jaydin from 4 is cut down by Rowan from 1, while Romeo duels and Sebastian from 3 and 6 duel with Graphite and Robin from 8 and 13. And yes, the latter two are both somehow simultaneously cut down, Romeo looking momentarily more remorseful at the kill he has just taken but then grabs the supplies Graphite had and then runs off with Sebastian who had nothing to take from Robin. Nikki is now dragging me, Carter helping her and Darius torn between going back to the fight and getting away.

"Darius, you'll be killed before you can torture anyone." Nikki reasons over the noises of the battle and that seems to settle his mind, he races after us, not seeing Damien Grendel from 15 having his head chopped off by Reid from 18, his face a mask of impassionate will to live.

We run, climbing over the barrier and scrambling to get up the steps. The spaces in between each step are sunken to allow more room for hiding in, I think that is rather clever! We go higher, knowing that then we may be able to get a better view of the arena, see if there is anything we had missed and be able to possibly see where any of the other tributes are.

BOOM! The bloodbath must be over and we all stop and sit down on one of the benches, ready to count how many other deaths there have been. BOOM! BOOM! I wonder in comparison how large the bloodbath will be. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Well that accounts for each of our deaths that we fought. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! 25 deaths, that is more than the amount of tributes that die in just over one Games. We will not know until tonight exactly who those people are both at least we are all rest assured that our alliance is safe.

**County 19 – Nobie Phlour (13)**

I haven't been able to find any of my allies. I saw Archie and Carlie running off in one direction but the bloodbath stopped me from getting anywhere near them. I have kept low to the ground, trying to work out where they may have headed. I fear that many people will have thought of the idea to go up high, themselves included but I don't want to risk being seen and caught. I take a peek over the barrier at the field where the Cornucopia is. And it is true, the cannons do not lie. After a quick count, I do see 25 bodies strewn around the field, so much blood everywhere that it sickens me. Each of these tributes was people, merely teenagers who were forced into something that they never really wanted. There were some people who never liked the games who were forced to do this, it wasn't their fault. I feel sick in the stomach as I see Kit lying on the ground, not 30m from me. Her head is at an odd angle and I know her neck must have been broken. Her chocolate brown eyes are wide open, staring into nothing, eyes that do not see.

I fear my death; I fear that someone is going to make it painful for me, going to draw it out as long as they can before I quite literally beg for mercy. But I am not that kind of person, I don't want to end my life like that. I must stay true to my personality. I cannot quite believe that I have managed to escape the bloodbath without having killed anyone or sustained any injuries. The chances of that were very little and so I feel rather pleased with myself.

I can hear them! They haven't gone up to the top as I had feared; perhaps they stayed low so that I could find them. They are a few metres above me and I start to climb, straining to hear whether Kendra or Lorelei are there as well. Yes, I can hear Lorelei there, definitely. I fear the worst for my county 17 ally; I think I might have seen something that looked like her, a body on the ground near the Cornucopia.

"Archie? Carlie? Lorelei?" I whisper very quietly as I approach them.

"Nobie, is that you?" Carlie's quiet voice breaks the slight silence. "It's Nobie you two!"

I can see their faces peer over the edge of their place, all three of them break out into smiles as they see me and I clamber up to them. "Where's Kendra?" I ask tentatively.

Their faces fall. "You didn't see her at all?" Lorelei asks and I shake my head.

Well, let's just hope that my theory is incorrect and that she is well, for all of our sakes.

**County 3 – Cornelia Tertia (13)**

At the moment it is only Sandy and I. neither of us know what had happened to Kit, Cinca or Daphne. We just have to hope that they all made it out alive. We had already decided our tactic, don't grab anything just run. So, as a result, we have nothing. We are huddled at the bottom of the stands, knowing that most of the people will have gone towards the top. But there is something strange about this arena, something that doesn't make sense.

We've been here for about 5 hours now. There hasn't been a death since the bloodbath, so we are making do with what we have, which isn't anything. To be honest, I'm not really that hungry, I had my fill this morning and then again before the launch, that was not seven hours. The bloodbath seemed to go on for hours, perhaps in reality it was an hour at the most. But the temperatures are beginning to drop and the sky is getting darker.

The days seem shorter here; perhaps we are being forced to adjust to weird sleeping patterns, being forced to live it rough after so long in luxury. The stone benches are hard. Luckily, our arena outfits are comfortable and are keeping us reasonably warm, perhaps we will have no need to worry about sleeping bags then. Then it clicks, that is what is weird about this arena. How is anyone supposed to survive this arena if there is no plants, no animals to kill or pick no trees to offer us shelter from any searing heat that might hit us?

My mind is taken off this factor by the loud whistling of four notes over and over again, the new anthem for Panem, the old symbol has now been replaced by simply a Mockingjay. This is it, now we can see who is dead and who is alive. The first person to come up is Niko Castello from county 2, we know then that all from county 1 are safe. Then Nigel Cremets from 3, I wasn't really expecting him to die so soon. Then both girls from 4, they were never so strong from what I had seen in the training centre. Two more from 6, the Henri kid and then Alycee, the prat that was always just…ugh, no one could stand her. How she managed to get in an alliance I do not understand. The next tribute shocks us both; the face of Daphne appears in the sky. So that is why she never reached us, my stomach seems to plummet and Sandy is also looking horrified. Two more from 8, Graphite and Priscilla. I had seen Graphite's death so it must have been Priscilla who had stepped off the pad early, stupid girl. Sandy stifles a small cry of shock as she sees both Rin and Lexi from her county come up on the screen. I am surprised by both of their deaths, they both seemed so good and secure in their skills. Another shock hits both of us as the next face on the screen is that of Cinca, I now fear the worst for Kit. If Cinca and Daphne did not make it out of the bloodbath alive, I have a feeling that Kit may have met the same fate. I barely register the faces of Symel from 12 and Eve and Robin from 13 as they come up on the screen, still reeling from the two deaths of my allies, they were only 12, too young to die.

**County 18 – Cordelia Wensworth (17)**

It saddens both Reid and I, who suddenly decided to team up just before the Games, that we see so many faces in the sky. As he wraps me in his tight arms, shivering in the cold, I feel an overwhelming sense of grief at the unnecessary loss of life. I used to love the Games, but now that I am here, I am not so sure.

The next face to appear is Antoinette from 14, followed by Damien and Kora from 15. I am saddened by the deaths of those two; I would have thought that they would have survived. Lillian Robits is the only death from sixteen but we both reel in surprise as three of the four tributes from 17 appear in the sky: Kendra, Willow and Charizo. So only Aiden has something to fight for the county, perhaps the odds will turn in his favour. Edward from our county is the only death from 18, so at least we know that Liana is safe. The last two deaths are shown, Harry Field and Kit Kat from 19. Doing the maths on my fingers, I know that it equates to twenty five.

"RIP." I whisper and Reid nods his outline barely perceptible in the unforgiving cold darkness that now surrounds us.

"We couldn't have helped any of them." he murmurs and I nod, nuzzling into his warm body, his strong arms around me.

Suddenly we hear cackling and a scream that is all too uncomfortably close. It is the sound of someone being tortured. "No, please! Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" I shiver as I recognise the voice; it is that of Tylin Greys, county 5. We both look at each other in horror, she is in a strong alliance and we have to move, quickly.

"You can't run, sweet Tylin." The chilly voice of Electron Snow rattles in the darkness. Perhaps he has gone solo on a night-time hunt. It isn't the venom and evil nature in his voice that shocks me, it is the fact that county is turning on county, Electron is torturing one of his own. It is to be expected of a Career, and a Snow at that.

There are no voices near her to stop him as the screams continue, as we silently slip further away. Only the BOOM of cannon signals that her torture is over as we creep further, hearing Electron's chilling voice get further and further. "Sweet dreams, my dear fellow tributes!" he calls, taunting.

But it isn't his voice once again that makes me turn to Reid in horror. It is the slight rumbling that we can both feel under our feet. "What's that?" I ask, terrified.

Reid shakes his head. "I don't know." then he points at me in confusion. "Look at you!" I don't understand what he means. "Look at your outfit!"

I look down and sure enough, as the rumbling beneath our feet gets rougher and rougher, as we climb down to get to softer ground, both our arena outfits are slowly turning a middle shade of blue, marked by a stripe that goes from our right shoulder to our left waist, in blue, pale yellow, white, orange, lilac, brown and gold striped. It is a really weird outfit but we don't have time to dwell on it as we see the land getting turning into a strange colour, stands shrinking and before we know it, we are both knocked out. There is complete silence.

**oooooh, what do you think is happening? Yes the arena outfits mean something with the colours and the decorations, do be aware!**

**RIP to the dead tributes on the final Hunger Games:**

PRISCILLA HART - stepped off pads too early

LILLIAN ROBITS - stepped off pads too early

HENRI SYDNEY-SNOW - Prion Hagen

NIKO CASTELLO - Sofee Grinwood

ALYCEE MCDONOVAN - Darius Whaldron

WILLOW RAVENWOOD - Phillip Dolores

ANTOINETTE AQUAMARINE - Seph Aroda

SYMEL LARRIENO - Lexi Maritate

KORA ARAI - Darius Whaldron

DAPHNE APOLLO - Cyan Relting

EVE LESTER - Aella Wexler

HARRY FIELD - Skyler Senclare

LEXIVE MARITATE - Aiden Felmerson

KENDRA FRITZ - Alyss Fray

HERRING QIU - Aella Wexler

KIWI HASTINGS - Phoenix Tiell

EDWARD REED - Nikki Fray

NIGEL CREMETS - Kalli Censura

DAMIEN GRENDEL - Myra Kellson

JAYDIN KENDALL MCLAIN - Rowan Waxis

GRAPHITE MARK GREY - Romeo Montgomery

ROBIN ROBYNS - Sebastian Sleith

CINCA X - Nikki Fray

CHARIZO TYCAR - Alyss Fray

KIT KAT - Alexis Steelsheen

TYLIN GREYS - Electron Snow (not counted as a bloodbath, but still a death all the same)

****************************************************************************************************************************26 deaths, 50 tributes remaining!****************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************If your preferred tribute has died that you wanted to sponsor, you can choose to sponsor another. I apologise to any creators who have had all their tributes die here. I apologise that I wasn't able to portray ll of their deaths, I hope that those who have lost all their tributes will continue to review! What did you guys think? What do you think is happening?! HINT: I have never seen this in any other SYOT!**************************************************************


	34. The Truth Hurts

**Heya, I am so sorry for the huge wait that you have had to endure before this chapter was posted! I was away for ages without internet or a computer so I couldn't write it. And then I had so much work to catch up on when I got back that I have only just managed to get around to writing it. So very sorry about that!**

**As it is Remembrance Sunday tomorrow, I want to honour all those who have died in wars since 1914. My great-grandfather never came home from WWI and my uncle has recently returned from a tour of Afghanistan. So at the end I am going to put the poem that is said at every Remembrance Service here in Britain (I know about ANZAC Day and Veterans Day in Australia and New Zealand and the US respectively) and I hope that you will respect this.**

**Anyway, here is the answer to what happened at the end of the last chapter!**

**County 6 – Sebastian Sleith (15)**

Whatever happened with the arena has now subsided and we find ourselves no longer in the stands of the football stadium. We both blacked out, so must have every tribute in order for this large scale an operation to take place. In all the Hunger Games that I have seen, this has never happened. And trust me when I say that I have watched an awful lot of the Hunger Games, in preparation for the inevitable case that I could have been chosen.

"What has just happened?" Romeo speaks his mind as we look down at our now changed arena outfits. It is a mid-blue with a sash-esque thing that is imprinted into the uniform, running from our right shoulders to our left waists, striped in blue, pale yellow, white, orange, lilac, brown and gold which seems to be strange colours for an arena.

All the questions that seem to be running through my head are further added to as we look around at where we now are. The arena is much shorter, literally, than it had been. Gone are the stone seats and instead we are surrounded by eons of rolling hills. They aren't too tall, stand up and you might be seen. I can see a couple of tributes standing up before realising their mistake but I don't shoot, I'm still reeling from killing Robin yesterday, the kid was only 12. Not to mention that less than a day in and we are already one member down, Giyran is still nowhere to be seen but there hasn't been a canon today so we know he cannot be dead.

"Tributes of the last Hunger Games." The oh-so recognisable but despicable voice of Caesar Flickerman booms throughout the arena. "This is, as you have suspected, a change of the arena. You may also have noticed that your outfits will change. This will not be the last time that your surroundings and outfits will change. The only indication of what is to come next is indicated by your arena outfits. You have already experienced the Rosebowl Arena, welcome tributes, to Teletubby Land."

Tele-what? I look to Romeo who shrugs helplessly, he doesn't know either. How is that supposed to mean anything to us? We know that none of our mentors, Hermione, Percy, Remus or Alex can contact us and as Giyran isn't with us, it doesn't look likely that we'll be getting anything from that Sylvester woman or Marius either. As long as we can hold our fort as long as we can, we gained fairly good supplies from the Cornucopia, including our weapons of choice, sword for Romeo and a slingshot for me, although Romeo did try to teach me how to use a blade, a rather proficient teacher and skilled swordsman for his age and placing as a Capitolite.

"So, what does this mean?" I ask no one in particular, picking at my new outfit and frowning.

"I don't know, I guess we will have to find out soon enough." Romeo states simply. "Let's see if Giyran can find us soon enough."

**County 9 – Sandy Beechnut (12)**

The air is sombre between me and Cornelia. Our three new friends have gone, forever. We will never hear Kit crack another candy joke; never hear stories about Cinca's parents and their missions. However we are slightly relieved that we do not have to stick with Daphne boasting about her lavish lifestyle both during the years of the Capitol and during this one year before we were thrown together. We were slightly sick of her, all of us were.

"Sandy, can you hear something?" Cornelia nudges me, we are whispering just in case we are overheard.

I frown and then suddenly hear what she has been hearing. Thankfully, it isn't someone approaching, we cannot afford to lose each other, we could not do that to each other. A small sound as if a bell was ringing, was coming from above us. We both look up to see a metal parachute coming down towards us, a little metal box attached to the bottom. I reach out slightly and catch it as it falls to the ground.

"We should probably move." Cornelia whispers to me. "If any of the other tributes saw that, which they probably did, they'll come after us."

I nod and we move slightly. We were right to think to move, I can hear tributes talking about it and we run quickly to a mound that we can see in the distance. Once we feel that we're safely out of the way of the other tributes, we prise open the metal box. Inside, nestled in a little paper napkin, are two bread rolls, hot and soft. On top of them is a note: don't give up girls, you can do this! Good luck and keep going! Alex, Remus, Madeline & Sheldon.

"We have sponsors!" I whisper to Cornelia and she nods in excitement.

"People out there are supporting us." She breathes with a sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad to know that they've taken pity on us."

I put a hand on her shoulder; the deaths of Daphne, Kit and Cinca are clearly still heavy on her mind. "Hey, they are gone Cornelia. We can't do any more to help them except respect their memories. I'm sure that they would want us to continue to keep going and fighting it out. We can do this; we just have to wait until others have died."

Cornelia is shaking slightly. I may be the younger one by a year or so but we are potentially at the same level of maturity, perhaps mine is increased as I have entered these Games as one of the youngest. I think about Carlie out there somewhere. We are the only two 12 year old tributes in the competition left. Not that there were many to start off with and I don't know how to feel about that, good or bad. I'm pondering this when an ear-splitting shriek erupts into the arena.

**County 12 – Amber Heathspark (13)**

We were five and now we are three. We were three boys and two girls, now we are two boys and one girl. Me. We are still trying to get over the deaths of Rin and Lexi and we have only just established our hiding place in the arena. The arena is seriously weird. I'm a bit of a Hunger Games nerd and so I've seen so many of the Games. Never have I seen one where both the arena and the outfits change. Our outfits are rather strange, how are they supposed to reflect where we are going to be in the arena next? I don't recognise the pale blue uniform that doesn't really do me any favours and the stripes are the most unusual combination of colours, a combination that I wouldn't really choose.

"Can you hear something?" Rowan asks us, his brow furrowed in confusion.

We all listen, there is silence of course. That is the slightly strange thing about this arena, there is nothing that we can survive off. There are no animals, no trees; we just simply have what we have managed to grab from the Cornucopia and what we may get from sponsors. But there, in the distance, I can hear something. A pounding of feet, as we would have feared. There is only one set though, perhaps a loner who just wants to make an alliance.

"Can we trust whoever it is?" Ranen asks, the fear clear in his voice and we all tense, readying ourselves to fight. The only thing we managed to gain in terms of weapons from the Cornucopia, with Rin sacrificing his life, was a short sword which Ranen has as he is the best with it.

The pounding of feet gets closer and suddenly we see the face of the one who is coming after us, its Firden from County 1. "Firden." Rowan sounds surprised at his appearance.

The boy maintains his defensive stance, his harpoon clutched in his hand. I'm slightly worried by the harpoon that he has, I've seen him in training and he's good, really good with it. "What do you want?" Ranen is also holding his defensive stance although Rowan has relaxed, clearly they must have made a pact not to kill each other.

But then again, what kind of tribute turns on his own fellow tribute from the same district or county? But then I remember, with a sick feeling in my stomach, of the death of Tylin Greys last night at the hands of Electron Snow, a boy younger than her in her own county. He is truly despicable.

"I want to live." Firden replies simply, his breathing normal. "I need to get home; my father cannot live without me."

"So why come here?" I ask, speaking out and he turns to me, his harpoon raised. "What do you want from us?"

His arm shakes slightly. "I know I have to kill to get home, I want your lives." And that is when he throws.

**County 7 – Ranen Hollock (13)**

"NO!" I scream as Firden throws the harpoon and it buries itself deep into Amber's chest.

Not thinking I immediately throw my knife at Firden, it isn't as if Rowan is stopping me, he has gone over to catch Amber. I have good accuracy with these knives. They aren't exactly throwing knives but it buries itself deep in Firden's chest and his eyes open wide before closing and the canon sounds _BOOM!_ I rush over to where Rowan is slowly trying to remove the spear from Amber's stomach. It hurts too much for her to even cry.

"Was that Firden?" She whispers, to speak is even so difficult for her.

"Yes." I whisper to Amber, cradling my head in her lap. "He's gone now, he can't hurt us."

But all the other tributes can, and the alliance he had formed. Actually, he had never formed an alliance as far as I could remember. So I think we're safe. Although, in the arena we are never safe, this is the Hunger Games after all. And Amber dying right in front of our faces is exactly the proof that we are not safe, none of us are. Only one of us can make it out alive, 75 of us are going to die. Just another 48 of us have to die for me to go home.

"Ranen, if you make it home…" she whispers, tears falling with mine.

"No Amber, you are going to make it. You have to make it just that little bit longer!" I protest, she can't die. She's only 13 for heaven's sake!

"Please Ranen, if you do and I don't, try to make sure that Chrome is taken care of."

I don't know who Chrome is. "Who's Chrome?" I whisper gently.

She smiles, a gentle smile that tells me she cares about him. "He's my big brother. I'm all he has left in the family."

Oh, that makes sense. The two kinds of colours that are also metal…I don't really know but they make sense to me in some form. "I promise Amber."

"We promise." Rowan speaks from behind me. "We'll do our best, whichever of us is the winner."

Her smile is still on her face. "Now I can sleep in peace." She states simply and she closes her eyes, her head lolls to one side and there is the sound of a cannon _BOOM! _She's gone, that is it.

"We should move." I speak in the quiet, both of us staring down at Amber's body. "The hovercraft thing will be here to collect her body and people will know that there has to be tributes here."

"And Firden's body." Rowan looks over to the body of the 16 year old boy I killed. "He was a good guy Ranen you know."

"But he killed Amber." I argue back. "I don't normally kill so instinctively.

"We're animals remember Ranen." Rowan speaks with disgust in our voices. "That is what we are, that is what we are been forced to become. Animals."

**County 19 – Melena Marcus (17)**

"Okay, are we all here?" I'm finding Shark rather tedious already. He's already established himself as the leader of the group and is starting to annoy all of us.

I check around. There are only four of us in this alliance, well I say only four but there were very rarely any bigger than three in an alliance in the normal Games if you didn't include the Career pack and somehow you don't really when thinking about the Hunger Games. Yup, I can see Selena and Leander just three paces behind us. We didn't leave the Cornucopia with nothing, I managed to grab a backpack and Selena, the resourceful girl, grabbed a mace and spear. The mace isn't really useful for any of us but Shark has it and Leander has the spear. I have one backpack and Selena has the other one that Leander managed to get a hold of.

Night is falling and we settle down to find out what happened with the two cannons that sounded today. "Who do you think it was?" Selena muses.

"Bet one of the deaths was one of the younger kids being stupid." Shark snarls.

"Zip it Bethol." I snap, he's just getting too big for his boots. "How can you be so crude and casual about something like that?"

He steps up to me. "Are you trying to tell me what to do Melena?" he sounds as if he's really going to take me on.

"Stop it, both of you!" It is Selena who stops us. She smiles sweetly at Shark who stumbles slightly under her seductive gaze. "Come on Shark, don't worry about her." The older girl has her finger wrapped around the 14 year old and she flashes me a quick, genuine, smile as she leads him off.

Leander and I are just left there as the anthem starts to play. "Let's just hope our alliance won't fall apart from that." Leander jokes but we both know that any of us snapping could break the alliance apart and I suspect that this is the way it would break, with Leander and I heading one way and Selena and Shark the other way. Although one of us would probably die.

The anthem has finished and the faces appear in the sky. The first is that of Firden Resp of county 1. His hard eyes stare down at us and it disappears just a few seconds later to be replaced of Amber Heathspark of county 12. Her hair is in two braids and I vaguely remember the girl from training. Just 13 but rather good with electrical equipment. We do not speak but bow our heads in remembrance, in memory. 28 down, 47 deaths to go before I can go home. But at such a cost I don't know whether I want to.

**Gale Hawthorne – Gamemaker**

"You are joking right?" I gape at Katniss who is staring at me with indifference. "That's barbaric!"

We are sitting around the Gamemaker table, the 12 of us: Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, myself, Haymitch, Beetee, Annie, a dark-skinned lady called Layla who was a Victor from District 8, a boy who could be no older than 19 called Porter, another Victor friend of Haymitch and Beetee called Tirus, an aging ex-Gamemaker from several years ago called Alasdair and a woman who is also a Victor from D11 called Elista. The other five to join us are decent enough, although Alasdair is rather fond of having his voice heard.

Katniss has just shown us the next stage of the Games, the next surprise. She didn't tell any of us about the change in the arenas and outfits, she and Peeta had developed that with Beetee and the technical team who were currently keeping an eye on the tributes so that if any of our tributes were affected, we would be alerted.

"We've already got all the information we need to carry it out." Peeta explained, trying to make the whole idea sound reasonable, which it most certainly is not.

"But it's barbaric; it's totally against everything that you have both stood for!" I stand. "You are using their weaknesses against them."

"It isn't as if it's something that hasn't been done Hawthorne." It is Alasdair who speaks. "It is common for most of the tributes to have fear and memories of things that stimulate fears appearing in the arena." It is clear that he's been involved in this. He types something into the computer and brings up a picture in the middle, showing the liquid. "Anyway, the stuff was put into the tributes when they received their trackers on the way to the arena. All we have to do is press the activate button."

I'm shaking with anger, and I'm not the only one. Haymitch is also looking slightly disgusted with the whole idea and Elista doesn't seem too happy about it either. "So they'll just be all activated at the same time? That's just rubbish; it'll defeat the point of the supposed 'entertainment' of the whole Games."

"No, it won't." Beetee cuts in; with his quiet and unassuming voice that captures everyone. "The whole point is that it will activate at random points in the Games. As long as they are alive, it can activate. It doesn't matter where they are, they can activate and we don't actually have any control as to when they activate, just when they can start to activate."

"Haven't we made them suffer enough by putting them into these Games?" I give up, sitting back down again. "I know I can't stop you, but I can give you my opinion. And my opinion is that I think it's a bad and inhumane idea." I look at them in disgust. "There we are, I've said it."

Katniss looks at me; I don't know quite how to interpret it. Is it pity or anger? She looks to Beetee who is typing on his keyboard. "Activate it."

There's it's done. At least she knows where I stand.

**What do you think? You will soon understand what Gale is going on about soon enough but I have to give Rikachan101 credit for inspiring the idea!**

**RIP to the tributes who died this chapter:**

AMBER HEATHSPARK - Firden Resp

FIRDEN RESP - Ranen Hollock

**Here is the poem that is said each year, called Ode of Remembrance taken from Laurence Binyon's poem 'For the Fallen':**

**They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old.  
>Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.<br>At the going down of the sun and in the morning,  
>We will remember them.<br>We will remember them.**


	35. Three on Three

**Okay, so I'm not going to offer any excuse as to why I haven't updated in nearly a month. In fact, I will only be updating each of my stories once a month at the most, although I will try to get two chapters a month for this story so the action is continued. I know it is a littlfast doing a day at a time but that is another device the Gamemakers are using. i hope that important events such as the bloodbath and other things that may take place will be one chapter all in itself but I cannot promise anything.**

**ENJOY!**

**County 10 – Noctan Dayernay (17)**

Another day, another dawn. I've managed to last an entire two days in this hell hole and without Holly; I have to admit I am quite proud of myself for that. She was with me all the way up until I got into the aircraft. I miss her already, I miss my ears as I call her, and she likes that. I don't know how I would have got through everything, the training, the interview, all the information that Emmett and Kathy gave me, without her. Holly has seen me at my best and my worst, she wasn't afraid to come with me. She even offered to come into the arena with me. But I wouldn't have any of that. She doesn't deserve to die just for being my friend, as much as her brother Mike didn't.

I am slightly scared that the tributes are going to try and take advantage of me by sneaking up on me. I'm glad that there was a spear close by to me when I stepped off the plates, I suppose the Gamemakers took pity on me and decided to give me an advantage, something that I did have to fight for but at least I didn't have to kill for. Would it have been kinder for them to heal my hearing and make me fight? I don't really know but all that I do know is that I am glad that I am alive and that I am planning on staying that way for as long as possible. I don't know when or where I will encounter any other humans being in this place, if ever. Maybe I can sit out a few days and avoid capture or death, just until I perhaps have a better chance.

The fact that I am deaf does not give me any better chance than anyone else but the fact that I have gone momentarily blind is definitely not cool. It isn't as if the sky has gone dark like that, I have known Gamemakers to do that as soon as they know that a tribute is coming or if a surprise is being delivered to the tributes. I try not to scream as the blackness disappears and I see, as plain as the light of day, my house when we lived back in the Capitol. Except it isn't exactly how I remember it, it is how I remember it the day that I became an orphan. I know that my parents have to be in the house somewhere, I have the save them!

Completely forgetting that I am in the arena, I make my way towards the door, when it opens and out stumbles my mother. Or at least I think it is my mother, she looks the same, acts the same, but there is something different. She staggers towards me and mouths my name. Leaving my spear and everything I gained from the Cornucopia behind me, I run to her, catching her in my arms. I know what they are doing to me, making me relive my worst nightmare.

"Mother!" I can see the life draining from her eyes; she is choking from the gas that escaped into our house. "Come on mother, you have to live!" I don't care that I may be hallucinating. She seems to still exist in my hands as I pick her up, I can't feel any weight but I can feel her nightdress in my hands, the soft fabric against mine. I carry her away from the house, which I cannot look back on. My supplies are no longer there but I don't care, I have to save my mother. "Mother!"

Lying her down on the slope of one of the hills, she is breathing heavily. "Nocturnal." I can see her pet name for me forming on her lips and I throw myself onto her, wanting to give her one last wish goodbye. That is when I feel the searing pain rush through me. My supplies hadn't gone, they were right underneath me. As was the spear that was sticking out of the ground. And as I see the world fade to black once more, I can only think and be glad that I will be with my mother, really.

**County 5 – Myra Kellson (14)**

I hear the now sadly familiar _BOOM! _And I wonder who it who has become our next fallen. Prion jumps as high as I do, we are neither of us still used to that boom, well hearing it. It is almost normal to hear it on the television screen, when you watch it from the Capitol. But once you hear it for reality, when it is your life on the line, you are forced to think again. How could I find this entertainment? How could I have seen killing people as fun, they were as human as I am now. I think of Myles, and I wonder how he sees me now? Does he see me as a potential murderer? Does he see me as the twin he can always remember me being?

"Are you okay?" Prion's voice wakes me from my dreaming. He's looking up at the skies, probably thinking of his family too.

I nod, shrugging my shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm in the Hunger Games, I'm in an alliance, I have a family who cares about me. I don't really know whether to complain or not care."

Prion nods. "You're lucky you have a family. All I've got is my father. My mom died in childbirth when I was three."

I stare at him in shock, we had become allies by mistake, it had just happened because I had vaguely known Graphite Mark when we were kids in the Capitol, we were in elementary school together and now that he is gone, we only have each other to rely upon. "I'm so sorry." I think of his county, 8. "At least you've got a father. I feel so sorry for Star."

Prion raises his eyebrows and then nods, remembering the events of the second day of training. I wonder where she is right now, somewhere out there. As far as I know, she doesn't have any allies in the arena; I don't think she wanted them. "I hope she's okay. Perhaps that was her cannon."

Suddenly, I hear something in the distance. It is a small tingling noise. We've heard it once before in the arena, and I know what it is. That would be the sound of a gift, a sponsor gift. Clearly Prion knows the sound as well and we look up to the sky to see where it is falling. It's heading right towards us. Seeing this, we both grin at each other before I open my arms to receive the parachute.

"Let's get away from here before anyone comes for us." Prion whispers. "Someone is bound to have seen that."

I nod, Prion grabbing the one bag we managed to salvage between the two of us at the Cornucopia, well Prion managed to. I ran away as quickly as I could. We run for about ten minutes, satisfied that no one was trying to follow us and then slump down. I still have the parachute and I open it eagerly. Nestled in the metal pot is a singular bread roll, but it is warm and fresh. We both sniff deeply as the smell lifts up to us. The note simply reads: good luck, keep going. Ruth and Carlisle. Wow, I have sponsors.

"Lucky you Myra." Prion smiles. "Enjoy."

I shake my head before breaking it in half, very accurate. "No way, we're an alliance. You have half, you deserve something."

He smiles gently. "Thanks Myra."

Settling down against one of the hills of the arena, we eat it, devouring every mouthful as if it was our last.

**County 15 – Giyran Leet (18)**

This sucks. This is the third day in the arena and I am still nowhere near finding Romeo and Sebastian. The arena isn't even that big and everything is just basically exactly the same. That is my problem. I don't know if I've being going around in circles. All I have that is different is the Cornucopia which is in a slightly sunken area. In fact it seems slightly steeper than the Rosebowl was just two days ago. Maybe I'm just going around in circles; everything looks the same so I wouldn't be surprised if I was. There are just rolling green hills, so many of them. Occasionally I see a tuft of hair but I am in no mood to go and pursue it, I have no desire to kill another human being. My one qualm about being in this particular arena is how tall I am, I mean I have to be one of the tallest tributes. These hills are so small that I have to literally be on my hands and knees to make sure that I am not seen by anyone. My height had always been an advantage for me, now definitely not so.

I give up. I don't normally but I cannot move anymore bending over for such a long time. I go around the corner of yet another hill and sit down, leaning against one of the hills. "Did you hear that?"

Suddenly I sit up, there's a voice coming from about 30m to my right. A voice that I definitely recognise from training. The sound of someone talking, someone who I know and have been working with for a few days now. "Hear what?" there it is again, another voice.

Yes, I have done it! Those are definitely the voices of Romeo and Sebastian! I get up; I have finally found my friends. Heaving myself up, I get up and grab my sword. I was so glad to get something out of the bloodbath; I was kind of annoyed not to get anything to sustain me. I've been surviving on rations of alliances that I have found in the night. Why would I want to murder them? I've only been past harmless alliances; ones that I know won't try to kill me. Very useful.

Creeping around the corner that I can hear their voices, I stop as soon as I hear the collection of weapons. "It could be Giyran." Romeo sounds hopeful.

"He would have found us by now. At least look ready just in case it's the Careers." Sebastian's melancholy tones are definitely not positive. "That might have been one of them."

"I doubt it, I don't think I'm quite Career material." I step around the corner and grin at the two boys who break into smiles as they see me.

"Giyran!" Romeo comes up to me and claps me on the back. "Glad to see you found us."

Sebastian smirks and nods at me. "Welcome back Giyran."

Despite that they are younger than me, I feel at home. They are the brothers I never had.

**County 13 – Seph Aroda (17)**

One cannon. That is all we have had all day. 29 deaths, 29 lives lost but another 75 must die before I am to go home. I can do this, despite that I know that some of the Careers are more experienced than I am but I will go home, I must. We have made up camp at the Cornucopia, the stronghold of the entire arena, the best place to be. Just sitting here is boring, I want to go and win this thing.

"We need to go hunting." Electron snarls, his features contorted into an almost grimace and hunger, a thirst for blood.

To be honest, I am also keen to go and get some more people dead. There are several nods from those, like Electron, who prefer death and destruction rather than just sitting around, waiting. "Well, let's go." Aelius gets up and grabs his sword.

I am the undisputed leader of the pack, I am still not sure how. Perhaps it is because of my leadership nature that they all look to me, of course they would. But Aelius is getting annoying. He is constantly craving attention. I go up to him and look him straight in the eye. "I am the leader of this pack Aelius, you all voted me with your loyalty and agreement. I decide when we go, what we do and who we kill." I finger the knives in my belt menacingly. "Do not make me kill one of my own kinds, one of my own county for disrespect and disloyalty." A hiss escaped from someone's lips at the mention of disloyalty. "We will go now and we will not rest until two cannons have sounded, whether it is by our hand or not. Understood?" I can feel the stench of Aelius' breath coming at me and it takes much to stop myself from retching. But he senses the defeat he has suffered and collects his thrown away sword. I look around the company; someone has to look after the camp. Electron is our youngest but he cannot stay away from the fight. "Skyler." I speak to the second youngest of our group who looks up. "You stay here and look after camp."

I know he can see the fire in my eyes and he stops his packing, handing what he had collected to Aella who is right beside him. "Right you are Seph."

I nod curtly; at least someone is obeying my orders. "Let's go." And those two words signal as the rest of us leave, Skyler remaining behind at the Cornucopia, his trusty double-shafted axe by his side.

But as we leave, I hear a tingling sound that signals a sponsor gift. It's most likely for me but I cannot be bothered with it right now. "Skyler, take care of the gift and do not open it until we return."

**County 11 – Felix Rell (17)**

They're on the move. It doesn't take much to realise that the Careers are moving, they are the largest alliance and their shouts and cheers of thirst for blood echoes around the arena, even though there is nothing to echo from. I turn to Lest who is crouching by my side, the terror evident in her eyes.

"Felix, I can't do this." She is literally shaking, her eyes wide in terror, she really can't do it.

I take a deep breath, I should have thought about it before accepting the alliance, how was I supposed to know she would freak out when faced with the Careers. Fair enough, I am quite nervous myself. I'm not a coward; I won't abandon her until I know that it is hopeless, unless I have to save myself. That is my weakness, as much as I can be in an alliance, I can never hold onto it for too long, I will soon run. And that is one thing that I hate about myself, I can't hold out for fear. I will either run or die, I will fight at least as much as I can, which I fear is not much.

"There!" they've spotted us and without needing to mention anything to each other, we run. But they are fast and strong, faster and stronger than we are.

And soon they catch up with us, their breathing louder and the feet pattering louder. The clashing of sword upon sword tells me that they have found us. Drawing my sword, which has been clashed against by the sword that seems to belong to Aelius Nobel, county 13. Depressingly he is a very skilled swordsman, more than I am or will ever be. We are outnumbered by far; Aelius is joined by the 13 year old Snow kid from 5. He has no weapon, is just trying to get at me with his fists.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I hear Lest's cry ring out in the arena but no one seems to answer. I cannot do this, I start to run. I don't know how Lest is faring but I fear soon the reply as the cannon sounds _BOOM! _Which signifies that she is no more. Aelius and Electron turn in surprise at this noise which I take my chance. They are momentarily distracted and I take my chance, stabbing at the nearest person.

"oh." The small sound escapes from Aelius as I look to see my sword now protruding from his stomach. What have I just done? Have I just killed another man? All three pairs of eyes are open and I quickly draw back my sword and run as quickly as possible and escape around the corner. I am alone now, a murderer is my title.

**County 3 – Selena Trei (16)**

The third cannon of the day _BOOM! _Sounds as the day draws to a close. It seems as if the Gamemakers are making the days as but a few hours long, it cannot have been light but for five or six hours. I am in no way near sleepy and I am not the only one who is puzzled about this sudden darkness. But indeed, I settle down with Shark as Melena and Leander also watch the sky as we anticipate the anthem. And sure enough it comes. We are towards the edge of the arena, there seems to be a hill at the end of the arena which is higher than the others which we might be able to reach by tomorrow. We were planning on making it there by the end of the day but now it is, we must rest until tomorrow. Perhaps tomorrow we will make it there; I have a feeling that we may do.

The anthem plays and we bow our heads in memory. The first face to show is that of Noctan Dayernay from county 10, the deaf kid with the hearing person. I am more intrigued by the letter that appears underneath his name. Normally it is the initials and county number of the killer. However what is underneath his name and face is simply the letter H. I wonder what that could signify, is it something that we should be scared of.

"Does anyone understand the H?" I whisper but everyone shakes their heads, it is a mystery to all.

The second face appears in the sky, it is that of Celeste Wyatt, county 14. I try to remember her, what she was like in training, what her training score was, anything about her other the unsmiling face that stares down at me from the sky, mentally noting the PT1 that sits underneath her name, Phoenix Tiell county 1. Another life wasted, one that barely anyone will remember. But I will, I am trying to remember everyone who has died in the arena. However I have a feeling that I am already beginning to lose the names of those who died in the bloodbath.

Her face is replaced by the final cannon's owner, the dark scowling face of Aelius Nobel, county 13. The first death in the Career pack, I applaud whoever killed him. The line underneath the name reads FR11, that must be the Felix guy from county 11, well done him! That is impressive for a guy who only got a 6 in his training.

Well, that is now 1 Career down, five to go. Bring it on.

**What did you think?**

**RIP to the dead tributes:**

**County 10 - NOCTAN DAYERNAY (17) = impaled upon his own sword**

**County 14 - CELESTE 'LEST' WYATT (15) = Phoenix Tiell, 1**

**County 13 - AELIUS NOBEL (17) = Felix Rell, 11**


	36. Curious Creatures

**Okay, I'm not going to bother with drivel and excuses as to why this chapter is almost a month after the last one. I have simply not had the time and I know that makes it sound as if I have neglected this story, I promise you I have not. I have been working out a time to write it and what to write and who to put in and in amongst all my work. Two days after my last chapter I posted we had our school production of A Midsummer Night's Dream (which was INCREDIBLE) and an absolute hit and I have the most HUMONGOUS exams over the next two weeks so I won't be writing really, at all. I may do the odd and be able to update once or something but it will be difficult.**

**Anway, this chapter sees three more deaths and I apologise to their creators. They were great tributes but just had to go. I hope you will forgive me. I'd like to see which tributes you would like to see more POVs from and so there should be a poll up on my profile within 5 minutes of my posting this. Go please and vote, I would love to know what you want!**

**ENJOY!**

**Day 4**

**Gamemaker – Beetee**

To say that I was nervous about this new release into the Games was an understatement. I hadn't been the only Gamemaker with the reservations about it but, despite thinking that it could get a little out of hand, all mutts had the potential to do that, I should know best of all. The year I won the Hunger Games, there was a kid from D6, Titus, I can still remember him so well, he was so warped and twisted that they let some undeveloped mutts loose on him and he was torn to pieces. His was the smallest box sent home. And then, because they were so undeveloped, they couldn't control them and they nearly destroyed half the arena and wiped out extra five or six tributes before the Game makers realised their mistake and found a programme that had them wiped out. I've always wondered whether it really was an honest mistake or whether they had deliberately released them so that they would kill more tributes. There hadn't been a death in three days before that happened.

We're in the Gamemakers room and Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch are all there, looking at the new mutts. There are four different types and they will still be there once the arena changes again. Indeed, there is a different type of mutt for each of the arenas, each getting more and more brutal. These ones play mind games, mind games that will be interesting to see how the tributes cope with them.

I type in a few things to the computer that sits in front of me. Before my Games I wouldn't have believed anyone who told me that I would be able to see and touch this kind of equipment. Suddenly a hologram of one of the mutts for this arena appears on the bigger screen. It is almost like a human but definitely not. "What do you think?" I turn in my swivel chair to face the three head Gamemakers.

Haymitch frowns momentarily. "What kind of damage will it inflict? It looks like a doll those Capitolite kids would play with."

I point to the square that it halfway down its chest. "Do you see that?" they nod. "These aren't just ordinary mutts; those squares have a very special function."

I type further and their eyes widen in surprise and admittedly disgust at what the hologram appears to do, their form of self-defence as we call it. I let it play for a few seconds before I stop it. Haymitch has a disgusted look on his face and Peeta is looking a little green. Katniss is pursuing her lips, deep in thought.

Eventually she speaks, releasing the tension in the air. "They're perfect."

**County 4 – Leander Denton (15) **

This is it. This is the day that we find out what is in that hill. As per usual, it is Shark who wakes us up, is it bad of me to wish that he's going to die soon? Because at the moment he is REALLY annoying me, I think that applies to everyone in our alliance. But he is good, good with weapons, good with words. We know that he will attack us as soon as he smells the potential for treachery, betrayal. It is the one thing we all have in common, we cannot stand treachery.

"Come on you lot! Let's go and find out what that hill has inside it!" his enthusiasm is slightly nauseating, does he want to shout so loudly that the other tributes can hear us?

I wake up and rub my eyes, noticing that I am much closer to Melena than either Selena or Shark is. I don't want her to get the wrong idea and so I quickly stand up and brush myself off, there is no time to get changed out of or into anything, not that we have anything else anyway. We gather around the one backpack we have to share out this morning's breakfast. Today it is half a beef jerky strip each. The food issue is starting to get ridiculous. We have such little food and there is nothing that would be worth killing, except tributes and I am not really in the mood to suddenly turn to cannibalism.

After our meagre breakfast, we head off. Nothing seems to have changed overnight and the hill is still there. It takes the best part of an hour and a half to get there. The air is cool and there seem to be what looks like clouds in the air, but with the amount of fake in this arena, I wouldn't be surprised if they were simulated as well. The hill is smaller than I thought with an opening at the bottom which we hadn't seen before, hidden behind one of the smaller hills that make up the majority of the look of the arena. Shark has the spear now, he insisted seeing as he as self-styled himself as the leader of the pack and is the most proficient with it, and I have the mace. We share it with the girls but none of us are that useful with it.

The inside of the hill is dark and muddy. The only light that appears is that from the light in the arena that is behind us and fading fast. Suddenly, as we are about to turn a corner, I stop at the sound of a noise. A noise that does not sound good. "Did you hear that?" Selena stops in her tracks and nods fearfully.

Then suddenly, as if from nowhere, without any warning, we see the form of something running towards us. It looks about our height with a funny little squiggle on the top of its head. "RUN!" Shark doesn't need to order or prompt us; we all turn on our heels and run. But to our horror, we can see that the hole through which we came is getting progressively smaller. If we aren't careful, we could all falling prey to the mutt. Although I hate him, I do not want him to die and so I am relieved when I see Shark dash through the hole, hotly pursued by Melena who also disappears. But I can hear Selena slowing down behind me. Do I look back and try to help her? Or do I save my own life? The hole is getting smaller and I throw myself at it, hoping that she is right behind me.

**County 14 – Apollo Alphaeus (17)**

It has been an admittedly lonely four days. Being in such a small arena, I had thought I would have come across one tribute, had to confront one tribute and pray to the gods that they would keep me safe, but the gods seem to be looking favourably down on me today. I've managed to remain in the same place for the last day which I am sure is some crime against the Gamemakers who seem to like to pretend that they are the gods. Well no one can rule me, hopefully if the gods allow my winning of the Games; it will show them that they do not have a hold on those who believe otherwise.

I am fairly close to one of the hill at the edge of the arena. For the fact that I refused any alliances, not wanting to jeopardise the gods' plans, I believe the gods gave me luck at the Cornucopia as I managed to escape with a large rucksack and a sword without killing any other tributes. I may be better with a spear but I work with what the gods give me, whatever my personal opinion on it may be and I have already started to wield it properly, using one of the smaller hills as a practise place. I look up when I hear the heavy sound of feet pounding against the floor of the arena, definitely coming from the large hill. I duck and peek over the top to see what I can. It's an alliance of three, no wait, four. At least I think it might be four as the three of them keep looking back and I can see something that resembles a human trying to fight their way out of a very small hole. _BOOM! _I can see the three tributes stop as they see whatever it was flop suddenly.

I send a quick prayer up to Apollo, my namesake god that I may be spared whatever horrible fate that tribute just suffered. I can tell instinctively that she did not die by human hand but by some mutation that the Gamemakers have and I remind myself once more to offer up a prayer to Mnemosyne, the Greek god of memory and remembrance, I have vowed to do as much as I can to respect the memories those who die in these Games, they will not grow old as someone in this arena will.

The sound of the three pairs of feet are getting dangerously close to where I am and I grab myself, preparing myself mentally and sending another prayer to the gods. Running around the corner, quickly come the three people that I had seen coming out of the hill. They all freeze, with one backpack, two weapons and three people, I am easily outnumbered. But they all look shaken. The girl is crying and both boys look a little disturbed. I cannot fight them.

"Truce?" I speak softly. "Go."

I cannot say any more but they nod before running off. Their fourth ally must not have been in the favour of the gods. I just hope that it won't shake them too badly.

**County 16 – Darius Whaldron (16)**

It has been the most BORING four days ever. Neither of the girls satisfies my sexual desires which I have to admit has made me hungrier for more, they are just useless! We have come across no other tributes to maim and torture, and yet we have heard six cannons which none of us can lay claim to. Although, to our general delight, at least we have been able to tell that none of the Careers have been responsible for any of them either.

Then I sit up. The whole point of our alliance was to be the anti-Careers, the alliance that would get more kills, inflict more pain and torture than the Careers and replace them as the best alliance that the Hunger Games has ever seen. We disregard the fact that there are only four of us in comparison to the six Careers. We are not so stupid as to go and try to take them down now, although I know that it will be as easy as slicing a butter knife through butter, we cannot afford to lose anyone, we must wait until less tributes are alive. The bigger the drama the better.

"Right, we're going hunting." I declare and the other three look up at me. "I'm so bored here and we need to go and cut down as many tributes as possible."

A smile spreads across Nikki's face. "Can we make it as fun as possible?" This such childishly posed question makes me raise an eyebrow, what is she talking about? She coughs and amends her statement. "I mean, we can have some fun with the tributes. I'm sure a couple of the tributes would look rather pretty with blood patterns on their faces."

I lick my lips in satisfaction, now Nikki is talking. Some blood would be good; the bloodbath was not good enough. "Right."

"Um." Carter pipes up quickly. "I think one of us should stay back here with the stuff. We can't take all of it; there would just be no point. We'll need the knives at the most." We were lucky to get much from the Cornucopia as we mostly just ran, despite what some of us wanted. I was not satisfied with my single death, I need more.

I nod, he has a point. For once, that boy is actually being useful. He has been an added lump to the group, but the girls are adamant. "Fine, you stay 2. The girls and I will find a couple of unblemished tributes."

I grab the thin sword that is my pride and joy, other than my body of course, and twirl it in my fingers as the Fray sisters grab their respective preferred weapons and we go. There is no need to mess around, I NEED blood, how else am I supposed to live unless I can get pleasure out of someone else's pain. The arena is not very big and we are starting to become dehydrated from the lack of food and water in the arena. It is as if they are trying to kill us off by not giving us anything. How despicable and boring. People want blood, gore, action! That was the whole point of the Games.

It doesn't take us long to find someone. Yet another loner. I hear her heartbeat, the blood throbbing through her veins just calling me and I put a hand up to stop my fellow 'allies'. Looking around the corner, I see a girl who means nothing to me; she has grey eyes which are almost covered by her short, light-brown hair. I nod to the girls and step around the corner, she is going to be fun.

**County 1 – Sofee Grinwood (16)**

Four days. With an alliance and the fact that none of us have had any sponsor gifts or got away with much, just two backpacks and a bow and arrow, which no one can use but I've been learning. We have to be prepared for all actualities. We haven't come across any other tributes, just seeing the dead faces in the sky. It wasn't as if we killed very many tributes, yes I have Niko from 2's death upon my head and Cyan has Daphne from 7 but they weren't very hard kills and they were trying to kill us as much as we were trying to kill them so somehow it all evens out.

We're hunting at the moment. I mean not really hunting; the arena hasn't really given us anything to hunt except tributes. I suppose they are trying to draw us together so that we can kill or be killed. With 44 of us left, I think, there is still quite a way until the games are over and whilst most Games are over in two weeks, this will most likely be more with the rate of deaths a day. There has already been one today; it was what woke us from our place of rest. Although we may all be joined by a mutual hatred of the Capitol of leading us to where we are today and right now, we are pretty different and it was only after quite a few minutes of arguing did we reach the conclusion that we would go around the arena that we know of and see if we come across any tributes. We are not on the hunt, merely on the lookout.

Cyan is leading us with the bow and arrow; I don't really feel safe at all. If we come across any tributes, we are as helpless as the 12 year olds. Although then again, the 12 year olds in this competition weren't too bad this year, unlike Antoinette. I still don't understand why we accepted her into our alliance, she was useless and annoying.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" The loud whimper catches our attention and I rack my brains to remember who it is.

"Gina Rae, county 15." Kalli mutters, she has an incredible memory, although she did once tell me it was a condition. "Fellow female tribute from county 15 died in bloodbath, killed by Darius Whaldron, name Kora Arai. One other tribute from county 15 remaining, Giyran Leet aged 18."

She's like a walking encyclopaedia, its brilliant and I flash her one of my rare smiles which she readily returns. We split, the three of us, and I take a peek aorund the corner before pulling back in disgust. It's the same Whaldron guy and he's straddling the Rae girl. The Fray sisters, if my memory serves me correct, are either side of her, with knives drawn. I hate to think what they are doing to her. The screams suddenly ring out and I can tell it's her. Her back arches in pain but the threesome don't care. Indeed, Nikki starts to laugh and Alyss joins in, Darius simply smiling and straddling the girl higher on her body.

I want to go and help her, save her. But I know that the three torturers around the corner are far more capable and advanced than us; there is no way we can win. And we hadn't gone looking for trouble or death, just observations. But it all stops at the sound of a cannon. _BOOM! _A cannon that, by the looks on the three torturers faces, did not belong to Gina. They stopped and all watched as the hovercraft that was so common now, appeared and hovered over a spot that had the three standing with rage. I wonder…

**County 12 – Alexis Steelsheen (15) **

The swords plunge into the boy's back and he barely speaks before the cannon sounds. I know exactly where to hit someone in the body in order to kill them immediately. I turn to Liam, Vihn and Novin who all smile and Vihn gives me thumbs up. We step back to let the hovercraft take the body before attacking the camp.

"Hey, check out their food supplies!" Liam gives a delighted call and we all look over to see where, as he is correct, there is enough food to last us for several days.

"Take it." I command and he frowns momentarily.

"All of it? Shouldn't we be slightly more humane than that?" He asks, looking over the amount.

My eyes narrow, yet again he is trying to challenge my authority. "No of course I'm not suggesting that, 9. I have a feeling whatever happened to the arena three days ago is going to happen again. And the Gamemakers won't make it so it's another arena where quite a few of us could die from dehydration or starvation. That isn't fun." Sarcasm drips off my tongue on the word 'fun'; I never found this whole idea of the Hunger Games good.

He nods and once more I have control. Once we have taken our fill, which we have to do fairly quickly as we know that the other three allies of the boy will be here soon and we are not really up for a total confrontation. As we sneak away, I cannot help but feel slightly bad for killing the dude. I can't remember his name but he was in the way and it wasn't as if we had stabbed him in the back. We had come face to face with him but I had just killed him before he could grab his own weapon. That is how the Hunger Games works, you have to kill or be killed. It now just leaves 42 tributes left in this arena. That's 41 people who have to die before I can go home, including…him. We haven't come across his alliance yet and I cannot wait for the day when it comes. Suddenly we hear another cannon _BOOM! _And we look to each other before hurrying on our way. Night is falling and we have to get to a safe distance from their camp so that we can settle down for a few of us for the night. Its Novin's turn tonight and he better be up to it. He fell asleep on duty on the first night and we were nearly cornered by another alliance. The complete and utter idiot.

We find our old spot, I'm not quite sure how we recognise it seeing as everything looks the same, just as the anthem starts to play. We sit down and watch to see the three cannons. The first is the face of Selena Trei, county 3. I frown as I try to remember her but there is nothing. Below her name is something that sends a shiver down my spine, the word that we never want to see in an arena: mutation. Oh no, every tributes worst nightmare. But before I can think further, the familiar face of the boy we killed, Carter Bloom appears. That's right. I smile proudly as AS12 appears below his name and the boys give me a small smile in congratulations. That should get me a couple more sponsors, hopefully. The third cannon, as I suspected, is that of Gina Rae, county 15. Her small smiles lights up the sky and the anthem plays once more, the DW16 disappearing from beneath her as well as the face. Gone, forever.

Well, that's it. Another day, a few more deaths. Perhaps one day will actually bring a day with no deaths, just somehow a large degree of harmony. One day.

**RIP to the following tributes:**

**SELENA TREI - 3, Muttations**

**CARTER BLOOM - 2, Alexis Steelsheen, 12**

**GINA RAE - 15, Darius Whaldron, 16**

**What did you think? We are six reviews of 200 and whoever gets the 200th review gets an extra sponsor point!**


	37. Final Breath

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE DO NOT SKIP!**

**HELLO! I actually managed to update twice this month! Exams are now over so now I just have to start preparing for university interviews (I already have two offers and an interview at the end of this week :D) and the exams in June!**

**So, there weren't very many voters on the poll, it is still up there and PLEASE go and vote! I want to know who you want POVs from! So, as requested, Aiden and Romeo have POVs in this chapter as well as some others we haven't heard from in a while! The poll is still up and all those who died and have POVs in this chapter have been taken off the poll. Remember you can vote for up to 6 tributes!**

**Also, I've decided to change the sponsor points system. In total from all the reviews, there are 182 sponsor points on offer. What I intend to do, is that ANYONE can use these sponsor points to send any of the tributes items. As people review, there will be points added with the same policy of 1 review = 1 sponsor point. So don't go all rushing now otherwise it'll all be gone soon. So that means that you are welcome to sponsor tributes as much or as little as you wish and you can sponsor those who aren't your tributes. I am sending my tributes nothing so those who want to send Archie, Carlie or Electron something are very welcome to! At the beginning of each chapter, I will say how many points are left.**

**WARNING: the mutts are things that many people have a) guessed correctly already and b) will be familiar with. I apologise in advance.**

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to fanfic author belle of the ball s2. They are running an SYOT, the first ever Hunger Games, and they need tributes! Please go and check out their profile and fill in the form, it is a great idea and I've entered a tribute!**

**Oh and THANK YOU for surpassing the 200 review mark! It made me so happy and I had the biggest grin on my face! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 17 – Aiden Felmerson (15)<strong>

Phillip is getting restless. As the undisputed leader of the alliance, over the last few days, has it really been nearly a week since we entered the games, we have got to know each other rather well. Phillip has this thing where he plays with his token, a gold locket that he must have something inside because he won't let anyone see it. Obviously it can't be anything awful or dangerous because everyone who had tokens had them inspected and checked to make sure they couldn't give anyone an advantage in the arena. I heard that a couple of people did get their tokens confiscated, I feel lucky that I didn't get my token confiscated. It isn't as if it would be very useful, a thin rope bracelet that little Enya gave me to 'keep me safe' as she put it.

The 'sun' has just risen to see the new day in the arena. Phillip was on watch and I can see him looking out over the arena. We are fairly near the edge of the arena; at least we think we are because everything just seems to keep stretching out beyond us. We travelled for a good day, the three of us did rather well at the Cornucopia, with Phillip grabbing two backpacks and Lia turns out to be rather resourceful by grabbing her preferred weapon, throwing knives. None of us have spoken about Tylin since we saw her face in the sky on the first day, none of us can really bring ourselves to. That is what she has said although I am not so sure about her; there is something that doesn't seem so right about her. She got a seven in training which isn't bad, I mean I got an 8 so she is nearing in my ability, but that just doesn't seem right when she has done practically nothing since we formed an alliance with her merely out of pity. She reminds me a little of Enya and she seems to be a little on the joking side which I think is why we have bonded.

"How much food have we got left?" Lia asks as she sits up.

We've all been slightly wary of how much food we eat as the arena has seemed to provide no food of any sort and no sponsors have been near us just yet. However I have a feeling that the arena will change like it did and I'm trying to formulate as to how the arena outfit we have will help us. It makes us stand out from the rest of the green arena and seeing as the three of us are from different districts and have exactly the same costume design, it is most likely that the other tributes are the same. We haven't come across any other tributes since the bloodbath which has been a small mercy but it is strange seeing as, beside the three of us, there are 39 other tributes in the arena.

I check the backpacks that are near me. "Not much." I admit. "Enough for us to last two, three days maximum."

Phillip nods. "Let's stick with those beef jerky strips."

And no one can dispute with him. I can tell from the glint in his eye that we will come across some tributes today or the next, just who or where will be a more interesting thought.

**County 3 – Romeo Montgomery (16)**

"A plague on both your houses." I groan, recreating the moment from Shakespeare's most famous play.

Giyran and Sebastian are watching with amusement as I recreate the scene I was going to do for the County 3 talent show. Both of them know the play well; I am glad I have allies who appreciate Shakespeare as much as I do. If we had lived in County 3 or the Capitol with each other, I think we would have been good friends. It has taken a couple of days for Sebastian to open up to us, he has been reclusive and silent for the most part but now he is used to us and we have convinced him enough that we are not hell bent on killing him as soon as his back is turned, he is an amusing and extremely intelligent gentleman.

I fall back and hold my freeze frame of not moving or breathing before the boys applaud. I sit up and grin at them. "Impressive, I must say." Sebastian lets a rare smile slip through. "If any of the others are good in comparison to you, I would bet that you would have won the competition."

I shrug. "Yeah, but this was a county where the specialism is books and therefore people are more in tune with this kind of thing."

Giyran cocks his head. "Well I thought it was good. Who took over your role?"

I smile at the memory of my goodbyes, the kiss from Maria and the present from Thomas. "My best friend, Thomas Fairbanks." I take the book out of my backpack; well at least the one that I got from the Cornucopia when I had finished fighting…gosh, what was the name? I feel so bad all of a sudden; I can't remember the kid that I killed. Miri would be so ashamed of me…

"Graphite." Sebastian can tell what I'm thinking about, it is slightly creepy. "Graphite Mark Grey. That was the name of the kid, and Robin Robyns."

"The boys who will forever be on our conscience." I reply, bowing my head slightly before holding out my token. "This was my token, the complete works of Shakespeare, it was my father's."

Giyran reaches out and takes it as I stare into the distance, thinking about the boys. The Graphite kid was my age; will I ever be able to forgive myself? "And then in dreaming," Giyran read, randomly opening a page, "the clouds me thought would open, and show riches/Ready to drop upon me."

I laugh, shaking my head and finishing off the monologue. How brilliant that Giyran should choose Caliban's speech from The Tempest. "That when I waked/I cried to dream again."

**County 16 – Nuse Riobe (16)**

I'm completely and utterly bored. This arena bores me, there is no one around, and everyone seems to have been hidden by the Gamemakers around the arena. How could I have been here for five days and not seen a soul? Of course I have seen the Careers; it isn't exactly hard to notice them. How dare they not taken me into the Pack, they don't deserve my presence there. They should have been grateful that I was even gracing them with their presence and their rejection will mean their demise. I will ensure that will occur, for I will be the one to do it.

I am fairly sure that I am reaching this mound that I've been seeing grow ever since the start of the Games and I am intrigued. I am sure that I am not the only one who will be heading there but of the 42 tributes that are left, myself included, I know that I am by far the most superior tribute here.

The mound seems to be strange, there is something not quite right about it. The door in the side of the mound is one thing for certain and I can either go straight to the top and survey my domain, the land that is mine. Or I can go inside and find out what is waiting for me, riches and plenty of sponsor gifts which I am disgusted not to have received yet.

I can survey my kingdom later, right now my inquisitive instincts are taking over and I dash into the mound. I managed to salvage a backpack from the Cornucopia, there were so many of them that it wasn't hard to grab one and go before I could be bothered with dealing with the tributes that need to be killed. That is everyone else's job until they are all dead and I am the winner. Oh, no doubt I will have to kill when the time comes, but now is not my time. Reaching into my backpack, I grab the flashlight that I found in there; for once it seems as if the Gamemakers are being nice to me. They have bothered with something that might be useful.

I switch it on and am surprised by the mossy walls that seem to surround them. I walk deeper, it seems to be some sort of passage, and it has to lead somewhere. And sure enough it does and I have to stop myself from screaming. For there, right in front of me, is a mass of colour. I can't tell exactly what they are, but they are huge teddy bear sort of things with strange rectangles on their stomachs and a weird something on the top of their heads. And there are dozens of them, all asleep. Are they waiting for something?

I have to get out of there. "A friend!" I recognise that voice and I stop right in my tracks. For that is the voice of Aledy, my little sister.

Turning back around to face the monsters, I see that one of the smallest type of…oh gosh they're mutts…things, one of the red ones, has opened their eyes and is standing. I can't move, I don't have any weapons on me and I can't defend myself from whatever they are. And so I do the only thing I can, I run.

"Please Nuse, please don't go." It is the pleading voice that stops me again; I can never refuse my little sister anything. But it isn't her! I shake my head, this isn't Aledy, they've used her voice or something, and it isn't actually her there.

I turn to face her; perhaps replying is the best option. "I'm sorry Aledy, I have to go. I'll play later." I try to sound reasonable.

And then the mutt does something that I don't expect. The rectangle that is in its tummy, opens, the grey flap seems to slide up. And my eyes widen in shock as I see what is inside. "No, you can't go." The voice is firm and the mutt reaches down, scarily human like, and presses a button.

**County 18 – Reid Shackleford (18)**

_BOOM!_

The first cannon of the day sounds. Wow, these deaths are happening fast and furiously. That must mean there are 41 of us left in the arena, that means that is just over half of us still alive, after five days. This so called most epic Games ever will be so short. I suppose that when there are fewer tributes in the arena, hopefully it'll become bigger because why do I get the feeling that this arena is REALLY small? I don't really get why the Gamemakers have made it so small, perhaps they want it to be over as soon as possible. If I make it out of this alive, I'll make sure that I forget about this whole experience as soon as possible. That was why I made only one ally, and I only made an alliance with her so that she could be protected. I don't want her to be let down. But as soon as we make the top 20, I'm going to have to split with her. I don't want to have to be the one who will kill her, I can't do that.

Every night, the Damien kid from 15 comes to haunt me. I killed him; I killed an innocent boy in cold blood at the bloodbath. Cordelia has never asked me about it and I am grateful, I don't want to talk about it, however much I may think about it. He was just 15 for crying out loud, how could I have been so inhumane?

I don't want to think about it, I can't think about it. You have to be reasonable to be able to survive something like the Hunger Games, I should know as I've been watching them ever since I was three. I was fascinated by the mutts and now? Now that I'm actually taking part in them were although I haven't seen any mutts, the possibility of them making an appearance any day now is fairly high. I mean, in the Quarter Quell they had the right from the start, in all those different sections, that was extremely clever. I wonder what kind of mutts they're going to have this time. Perhaps more than one type, different from anything I've seen.

"They've already released the mutts." Cordelia speaks; she knows what I'm thinking about. "The Trei girl from yesterday, it said mutation underneath her name."

We both shiver; the poor girl cannot have had a pretty death. In fact, I do vaguely remember seeing a girl's body being lifted up yesterday that did not look pretty, but I don't remember whether it was Selena or Gina. I feel for whoever it was. "Do you think they've been released into the arena or something different?"

Cordelia frowns; she is good at logical things whereas I am far more practical. "I don't think they are quite into the arena. The body was lifted from over by the mound and the other body yesterday morning was lifted from the other mound. If they are both mutts' deaths then…"

She trails off and I know exactly what she's saying, they are sending the mutts to get the tributes from both ends of the arena, there is no escaping them.

**County 7 – Lorelei McAdams (14)**

I am thankful that there have not been any great fights amongst our alliance and that we have not encountered many tributes. There have been a couple of scrapes with a couple of loners but they were no trouble and mainly out of fear, we have not had to kill and peace has been the reigning factor over the last few days. It has been fun getting to know my allies, they are all really lovely people and Carlie is a little sister to all of us, I'm so glad to see her again. Archie is a sweet boy; he is our big brother and looks after us all, being level-headed and surprisingly calm due to his circumstance.

"Are you alright Lorelei?" The voice of Nobie, our fourth and weakest member of the alliance, sounds and I turn. We have settled a good way away from the Cornucopia but, after the deaths at either end by the mounds, we are confined to the middle left side of the arena. Or at least that is what we think it is. It is hard to say.

I nod, bobbing my head in thanks. "Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry Nobie." I turn to Archie who is sorting through what we have.

We managed to do fairly well seeing as none of us were required to kill and yes, Nobie did join us a little later, but we did all run. Archie managed to grab a bow and quiver of arrows which is what he is best with and two rucksacks. Carlie, the resourceful girl, managed to get a couple of throwing knives and I got a third backpack. So we are well stocked. Except for the fact that we have not seen anything living and none of us really fancy turning to cannibalism any time soon, our food supplies are running out fast.

But before I can ask about our supplies, we all at the same time hear two sets of feet. They are slow but they are coming towards us and Carlie hides behind me, Archie grabbing his trusty weapon and Nobie fumbling with the knives, they aren't his strongest point but they are still weapons. I will just have to use my bare hands although the likelihood of the boys allowing us to be near a fight is very unlikely. It isn't that they are sexist; they just want to protect us, valuing our lives above theirs. As they get louder, I hear a panting and moan and I drop my defensive stance.

"Guys, someone's injured." The concern in my voice is evident and Archie frowns slightly but doesn't drop his stance.

"They might be pretending." He speaks with a lower voice than I have ever heard him; he's concentrating on defending us.

The people seem to have heard us because they stop, they can't be more than two mounds away from us. "Please, please help us." I frown as I recognise the voice.

"Who are you?" Archie doesn't raise his voice above his normal tone but it is laced with waning and threat.

The boy's voice is raspy as if he has been travelling for a few days. "I'm Rowan Waxis, county 1. My ally was attacked in the bloodbath and we don't have any supplies. I think he's dying."

My eyes widen as I register who Rowan is and who his ally is. "His ally is Ranen." I speak before Archie can ask and he immediately lowers the bow. We don't attack one of our own, that is the height of disloyalty.

Grabbing our stuff, we managed to salvage a first aid kit out of one of our backpacks; we rush over to where they are. We cannot abandon those we are sworn to protect.

**County 1 – Rowan Waxis (14)**

Finally, we have managed to come across some people who are willing to help us. No matter how hard I have tried, it has been fruitless trying to get Ranen to safety; we are in the middle of the Hunger Games. But I see Ranen's face look that little bit brighter when he spies Archie and Lorelei come around the corner, I recognise them from his county. I know they won't kill a fellow person from his county or attempt to kill me unless I attack. And with no weapon of my own, I have no intention of trying to attack. I've seen Archie in training with that bow he has in his hand and quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. He hit the bulls eye every time.

I can't carry him for much longer and Nobie rushes over as I look ready to collapse and we both place Ranen on the ground. Finally I spot the last member of their alliance, little Carlie, one of the two 12 year olds left in the competition. Thinking about it, Ranen is only 13. He's just a kid, a year younger than me.

"Who did it?" Carlie asks timidly as she hands Lorelei the bandages which she is waiting for. The girl seems to know what she is doing and is trying to clean the wound.

It is Ranen who speaks, brave kid. "One of the Fray sisters. She's lethal with her throwing knives."

"Nicolette." Nobie nods. "Or at least she prefers Nikki, I agree." He looks down at the wound and then recoils in disgust. "Hate to say it but she did a good job of cutting you up."

At least someone is trying to lighten the mod as Ranen starts to look paler than normal. Lorelei has her brows furrowed, she is not speaking and she is biting her lip. "I don't know how much this'll work."

Ranen's breath is getting shallower and I hold onto him tighter, I can't lose him. "No Ranen, keep breathing. You have to live, don't slip!"

I can tell that my voice is getting louder and Archie glances me into silence. Ranen looks up at me. "Rowan, you have to keep going, without me. I'm not going to make it this time."

And he closes his eyes; I can feel his body go limp and the cannon sounds. _BOOM! _Night has fallen around us. "Stay with us." Carlie offers as the first words after I've lost Ranen.

I shake my head, still reeling from seeing the death of someone I cared about. Getting up, I start to run, away from the alliance, away from Ranen, away from it all. And as I do so, I barely notice the faces of Nuse Riobe and Ranen come up in the sky, the word mutation under the former's name and NF2 under Ranen's smiling face. The one thing I do notice, just before I black out, is the ground starting to shake and my blue uniform turning into a solid coal black before I fall to the floor and I black out.

**Do you recognise what is happening?! Judging by the outfits of the arena, what do you think is next? The total points score will gain an extra 15 points if anyone correctly guesses what the next arena is!**

**RIP to the dead tributes:**

**County 16 - NUSE RIOBE - mutts**

**County 7 - RANEN HOLLOCK - wounds inflicted by Nikki Fray**


	38. Paradise?

**Heya! So we are almost a week into the Games and already nearly half the tributes are dead! Once again, you might have noticed a change in the arena and for those of you who know the TV show/film will probably sigh and kick yourself as you discover what the new arena is.**

**No one sent anything to any tributes so there aren't any parcels today! If you want to send something, do let me know. The amended way of doing sponsoring is on Chapter 37, if you don't understand then let me know. There are currently 188 points on offer!**

**I will put up a new poll for the remaining tributes, please go and vote for the people you want to see have POVs in the next few chapters!**

**Also, if you are a Glee fan or Starkid fan, d****o go and check out my other stories Fragmented, The Hunter Hunted and Backstage Pass which I am slightly feeling down about as I don't really know what people think of them. I will give you extra sponsor points for reviewing it as I know you guys are awesome and as the Games go on, the cost for the different items will rise!**

**So, go on, read and review Day 6!**

**County 8 – Star Black (13)**

I don't get it. There must be some motive that the Gamemakers have for changing the arenas. Once again, I have only just come around after the ground started to move and I blacked out. My first thought is that I was dying, the first time it happened after there were 50 tributes dead, five days ago. Can ten tributes really have died in the space of 5 days? It makes me feel so much more secure that I have managed to survive those five days. As definitely in the younger category of tributes and no training, I thought I was a bloodbath for sure.

But I'm not and I suppose I should be grateful for that. Every day I think about my father and how he died, I don't want to know. Getting to see his funeral and pay my last respects was something that I am very grateful to Katniss and Peeta for, Enobaria couldn't have cared less, she is a heartless woman and I am glad to be out of her reach.

I survey the area around me; there must be a message from Caesar Flickerman coming soon, as he did the last time the arena changed. I am surrounded by dense forest, near a pool. That's nice of the Gamemakers. There is a steep bank on the other side, mud that is dry at the moment but rain could come at any time. The trees are high and thin and they block out most of the light, finally some shade. Then there is my outfit. I don't quite know what I think about it, I think I quite like it. Its jet black, the same kind of material and feel that the original tribute outfits had. But this outfit had flecks of orange on it, almost as if they are pieces of metal that are on the outfit but they are sewn in, they are definitely not added extras as I try that out.

"Remaining 40 tributes of the final Hunger Games!" Caesar's voice booms out, as I predicted. "As you have probably realised, the arena has changed once more. The outfit you are now wearing, once more gives you a hint as to what the next arena will be, but as per usual, does not indicate when it will come. Can you guess? You have now experienced the Rosebowl Arena, Teletubby Land. Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Tracy Island."

Somewhere, deep in the back of my memory from reading about the history of Panem, I recognise the name. It's a shame I can't ask Enobaria and Peter, they might have known something about it. As I tune my ears to the new arena, I can hear crickets chirping and perhaps some birds overhead. That means there is going to be food somewhere. Of course I cannot bring myself to eat any of the animals, that is a form of cannibalism in itself. But the animals have to feed themselves somehow, therefore they can show me how to as well.

**County 6 – Sunday Telford (16)**

I've got a good feeling about today. There is something in the air that tells me that there is going to be blood flowing in the arena. We are still trying to recover slightly from the change in the arena and, infuriatingly, the Cornucopia has disappeared. We still have all our belongings, but the golden horn that is our base, the thing that makes us stand out, has gone. Now anyone could hold that as a fort. There have been tributes that have been known to take over the Cornucopia, not just the Careers. What will happen then? More blood, that's what. I smile as I think of all the blood that could flow, the life draining out of eyes and a step closer to me getting out of here.

The trees are making good targets and the fact that they are so thin, means that I can focus my attention on specific rings in the trees. I pull back the string of my bow I got from the Cornucopia, all of us Careers got exactly what we wanted in terms of weapons and we had sufficient food as well as weapons. Well that was until the food started to run out, there wasn't exactly enough food to last us all five days, it was perhaps a mercy that Aelius died, one less mouth to feed. Normally in previous Games, I have seen tributes mourn the loss of their fellow county or district tribute, but not Seph. I think she does feel sad but she doesn't want to show it, she is our leader after all.

Talking of the girl, she is sitting on one of the stumps we have in the clearing we found ourselves in. she surveys the surrounding area and smiles. "The rest of the tributes are probably disorientated and confused, not really prepared if anyone attacks them." She stands and looks at all of us, the other five of us are now looking at her with an intense curiosity. "I propose we go hunting."

There are several murmurs of agreement. "Tributes." Electron growls and I almost jump slightly.

I have to admit it, not many things scare me, but Electron does. I mean, I know I shouldn't, he's only 13 and therefore I should be superior in many respects, but I'm not. He scares the living daylight out of me, actually quite a few of us. If he was the same age as Seph, I think he would be the pack leader but as he's the youngest, he really can't be. I know that I don't want to live to see him carry out his threat. He's promised us that we'll regret it if we make him angry. And seeing the way he acted with all the dead tributes at the bloodbath, a complete lunatic, I don't want to.

I nod in assent. "Sounds like a great idea. We can go looking for food and tributes, that way we are all satisfied."

As if to prove my point further, Electron licks his lips and nods as someone's stomach rumbles. Seph picks up a couple of knives and steadies them in her hands. "Right, we know that there aren't any tributes around here and they have no idea where we are now we don't have the Cornucopia so only take what you need." We all scrabble to collect our weapons and I put my bow back into my arrow quiver. She nods as we already ourselves. "Right, let's go."

Yes, let's.

**County 10 – Kalli Censura (16)**

The Careers really are as stupid as they look. That Aroda girl just presumed that the rest of the tributes were too chicken to come anywhere near them. They haven't even laid a trap like the group from the 74th had. You would have thought that having watched years of Games, they might actually have learnt something about leaving things around. They should have learnt that there are tributes that have learnt to camouflage themselves near where the Careers are in anticipation of their leaving for hunting.

We are going against the grain of tributes, but then again, we are the anti-Careers. When I say we, I mean me, Cyan from 14 and Sofee from 1. They are actually fair company and it's the one thing that I have been thankful to my mother for training me so hard, they have been eager to learn the tricks of the trade, of being good. They never once have denied their skills but they know that I am superior in that area. It is a mutual hatred of the Capitol and what has happened to us as a result of living there; it wasn't exactly as if it was our fault.

I am the undisputed leader of the alliance, we didn't really decide it amongst ourselves but the other two just seem to look to me for leadership which I am happy to provide. I know that it would be stupid to try and go straight away and so we wait, we wait a good hour so, keeping an eye out for any returners before I nod to the other two who are hidden behind trees. We've been tracking the alliance since we saw that poor Gina girl get mutilated by that Whaldron terror from 16, the poor girl screamed as she died, we stayed with her but that was all we could do, offer some comfort in her last few moments. Now it is time for payback. We know they haven't left any traps as the Careers have been walking about all over the place as casually as anything.

We approach the camp still with a degree of caution. As we have been on watch for so long, there is a chance that the Careers could come back any minute. "Look at all this stuff!" I whisper excitedly. "Grab some backpacks and your favoured weapons before getting out of here."

The other two nod and Cyan carefully conceals the bow and arrows that we managed to salvage from the bloodbath, in a tree before picking up a spear and testing it, smiling with satisfaction. I grab throwing knives, I can hit targets from up to 50m away and I see Sofee rooting around for blow darts or a dagger. I have seen her use them, she's deadly and perhaps she can use the berries we now have around us as poison.

Once we have satisfactorily bled the Careers of enough so that they might not notice but enough so that we have supplies for at least another three or four days, we head back off again. We have done well by ourselves and this could mar the start of the Careers downfall. Long live the anti-Careers!

**County 11 – Felix Rell (17)**

I've been alone since Lest died, that was three days ago. How can three days be made to seem so much longer? Every minute seems to last an hour and every hour seems to last a day. When will this hell end? Is it worth me even trying to stay another few days? Can I outlive the 39 other tributes still living?

It has been no fun living here for the last few days, at least Lest kept me on my toes and we had a good few laughs together, she was worth allying for just so I had someone to talk to for a few days. I want to pull another prank. But all I have is this one backpack and sword which I killed Aelius with. Somehow, even with all the cleaning of the weapon, I seem to still be able to see the blood that came out of his body when I pulled out the sword. I can still picture his face, the guy who tried to kill me but I ended up killing. Does that make it okay?

I like the new arena, there is something about it that seems to remind me of home, well the parks of the Capitol at least. There, I could go walking about and I could pull numerous pranks just by using the trees around me.

"Does anyone else hear someone around here?" Oh no, they've heard me. And there's no shelter in this place. It's just an expanse of forest with trees that are as thing as your fingers.

There is a murmur of agreement. "I definitely heard something over there."

And yes, their footsteps are coming towards me. All I can do is run. Not even that, I need to stand my ground. It's good that I'm m going down against the Careers, a worthy opponent to fight. So I ready my sword and stand my ground. The first person to step through into the clearing is a girl with strangely green and brown hair, clearly the dye that had been put in there is wearing out. She stops as she sees me and cocks her head to one side.

"Who are you?" She asks, her curiosity piqued.

I shrug. "Felix Rell, county 11. Who are you?"

She mimics me in her shrug. "Sunday Telford, county 6. The person who's going to kill you."

I take a deep breath and ready my sword. Can I kill a girl? "Not if I can help it." I reply evenly.

As she steadies her bow and arrow, so I steady my sword. And we both let go of our weapons. At each other.

Ow, that really hurts. I can feel the blood seeping down my chest as the pain starts really spread. It is as if someone has hit me in the chest over and over again and is trying to kill me. Oh wait, the last thing I see is the same Sunday girl collapse. Perhaps in my final moments, I spared her a more horrendous death at the hands of a nastier other.

**County 5 – Vihn Duong (18)**

The four of us look up as we see two cannons go in synchronisation. That probably means that something happened, one of those really weird times when two people die at the same time, it has not been unknown to happen. I concentrate on the knots that I am tying with the branches of vines that I have found in the place we have found ourselves after the arena changed.

We didn't realise that we were so close to the edge of the arena. We are on a sandy beach with golden sands stretching to our left and right as far as the eye can see, or at least it goes around the corner. The sea is a sparkling blue and looks so tempting but we know that this is an arena, the chance of it not being something that is not water or being infested with mutts of some form or other is rather high. So we are waiting until hopefully a sponsor sends us something to test whether the 'water' is safe for us to use as both a drinking source as well as a cooler from the heat that is beating down on us. We are on the edge of the beach, just in the shade of the trees.

It is getting towards sundown and we all sit on the edge of the forest, watching the different colours come into the sky. I have always loved sunsets; there is something about them that is so pleasing and relaxing when you have had a long, hard day practising. That is what I found at the very least. Our alliance is one of those few things that I actually am glad of in this arena. Alexis is a talented girl and while she seems to have this obsession with finding her one of her county partners, Philip, she is fun and a good influence to have around. Liam is a soft influence in the group, a leader of sorts and we have good chats about the Capitol and the districts, it is interesting to see it from another perspective, impressive that he has managed to live in both. Novin, now to be honest, he is the one that I don't trust. He seems to be open and friendly but there is a glint in his eye that makes me doubt his motives. I will have to keep an eye on him if I am to fully gain the trust of my new allies.

Night has fallen and the anthem blares out, breaking the peace and tranquillity that we had just been experiencing. Well, you can't have everything in the Games. The first face to appear is that of Sunday Telford, county 6. The FR11 brings a smile and small cheer from Novin but this is quickly dropped as we see the face of Sunday's killer come straight up after her. My suspicions are confirmed as to the nature of their deaths when ST06 appears below his face.

Two more gone, 37 tributes to go before I can go home.

**RIP to the following dead tributes:**

**County 6 - SUNDAY TELFORD - Felix Rell**

**County 11 - FELIX RELL - Sunday Telford**

**What did you think?!**


	39. Surprise Surprise

**Hi there! So I have several important things to say before this chapter so PLEASE READ THIS!**

**1. I made a huge mistake right at the beginning of the actual Games which I have only now just realised. I failed to mention that Nigel Cremets County 3 who was a created bloodbath, died in the bloodbath but his name is now in the list of the bloodbath tributes in that Chapter. So RIP to him and sorry to his creator if you thought he was still alive.**

**2. I happened to realise that on the 6th March, it will be exactly 1 year since I embarked on this crazy journey and decided to post this story! So that is why what is announced at the end, is happening. It will result in a few more deaths than usual in the chapter and should be great fun! Thank you to all who have stayed with my from the beginning, I will say my weird thank yous on the actual date which is when I will next update!**

**3. I do not own the Shakespeare text that is said in Giyran's POV. I found it, its from Macbeth Act 5, all rights reserved etc., and I thought it was suiting.**

**4. Oh and if anyone was wondering, a couple of chapters ago I mentioned that I had a uni interview about two weeks ago...they offered me a place! I'm super excited and I think that is where I might go which is a really big step for me and I feel ridiculously grown up...**

**5. You learn something about Electron (I created him and chose to put this in at this moment, add a little spice to the story) which I hope you guys will tell me whether you like him or not. And to those who are wondering, yes I also hate Darius Whaldron and he has a very gory and bitter end which I have planned out superbly and I hope you will enjoy seeing his demise because no one likes him...**

**6. PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL! The top few tributes from the poll will get a POV in the next chapter but I need more votes.**

**7. Reply to the anonymous reviewer 'aly' - glad that you want to sponsor Romeo, what do you want to send him? Guys, there are 211 sponsor points on offer (yeah the points system was off as well) and no one has sent any of the tributes anything! Remember you can send anything to anyone!**

**ENJOY the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 1 – Phoenix Tiell (15)<strong>

The tension in the air can be cut with a knife. Seph is furious at what happened yesterday. Of course we noticed the missing weapons and food and quite a few people are blaming Seph for not making someone stay behind. With two people gone, things are getting quite on edge and I am staying well aware from our youngest member of the Career pack, Electron. In fact, we don't know what it is about him but something exudes danger. He's pacing up and down, occasionally kicking a nearby tree which seems to hurt the tree more than it does him.

To be brutally honest, I blame Seph for the diminishing supplies. She isn't actually the best leader that any Career pack as ever had and I personally think that anyone would do a better job. But she has a strong personality and would be a nightmare to be around if we bumped her off the top spot. Seph, of course, is not blaming herself in any way. I'm not entirely sure who she is blaming but I know that it isn't herself. Aella is sitting next to me; we are perched on one of the larger boxes that had lots of food in it at the start of the Games. Seph is practising her throwing knives, getting them deeper and further into the bark with each and every slice. Skyler is also pacing like Electron, except his brow is furrowed in thought, as if he is trying to calculate something. He keeps shooting glances at Seph as if he is trying to work out how to get rid of her, now that would throw a spanner in the works if that happened. I don't really know what to think of Skyler, I saw him at the bloodbath. He was awful, like that Titus kid from District 6 years ago, I saw that one even though it was before I was born. Skyler was lapping up the blood of that Harry guy he had killed, the poor boy was subject to his brutality.

I shudder as I think of that day, possibly one of the most terrifying and disgusting days of my life. I feel awful about killing that poor innocent Kiwi girl. She had no idea what she was doing but I supposed I saved her a more painful death at the hands of someone far more brutal and unforgiving such as that Whaldron brute or either of the Fray sisters. Or Electron come that, I really have not chosen my compatriots well. Except Aella, she seems nice enough. She told me about the goggles, because of the rebellion poor thing. I wonder what it would be like to be scarred for life…

My thoughts are broken as a terrifyingly animalistic growl escapes out of Electron's mouth and we all turn. "I'm going tribute hunting." He snarls. "You might not want to follow me."

And with that he's gone, taking his anger with him and leaving us all feeling a tiny bit more relaxed. We still have weapons and food but I feel sorry for whoever Electron gets.

**County 9 – Liam Vega (18)**

The day dawns once more, this is the seventh day in the arena and I am still alive. For that I am eternally grateful to my alliance and my own survival skills. Over the last few days, since that Noctarn guy's death, I have been musing over the possibility of his death. What is the H and how could that have killed him? It just doesn't make sense, I haven't seen anything like it before in other Games, and I watched a fair few of them to understand what could happen to me.

"Liam?" The one word, calling from Alexis' mouth a few feet away draws me out of my stupor. She comes over and smiles at me. "We think we've found a way to test whether the water is safe or not. Do you want to join us?"

I smile at the girl as I shake my head. "No thanks Alexis, I'm going to finish on this rope if that's alright."

She nods and joins the other two at the water's edge. I've been working on my ropes and knots as I want to go back to fishing once the Games are over, if I win. I want Bastian to know what it is like to live on the land and not be stuck out of sea out of fear. He must know what it is like to smell air that is not totally salty, to taste real food other than fish.

My thoughts of the sea are broken as there is a buzzing from somewhere near me and I turn in the direction to see something that I can't believe is possible. It's me. It's me and…my father. He died when I was 12. I can hear what they are saying too and I know exactly what is playing out in front of me, the last time I saw my father alive.

"How dare you be a Gamemaker? Dad you can't just go and condemn people to death, that's not fair!" I can hear myself shouting. "And it means that I'll be chosen? You're selfish and a traitor! You hear that dad! You're a traitor and I hate you! I hate you!"

I stand; I had forgotten I had said all that horrible stuff to my father. "Liam, you don't understand." I feel myself smile as I hear the voice of my father for the first time in six years. "I didn't and I don't have a choice."

I flinch, already knowing what happens next. "Don't say it!" I hear myself shout, but its 18 year old me now, not the immature 12 year old I was.

And now I start to run towards my younger self, I have to stop him from going out to sea. I bitterly regret the last thing I said and my heart sinks as I keep running, my bare feet padding on the sand as I hear myself shout those final words. "I hate you! I'm going with Bastian and I'm never coming back! I hope you die like one of those tributes will die! I hate you!"

"NO!" I scream and drop to the floor as I see my father standing stock still as my younger self runs off. I rarely cry but this is one of the few times that I have come across as such.

"Liam." I only just hear Vihn's voice saying my name over and over again as I feel strong hands on my shoulders which are shaking as I let the tears fall.

"It was all my fault." I sob; I don't care what anyone else thinks. And I know it was, my father died without me saying that I respect him and I love him. And now I never will.

**County 7 – Archie Cross (15)**

There's something about this arena that is slightly unsettling me. I am so glad that the our original alliance has all stuck together but as we cover our track to move on, we cannot stay more than a couple of days in the same place for the fear of someone finding us, I know that something is going to happen. I have those kind of instincts and although I will not totally pride myself on it, it does mean that I am extra alert when it comes to looking after my allies. I feel like the responsible older brother for all of them, despite there being only three years between me and Carlie, the youngest. We are all kinda protective of Carlie, she's the baby of our alliance although she doesn't appear as that, no she's a tough nut.

I think we did rather well in the Cornucopia, in terms of managing to salvage items before we all ran and without having to kill any other tributes. The three backpacks salvaged were useful but we have to hunt now to get food, there isn't anything left for us to eat. We ate the last of the beef jerky that was in Carlie's backpack yesterday. I can see that we are starting to lose a lot of Vitamin C but we dare not risk eating many of the berries around us as none of us are particularly strong at identifying the poisonous and safe berries.

"Hey!" Nobie half calls from where he is about 20m away from us. "I've found some berries that I recognise from the Training Rooms! They're definitely safe!"

My eyes light up at the sound of them but I know something is wrong as soon as I see the berries in the light as Nobie puts them into his mouth. Small, round, deep purple in colour, those are definitely not safe. "No Nobie!" I shout but it is too late. Picking up the pace, I can hear Lorelei behind me and Carlie is already in front, I dash over to where his body is already convulsing in pain.

"Archie, what's happening?" Carlie asks, her voice terrified as she tries to not look away from Nobie who is going a strange bruised colour as I put his head on my lap, trying to calm him down in his last moments.

Before I can answer, my eyes find Nobie's and I hear him whisper something in the quiet as Lorelei desperately tries to get the berries away from his mouth. "Tell Tromi I'm sorry." He whispers before I can feel him go limp and his cannon go off.

Carlie's eyes widen before she buries her head in Lorelei's shoulder, sobbing. The older girl looks shell-shocked and I sit there, Nobie's head in my lap as I look at death on the 13 year old boy's face. He was so smart; the hunger must have taken over his intelligence. "Nightlock." I whisper, I had watched Katniss' games and recognised the symptoms on the dead body of that girl from 5 but now Nobie had suffered the same fate.

Lorelei closes his sparkling brown eyes and ruffles his blonde hair the way Nobie liked it. "We have to let them take the body away." She murmurs and I nod, sliding the body from on my lap to the ground.

I had spoken too soon about our alliance staying intact.

**County 15 – Giyran Leet (18)**

There is something about death that has made us all jumpy. Romeo and Sebastian killed at the bloodbath and yes I have a clean record so far but that doesn't mean I am afraid and jumpy also every time a cannon goes. That one this morning meant that there are 38 of us left, including our alliance. And to think that there were 76 of us alive just a week ago.

We're currently on the move. Our spot where we were placed after the change in arena was far too convenient for tributes to find us. At least we know where the Cornucopia is. We were placed right next to it. There's a large swimming pool that Sebastian has estimated must have something beneath it and we daren't test it out just in case it is something that is definitely not water. And above the swimming pool is a house. A fully equipped house with a laboratory, silos, as well as a room that looks over what would be a lovely sunset. But it all seemed too good to be true, a fake paradise. And having seen so many Hunger Games between us, we know that if we stayed there too long, something would happen that would mean that none of us would survive.

The jungle we are travelling through is mainly dirt tracks and branches. The trees tower above us and give us good shade, a stream running past us means that we have a constant supply of water which we have tested to be safe. We seem to be heading uphill which has intrigued us and as we are all fairly fit, I estimate that if there is a top, we should be reaching it within a couple of hours.

Suddenly, our peace is broken as we hear two pairs of feet, or at least what I think are feet. And they are running too fast to be properly human. "Run!" I shout to the others.

They too have heard the noise and so we sprint, wanting to get away from whatever is coming after us. The trees pass in flashes and it is only when we reach a clearing that seems to have steep banks on either side of us, do we stop. "Have we outrun it?" Sebastian asks, doubling over and wheezing.

The answer comes in the form of a huge wolf, much like the mutts from Katniss' Game. Wait, mutts. I remember from the Capitol reading something about Snow's human mutt creation. The mutt is electric blue but has white streaks in its fur. It growls at us but I pause and look at it, I think I know it. "Guys, it's not a mutt. That's Electron, he was one of Snow's human-mutt creations." Despite Romeo and Sebastian's curious glances and protestations, I approach the wolf. "Hey, its okay, we're not going to hurt you."

I was wrong; I should have known not to mention our old President or to try to calm him down. Leaning back slightly on his rear paws, suddenly the Electron-wolf comes flying at me. I feel a sear of pain as I notice a chunk of leg is ripped out from me and I collapse onto the ground. "Giyran!" Sebastian yells and starts to run over. I can vaguely see Romeo slashing at the mutt with his sword, inflicting a good few wounds.

My vision is starting to cloud as I notice that the mutt is retreating, calculating whether to attack again or go. And he decides the latter, limping off as Romeo wipes the blade of his sword and then rushes over. I feel weaker; I can tell my breath is getting shallower.

"Shakespeare." I whisper, I know that the last words I want to hear are of someone who boy could write.

"Giyran," Romeo speaks firmly as he digs into his backpack, "you are not going to die."

I shake my head, wincing in pain as I feel how much it hurts. "Please, just a couple of lines. I'm sorry guys."

Breathing deeply, Romeo finds his token and opens a page. "To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, /Creeps in this petty pace from day to day/To the last syllable of recorded time, /" there is an irony that he has chosen or randomly picked Macbeth's final speech but as I see the light fading and I know my hour, like Macbeth, has come, I rest in the peace that I have done my best. And as I know I die, I touch the silver ring on my finger, outlining the word 'strength' that is on there, I have the strength to die. "And all our yesterdays have lighted fools/the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!/Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player/That struts and frets his hour upon the stage/And then is heard no more: it is a tale/Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury/Signifying nothing."

Nothing.

**County 9 – Sandy Beechnut (12)**

The second cannon of the day goes and Cornelia and I look up from our perches in the branches of a tree that we have found. It is surprisingly thick as the rest of the trees that we have found have been rather skinny and unable to take our weight. Cornelia mistrusts this convenience but we are both shattered and so we have taken advantage of the fact that they are here.

The night is drawing to a close but it isn't completely the dark. We can see the sky fairly clearly from where we are and so will be able to see the new seal of Panem and the dead faces of our fellow tributes. But before any of that can happen, as Cornelia and I are about to discuss our thoughts on who might be dead, we are trying to compile a list of who is still alive, a voice sounds throughout the arena.

"Tributes of the final Hunger Games!" The far too perky voice of Caesar Flickerman resounds throughout the arena and I frown. Why would he be making an announcement? The arena hasn't changed again and there aren't the few amount of tributes which would mean a feast. "In honour of you having survived the Games and being the top half of the tributes in this year's Games, the Game makers are pleased to welcome you to a feast." My eyes open wide, what? I look to Cornelia who is frowning. "Now this feast will have everything that you need. However," he adds a pause for drama which I roll my eyes at, "there is a catch."

Of course there is a catch. "There's always a catch." Cornelia snorts before turning her attention back on the announcement. "And the catch is thus tributes: the Game makers will be releasing some special mutations into the arena tomorrow. Ones that will deliberately seek out tributes that are outside the 20m circle that is at the top of the island, by what used to be the telecommunications device. If you are not within that circle by the time the gong goes tomorrow morning after four hours of sunrise, you will be hunted down by these mutations and the odds will not be in your favour if you do not run. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The voice clicks and before we can even register what we have just been told, the anthem plays and the seal appear in the sky. The first face to appear is that of Nobie Phlour from county 19, I don't remember him well but he can't have been too old. The word underneath makes me shiver, what a cruel trick to play putting the very thing that started the rebellion and this into the Games, Nightlock. The next face surprises me, Giyran Leet from county 15. He always seemed to be a fighter and I thought he was in quite a good alliance. That being said, we all believe we are in strong alliances. And then the sky goes black, we are plunged into darkness and we can only know how long until the mutations get us.

"Sandy?" Cornelia's voice whispers through the darkness.

"Yeah?" I answer back, trying to keep my voice from wobbling.

"You kept the last watch, so I'll stay awake for a while. We should get going if we are to reach that device thing."

I nod. "That's true and we don't even know where it is."

Cornelia hums her agreement, this could mean anything. If we are not swift, this could be the last night we spend in this arena.

**Gamemaker – Haymitch Abernathy**

I didn't really think that it would take a week for one county to be all out. I'm glad it's not mine though; those kids in there are really fighting strong, even if they are trying to kill each other. There are 6 of us sitting in the room. We will have these conversations with every set of mentors whose tributes die in the arena. Once all of their tributes are gone, we don't really have any need for them. I suspect we will be having similar conversations with the mentors for 6, 13, 17 and 19 soon as each of the counties only have one tribute left. But now, we concentrate on county 15.

Katniss, Peeta and I are sitting on one couch while Beetee nervously hovers nearby, standing by the machine that brought these two here. I have to say, he did a darn good job with all the mentors. The County 15 mentors, Coach Sue Sylvester and Marius Pontmercy are sitting opposite us. Sue is sitting back, her arms folded and a small smirk on her face. Marius, on the other hand, is sitting forward, his hands clasped and his elbows resting on his knees. He cannot be much older than Katniss and Peeta here but we have command in the room.

"So," it is Peeta who speaks, I always knew he was better at public speaking with strangers, "we have two options for you now that your mentor services are required."

Marius frowns as he looks up. "What are they?"

Peeta smiles, "Katniss?" He turns to the girl on fire who also smiles slightly.

"Well, the first option is that we can send you home the same way that you came. You will be sent to exactly the same spot that you left, at the exact same time so that any timelines from the past or future are not disrupted."

Marius' eyes seem to light up, I suspect he has something to go back to and it is hard being dragged away from somewhere for two weeks when you weren't expecting it. "The other option," I speak as genially as I can but I try not to betray any emotion, that is how I like it, "is that you can stay here and help one of the other counties. You can join the mentor team of any of the other counties and work with them to keep their tributes alive." I pause, letting this sink in. "It's your choice as to which option and if you pick the latter, which county. If you both choose to stay, you can pick different counties to join."

It is Sue who speaks first. "Well I can see where I am not needed and seeing as I have a Nationals placed cheerleading squad to get back to, I think you'll find me leaving as soon as possible." She turns to her fellow mentor. "Are you coming doll-face?"

Marius, rather than flinching as I have seen him do before, turns to Sue and looks her directly in the eyes. "No." He speaks firmly. "I will stay here a few more days. I was brought here for the beginning and I may as well stick it out to the end." He turns away from Sue who stalks up to Beetee and they start discussing how to send her back and he turns to us. "May I join The Doctor and Annie in County 18?"

That's decided then, I wonder who will be the next set of mentors we have to face.

* * *

><p><strong>RIP to the dead tributes<strong>

**COUNTY 19 - Nobie Phlour, 13 - Nightlock berries**

**COUNTY 15 - Giyran Leet, 18, Electron Snow**

**What did you think? Now with Giyran dead, that means there are no more County 15 tributes left!**


	40. Landmark

**HELLO! So OH MY GOSH! I cannot believe that it has been exactly one year since I first posted this story. It has been the most exhilerating year and fun journey to have gone on with so many of you. I want to thank the following people who have been especially supportive throughout this story so far: obsessivegirl73, Magic Of Every Kind, SilverThornFeather, The Unwritten Panda, goldie031, gamings-reminscence and Chaos In Her Wake!**

**I worked out that if this is the 40th chapter in 365, that approximates to about 1 chapter every 9 days which I know is DEFINITELY not the regularity with which I updated. I apologise for that and the irregularity with which I am having to update now, which is about twice a month. I will try to do my best to update a little more regularly but I have exams and I have to revise, sucks to still be in school!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to all those who have stuck with the story since the beginning and to those who have joined since. So basically, its dedicated to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and favourites this story. You guys mean the world to me and are the reason that I keep up with this story.**

**I apologise to all those who asked to send tributes gifts in this chapter. I haven't been able to do all of them but the ones that aren't mentioned will be sent next chapter! There are currently 186 sponsor points available!**

**ALERT: several people were rather intrigued and interested about Electron. Here is his backstory a little so you understand him: in my version of events, President Snow has been trying to develop and create the perfect tribute. Electron is a product of these experiments and the mutt muttation (yeah, I really did do that) was something that President Snow wanted to be a trait in a tribute, but it to be at will. Electron is nearing that but he will transform when he gets a deep anger that he sorta becomes uncontrollable. I hope that clears things up.**

**I hope you enjoy this epic chapter! The poll is now closed and there will be one put up soon after the next arena change so you can vote for your top 20 tributes! I want this to be about you guys and know what you want and who you want to see winning this!**

**Day 8**

**County 4 – Shark Bethol (14)**

This was the last thing we wanted. Melena and Leander are still trying to get over the death of Selena. I mean, that was five days ago, can't they just get over it? It is the Hunger Games after all; one of us was bound to go at some point soon. What's the bet that one of us will die today? Just over half of the tributes are dead now; I reckon we are one of the few alliances that have managed to survive only one loss. There was that alliance between three of the younger tributes that was wiped out as they were all killed in the bloodbath.

We've been walking for a couple of hours now; I'm at the front of course while Leander and Melena dutifully follow behind. I don't want to think of what is to come. We might all be dead in a few hours. Is this the final showdown that the Game makers wanted, after just a week in the arena? Somehow it doesn't make sense; none of it seems to make any sense. I have to say that I am quite glad that we have been given Tracy Island as an arena. Of course I watched the Thunderbirds when I was younger in the Capitol, who didn't? It was the best show from the past ever! And all those funny accents they put on are just hysterical. It wasn't exactly completely pleasing in the fact that they were puppets, kind of takes the fun out of seeing all the action that happens. Draws you out of believing that it might all actually be happening.

"Shark?" Leander's call comes from behind and I turn, irritably. The Gamemakers haven't even told us when they are tolling the bell that will perhaps ensure our deaths.

"Yeah?" I half-call back. If there are any tributes around here, we don't want to be found.

Before he can answer, a voice crackles and I sigh, half in relief and half expectantly as Caesar Flickerman's voice reverberates around the arena. "Good morning tributes! The bell will toll in exactly two hours. At that time, the new features of the arena will be released and you will all have to spend exactly 20 minutes in the area we have given you. The creatures will remain in the arena after said time but each animal has been specifically designed for each tribute. They will not hunt you after twenty minutes and you are free to roam the arena once more. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Well, at least that cleared things up. We all look down and Leander shrugs. "Don't worry, Caesar answered my question."

I nod curtly. "Well, let's get going then."

I turn back and keep walking. We need to get there in two hours. I think we might be able to make it, my memory of the island is a little hazy but the bright light marking the spot has been rather useful and I can vaguely navigate my way from there. We just have to make sure that we survive.

**County 5 – Electron Snow (13)**

I don't know how to feel. Very rarely do I get this feeling. The Careers are trying to avoid me as much as possible; only Aella has come over to bandage up my injury which she did a couple of hours ago. I think they are scared of me; frankly I would be scared of me if I was them. I know what happens to me if I get too angry, I thought it would be the first advantage of the mutation that I would have. In all honesty, I hate being able to transform. It makes me appear less human than everyone believes me to be. I didn't ask to be a mutt, a human mutt like those that my grandfather set in the sewers under the Capitol. I just wanted to be a normal kid.

We're getting ready to go. We know that we are pretty close to the place that Caesar mentioned last night, it does kinda help that there is a bright light shining over the place so that any tribute can guide themselves there. I'm confused as to why we haven't left yet. Caesar's announcement was less than ten minutes ago and yet no one seems to be going.

"Why aren't we going?" I demand, my voice breaks the silence and surprisingly all the others flinch as they hear my voice.

It is Seph who answers, standing up and moving a little more towards me. "It'll take us less than an hour to get there." She nods towards the light which admittedly is rather close.

I snort. She has no idea about anything. "We need to get there earlier than the rest of the tributes, mark our ground, and name our targets. With all 37 of us in the small space, we can have another bloodbath." I lick my lips subconsciously; oh to taste blood again would be divine.

Skyler nods his head in approval. Like me, he has a particular proclivity for blood and watching it run as the life from someone's eyes fades. "Electron is right." He speaks loudly and all eyes turn to him. "We are the Careers for crying out loud, this is our territory and we need to mark out where we are and who we can number off." He lets a small laugh out, one that runs a chill down my spine. Perhaps he is the most dangerous of us all.

Seph sighs and actually nods. "Right, let's get going!"

Finally. I hate her being the leader of the alliance, just because she is the oldest. She has no idea what she is doing and we could all die because of her. Well, she better hope that the mutts get to her before I do if this doesn't work out…

**County 14 – Cyan Relting (17)**

30 minutes. That is all we have left until we need to be in that circle to ensure our survival. Although the fact that everyone else is going to be there doesn't exactly increase the chances of survival by very much. And, thinking about the last time we were all in the same place, the odds aren't exactly in anyone's favour. In fact, I won't be surprised if none of us survive this second bloodbath. That is what it is essentially. Of course the Game makers want us to be dead as soon as possible; it's their way of getting revenge.

Sofee and Kalli are just ahead of me, I'm trekking it just about alone. I have to say that I didn't think much of them when we first met but I accepted their alliance so that I would have a degree of safety. Not that being in the Hunger Games gives you much safety to start off with. I reckon we will just make it in time before the mutts come to get us. I am intrigued as to what Caesar meant by the fact that they have been designed for each of us. Are they the same mutts but each has been fitted with some sort of tracking device perhaps so that they come to find us individually? Or are there 37 different creatures of a variety of things that have been designed based on our personalities and things like that. Were our mentors asked about us? I wonder what mine would be if i had my own special one. Perhaps a praying mantis because it seems to be small and innocent but it is deadly. I mean, I'm not a killer except for that one kid in the bloodbath; I do have say that I am rather ashamed about that. But I cannot think about it now that I may be forced to kill once more.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Sofee half-calls and half-whispers from where she is a few paces ahead. We don't want to be too obvious in revealing our position. We only have a bow and arrow between us and seeing as it is none of our particular strengths, we are going to have to use what we can to survive as long as we can. We've managed to do quite well for the time being. But you can never be sure; there is always a chance that we could die. Everyone has to die right? We might just have to be the ones that die early.

The circle that they have left for us to sit it out, is bigger than I thought it would. There is a large tall tree that is thin and definitely not wide enough to hide a tribute behind. I am intrigued as to what the yellow box on the side is but this is the Hunger Games, it could be anything. There are several bushes and tree stumps, it is sloped and there are several good hiding places, but it isn't supposed to be a place where we can all hide from each other and just sit it out. I have a feeling something might happen if we try to do it. Although knowing the tendencies of a couple of the tributes that are with us in the arena, I doubt that will happen. We just have to hope we can survive.

**County 8 – Prion Hagen (16)**

Myra and I have always been quite close to this spot and we've been hiding towards the edge for a long time now. What scares me slightly is that the Careers have arrived and we almost ran into them. Their track up to here came with 100 yards of where we were camped and it was a good thing that we hadn't lit a fire. We might have been dead before the bell had even tolled. But now, according to the approximations we've been making, we only have one minute or so before the bell will toll and the mutts will be released. We're at one end of the island and I can see the other hill that seems to be always at the other end of the arena. And I don't know whether it is just me but the arena seems to be developing a slope into the middle, getting more acute with every change. It's probably just me being paranoid…

We've decided not to eat the gift of food that was sent to us this morning. I could have sworn that we were not the only other group or person or alliance to receive a gift, it seems as if the sponsors want us to live, which is a nice change! We just have to hope that we can both survive this thing to eat the feast that those who are supporting us, sent! The adrenaline seems to be getting to us and the prospect of trying to live once again, another bloodbath of sorts that we have no choice but to survive in.

We can see the thin golden line that marks the safety line, just a few feet from where we are. We don't want to enter too soon, just in case we won't be able to get out if we cross it. I've heard of things like that. And to add to the fact that we don't have a weapon between us, just a backpack which was useful but is still disconcerting all the same. Our chances of survival are low, but as long as we keep safe we might be able to get through it.

Suddenly the bell tolls and before we can get caught, Myra and I sprint forward over the line. We were not going to get caught out. I speak too soon. As soon as we come over the line, I can hear a buzzing in the air and I know that we are trapped.

"ARGH!" The scream comes from my right and I whip round to see Myra collapse to the floor, a spear in her stomach. As I turn to see where it might have come from, I see Skyler Senclare coming towards me. Do I stay and help Myra? Or do I turn to face my death? Either way I'm probably going to die.

But before I can make my decision, something makes us both stop and turn. Using my chance, I take the spear out of Myra and she groans in agony. "Come on Myra, stay with me." I whisper, ignoring the boy who is standing on the top of the hill.

**County 17 – Aiden Felmerson (15)**

What the heck does the kid think he is doing? I know I try to make peace and stuff the time, or disturb it when I pull a couple of pranks, but this is plan stupidity! I rack my brains to try and remember what his name is. Oh yeah, Rowan, that's it.

He's gesturing wildly at the tributes who are gathered. We are all rather spread apart from each other, only the Careers are fairly near him. But, for once, they too have stopped. Although I wouldn't count on that Snow kid staying still for too long. With, at a quick scan around the area that is clearly marked out by the golden line, only around 35 of us in the area, he has got our full attention. Except for possibly the first victim who I can see on the other side of the arena, a kid from county 5.

He's speaking as loudly as he can without straining his voice, clearly some acting idea in him. "Look guys, this is just another chance for another bloodbath! That's all the viewers want, remember that was what we wanted when we lived in the Capitol. Now that we're here, now that we are actually in the Games, are we going to give them that satisfaction? We shouldn't give them that satisfaction, we cannot! Let's just sit out the twenty minutes, we can all survive and one of us can win by another way. We shouldn't conform to what other people want!"

I have to admit he is good at speaking. Not totally persuasive but he has a point. We have seen this kind of situation all too many times, the tributes are drawn into a place where there will be inevitable bloodshed and more lives lost. "Oh shut up!" Someone shouts and Rowan falls like a dummy as I see Aella tuck her bow away, an arrow lying now in the boy's stomach. We all stare in silence for a moment as we can all see the blood spread before the cannon fires.

Only when the second cannon fires does all hell break loose. I have only a moment to note that it is the death of the county 5 girl and the pained cry of the county 8 boy by his side before I am aware of shouts and mayhem ensuing as everything goes completely mad. Several of the younger tributes, plus myself, are hiding behind rocks and bushes that are sparsely scattered around the small vicinity. I hadn't planned to die only a week into the Games, heck I hadn't even planned to die until I was a ripe old age. But at this rate, with the Careers clearly in killing mode and they are not going to be the only one, the chances of my survival are very slim.

Sensing danger close, I turn to see a tribute coming towards me, I can't actually remember her name but she wasn't exactly threatening and she didn't get an amazing score, this should be easy. I have to do this, for my county and for Enya.

**County 2 – Nikki Fray (16)**

Alyss is getting so hard to restrain. I thought I was mad but I don't know if I want to do this. _BOOM! _Another cannon sounds, the third one so far as I see Alyss pull her trusty throwing knives out of Cordelia Wensworth, the poor girl. Alyss is so bent on making the most of her time killing that I am actually now having to drag her away from the body. The least I can do as the sister of the murderer is let the body be disposed of with dignity. I'm not sure how long has past, there is really no sense of time.

Hang on! I stall slightly as I drag Alyss away; my strength does come in handy sometimes and stop Darius before he can join my sister in their bloodlust. Looking up at the beacon tree thing that we were told to gather around, I can see a small clock ticking. And I am surprised to see that there is only 10 minutes left until we are freed from his golden lined prison. Only ten more minutes and then we are free. I am torn between my duty and love for Cato, and taking what he did in this situation two years ago, and joining them. The problem is that I want to go and fight and kill, it is in my very nature as I have been trained. But Cato didn't do that. He let Clove die, the horrible sadistic creep of a girl, and stayed behind so that he could fight on. He had to sacrifice someone else in order to survive himself. So that is what we must do.

"You'll get yourselves killed!" I whisper furiously as we duck behind a rock and the fourth cannon goes off. I look up briefly to see Aiden Felmerson, I think he name was, fall fairly close to us, the 12 year old kid from county 9 standing over him. I nod to the body of Aiden, further proving my point.

But Alyss shakes her head. "We'll be found here Nikki."

"Too right you will." A sneer comes from above us and we all look up, scrambling to our feet as we see a sadistic grin on the face of Electron Snow. A career. Oh no. "Well, well, the sisters and their sex-crazed friend. This should be fun."

Darius' face has darkened and he leaps at Electron. "Hell it will."

But Darius is too late and before I can register what has happened, Electron throws the spear he was holding in his hand and there is a small 'oh' from Alyss before I see her collapse. I only half register Darius punching Electron senseless as I catch Alyss and bringing her to ground level. No, this cannot be happening. No, not Alyss. She's always been there, always been someone who will ALWAYS be there! No, I can't lose her! Alice can't lose her!

"Darius no…"I whisper and somehow the older boy hears, making sure the Career is unconscious, his face bloody before he takes some of the blood and licking it off his fingers, a sense of pure adulation on his face before he joins us.

Alyss is dying; there is no doubt about it. I can feel my breath catching in my throat as her face becomes paler, her breathing shallower and the dark stain on her chest where the spear is poking out growing and still visible on the peculiar cover of the arena outfits we are wearing.

Her arms don't seem to be moving but she tries to and eventually manages to prise something off her wrist. "Take it and give it to Alice." She whispers and her eyes flutter close.

_BOOM! _"NO!" I barely register that it is my own scream that is cutting through the arena before Darius clamps a hand over my mouth.

It isn't a pleasant experience, having someone's blood in my mouth and the guy isn't dead but I don't care. A part of my soul has been ripped out forever.

**County 11 – Carlie Mansfield (12)**

This is horrible. Why did I agree to come? All I can see is blood everywhere and according to the clock on the beacon, we still have two minutes left until it is safe to get out of here. And the three of us have agreed to get out of here as quickly as possible. Archie has his trusty bow and arrow covering us and it is almost used when we see another alliance round the corner of the particularly large bush that is covering us. _BOOM! _That's the sixth cannon and I see Prion Hagen fall, like a rag doll out of the arms of Seph Aroda who has clearly broken her neck. I don't want to think about it too much; just the idea disgusts me more.

"Please don't shoot, we come in peace. We just want to hide as well." I know that voice; it's the boy who has a Shakespearean name, Romeo!

I nod to the others. "He was kind to me, let them come."

I don't have much authority really, I am the youngest tribute. But Archie and Lorelei trust me and so he lowers his weapon and I gasp as we see Sebastian, I think his name is, dragging Romeo around the corner. He's been injured, badly and it doesn't look good at all. Lorelei gasps and immediately goes over to Romeo as Sebastian lies him down. I can't watch, it is too gross to witness.

"What's that?" Archie asks as we both watch something hit the floor near us. It's a parachute!

I go over; thankfully it is just by the golden line, not over it and grabs it. The metal pot is quite heavy and inside I find a pot of healing cream! Wow, they needed that and clearly the sponsors came just at the right time. "It's some cream for Romeo." I whisper and throw the pot over to Lorelei who deftly catches it. There is a note attached it and, to try and distract Romeo who is on the verge of crying from the pain, I read out the message: stay strong, don't let them get to you. For goodness sake stay alive, all of you. Alex, Remus, Hermione, Remus, Lucy, Gale, River and Peeta. It wasn't just for Romeo; it was for all of us!

When Lorelei has finished with it, I can see that Romeo is already feeling better and I can bring myself to look at the wound, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. And then, just in the nick of time, another bell sounds and we all look up. The timer has hit zero and the golden line has vanished, it is all over.

Sebastian turns to his ally. "Can you stand and walk?" Romeo nods. "Then let's get out of here."

Archie stops them as Sebastian helps his friend stand. "Let us help you." Sebastian frowns. "At least let us help you get Romeo to a safe place. Everyone needs a friend at this point and, not trying to be rude, but you two won't get very far. I'll help carry Romeo and we can help with your supplies. Then, when you want, we can part as friends. I'm not asking for an alliance, I just want to help."

There is a pause and in the silence we notice that quite most of tributes have run; only those tending to wounds stay. We have to get out of here before anyone tries to take advantage of Romeo. Finally, Sebastian nods and Archie hands me his bow and arrow so that between them, they can carry Romeo. The boy is tall and heavy but Sebastian and Archie are strong. We have to get out of here, before anything else can happen.

**County 18 – Liana Sparrow (14)**

It's all over. We are now only two of us, Philip and I. We are now on an official quest, him to find and kill Alexis, well he's always been bent on doing that ever since we got into the arena, and me to find and get that Sandy girl who took our third of the trio. I never would have expected it from her. She always seemed so meek and mild and unassuming. Well I suppose she is a bit like me then!

I hated having to appear so meek and mild in front of everyone, well how else did Johanna Mason win her games? I remember them rather well, despite being seven! I knew it could work until I was in an alliance. To say that Philip was surprised by my skills was a little bit of an understatement. I'm glad that he kept me in the alliance and Aiden really liked what I had to offer to the alliance. Sounds weird doesn't it? But I had my motives and now that there are few enough tributes, I can start being a threat. Obviously not to Philip, I would never turn on one of my own and I can't really turn on any of those also in my county as Reid doesn't really bother me. But that brat from county 9 has something coming. She is going to get it because I don't let people kill those in my alliance. She has another thing coming.

We've been travelling for a couple of hours now; we left as soon as the golden line disappeared. We didn't need to stay longer than needed and I don't know where we are but the light around the place we have just been is shining pretty brightly. But then again, the light is fading pretty fast, today has been completely hectic and we would expect nothing less. The jungle is dense and thick and we are trying to find a place to rest before the light really fades and the anthem plays.

There is a good tree finally that we have found. Unlike most of the other trees around this place, this is thick and we quickly climb it, don't want another alliance getting our spot now. We are both competent climbers and although it takes a little more time with our stuff we gathered from the Cornucopia. Sure that was just a few throwing knives, a sword and two backpacks but it is stuff.

The light has truly faded and as we settle into two branches we found that would hold our weight. The anthem, the new one of course, plays and the first face, that of Rowan Waxis, the death we all saw, lights up the sky. We are both surprised by the face of Alyss Fray and Myra Kellson in the sky, I didn't see those deaths happen or really expect them. The faces of Prion Hagen, Aiden Felmerson and Cordelia Wensworth go by, I remember seeing Prion's at the very least and we both bow our heads at Aiden's smiling face, is there a glint of cheekiness that we were so used to seeing in there? I hope so, that is how I want to remember my firend. And I will remember.

**RIP to the following dead tributes:**

**COUNTY 1 - Rowan Waxis, 14 - Aella Wexler**

**COUNTY 5 - Myra Kellson, 14 - Skyler Senclare**

**COUNTY 18 - Cordelia Wensworth, 17 - Alyss Fray**

**COUNTY 2 - Alyss Fray, 17 - Electron Snow**

**COUNTY 17 - Aiden Felmerson, 15 - Sandy Beechnut**

**COUNTY 8 - Prion Hagen, 16 - Seph Aroda**

**What did you guys think? I hope you like it and until the next time! Now there are officially no more county 17 tributes. Thank you for supporting this story for all 40 chapters, you are all totally awesome!**


	41. Rewards'

**HELLO! I know it has been AGES since I posted but I hope that you like it! I have to say that, although you don't know it yet, many of you have been looking forward to this day and chapter! I hope that I do it justice and you understand it! Thank you for all your support in the form of reviews/alerts/favourites!**

**If you enjoy my writing, I would really appreciate it if you could check out my friend MagicOfEveryKind. She submitted quite a few tributes to this story and she has started her own (also her first HG fanfic) story featuring two of the tributes that she submitted to this story, Star Black and Romeo Montgomery! So if you like those characters, she has written them surprisingly similar to my interpretation of them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 11 – Carlie Mansfield (12)<strong>

I don't know how much longer I want this to go on. I feel so sorry for Romeo; I don't want him to die. He helped me with the knives and taught me how to wield a sword properly when I joined him and Sebastian at the weapons station when we split up to look for allies. Every cannon I hear I hope each time that it isn't someone that I know, that I remember interacting with, even if it was for a second, a minute, a lifetime. To think that it is just Novin and I left in the arena from county 11, we were supposed to do our county proud! I want to do just that, I suppose that means it is the reason I haven't killed yet. I don't want to do anything that I don't have to unless it is to defend myself. Can I really lose myself for the sake of living?

"Carlie?" Lorelei comes down and sits next to me. We've managed to get as far away from the scene of the second bloodbath as we could. And we've ended up on the most gorgeous beach. We haven't tested the water yet, who knows what is going to be in there, but it could be a useful breather from this scorching heat.

I look up to see my friend as she makes herself comfortable. She has always been there for me, always trying to make me feel better. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't there. Archie is a really nice guy and is like an older brother to me but he just isn't Lorelei.

I smile, trying to discard all the thoughts that have been milling around my head. "Hey Lorelei, are you okay?"

She nods; subconsciously her hand goes to her cheek where a stray branch hit her as we were running a couple of days ago. It is the one scar that she has now, well physical at least. I don't know much about emotional scars, goodness knows what goes on in county 7. What is happening in our own counties without us?

There is a pause before she answers. "Archie's going to test the water to see whether it is good enough."

My eyes widen in alarm. "He isn't going to go in there himself is he?" I ask, my voice higher pitched and my eyes immediately turn to the boy whose golden brown hair is looking more golden by the second as it hits the sun's rays.

Lorelei smiles. "No, he's going to use one of the rabbits that he caught. Watch." I stand from the rock that we are sitting on and watch as the boy spears the poor rabbit that was dying; we had to put it out of his misery. Slotting the arrow with the rabbit on it, into the notch in the bow and, lining it up, we watch as Archie lets it go. The arrow arches up and eventually starts to fall, right towards the shallow end of the beach so that he would be able to collect the arrow. We wait with bated breath to see whether our answer has been found.

**County 12 – Philip Dolores (16)**

I've finally managed to do it! Lia knows about my genius plan that I have been formulating from the beginning, since we were both reaped in county 12. For the entirety of my time in the arena, I have been trying to find her and follow her and the alliance until there is a safe time to strike. Sure the hills at the start made it a lot harder as it seemed like you were going in circles. But the second bloodbath yesterday was my perfect chance. I had a visual on her the whole time and we immediately followed her and the rest of their alliance as soon as we were released from the circle. This was my one time to do it as it seems that the arena has been getting bigger and bigger with each change. And something is telling me that it will be changing soon enough. Well, no time like the present.

We are currently within distance of where the group have reset up camp so that we can see them but they can't see us. Admittedly, it is merely watching at the moment, even I know that trying to kill Alexis when it is two against four. "Philip?" there is a hiss from the next tree which Lia is perched, watching the group is interest.

I look to where she is pointing and a small smile grows on my face. The one downside of receiving sponsor gifts is that they seriously make a racket when they come down. There is a loud ding as they come down, two of them! Wow, they have some seriously good sponsors. I wipe my brow on my sleeve; the Game makers are clearly trying to turn up the heat, no pun intended, with the temperature of the arena. Are they trying to drag us somewhere that we can all fight it out once more? Are they trying to get us to end this whole thing as soon as possible? Some of us want to live as long as possible!

I lean forward to get a better look at the gifts. Ha, they weren't for Alexis as it is Liam and Novin who are opening them. Admittedly I have to hold back a snort at the present for Novin, a coil of wire, before remembering that a few years ago, there was a tribute who throttled her victims with a coil of wire and it can be used for all sorts of traps with electricity. My eyes widen as I see what Liam has been sent, healing cream! What? That is so useful! So none of them have been wounded…yet…trust me when I say that will be changed within a few hours.

Climbing down from the perch in the tree that I was in, I wave down Lia and she climbs down almost as deftly as I did. We creep closer; there is no time like the present to take action when people are preoccupied. We almost are on top of them, obviously not literally as that would be very dangerous. But we are stopped.

We are stopped as we hear possibly the most terrible thing that we have ever heard in the arena. An agonised screams that rings throughout the arena, and shivers down my spine. Lia has turned deathly white and before either of us can speak to the other, we both start to run.

**County 19 – Melena Marcus (17)**

We haven't stopped walking/running since we left the second bloodbath. Well of course we had to stop to sleep but we knew that we couldn't stay near that place. We were lucky to escape unharmed, although Shark came close to encountering one of the Careers, if you can really call them that.

"Hey, look!" We are trekking through some plants, we're not sure what they are, but it is Shark who has given the shout of glee. "I told you it was probably going to be here!"

We push past the bushes and I cannot help but grin as we see what Shark has found. He has finally been useful with his knowledge of Tracy Island and we have been heading in the direction of what should be, according to him, the condo in which the family live. And he was right...a large swimming pool sits at the bottom of what would have been modern for them, open plan condo with a large kitchen area and most likely other rooms leading off. It might just be me but something makes me very wary about the pool, we shouldn't trust anything convenient that the Game makers put in place in the area, years of watching the Games has definitely taught me as much.

"Wait!" I stop Shark and Leander before they can blindly walk in, it could be a trap. "Keep to the sides, there might be other people around. And don't touch any of the stuff, goodness knows what is around."

Leander nods approvingly and we move silently. There is a good spot just inside the condo that we can set up base and it is a welcome spot of shade from the insane heat that is burning down on us. Slinging down hour belongings, Leander looks around the rom that is laid out before us. But before we can start to talk about what we do next, two voices freeze our movements and only Shark pulling Leander down beside his cover position means that we aren't given away.

"Oh man, a pool!" The voice is recognisable but I can't put a name to the voice.

There is a cackle that sends a shiver down my spine. "The Game makers have rewarded us for our excellent work Nikki, come on."

Ah that is where I recognise the voice from; they are those of Darius and Nikki, the girl who just lost her sister yesterday. I can't help but think that it must be awful to lose a sister to the Games and be in it at the same time. There is the sound of peeling clothes and I am guessing that one of them is taking off our curious clothes to dive in. and suddenly I get a dreadful fear. I know something is wrong, something is horribly wrong. I want to jump up and stop them but something again is stopping me. They could be joking and being ready to shoot anyone who comes near them.

"Shouldn't we test it first?" Nikki's tentative voice sounds very cautious. I suppose she wants to stay alive at all costs.

There is a dismissive grunt from Darius. "Don't be stupid Nikki, do you know how much good we have done here. Alyss has done her part and now we reap the reward. Look, it's perfectly safe."

And that is the last we hear of him. Because of course this is the Hunger Games and the Game makes rarely reward, only punish and destroy. A scream rings out as the splash is heard, a scream that makes us all stand and look. And I wish I hadn't.

**County 10 – Skyler Senclare (14)**

I don't know what is worse, being stuck with this lot who are definitely not Career material, okay so perhaps Electron less, or having that pained scream that resonated throughout the arena still ringing in our ears. Because Seph is a useless leader, she didn't leave a trail back to the perfectly decent cap we had set up before the fight and so we have had to make do with a tiny clearing and Electron's wound is not getting any better. I blame Seph, who put her in charge? We can barely call ourselves Careers with the way that we've been acting. There are barely any kills between us, or at least less than there should be for the number of tributes in the arena. With two members down already, it is a small wonder that we are still a functioning alliance. I know that I am not the only one who isn't happy with Seph, perhaps this will be the catalyst for something happening finally for us as a group. We need a bit of drama to spice up these Games.

"Look!" It is Phoenix's cry that wakes us from our impatient silence.

I walk towards her and look up to here she is pointing, as do the others. The cannon went off about five minutes ago and the hovercraft to take the body up is about a mile or so from us. But it is not the hovercraft she is pointing to but the body underneath it. And that is a picture suddenly that I will not forget in a hurry. We are perfectly positioned to see the body being lifted up and whereas we have been able to recognise the body of the tribute if anyone's memory is that good. I cannot even begin to fathom the idea that that is a body. A shrivelled form of what has to be a body seems to be getting elevated to the hovercraft. It must have been one of the taller tributes due to the size of the form. From what we can see from here, which is surprisingly a great amount, I can see angry red marks covering the skin, as if someone has poured acid all over…oh no. that is disgusting. The Game makers could sink low but that is a death on a whole other level. And against the pale pastels that indicate the falling sunlight, it makes its mark in the mind of all those who see it and send a clear message: don't mess. As if we didn't know it enough.

I am thinking quickly now and I try to work out who it could be, who would deserve such an ending? But my thoughts are once more cut clean by another scream, one slightly louder but less pained. We all turn to see Aella cowering slightly before a large fox, bigger than I have ever seen one before that is looking around at the group. And then I make the connection, this is one of the mutts that Caesar said would be linked to each of us. And I know that this one is mine, if the 10SS in its fur doesn't say anything more.

Grabbing my double-shafted axe, I race past Aella to face it myself. This is my moment to prove that I am more than just brains; I can fight off animals and large objects that are coming towards me. The metal glints in the sunlight and I take a deep breath as the mutt seems to recognise me, register that we are connected to each other and then prepares to launch. This is it, this is much chance. The animal leaps, something that is longer than I had anticipated, and I end up0 holding my weapon in front of me, my self-preservation instincts far stronger than my want to kill, but there is no need for that, because when I reopen my eyes, the fox lies dead at my feet, the metal glinting as it sticks out of its body.

"Congratulations." Electron drawls, clearly unimpressed. "The fight of century." His sarcasm is starting to get to me, but I can't be bothered to reply. I can deal with him later.

**County 1 – Sofee Grinwood (16)**

There is silence for the first time in a long while. We are slowly trekking through the arena once more, Cyan didn't trust the last place we were. But then again, he doesn't really trust many of the places that we end up. No one can fully trust an arena; we have all had enough experience of watching them to know that much at the very least.

It is only the affirmation that it is definitely dark and night when the anthem plays is when we rest. It is fortunate that we have managed to reach a very small clearing that no one seems to be near, fortunately. There is only one face in the sky tonight; we had only heard one canon. The gasp and slightly raise of eyebrows from my allies tells me that, like myself, I was not expecting the face of Darius Whaldron County 16 to appear in the sky. His sneer is one that I saw so many times and I am not quite sure what to think about it as the face disappears forever and the anthem play once more. I don't really remember anything good about the guy; he appeared arrogant and just so full of himself that it made me sick. Oh yeah and then there had been that entire episode about what he had been doing when he went and visited a different county's floor each night. I wish I had killed him; it was below human, just despicable activity. Now I know what I think, I am so glad that he is dead. That might not be very nice but neither was he.

"Ugh, so glad to know he isn't here anymore." Kalli shudders and echoes the thought that we are all thinking.

It is surprisingly Cyan who answers her. "Tell me about it, he just creped me out in training."

I frown, I hate what has happened to us and the Capitol for making us be in this position. "Surely we shouldn't completely hate him." I muse out loud and the others stare at me as if I am completely crazy. "I mean, yes he was sub-human, low and vile. But he was still human, he was still a teenager stuck in these Games like we are. Looks like he was too cocky for his own good." Apparently this seems to mean something a little more than I thought of it, as the others fall silent and look at the ground. "We shouldn't hate someone that we don't know completely and utterly."

In response, Cyan sets down the rucksack and gets out the sheet of tarpaulin that has been serving as a sheet for us over the last few days. The night air is cool and is getting colder, but only slightly, after the blistering heat of the day. Huh, blister, good one Sofee. What tomorrow will bring we cannot and will not know. But we do know that it cannot be good. A tribute will most likely die and it will be another life wasted. We just have to hope that we stay out of enough trouble to keep us safe. But this is the Hunger Games, the word safe doesn't exist.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that it wasn't too gory and that you enjoyed it! Gamings-reminiscence requested a spot of the individual mutts that I had mentioned in the last chapter. I didn't put them in the last chapter and I had meant to so I hope that I do them some form of justice! Let me know what you think, I am watching A Very Potter Senior Year (find it on YouTube with A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel by StarkidPotter) and am crying my eyes out because I am 'so cool like that'<strong>


	42. Just Like Last Time

**Hello! I don't think that many people got the memo about the last chapter, I would have thought that more of you would have been pleased about the death of Darius!**

**Oh well, this is the next chapter! I have to admit this is the chapter I have been dreading the most as it says farewell to one of my favourite tributes and I hated writing it but I knew I had to. This sees another Gamemaker POV, from our wonderful Haymitch Abernathy. There will sadly probably only be this chapter this month as I have HUGE exams coming up so I apologise for the infrequency of the chapter update.**

**Thank you to all who have continued to review this story, I love you all and your reviews keep me writing this!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 4 – Leander Denton (15)<strong>

I don't know whether it is the arena, or whether it is the fact that I have been in here for 10 days but something doesn't feel right. When the four of us agreed to form an alliance, I don't think we had truly envisaged this would come of it. Our group hasn't really been the same since Selena died. Perhaps it was fact that it was so gruesome or perhaps it was because we didn't really understand fully how bad the Games were really going to be. Over the last week or so we have really understood how gory and gruesome the games are, they are worse than they look on the TV screens we became so used to seeing.

We haven't stopped running since the incident. Shark's knowledge of Tracy Island has come in handy but we knew we couldn't stay after what we witnessed yesterday. No one can really get the idea of seeing someone's flesh peeling off them, angry red sores being all that is left. The compound had seemed to be too good, and the incident in the pool has proven that things in the Games are never as you remember them to be. So we left, pretty soon after it. Goodness knows what will become of Nikki, going from a strong alliance of three to just herself in the space of two days. But from what I've witnessed, she's headstrong and can survive whatever it thrown at her.

Im not quite sure what's possessed Shark to do this but we've made our way to the middle of the arena. Or that is what it seems like. I may not be an expert but the terrain seems to be going downwards in a strange slope. It isn't smooth at all, this is the jungle though after all, but it is as if someone has deliberately planned this. Even Shark isn't completely sure about it. And if our guide to the map of the island isn't completely certain, how can we be sure that we are being lead to our doom?

Shark is leading the way ahead while Melena has stayed behind with me. I am by no means the most energetic of the alliance but I can try. Neither of us has really trusted Shark. He's the more take charge guy and it seems as if he puts that little too much into everything he does. It is as if he is trying to prove something, not that we know what it is. But he is also a frightening guy. We may not be that different in age but his borderline bossy nature has been getting on my nerves and I am not the only one.

We slow down to get a better look at the boy ahead of us. His features are creased in a frown of concentration and his snappy remarks are getting more and more infuriated with each time he talks. "I don't like him anymore." Melena's voice is low so Shark can't hear her. "He unnerves me."

I nod, I can understand where she is coming from and I reply as I pull yet another branch out of the way. "I know what you mean. We need to split the alliance."

Her eyes widen. "He'll kill us."

I shrug. "A repressive regime or possible death." Melena lets out a small chuckle, glad that I could lighten the mood slightly in some way. "But seriously." I turn to look at the girl, "we are slowly getting a small number of tributes. The time will come when we will all have to go solo, providing we aren't dead from whatever the Gamemakers are planning next."

**County 16 – Natane Bridgely (16)**

This arena is most definitely curious. I've never seen anything like it; the changes seem so random and spontaneous. Is there supposed to be logic to this arena? I'm guessing if the arena changes, the next place must have something to do with coal or fire because of the orange flecks on the suit. I don't know what or which old series or film or book the next will be, even my Capitolite education didn't stretch that far back into Old Panem history.

I've been luck with what I got from the Cornucopia; I managed to escape with a backpack and a blowpipe with darts, my preferred weapon. I don't know quite how I managed to survive the second bloodbath when I didn't even make it to the 'safety' of the golden circle. I don't know how many of the tributes knew that once the bell had rang, you had one minute to get across before it set up a barrier and stopping anyone else from getting in. I should know, I tried. I can still picture the mutt that was designed especially for me, a little foal that had blazing eyes that made it a lot less cute than it first appeared. The NB16 on its mane made its victim even clearer. It is very much a good thing that I have a good aim. I wouldn't be here, cooking the last of the horse meat that I got out of my mutt on slab stones that are still boiling from the insane heat that has threatening my insanity and thirst levels. Perhaps the Gamemakers have taken pity on me, or maybe I am just lucky, but having defeated the foal, I found myself fairly near a small waterfall. No doubt the sound of running water will entice other tribute but while they aren't here, I might as well make the most of it.

I didn't think that horse meat would be as good as it actually is. Sure in the Capitol we ate some weird stuff like ostrich and goat but never horse and I can't understand why. In my travels around the various arenas, I've come across a few berries that are harmless but I've tried to save as much of the food as possible, spreading it over the days that I have been here just in case the arena doesn't have what I need, in case they try to starve us again. But this is the last of today's ration. The foal wasn't very big but at least I got something from it. It has been an interesting experience in the arena. Sure I've had a couple of skirmishes with one or two other tributes but they've been as unwilling to kill me as I have so I've been lucky. Perhaps too lucky. I hate to think that my good fortune is not going to bode well for me in the next few days. It is the Hunger Games after all.

**County 8 – Star Black (13)**

I'm not quite sure how I've managed to survive so long in this arena. It was difficult whole we were in Teletubby Land, as the Gamemakers referred to it, I cannot kill animals as I fear and I know many other tributes will be resorting to. But the lack of plants in that arena meant that I am now even more pitifully thin than I was back in county8. My backpack wasn't exactly helpful, especially if you are a vegetarian like me. But I have to make do and I am glad that my knowledge of plants and berries finally comes in handy, now that the jungle s crawling with opportunity to use my skills.

But I have run out of them fairly recently and I have learnt that in order to stay alive and out of the way of any other tributes, I need to keep moving around and not stay in one place for too long. I thank whoever is up there, if there is anyone, that I have lasted so long but I would hate to think that my father would have been watching this. Perhaps that is why he committed suicide, to ensure that he wouldn't see me suffer. Is that a blessing, a curse or an assumption on my father's part that I would be so bad at this and die so quickly that he wouldn't want to go through any of it?

I don't know why, but I feel very unsafe here. I don't know where I am on the island; I have no sense of direction or idea of where I am. I never made it to the bloodbath and I was just lucky enough that my mutt hasn't found me. I hate to think that I have to kill something in order to ensure my own survival. I draw an arrow and notch it into my bow; I have to be on my guard. If I am to hit anyone, it will more likely to be a tree than a person and even then I am wary of doing that. But I have to have some form of self-defence.

The foliage here is thick, perhaps I can hear some rushing water but the noises that I have heard I have learned can be extremely misleading. The scent of the bushes and trees fill my nostrils, the clean and pure smell making me smile slightly. Branch after branch brushes my face like a feather and it is curiously soothing.

But then something catches me. Something that is more unnerving than I have ever heard before, except perhaps the first bloodbath. A rustling that is getting closer and closer. The light isn't very good here and the foliage is so thick that I can only hear the rumbling. It is too light to perhaps be one of the tributes but it is too heavy to be an animal of a sort that you might find in an arena. I don't know what it is but I don't like it.

Pulling my bow back, I can feel the tension in the strong quivering against my cheek as it prepares to shoot, to defend its owner. The cold metal is comforting against my skin; I know that it is there. I didn't mean to though. I didn't mean to be shaking so much that I would let go of the arrow and let it fly towards the target. Of course I wouldn't realise this until I heard a scream. A very real and human scream.

**County 7 – Lorelei McAdams (14)**

"CARLIE!" I yell as we look up and down towards where Carlie had left just a few minutes to go and collect what she could of the berries around here.

Jumping up, Archie grabs our resources, we might not be able to stay, and notches an arrow in his bow. Then it is the pounding of feet on the grass as we ignore the foliage, letting it hit us in the face as we rush towards the sound of our ally.

When we reach the source of the noise, it is as if the world has stopped. Carlie was the one who screamed as I feared and for a very good reason. Her small frame now shakes on the ground, from both fright and pain, her small arms clutching her middle where we can already see a growing stain of blood forming on her outfit with an arrow sticking out in the centre.

"Lorelei." She whimpers and I need no excuse to run over to her, no, no this can't be happening!

Archie doesn't move as I look back at him for help. His brow is creased in a frown and the bow string is pulled back taught as he looks straight at the girl who is standing not 20ft from us. Her black hair is hanging limply over her shoulders and her expression is one of complete horror. "What the hell?" Archie yells after a moment.

She suddenly looks up, as if realising that we are here. She starts to shake her head furiously, her eyes wide and pleading. "I didn't mean to, you know I never meant to hurt anyone Archie."

"Archie!" I call impatiently. "The first aid kit! Now!"

I don't care that I am being bossy, well just a little bit controlling but I have to take charge. We need to get Carlie's wound sorted immediately. Archie barely changes his position as he slings one of the backpacks towards me where I deftly catch it and start searching for the bandages we were given in our backpack. It is as if the movements are automatic, I don't know really what I am doing, I just have to save her.

Carlie's head is now resting in my lap and I hate to see the life going out in her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes look up wistfully into mine. "Lorelei." She whispers, her breath heavy and laboured. "You need to win."

I can see where she is going and as my hands shake to apply pressure to the wound, we both know that the other knows the truth. "No Carlie, you are not going to die. You have to promise me that. You can't die."

Only when I see the tears appear on her arena outfit do I realise I am crying. "Win." She whispers. "Both of you. And tell Harry and Amy I'm sorry."

Her eyes close with her last breath and I know she will never open them again. "No!" I shout, but it is useless. "No Carlie, you can't!"

Only the cannon _BOOM! _Confirms what I have feared for the last ten days. My best friend, the one girl that I trusted in the entire world, is dead. I don't care that people are watching me, a howl of anguish escapes my lips as I moan at how unfair this is. Why? Why!

"Archie, you know me." The sound of Star's voice brings me out of my misery but only slightly. I look up, not letting go of the hair that is coming through my hands, to see that Archie and Star haven't moved.

"You promised Star." He whispers, the tears in his eyes cascading down his cheeks. "You promised you wouldn't hurt us."

I look back down at the lifeless form of the most innocent person alive. What would Carlie have done if it was one of us? "Don't do it Archie." I whisper, barely audible, after a pause. He starts and looks at me. "Carlie wouldn't want you to do it."

That is it. That is the crux of the matter. He slowly lowers his bow and arrow, not moving his eyes from Star. "Go." He says finally, no more words are available.

I can't say anymore. My body heaves as I let my sadness consume me. I don't have anything to live for except her, and now I have to win, whatever that will take.

**Gamemaker – Haymitch Abernathy**

Silence for the first time has fallen in the Gamemaker control room. For right in front of us has played the ultimate situation. Right in front of us has played the reason why Katniss volunteered for Primrose. The reason why Katniss still cries every night about that Rue girl from District 11. What is it with District, well county, 11 and 12 year old girls? I think I must be the only one moving in the room. And it isn't as if there is very much of me moving. I can see all the other Gamemakers reactions. Well, the ones that matter to me at least.

Annie looks heartbroken; her fingers close over the baby that is nestling in her arms. Johanna is stony-faced; you can tell she doesn't like it as much as the others although she is trying not to show it. This is exactly the thing that they had deliberately rebelled against. Beetee has his heads in his hands, breathing slowly. It is almost as if he is trying to forget, just as we all are. Gale is perhaps the most disturbed of us all, the one showing the most emotion. Tears are trickling openly down his cheeks, from what I know about the guy he has younger siblings who would be about the kid's age. I hate to think what is going through his mind right now.

Peeta and Katniss. Well they're another different story. Well in fact the two of them are different stories from the other. Peeta is sitting there, unmoving. His hands are clasped tight in Katniss' and his face is set in a grim expression of grief. Katniss is staring at the screen, her face a deathly white, her eyes wide and unmoving and I can think of one name echoing around the room: Primrose. I never met the kid but the way that all the District 12 people talk about her tells me that she was something special, even if she would never have won the Games the way Katniss did.

I don't know what it is about 12 year olds and the Hunger Games. In 76 years of the Games, only one 12 year old has ever won the Games, it wasn't as if the girl had any hope to start off with. And now there is only one left, of the seven who originally entered the Games. This isn't the first time I've witnessed these reactions of course, we aren't all cold-hearted murderers unlike those who orchestrated our Games. At the end of the day it is a constant battle for us all, even Gale suffers as much as the rest of us. Haunted memories that seem to come back, want to scream in our ears and make us feel that we want to rebel. But what is there to rebel against?

Everyone would say it was 'typical' of me to have a bottle in my hand, to be the only one still trying to forget through liquor after what I've been through. But they don't understand. No one except most of the people in this room understands. Hell on earth for 74 years, for the 22 days that I was in that arena is now being repeated on a live feed and they expect me to do nothing?

Katniss is the first to move. Abruptly she stands during The Fallen although the list is very short tonight. Only the smiling face of Carlie Mansfield shines in the sky as Katniss speaks. "I can't do this."

And she flees. But as we all look hopelessly after her and Peeta gets up without a word to follow her, we all know that she has echoed the thought in all of our hearts. We can't do this, but we must. And that is what is killing us all. I know I have to speak.

"Change is coming. It is time to change the arena again."

* * *

><p><strong>RIP to the dead tributes<strong>

**County 11 - CARLIE MANSFIELD, wounds inflicted by Star Black**

**What do you think? That review box there is just waiting for you to write in it!**


	43. Heat Rises

**I did rather depressingly warn you that it was now going to be a one chapter a month fic now and I am really sorry about that. Thanks to those who did review! Just to let you know, the more you guys review the more likely your tributes are to survive. A huge shout out to gamings-reminiscence who wrote me the loveliest review and made me feel so much better so thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, what do you think of the new arena?**

* * *

><p><strong>County 14 – Apollo Alphaeus (17)<strong>

I wish that the gods would help the Gamemakers to stop doing whatever they are doing that is knocking us out rather violently before changing the arena completely. It hurts an awful lot, I don't like to think that my brain cells are being put to waste but if that is the will of the gods then so be it, I don't want to think that negatively about the great plans that the gods have for me in this arena, whether it is to die or to go home. I know which one I prefer but it is not my will, I know I have no say in the matter because I am merely a person willed into existence on this earth by Zeus and his mighty judgement cannot be questioned.

The new arena that they have chosen is very curious indeed. Whereas I have been able to surmise the approximate measurements of the arenas that have come before, here I cannot see an end to the barren landscape before me. I can feel the heat rising already, how could it get hotter than it had been on Tracy Island? I cannot see very far due to the numerous amounts of hills. But they are not normal hills for they are black in colour, rivers of lava rather than water flow around and I suddenly get the sense that this is a very dark place, one that cannot be trusted at all.

I have to say I do rather like the new colour of the outfits, the outfits themselves intrigue as to how they manage to change colour, but the scheme for this arena while not helpful to blend in which has been similar to the other outfits, it reminds me of the colour of sand. It is golden yellow, like Athena's hair and mine in fact and so I in a way cease to exist if I close my eyes and curl up in a ball. If I had been on Tracy Island with this outfit, I could have blended in easily. I wonder what it will mean for the next arena. I can already see where our outfits match the arena with. I am in the middle of a space where there is very little shelter and I can see something in the distance that unsettles me an awful lot. The arena seems to have been moving with each change and I have noticed every time that there have been two pinnacles in the place, two points that can be seen from most places in the arena. And my blood runs cold when I see the danger that lurks in the hills in this arena. For while the others have been harmless and just here, perhaps as decoration or a forewarning, the two hills are rather pointed and have broken tops. And spewing out of them, perhaps as a warning of what might come and I fear when that will happen, are chunks of red. I know exactly what that is.

"Welcome remaining tributes to the new arena." Caesar's voice is still chirpy, how is that even possible? "You might have noticed that the hills have a little extra decoration. If I were you, I wouldn't get too close. May the odds be ever in your favour tributes, welcome to Mordor."

**County 3 – Cornelia Tertia (13)**

There's something about today that unnerves me. I don't know what it is. Perhaps the fact that there are volcanos at the ends of the arena has something to do with it. I don't like the fact that they could blow at any moment, were the previous outfits trying to warn us of something? We are already on the move, Sandy and I. The terrain is barren but there are life forms. It isn't as desolate and void of any help as we can't see any tributes easily, despite the fact that when we woke up we were practically on the side of the volcano. It is hard work trying to get through this; we have no idea when something strange is going to happen.

Suddenly Sandy stops in front of me, her features are creased in worry. "What is it?"

She bites her lip. "I'm not sure. But I don't feel safe here."

I roll my eyes. She may be a sweet girl but she can be a little thick at times. "We are in the middle of the Hunger Games Sandy, of course we aren't safe."

She sighs. "No, not that kind of unsafe. A different kind of unsafe that is just here. Maybe it is just a patch but we need to get going, I don't think we'd do ourselves any favours by staying around."

I don't really understand what Sandy is going on about but her instincts are generally quite good and so we start to pick up the pace. The air is humid and forcing the arena outfits closer to our skin. There is a crack that I feel under my feet and suddenly realise why Sandy didn't feel safe. There are cracks appearing all over the surface of where we are at the moment. "RUN!" I shout, I know this is no coincidence. They are trying to get us to run, trying to catch us.

And I am correct in my thinking. For as soon as several cracks have appeared and they are wide enough, red hot lava starts spewing out of them. Not at the same time and not in the same order, but completely randomly. They aren't trying to catch us out; they are trying to come after us. We hop from crack to crack, from square of earth that is holding us up to the next. And each time they get closer, the lava spills higher, covering a further distance.

As I hop over another crack, I know I have made a mistake before I can stop myself. A red hot glow emits and suddenly I am consumed with an unending pain. I cannot move, my legs buckle under me and I cry out in pain. It hurts, it is killing me!

"Cornelia!" I hear Sandy's cry but she has reached the safety of an area where there is no cracks and no lava spewing out.

I shake my head. "I'm not going make it." I can feel tears streaking my cheeks. I wish that my brothers and sisters would not see me die in such pain and anguish but it was never my choice. "Go Sandy! Run!" I call and that is the last thing I say before the blackness consumes me, I close my eyes and will myself home.

**County 10 – Aella Wexler (15)**

There is a great sense of impatience in the Careers. I can sense what is happening, it has happened with so many alliances over the Games that I've watched. Now that we have known each other for two weeks, has it really been that long, we are getting to know where each other's weaknesses lie and what can set us off as easy as anything. We've learned, perhaps most importantly, who in the alliance we can trust and who we can't. I have made those decisions myself and while I think that she appears kind and sweet, someone who is a deadly killer, it is Phoenix that I don't trust one bit in the group. Seph may be a useless leader but she has taken charge and unless we want our alliance to fall apart, which we don't really at this late stage in the Games where we can pick off the tributes even easier, we have to stick together.

But something about Phoenix recently has seemed off. She is still outspoken and contributing to the ideas of the group a fair amount, but there are times where she looks secretive, as if she has a great secret to hide that is more dangerous than anyone else has anticipated. I never really took her to be the backstabbing type but perhaps that is what she is hiding. I have a feeling I will have to be keeping a very good eye on her for the next few days. Of all the ways to go in the arena, I never really guessed it would be being betrayed by a fellow ally. If I want to survive, I'm going to have to use my wits more than ever.

We are trekking at the moment, always good to keep on the move! Seph is leading and Skyler is most definitely not far behind. For the fact that we have been in the arena for 11 days, it is perhaps a miracle that we haven't completely destroyed the alliance what with the incredible tension spreading around the group. So much for a 'Career' pack, we have only contributed to 12 of the deaths in the arena, and we are over half way through the tributes. How is that possible?

Suddenly, Seph puts a hand out and we all stop. She has rather good hearing and a strange ability to be able to sense when she can hear or feel that another tribute or alliance is in the vicinity. Perhaps it is due to training or some other reason but I have a feeling that she relies on her gut instinct a lot, perhaps too much.

"Stay silent." She whispers, her voice barely above the gentle breeze that is whispering around us. We have very little coverage to protect us from the sight of other tributes, other than the hills that are making the trek that much harder.

"What is it?" Electron hisses back, we have all learned to master the art of silent whispering.

She frowns momentarily, her brow creased in a slight concentration before she points over a hill to our left. "I think we might have found some targets." She smiles and we all managed to heave a small sigh of relief, perhaps this day won't be as fruitless as we thought.

**County 19 – Melena Marcus (17)**

Something doesn't seem right. I say it to myself every day, and that's probably because I need to remind myself that I am not tucked up in bed back in county 19 or in the Capitol, wishing and waiting for my father to come home. I wish I had met him, just the once. Mother never told me why he was made an Avox but that's so rare for it to happen that I cannot believe that it has happened. I wish I knew what had happened to me, did he survive the rebellion?

The new arena confuses me. There is very little sign of life around here the humid temperature is slightly stifling and I am wondering if they are using the heat to try and kill us off. Do they want us to die of dehydration? The only flow of liquid that seems to surround us is lava and unless we want it to burn our insides, I don't see how we can stay alive for much longer.

The thing is, we are bored. Shark is looking for another adventure, another chance to prove to his father that he isn't weak and ridiculous. He told us that that was why he volunteered. I still struggle to understand this concept, why would someone take so drastic an action just to try and prove something.

There is one good thing that has come out of this new arena. We have become closer as an alliance. We have been fairly left alone since Selena's death, nearly a week ago, and I continue to hope that it is going to stay that way. We are resting for a while; we have been travelling all day, hoping for a sign that something good is going to come out of whatever situation we are in. The fact that we have been left relatively alone and we weren't so badly affected in that second bloodbath unnerves me and we all seem to have recovered fairly well since that awful incident at the pool in Tracy Island. I still can't get the picture of Darius' body out of my mind and I have to admit that Leander and I are still trying to work out when we can get away from Shark.

Then we all freeze, because it might just be a trick of the mind but it might be something very real, but I can hear voice, we can all. "RUN!" Shark shouts as he has turned and we all turn to see the Careers smiling as they run down one of the smaller hills after us.

Somehow I know that I am in greater danger than the other two boys. They are faster runners and I can see a mad glint in all of their eyes which tells me they are coming for murder and to kill. The terrain makes it more difficult and I hate to think that they are catching up with me.

Leander and Shark have disappeared and the urgent pat of feet tells me that they are getting closer and catching up with me. And before I know it, a sharp shooting pain jolts through my stomach. And the last thing I know before I collapse on the floor is I see the grin of Skyler Senclare and the double-shafted axe that sticks out of my stomach. I guess that my death had to come at some point; I just hoped it wouldn't be as early as this.

**County 12 – Alexis Steelsheen (15)**

_BOOM! _And that cannon leaves us now leaves with 26 tributes alive, including myself. Another day is over, another two dead tributes and I wonder who they are. Ever since we discovered that Philip has been after me, I have decided to take my own form of revenge. He has been seeking me, and now I have decided to go for him. I have a good feeling about being able to get him. He has no idea that I am coming for him, when we find him, he won't know what has hit him.

The others have been rather complacent. They've understood our rivalry ever since we decided that we were going to be allies. I'm not quite sure why they want to get rid of him but if it is going to be something that is beneficial to the whole alliance. We have been moving around the new arena for quite a while now, if we are going to track down Philip and Lia we have to get close to them. Our four numbered alliance gives us a distinct advantage as well which is a very good thing if we are to survive the inevitable fight that could involve at least one of us getting killed. Of course we have to hope that it is either Philip or Lia, perhaps even better would be if both were removed from the arena for good.

Night is falling fast in the first day of our experience of the Mordor arena. There are very few differences to the arena and it is very hard to tell where we have been and where we are going. For all we know, we could be travelling in circles and getting no closer to the group. The only thing that tells us that we are vaguely close is the two volcanoes which lie at either end of the arena.

Night is falling fast and we find a tree to settle under for the night. Novin is taking first watch but we are only doing short shifts so that we can be all raring with a good night's sleep for whatever the next day will bring success or lack thereof.

And soon the tell-tale sign that night has truly fallen starts with the anthem being played. Now I've never been one for a taste in music but it is quite nice, not as nice as the Capitol anthem that used to exist. They had their rather good reasons for not keeping it of course. To be honest, as I see the faces of Cornelia and Melena pass in and out of sight, their sweet smiles gone forever, I am not surprised. There are some tributes who I am surprised that they have lasted this long in the arena and I am sure that, as we are now a smaller group, the arena will bring more surprises and perhaps we might even die quicker. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Mordor from Lord of the Rings. In all honesty and please don't shoot me for this, I have never really seen very much of LotR so the arena is based on my brother's descriptions and Google Images. Please correct me if I make any mistakes, thank you!<strong>

**What did you guys think? Also, as we are now down to 26 remaining tributes, there is now a poll on my profile! Who do you want to be in your top 15 tributes? I would love to know who your favourites are because it does affect my decisions!**


	44. Check Behind

**HOLLA! Well would you look at that! I've managed to update twice in one month despite all my exams! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys are totally awesome! Don't forget to vote if you haven't in the poll, it has been adjusted for the results of this chapter. I promise I am taking your votes into account as well as my realistic ideas. You can vote for up to 15 tributes and the poll will be up until the end of this month so vote fast!**

**Here is another chapter, I DO NOT OWN the quotes made here and well done if you got them (they are in the last POV) before the characters did!**

**Day 12**

* * *

><p><strong>County 14 – Cyan Relting (17)<strong>

There is something about the new arena that has kept all of us on our toes, quite a bit. I hate this new arena, it has increased the chances of our dying by several seeing as we have very little water left and the humidity matched with the possibility that the volcanoes could blow at any moment by the looks of them, isn't exactly the most settling thing to be living with. We are towards the middle of the arena, on the hunt for something, anything that will keep us alive. I can see Sofee and Kalli are already starting to slow down but I have to press on, we have to find somewhere before time runs out for us all. We are twelve days in the Games and there are only now the amount of tributes that there would be at the start of the Games. I can remember hearing about one Game where it lasted three weeks. We are almost two weeks into the Games, how much longer can I bear this?

We are not very weighed down by what we are carrying. Kalli, with her years of training by her famous aunt Enobaria, is used to the heavy load and although we do not have as much equipment for survival as I know other alliances will have, we have enough so that we will be able to defend ourselves if we are attacked. However I, ever the rather pessimistic as people say but I much prefer realist, have surmised that if we do not find a water source soon enough, we will not be able to survive another couple of days.

"There!" A shout comes from ahead of me, it is Kalli and she turns with a genuine smile on her face, something I have not seen very often. Her eyes are alight and there is a sparkle in her eyes that makes my hopes rise. Although it is probably a mirage so I can't get my hopes up too much.

Despite that I promised myself I would not get myself attached to anyone in the arena, Sofee and Kalli are more like my family than ever now. We have kept an eye out for each other and we trust each other far more than we used to.

But before we can get to what Kalli is pointing to, I suddenly feel something on my shoulder; something that I know shouldn't be there. I can't believe I hadn't felt it through my arena outfit. "Um, girls?" I call uncertainly.

Sofee pales as she sees what it is. "Cyan, don't move."

"I wasn't exactly planning on." I snap back but the fear is evident. "What is it?"

She shakes her head slowly and Kalli comes back to us. "What is – oh no Cyan!"

"Yes, I know, I have something on my shoulder that you are both scared about now just tell me what it is!"

My voice is louder than it should be but I am panicking, I could die! "Cyan it's your mutt, the one they released into the arena to find you."

That doesn't sound good at all. "What sort of creature is it?"

But none of them have time to answer before I feel a sharp jolt of pain, venom coursing through my veins before it stops my heart. Time for me to step back and let someone else win this time.

**County 2 – Nikki Fray (16)**

_BOOM! _I don't care that another canon has gone off. The world seems so much emptier now. I can't think about anything, well barely anything. I don't even really want to know the details of what exactly happened to Darius, I mean I know the vague idea because I was there when it happened. The sight of his mangled body covered in those disgusting sores and marked by the acid, the skin peeling off his skin like an orange. I had told him! I told him that we had to check the water before either of us went in. but did he listen? No. Did he even stop to think? No. Was he stupid, cocky and arrogant? Yes.

Having been away from Alice for nearly two weeks, I've got used to seeing her not being around. But Alyss? She came into the Games to save me, to make sure I got out of here alive. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't let her die, that we would both leave the arena together, Victors both of us. We'd win it for Cato and those others we have died who we cared about. I've always wondered what living the Victor's life would be like. Now, having seen so many kids die both older and younger than me, I think I've got a glimpse. It's a cold and lonely place where you are haunted by the memory of those who died so that you could live. How do people live like that?

No! I am Nicolette Fray, the future wife of Cato, the girl who defied the odds because some git so called friend volunteered me for the Games, the girl who will avenge Alyss' death and take the crown from all those other tributes. I will have my revenge on those who got in Alyss' way and took her away from me. I will have my revenge on all who stopped me from getting to Cato, he was mine and they pulled him away from me.

The land stretches out in front of me. I am slightly closer to one of the volcanoes, they are such fascinating things. Of course I would not dare to go so near to it that I might be in danger but close enough so that other tributes won't find me because they daren't come near. Unlike my recently deceased ally, I can smell danger when it is coming. I think and I hope that I am close enough where none of the other tributes will be but far away enough so that I don't get caught out if it does explode.

Mordor is a very curious choice of arena. I now have enough supplies that suited the three of us from the bloodbath but that means I have thrice as much that I need now. I feel it is starting to weigh me down. What can I do to continue my conquest but not slow me down?

I've got it! I stop walking and dive inside one of the rucksacks to find the length of rope that we were waiting for the perfect moment to use. Funnily enough I did actually pay attention when I visited the snares section in training, unlike Darius and Alyss. I knew I had to be smart and pay attention at every station and not just the weapons. I am smart and I am going to use all my wits to survive. Now I just have to remember how to perfect it and then I might be getting my third kill. That's better than some of the Careers! Bring it on, you lot are going down.

**County 4 – Leander Denton (15)**

Melena. Of all the people to have died so soon, I never expected sweet and harmless Melena to be one of them. She was the only one who was keeping our alliance together. What are we supposed to do now? She was so strong and I know that I am not. She was the one who had orchestrated the plan to get away from Shark, to be rid of him. Can I do that now?

It disgusts me that the Games are a form of sport, some kind of entertainment. How could we have enjoyed this? How could we have let this go on for so long? I wonder perhaps if the Capitol people still see it as a Game. Now that 76 of their own have been snatched away from them, 52 are dead; perhaps they have seen how brutal what we are being put through is. Do they understand the suffering, the pain and the torture? Maybe they should have just put everyone from the Capitol into the arena. How much longer would it have gone on then? Would anyone of us still be alive right now?

What is killing me so much right now is what we did. What Shark and I did, or rather what we didn't do. We ran. We let her die at the hands of the Careers and we haven't stopped running since, I think we've outrun them but you can never be sure, this is the Hunger Games for crying out loud! It isn't a game. Our equipment only weighs us down slightly, we lost one of the backpacks which Melena had but we have to defend ourselves.

Shark seems so cool, calm and collected as he progresses. How can he be? We've just lost a friend, someone we cared about. If he had really cared about her, he would at least have made an effort to look sad. But no, he is acting as if nothing has happened. Is it self-assurance or genuine lack of humanity?

"How can you be like this? So calm and collected? We let Melena die!" I let it out finally; I am tired of bottling up my emotions. I need to understand.

He snorts. "You think I don't care? We have to move on; we can't dwell on what we could have done."

He starts to walk again but I run, catching him up. "Exactly, we could have done something. But we didn't. What does that make us Shark?"

He sighs and turns around again. "Survivors. This is the survival of the fittest; Melena was never going to be the winner."

That's it, I can't face him. Good thing I've got the other backpack. "That's it. I'm sorry Shark but we're going to have to split up."

That stops him in his tracks. "What?"

I try to explain, sounding slightly desperate. "This is never going to work. We're down to 25 tributes and I don't want to have to face you in the final. I can't kill you." I bite my lip apologetically. "See you around Shark. Good luck."

And before he can say anything, I turn and start to walk. I expect perhaps him to shout after me, to ask for a better explanation which I know I can't give, but there is nothing. And then, in the silence, I hear a whizzing noise through the air before an indescribable pain shoots through my stomach. I look down before I fall to see a spear sticking out through my stomach. I feel my body collapse under me and I lie on the ground, I can feel myself fading away. A shadow comes over me as my breath starts to get shallower. The end is coming. I can feel the mace and backpack being ripped away from me before an unimaginable pain as the spear is pulled out.

And the last words I hear are Shark's. "Well you know what, I don't have a problem. Sweet dreams."

**County 18 – Lia Sparrow (14)**

_BOOM! _The second cannon of the day sounds and Philip and I look around us once more. There has been a growing sense of paranoia as we realise the count as been going down. That makes now only 24 tributes left alive, the amount there would be in a normal Games. Except this isn't a normal Hunger Games, it means 53 of our fellow tributes are dead and the alliance will be getting more and more dangerous.

Perhaps we should off soon, I mean I don't want to face Philip in the final but with the rivalry between him and Alexis, I have a feeling I won't be. I want to be as far away from that particular battleground as possible when it comes. I don't trust Philip enough to keep me alive if I am faced with the other members of Alexis' alliance who I have no doubt will not hesitate to kill me. Now that I am the only remaining tribute from county 18, this factor is becoming more and truer for other tributes as well; I only have Philip who has sworn not to kill me. If it is down to the two of us in the end, I know I cannot guarantee that he will follow through with that. But frankly I cannot promise I will not kill him either, the odds are in neither of our favours with stronger tributes out there.

It is strange to think that we were once a larger alliance. It has been 11 days since Tylin died and 4 days since Aiden left us and for a strange and perhaps unsettling reason, I have managed to get over it. Is that right? Is that okay? Should I feel more remorse for the fact that they died so that I could live for this long? What should I feel? These last couple of weeks have been so tumultuous that I hardly know what is right and wrong in the most bizarre circumstances that I find myself in, ones that had never I even dreamed I would find myself in. The present is the focus now; I have to make sure that I focus on winning, or at least lasting as long as I can.

"Pst." Philip is waving over to me from where he is crouched behind one of the smaller hills that help make the makeup of Mordor.

Jumping lightly over a small river of lava that flows between us, having randomly appeared once more, I crouch down beside him and try to see what he has noticed. "What is it?" I enquire softly, my voice barely above a whisper as I strain my eyes to work out what it is he has seen.

The light is starting to fade, we have now approximated that the Gamemakers might not be messing with our heads and the volcanoes mark the East and West ends of the arena as the sun falls slowly behind one of them, bathing the arena in soft shades of yellow and orange, elongating shadows and making us more vulnerable than to other tributes than ever before. I estimate that in twenty minutes maximum, night would have truly fallen and the faces of the deceased will be shown, I am curious to know who it is.

But I gasp as I finally make out the shapes of those who we have been hunting for twelve days. Philip is not making a move, which means he is scheming. He is making pans, waiting for the right time. And therefore so shall I.

**County 6 – Sebastian Sleith (15)**

It has been 5 days since we lost Giyran, I feel like it has been so much longer. Thanks to the wonderful cream that had been sent to Romeo, he has been healed although there is still an angry black scar where Electron bit him. He is up and walking again and has been coming up with many another appropriate quotes from his little book of Shakespeare plays. I never thought I would be so open to another tribute about my feelings and my life.

I had never imagined that Romeo would also bring my self-esteem up. He has a great self-depreciating humour that has made me feel that little much better about myself. He doesn't care of what I was like back in county 6 or in the Capitol, he has a thirst of knowledge that rivals mine and it is great to finally to have someone who I can have decent intellectual conversations with. It was something that was so rare in county 6, despite the fact that at least one of us is going to end up dead by the end of this. Funnily enough, it isn't something that has crossed my mind as much as I had thought it would.

Night has fallen and we have taken shelter near the East volcano, not too near of course, we aren't stupid. But there is enough protection from other tributes. There are a couple of trees around here and I think there might be a water source that we can investigate tomorrow. But we don't want to endanger ourselves by going out at night and potentially stumbling across another tribute or worse an alliance that we know will be a threat to our lives. The last thing either of us wants is a false move to betray us both.

The anthem plays and we finally get to see the faces of the fallen. The first to appear is that of Leander Denton, I don't really remember the guy but I feel a pang of sadness anyway. He was another kid just like me who has just not managed to last as long as me. The second older face is that of Cyan Relting, another one I vaguely recognise but that depressingly familiar sense of sadness washes over me once more.

The faces fade away, never to be seen again. "Hey, Seb?" Romeo leans over and whispers. I don't really like the nickname he has given me but I can't really bring myself to correct him.

I raise an eyebrow; I can tell he is thinking about something, calculating something that may have some significance. "Yeah?"

"We're down to 24 tributes." He mutters. "It's as if a Hunger Games has just started."

I snort, then smirk as I reply in even tones that I know will make him chuckle. "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but ourselves."

Romeo smirks and chuckles. "You've been spending too much time around me. Henry V, nice one." He looks out onto the expanse that is the arena before turning to me. "You get some sleep; I'll take the watch tonight."

I can't complain about an extra bit of sleep although I will make sure Romeo gets another slot tomorrow. Its how we've operated for the last twelve days and I don't have any qualms with not changing it. "Sure. Sleep well."

Romeo nods. "Enjoy. For in dreams we enter a world that is not our own."

I frown, that definitely isn't a Shakespeare quote. "Where's that from?"

He grins. "Caught you out. It's from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, book written in the 21st century."

I'll have to remember that if I get back home. If being the key word.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a HUGE Potterhead so I felt that there would have to be a HP quote in there somewhere. Next chapter, and I might update this a little sooner, will NOT take place in the arena. I will not say whether that means a return to the counties or to the base of the mentors and Gamemakers...mwahahahaha!<strong>

**What did you guys think? I love and appreciate all your thoughts and reviews!**


	45. An Interlude

**HOLLA! I am so sorry, I wish that this had been done quicker but my exams finished last Tuesday (YAY!) and I have been busily writing ever since. So as aI promised, this is not focused on the tributes but I have decided to take a look at a chapter from the perspective of some of the mentors. This shows them all together and are some of my favourite mentors I chose. I will try to incoporate an outsider POV in each chapter to make it a little more different.**

**Also, bonus points if you can guess the references in James Kirk's POV and the nod I have given to an amazing British actor. I promise you I have done this on purpose. Oh and the Sherlock by the way is from the BRITISH TV series, not Elementary.**

**So, here it is and I hope to update a little quicker now my exams are done! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 18 mentor – The Doctor<strong>

Another day dawns and it is strange to think of how many tributes are still left. This is now the 13th day in the arena for the tributes, that means it has been 18 days exactly since I was taken from the TARDIS. As curious and strange as it may sound for someone who has never grown emotionally attached to very many people, I miss Martha. Sure I have Annie for company but she has been getting progressively worse since we lost Cordelia at that second bloodbath. We are one of the few counties that actually has two tributes left, hat off if I had one to Kathy and Emmett who have successfully managed to keep three of their tributes alive. The last county that managed to do that was us in fact, before Cordelia died in that horrible second bloodbath.

I have tried and tried to get my head around this idea but for some reason the whole thing doesn't make sense, how could the TARDIS have not known about this and then we could have stopped it? Would it have changed the course of history? How much more different would things have been now if I had stopped it?

Perhaps that is why the TARDIS didn't alert me to it, she knew that I would come here, that I would be forced to mentor the children. There are some things that you cannot change in history and this will be one of them. People seem to think that when I stop them from doing things to stop time being disrupted; I am being unfair and cruel. Quite the opposite in fact, I have already seen the terrible effects of what would happen if I were to allow people to change the most important points in history. Devastating does not even begin to describe it; a whole new chain of events, an alternate reality comes forth unless I go back once more which just confuses everything.

I groan as I pull myself out of bed, these beds are not like the ones in the TARDIS and I have still not yet accustomed to being in the same time zone doing exactly the same thing for two weeks. I have not had that experience in a long while, I cannot tell you how long exactly but it was a good few regenerations ago. The shower here, though, is extremely good and I feel I find myself refreshed and ready to go when I step out back in my usual pinstripe suit and long coat. I don't see how anyone can see anything wrong with this outfit, I rock it so hard and it's comfortable. My eyes cloud over slightly and I fumble around on the table next to my bed to find the glasses that I have become almost needy of.

Annie is already up and having breakfast by the time I enter the apartment. I am still not used to the silence that should have been filled by the voices of Edward, Reid, Cordelia and Lia as we found over the four days we got to know them. I give a gentle smile; I have learnt very quickly that Annie needs to be treated with care. I could have worked it out on my own but I have a smile sliver of gratitude towards Peeta for taking me aside and explaining her situation.

Pity is one of the many emotions I try to rarely express but she has fallen on the hardest of times. I only hope that I can make this process easier and not harder for her.

**County 7 mentor – Lucy Pevensie**

We've had these meetings once a week and I for one am glad that it has given me and Caspian time to talk. I don't like the fact that I am still here in honesty. Gale is a really nice guy, he and Peter would get on well, but he isn't the same. I know why I'm here and what this entails; I will know exactly why I have to go home when I do, either because we have failed or because we have succeeded. Losing Ranen and Daphne has been bad enough, I still their smiling faces each night and I am only reassured that I am doing some sort of a good job by knowing that Lorelei and Archie are still alive, still fighting despite having lost Nobie and Carlie.

That little girl was so young and fought to the end. I would have liked to talk with the county 8 mentors about that incident but Enobaria scares me and Peter Pan is just weird. His flying thing is awesome but he is a show off and just a confused boy.

About half of the mentors are there when we arrive. We haven't lost many of the mentors despite losing so many tributes. Bond stayed, muttering something about fighting until the bitter end but Elinor left us soon after Aiden died. Surprisingly both the mentors from 19 stayed but something tells me that they will be leaving soon, they can't offer very much help and Marius left yesterday, love sick is what I heard but he said he needed to be back in France with his friends. I think either is a very valid reason to get out of here. That still leaves 35 of us mentors here for 24 tributes, of course 8 of them will be staying here anyway, more than one mentor per tribute. I imagine that more mentors will leave as more tributes die, or perhaps they will stay to the bitter end like Bond. I'm still unsure as to what I will do if the time comes.

"Hey Lucy!" Caspian greets me warmly as I slip into a seat next to him. We are not required to sit next to our fellow county mentors and I can see that there are others who know each other who are talking. I've been thankful that although I am one of the youngest tributes I am not the only teenage mentor and this has not changed the way people see me.

"Hello Caspian." I return his greeting and mentally note that Gale has gone over to Katniss and Peeta as he has done every other time. "Hello Jane." I greet my fellow Englishwoman who nods with a small smile on her face. She doesn't talk very much and I fail to see why she was chosen but there had to have been a good reason, all the mentors have their abilities.

There has been a build-up of tension between many of the mentors, some to do with the Games and as to which county will win but also because of people coming from similar places. Bellatrix and Hermione especially seem to create so much tension that if they weren't in other company, they would kill each other. Let's just hope that they can hold out until one of them chooses to go home and it will be over.

**County 19 mentor – James Kirk **

I've been debating the question ever since Melena died our last hope at County 19 winning. If I had been brutally honest with myself, we didn't stand a chance with the tributes but I was never going to tell them that, was i? Should I go back to the Enterprise? Will it be the same time as when I left or will they have done the mission, frozen the volcano and got Spock out of there in time? Or do I stay until we know the winner? Will I remember anything when I go back? What would Spock do? Dammit, the one time I need him so badly for such a dilemma and he isn't here? Why does life have to be like that?

I slip into the room with the last of the mentors, grabbing a seat next to Sherlock. The guy creeps me out quite a bit but he is of some comfort as he reminds me of Spock and looks suspiciously like a Commander that I used to know, or I read about a long time ago. I can't remember the name but hey, at least it is some kind of memory of home.

Katniss coughs slightly and it is as if a spell has been cast over the whole group, all immediately falling silent. "Thank you all for coming. I know you will be concerned about your tributes but there are other Gamemakers who are keeping an eye on them. We will let you know of any deaths or major changes that need to be alerted."

She looked to Peeta who nodded. "With now only 24 tributes left in the Games, Katniss and I with the other Gamemakers have made a decision. We want to offer those who are not from Panem to go home. today." There are several wide eyes and surprised looks at this. We can go home even if the tributes aren't all dead. "When you go home, you can choose whether to remember what you have experienced here at the Hunger Games or not. You will be returned to exactly the same moment in time that you left it and nothing will have changed. Only your experiences if you choose to remember will serve as a reminder."

Katniss nodded and took over once again. They are like Spock and I, a team who cannot be separated. "However not all the mentors can go home, as you can understand. We ask that if anyone is to go home, that there is one mentor left to look after the tributes of their county. You have to choose between you who is going to go home if either of you wish to."

Gale leant in from a few places away from them. "We'll give you a few minutes to think about it. I'd advice going to your fellow county mentor and talking it over with them. I know this has come as a surprise."

I am sitting next to Dorothy and I smile as we exchange as a nod. We've both made up our minds and I have a feeling that no one will mind. "So," Peeta speaks after a few minutes from his place next to River Song, "what has everyone decided?"

**County 11 mentor – River Song**

It wasn't as if it was a hard decision as to whether to stay or not. Be here and be free, be free to talk to the Doctor and learn so much more about the different worlds that the Doctor cannot visit and the kids that I am surrounded by. Or wound up back in prison, back behind bars where I cannot experience this phenomenon for very much longer? Going was never an option, and the Doctor would never just leave, I know the man too well and he will stay until the bitter end.

There is a short pause after Peeta has spoken; people shoot each other furtive glances. No one wants to admit that they want to leave but I can sense just by the way that people have relaxed or stiffened slightly I can tell who has decided or not. Having spent years travelling, you get to understand people's quirks and ways even if you haven't known them for very long.

Finally I decide to speak; I might as well start the whole thing off. "I'm sticking around. I want to see this to the bitter end."

Peeta smiles gratefully at me. "I'm staying as well." I relax slightly as the Doctor glances at me and affirms his desire to stay. I know that man far too well; he won't leave half way through something as important as this.

After that, it doesn't take very long to establish who is staying and who isn't. I am surprised when Kathy H declares her intention to stay, perhaps she feels that she needs to help Emmett as they still have three tributes from their county remaining, a strong group for once. After a while, we establish that only 25 of us are staying, at least that makes for almost one mentor for every tribute. I know I shouldn't be surprised by some of people who decided to leave. I didn't expect Carlisle to leave, but someone must never leave a woman about to give birth. With my family history, I should know better than that. But at least Nancy is staying, that girl's a fighter and I like it.

"I want to go." The murmur comes as we look around the table, the meeting almost over. The voice is small for a boy who has seemed so confident. His head lifts and I see that the speaker is Percy, the demigod. I have to admit his powers were intriguing and we've established that Hermione's staying so it doesn't matter whether Percy leaves or stays.

Katniss nods in understanding. "Of course Percy. Do you want to say why, you don't have to."

Percy bites his lip. "There's something I need to tell someone." He glances to Hermione who nods encouragingly. "I need to tell someone something that's too important to wait."

Well that's just too sugar-coated sweet for words isn't it? What's the bet a girl has something to do with that? Seeing as they only have Sebastian left from their county and he's doing rather well as it is, I can understand why they would only feel the need for one of them to remain. I have a feeling that Hermione staying does have something to do with the fact that Bellatrix has left with a flourish. Normally I can get along with humans but that woman is the one that I cannot stand to be in the same room. For once, I am glad that I am not in the presence of anyone such as her.

**County 3 mentor – Remus Lupin**

Relief is coated over Hermione's face and I have a feeling that I look exactly the same. Bellatrix has finally gone back to wherever she had been when we left her in 1996. The meeting is dismissed and I make my way over to Alex. He's decided to leave and go back to the school; the kid has wasted enough trying to save the world. I have to say I admire his courage being able to do all that kind of thing, I fail to see though how the government can morally use a boy who is only 15 and put him in situations where he could die. I mean what kind of person does that?

"Good meeting you Alex." I shake his hand firmly. The boy has been good company and we are trying to work out a way to keep each other posted about what happens to Romeo, our last remaining tribute.

Alex smiles, the boy acts way above his age and he stands almost as tall as me, fixing me with a gaze that is calculative and hard. "Thank you Remus, I am glad to have met you."

Alex joins the group of the other 10 mentors who have decided to leave. There is an almost even number of men and women leaving and he smiles at Carlisle, the man who has acted like a father to all of the younger mentors. I am sad to see Hamlet leaving, a curious character but interesting talk all the same. The three of them are joined by Percy and Peter Pan who was a very interesting boy to be around, his theories and methods of flying was astounding and well worth writing a paper on if I ever get the time.

The women leaving I was slightly more surprised by. Bellatrix of course is leaving but both Max and Precious have decided to go, the latter slightly less surprising than the former. The girl with wings was what she was called around the place and she really was a rather extraordinary girl. Georgina has been pining after her dog for a long time so it is almost a relief that she has decided to return home as well, another English person but its okay. Dorothy Gale finally decided to leave, I still fail to see why she came here in the first place but she was a sweet girl and she will be missed for her charm, I suppose another pining after the pet dog does mean that there is a further element of homesickness revealed. The last girl whom I wasn't surprised to see was Jane. A quiet lady, I don't really know her that well but she managed to do a fairly good job with Seph and as much as she could with such an unresponsive girl as Eve but she did her best.

As I walk into the county 3 apartment, it is strangely quiet and I think fondly of Tonks. She was my one reason that I could go back, I could tell her exactly how I feel about her. But I am a coward and I still do not have that courage. Perhaps one day I will get the chance to. Perhaps one day I will do what Percy has done and revealed his feelings. Just not today. Today I have to see my tribute through as far as he can.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Here is a list of the mentors that still remain in the Panem world:<strong>

**County 1 - Katniss Everdeen  
>County 2 - Sherlock Holmes<br>County 3 - Remus Lupin  
>County 4 - Johanna Mason<br>County 5 - Nancy Blackett  
>County 6 - Hermione Granger<br>County 7 - Gale Hawthorne & Lucy Pevensie  
>County 8 - Enorbaria<br>County 9 - Sheldon Cooper & Madeleine  
>County 10 - Emmett Cullen &amp; Kathy H<br>County 11 - Peeta Mellark & River Song  
>County 12 - Haymitch Abernathy<br>County 13 - Prince Caspian  
>County 14 - Tintin<br>County 16 - Viola Eade & Beetee  
>County 17 - James Bond<br>County 18 - The Doctor & Annie Odair  
>County 19 - Captain J.T. Kirk<strong>

**Would love to hear your feedback as always!**


	46. Grudge Ending

**HOLLA! I'm back! That has got to be one of the quickest updates I've ever done! So we are now back in the arena and catching up! Looks like a long-time grudge is about to be sorted. If you want to sponsor a tribute or send them something, there are 198 sponsor points available to use! Check out my profile to see what you can buy! You don't have to send something to your tribute.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have been really supportive and I hope that now I have a structure to when I have to post the five stories I am writing, I will have regular updates every 16 days, hopefully quicker than that if I am more proactive!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 3 – Romeo Montgomery (16)<strong>

Every day the fear gets greater. I used to try to be rid of fear for my productions, an actor who fears the audience and what they might say is a useless actor. But this isn't another show. It may be my biggest audience yet, being broadcast across the nation but I will only get a round of applause at the greatest cost and if I manage to at all. I cannot presume anything; to say that I will win this thing will mean that I will Sebastian, a friend and faithful ally in this fight to stay alive. Ever since we lost Giyran, we have been fairly left alone. Sebastian fought his mutt that had come after him, a nasty little hedgehog which I am normally so friendly with but the spikes were lethal and it took a good deal of healing cream to get rid of what attacked him.

Mordor is a curious arena but I am not convinced by it at all and I hope that we find some water soon. We were forward thinking in stocking up on meat and food, although much has gone rotten in the heat that we have been torched with. It is unbearable and we have been searching for water for a good day or so.

"Do you get the feeling that we are going downhill?" Sebastian asks as we pick our way over lava and cracks in the ground.

I turn to look at the volcanoes, f which I am growing more wary of every day. They are almost equidistant way from us now which means we must be near the centre of the arena. What will we find there? Will the Cornucopia be there with the Careers? I can tell what Sebastian is saying, I haven't noticed until now the slight bend in my knees and the way that walking has been slightly softer with less bumps and a rather bouncy feel to the ground below us.

"Yes, I think we are." I frown slightly, there's something else which is both good and bad. Slinging my rucksack higher over my shoulder, I bend my knees and rub some of the ground. It isn't hot as I had initially suspected, it is moist and I can even pick up some of the mixture that is definitely wet. Wait, wet! "There must be water somewhere nearby!" I exclaim, my excitement barely containable. "If the ground is moist, it has to be like that for a reason."

Sebastian nods a small smile on his face. "We have to be careful though, we don't know if anyone is there already. With so few people left now, who knows how friendly or not so anyone will be."

**County 12 – Philip Dolores (16)**

Today's the day. we've been putting off the attack for a couple of days to just watch and observe, see if there are any changes in the way that the group operate that would make it easier for us to attack. Strangely enough there has, with no threat that they know about, the alliance has relaxed and are leaving their weapons further and further away from them. It is a shame that one of them will have to die at some point in this impending battle, but then again, perhaps none of us will make it out of here alive. Who knows right now? The Games are so unpredictable; we can never know what will happen unless the Gamemakers control it. But even then they don't know what we will do unless there is something in the accidents that happen in the arena that helps them as such.

Lia has been so understanding, more about the need to survive and get rid of any major threats in opponents but she cannot and will never understand how greatly I need to be rid of Alexis. The depth of hatred that we have for each other can never be fully understood by one who is not part of the party involved. I think she just wants to reduce the number of tributes left in the competition which is something we are all aiming to do now that there are only 24 of us left here. How strange to think that less than two weeks ago, there were 76 of us, one for each of the years that the Hunger Games operated, plus this one of course.

It is probably gaining on towards the end of the day; the quad alliance is relaxing and letting their guard down, how stupid to do so when not even one of them seems alert. It is humid out here in this desolate place in Mordor. We have done fairly well to manage to stay hidden from the group; the barren land leaves everyone exposed to the elements which could kill a couple of people if they don't find water soon. Lia and I are thinking that we need to go hunting for some soon, we are slowly running out and rechewing some leaves with water in them we found on Tracy Island for water is slowly not working and we need another option.

Lia is crouched beside me, we have hidden ourselves behind one of the smaller hills that are around the arena, hiding from them and that is just about it. There is a great sense of exposure and it is almost as if the Gamemakers want us to find each other, perhaps they want to end the Games quicker and this is their method. The Games are normally about this length or perhaps longer but not by very much. Are we to be put through this torture every day for an even longer period of time?

I take a deep breath; I am ready to meet my fate, whether it is in life or in death but as long as Alexis is taken down. Lia knows that she is mine; it is her job to fend the others off. "Let's go." I whisper. Bring. It. On.

**County 10 – Skyler Senclare (14)**

I am truly and honestly stumped. I thought the Games were supposed to be good fun, all about killing other people, being proud about having someone's blood on your hands whether metaphorically or literally. But what is this? All we have done all day is sit around, still trying to acclimatise to the heat that is growing every day. What happened to the Career pack that went hunting for tributes? This alliance is honestly falling apart, we have no useful leader and we have not killed nearly enough tributes for having such a title. Of course we aren't as trained as some of the Careers of past years but we should at least aspire to be like them, district kids or not.

If Seph doesn't up her game and act more like a leader, she might find herself in a rather uncompromising position. There are many members of this alliance who would make a much better leader, including myself, but her age and with the backing of Aelius, the poor dead fool, she was somehow voted in.

I need to do something. Electron is getting tired of her as well, Aella is rather good at hiding her feelings, those goggles must help to some degree but I get the sense that she is growing weary of not doing much. Phoenix is the only member of the alliance I am weary of. She acts as if something is going to happen the whole time and it never does. What is going to happen, I will find out.

"I'm bored." Phoenix sighs, throwing down the small dagger in her hand onto the ground where it clatters against it, bouncing rather than sticking due to the rocky nature of the arena floor. I roll my eyes; you really can't get more obvious than that. It is as if she is asking to be killed.

"Let's go hunting." Electron suggests, finally someone has got the right idea of what we should be doing right now. I would have suggested it but for some strange reason no one wants to listen to me. I don't get it! I have 3 kills which is more than Seph has, why can't they just listen to what I have to say and we might actually get something done!

"Finally!" I breathe, backing up the guy. "Yes, we need to do something and this is going to get us nowhere before we all have to start killing each other."

Seph turns to me with a scowl. "Are you trying to undermine my authority Senclare?"

I take a deep breath; I'm not scared of her. "I'm merely suggesting Aroda that we are no longer acting like a Career pack and that if we are to live up to our name, we need to go and get rid of some of these tributes."

She actually looks affronted at this and the rest of the alliance look at me in surprise, it is the first time that anyone has directly challenged her leadership and I can tell that there is some relief on Electron and Phoenix's faces that it has finally happened. Seph's expression darkens and steps towards me. "You better watch yourself Senclare, you might want to consider your words, and goodness knows what might happen."

And for the first time, I can see why she might have earned her position as leader.

**County 5 – Vihn Duong (18)**

Something's wrong, I can tell. There's something that is too silent and calm to be good. Alexis looks as if she is dozing off, her eyes drooping and fluttering open and then closed, the heat was clearly getting to her. I'm used to the heat, I think county 5 is in the arena where District 11 was in the south west corner so the climate was always going to have a good deal of heat, clearly the same cannot be said for county 12 or 11. Novin is drawing circles in the sandy dust that covers a thin layer on the ground, his movement slow and deliberate. He looks exhausted as if the heat is sapping the life out of him. Liam is trying to catch up on a bit of sleep, he was on watch last night and so we need him to be on top form and he had alerted us to a potential threat but there was nothing. I don't think he minds the heat like me, I hear that county 9 and 5 are supposed to be next door to each other on the map of Panem, so no wonder we are more used to it.

But it does leave me on guard. There is something about today that unnerves me and makes me feel as if there is something that could happen but we have no idea what it might be. Anything could happen in this place, this is the Hunger Games after all and we must always be on our guard. I think my allies must have forgotten that. I decide to take my mind off the heat by going through the moves that my father taught me. He has best prepared me for what has happened and what will come. I have to honour his code and what he believes in if I am true to myself.

I take a deep breath and turn to face another direction so I am not distracted by the others when I spot movement, a figure rising up from the top of the hill behind our camp. We're being attacked, at this point of all points. "UP!" I yell and chuck the small knife next to me to Novin, I am much better at hand to hand. "It's the county 12 kid and his ally."

That shakes Alexis up and by the time they reach us, we are still not quite ready for them. They look as if they have been prepared, how much do they know about what they are facing here? Do we know?

I can see where Philip is heading; a vague memory of hatred and contempt between the two county 12 tributes comes to mind. Do I attack him and defend Alexis or do I go for Lia? Novin nods to me, he's got Lia sorted. I rush towards Alexis but she shakes her, that silly girl has got the idea that she can do it. Well be it on her own dead head, they both did well in training. Liam and I look at each other, which way do we go?

Suddenly there is a piercing scream as Lia drives one of her throwing knives into Novin and the kid falls to the ground, dead, a canon confirming as much. Repulsed by his mangled body I press on.

**County 9 – Liam Vega (18)**

I knew something bad would happen, Vihn's good but he didn't wake us in time. Now we are already one member down and this hasn't finished. But that kid didn't deserve to die! Now I want to avenge his death even more, that boy was like a brother to me. How dare the girl kill him in such a heartless and brutal manner? Perhaps it is the self-preservation instinct that we humans seem to possess that pushed her to kill.

Alexis seems to be doing extremely well, Philip is most definitely proficient using his two handed sword, he is swift and clashes against Alexis' double swords, there are many clashes against each other. Vihn and I decide to move out of the way, we don't want to get in the way of the swords which are getting closer and closer to their targets.

Then I remember, that girl Lia! I turn to see where she has gone. There! She is running over the hill where she came from. I jerk my head towards her and Vihn and I run after her, legs pumping as she runs with equal speed and pace. It is much harder to run uphill and I am ashamed to say that it is one of my weaknesses, I hate having weaknesses and I am rendered that little bit more useless when I need to be fast and agile the most. Vihn goes on ahead of me but he pauses as he reaches the top, the clashing of swords still ringing in our ears as I join him at the top. What on earth?

As I look out, I can't see anyone. No one is in our line of sight and the land is barren. The only things moving in the distance are so far away that it couldn't possibly be Lia. Where the heck did she get to? How can someone disappear that fast? Not to mention it is the height of disloyalty to abandon your ally, does she anticipate that Philip is going to die? If that is so, why did she ally with him in the first place?  
>"Where did she go to?" I ask, I doubt Vihn will know either but it always worth checking just in case. He might have spotted something I didn't.<p>

He shrugs. "It's like she's vanished into thin air. How can someone do that is such a crazy place as this?"

I sigh. "Who knows? Let's go back to help Alexis."

But we do not need to go further than to turn around before a yell pierces the air again. A triumphant grin is spread across a face as the body falls to the ground, swords sticking into both the head and the heart, perfectly placed for an almost immediate effective kill. Very little blood and very little pain, perfect. A canon goes off as the sun starts to set on the horizon. We make our way slowly down to the body and the victor standing over. Finally their battle is over, and it couldn't have been truly guessed whether Alexis or Philip came out on top. But now the glint in the eye tells me that now Philip is dead, Alexis is going to be a lot more dangerous. This is only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Were you expecting Alexis to win? There will be a new poll up soon to determine our top tributes and I am taking all of your votes into consideration!<strong>


	47. Red Sky At Noon

**HOLLA! So I'm back...sorry that it was a little later than it should have been. But I posted so we are all happy, right? So this chapter sees the event that has been building up for a while. I apologise that I didn't cover everything but there is so much happening in this chapter that it was hard to get it all down! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, if anyone wants to submit a tribute for an SYOT, ShootingForWishingStars and TonyOctober2.0 are looking for some for their SYOTs! Both are fantastic writers and I would highly recommend them!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 9 – Sandy Beechnut (12)<strong>

I don't even know how I've managed to make it this far. I can still hear her screams, every night as the sun goes down. She sacrificed herself for me, made sure that I got across and out of danger for me, I barely even knew her, what kind of a friend was I to leave her there? What would Wave say if he was here?

I just wish they would hurry up and change this place. I hate it here so much and each tiny sight of lava just reminds me more of what she did for me. And how have I repaid her? I wish every day that I could find more water, something to keep my thirst up for at this rate. I struggle on, trying to care if people see me or not but at this rate I don't really care.

Suddenly I feel a rumble beneath my feet. It shakes the earth but it's gone as soon as it has come. I look fearfully to the sky, what has happened? Is it the volcano or just another attempt to scare us? I back away slowly this is not cool and if the volcano is going to blow, I want to be nowhere near it. I want to live as long as I can because life is what Cornelia gave me.

As I retreat, I have not been watching where I go as suddenly I find myself hurtling towards the ground as I bump into something. My eyes close and I twist my body away and close my eyes to stop them from getting hurt. "I'm sorry." I hear a mumble as I open my eyes to see a girl about four years older than me. Her backpack is slung over her shoulder and she stares down at me with a quizzical expression, her black hair tied up in a ponytail.

I scramble to my feet. "No, my fault." I mutter, not wanting to make this any worse than it is.

She tilts her head to the side as I in thought. She hasn't let go of her weapon, the blow dart looks menacing and I eye it wearily. Her eyes light up and she smiles. "Sandy Beechnut, county 9!" her tone of voice is worryingly happy and I'm not quite sure how to take her. "You probably don't remember me but we were at the same school in the Capitol together, you'd just started and I help you find your way around."

I knew I had recognised her from somewhere! Memories of being an 11 year old starting school seem so far away now. "Natane?" I ask hesitantly and she nods enthusiastically, my eyes are still half glancing towards her weapon.

She doesn't miss this and laughs before bringing her backpack down and stowing it away. "I'm not going to hurt you Sandy; we're both on our own in this Game." She offers her hand to help me up. "How about you and I keep an eye out for each other now? We always need –"

But her sentence is cut off by another rumble and I gladly accept her hand, being pulled up easily and without a word begin to run. Something's coming and I don't like the look of it.

**County 13 – Seph Aroda (17)**

Something's going to happen, something that I don't like and that it's going to happen to the arena as well as the alliance. The tension is high; I have come so close to getting rid of that horror Skyler. How dare he threaten my position as leader, I earned it. Right? I did automatically take charge and I guess I didn't really let anyone else present their case. Do they hate me all for it? How much longer can I last as a leader if that was the attitude I took in the first instance.

I am broken out of my train of thought by the tinkling sound that comes from above us, signalling the arrival of another parcel. We are so popular with the sponsors, we are the Careers after all and although we might not have provided the killing entertainment we normally provide as the group but the little spat gave them something to watch at least.

Phoenix grabs the parcel and opens it, the metal box a little smaller than we have seen before. "It's for me." she states, her voice rather surprised and she isn't the only one. How dare she be the only recipient of a parcel? We all deserve one of the best efforts we have done to give the people a show.

"What is it?" Aella queries as she looks up from where she is checking our weapons, we can't afford to lose any at this stage.

Phoenix holds it up so that we can see it all. "It's a blow gun with darts." She smiles, clearly it is something she is not completely comfortable with as she holds it awkwardly but it is her personal weapon and now she has one up on all of us. The gun is wooden and perfectly shaped; the darts are sharp and look lethal. I hate to think how much damage they could do when pierced into someone's neck or somewhere else with anything poisonous.

But the interest is cut short by a shake that throws us all to the ground, and we look up to see that the inevitable is finally happening. They had all told me we shouldn't have camped on the side of one of the volcanoes. "It's erupting." It is the first time I have seen everyone properly scared and Electron's voice shakes.

I grab a backpack and my weapon before starting to back away from the camp. Everyone seems to be still staring at the spew of lava that is shooting up from the mountain above, threatening to burn us all alive. "What are you doing?" I yell and they seem to only just hear me. "RUN!"

That has finally got the message instilled in them and Electron grabs a couple of backpacks, his throwing knives already tucked into his belt and he joins me as we start to run. Soon I hear the pounding of other sets of feet, they have finally pulled together and we are going. But I know I am not a fast runner and even as we try to pick up the pace, I am starting to tire. Only the smashing of lava chunks on the ground that we have just stepped on keeps me going. How much longer can I last?

**County 7 – Archie Cross (15)**

Lorelei was right to not let us camp on the side of one of the volcanoes, but we are still running. How much of the arena will be destroyed or become unusable as a result of this? Will we all be forced to come together and fight each other which will no doubt happen? I don't want to think of the prospect of having to defend myself and risk killing someone which I abhor the idea of. We were born to live and not to die at such young and tender ages.

With a pang of sadness, I think of Carlie who was like a sister to me. How much pain did she suffer? I believe Star when she said she didn't mean it but it doesn't mean I can forgive her just like that. Sometimes choosing between helping and forgiving is two very different things and a difficult decision to make. But I can't think of that now when I am running for my life. What is the use of thinking about this when I am in the greatest danger since that second bloodbath six days ago? I push my legs to go faster, my arms pump back and forth as I give myself the momentum to keep going. I can feel the blood being pushed around my body quicker; it would be almost exhilarating if it wasn't completely terrifying.

I look behind me to check how far the lava behind us is, the steady trickle was gaining on us at alarming rates when we started to run. I almost wish I hadn't as I feel my pace slowing but Lorelei is behind me, the lava almost teasing at her feet. "Come on Lorelei, you have to run faster!" I encourage, trying not to sound desperate. She can't die, not today!

She shakes her head, her breathing shallow and short. "I can't, I'm not built for running."

I shake my head; she is not giving up that easily. "Think of it like a dance," I blurt out as the first thing I can think of, "a dance that is a little bit more dangerous."

She nods and takes a breath. It is as if the will to dance makes her quicker, her bounds light and flowing. She is fast gaining on me but so is the lava and I begin to run, knowing that she isn't finding it as difficult. But our concentration is broken by a scream to our right. Without thinking I veer in the direction and as we turn the corner, I see Star struggling to run, she is tiring quickly. Now what do I do? Do I help her, the girl that murdered my friend? Or do I let her die? What would Patrick and Aly do?

In my heart I know the answer and so I act on it. "Come on Star, you can do it!" I run towards her, to try and urge her on.

She shakes her head as her steps become slower and the lava pricks at her feet once more. "I can't Archie, I can't go on."

I am feeling stubborn today as I shake my head furiously. "You are not dying Star. We look out for each other, we promised that remember? I'm not leaving behind ally or not! Whatever happened in the past or not!"

But even I am forced back away from her by the oncoming lava and only o I turn when the canon sounds. I tried, and failed. I failed to keep my promise and I can't forgive myself for that. I have to press on; I still have mine and Lorelei's skins to save.

**County 10 – Kalli Censura (16)**

Why did we do this? Why did we move towards the edge of the arena? Why did we move towards the volcanoes that we thought were going to give us safety? Why did we not think that they might just erupt because this is the Hunger Games? Now the two of us are running for our lives and we have barely been able to get over the death of Cyan. Seeing his body convulsing on the ground after that horrible red ant mutt stung him, the boils showing up and popping. It happened so quickly, I don't think I will ever be able to get the picture out of my mind.

But now both Sofee and I could die because of our stupid decision. The sky is coloured red with flecks of grey and black as lava is thrown up into the air and raining down on the arena. Red and orange rivers flow down the volcanoes like a pretty pattern but we know that it is lethal and in no way nice and pretty. We have already heard two canons and goodness knows how many more will have to suffer before the torture is over. The lava is still flowing but as we race away, my heart beat racing faster and faster as I keep running, Sofee is not very far behind me. I turn my head back to check that she is nearing and I gasp as I see. She has paused for breath, she is not the best runner and not nearly as agile as I am, thanks for that family…

But the lava is gaining fast on her and I run over to drag her along. "We can't stop now Sofee, we have to get out of danger!" I yell, trying to move her towards me. But she is holding on steadfast to where she is.

I yelp in pain as the lava touches my foot and I leap away, positively dragging Sofee with me. That seems to break her out of her trance. "I don't know how much further I can go Kalli." She whispers. "I don't have the strength for this."

I nod, my eyes wide, she is NOT giving up! "No Sofee, you can do this! Will power girl, you have to go on and we have to survive!"

She shakes her head and I am dragging her to get her to go faster. "Only one of us will survive. It's going to be you Kalli."

"You are not giving up this easily." I am firm, my brow creased in concentration.

She shakes her head again. "I'm pulling you back. Take this," she gives me the backpack, "and run. Run you clever girl, run and remember me."

And with that she pulls away from me. I can only watch in horror as she walks into the lava, I can see already her skin starting to burn. But I do as she says before the canon and screams cut off my thinking and leave me to die, I run. With two backpacks I am weighed down slightly but it will keep me alive. I run and I promise I will remember.

**County 18 – Reid Shackleford (18)**

I wasn't the only one who did a clever thing and went towards the centre, the water source is good and so far I haven't felt threatened by Romeo and Sebastian's presence. I've certainly noticed them but I'm not entirely sure if they have noticed me. I'm not planning on attacking them, not after the events of today. If the five canons are anything to go by, haven't we lost enough people already? They aren't bothering me and I'm not bothering them as far as I'm aware so why should I change that?

The arena has shrunk in size since the lava stopped spewing things out and the heat has finally reduced in temperature. I can barely see the tops of the craters now; such was the ferocity of the explosion. It is strange to think of only 17 of us still being alive in this arena, why it was only two weeks ago that there were 76 of us! Time goes by so quickly, I am genuinely surprised that very little has happened to me, the loss of Cordelia being my greatest blow and I am still reeling in the horror but today came as a shock.

Subconsciously I touch the painful area of my shoulder that was hit by a chunk of lava and I hiss in pain as it jolts through my body. With very little cream from the backpack was gained at the Cornucopia, I cannot hold the pain for much longer.

A rustling takes me by surprise and I turn to see Sebastian in the shadows, keeping his distance but he is looking at me. "We saw you were in pain." He glanced at my shoulder which was angry and red with swelling. In the growing darkness I hear the thunk of something hitting the ground and bouncing slightly. "That might help ease the pain. There's not much left but it's effective in small measures at least."

I look incredulously at him but before I can speak, he's gone and the anthem blares, signalling the list of the dead. I sigh with contentment as the balm soothes my pained skin, releasing the tension hat is there. The first face is of Sofee from county 1, I try to remember her but it is difficult with so many others. Shark is shown next, I feel a slight sense of satisfaction that he is dead when I remember he killed his county partner. The petite face of Star replaces him in the night sky and with a pang, I remember the girl whose father committed suicide before the Games, at least they will be together once more.

Now Liam was not someone I expected to see in the sky, the guy was strong and I was sure he would make it further than me. Like all the others, the word 'BURN' is etched underneath the face instead of a name. They burnt to death; what a horrific way to go. His face is replaced by one that I am slightly surprised to see. Seph Aroda, I was never quite sure when I watched from a distance how she had managed to become the leader of the Careers. I wonder now who will be the leader, the mix and match bunch are not your typical Career package, but then this is not your typical Hunger Games.

The face fades as the anthem resounds. They are lost faces, etched in the memory of time. They died because their parents or ancestors lived in the Capitol. The balm has settled into my skin and I can already feel it getting better. I get up to go over and return the cream, feeling bad for keeping it but there is a thump and the ground seems to buckle. I am thrown back down, sore shoulder first and the oncoming blackout is a sure sign the arena is hanging one more. I wonder how many times this will happen. Is this the final hurdle, the final chapter in the book?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? RIP to the following tributes:<strong>

**County 1 - SOFEE GRINWOOD  
>County 4 - SHARK BETHOL<br>County 8 - STAR BLACK  
>County 9 - LIAM VEGA<br>County 13 - SEPH ARODA**

**There is a new poll up on my profile so go and choose your top 10 tributes. You can vote for up to 10 tributes! Your votes really do matter!**


	48. Stabbed In The Back

**HOLLA! I hope you are all well and having a lovely summer! This is my last post before I move across the world which is exciting! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and see something very interesting happening!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 18 – Liana Sparrow (14)<strong>

The sun is only just rising as my body pushes me from my light slumber. Lightly sleeping is all I can do anymore, I can't fall asleep so deeply so that I am easy prey to other tributes. With only 17 of us left in the arena, I cannot tell who will be out to get me. With Philip no longer by my side, I do not know how much longer I can last. My training has come to some use, but I ran. I ran from the person who had protected me and now I have barely anything. The eruption left me with a backpack that has holes in it and no water. Now that the arena has changed, my knocked out state soon turning into the lull of the light slumber I enjoy so much.

But it isn't the bright harsh sun unprotected by clouds that makes me scramble up and fumble for my throwing knives. I shouldn't be so weak! Now that Philip is out of the way, if I can think of it like that, I can show my true colours. I gave a glimpse of it when we fought the other alliance, my year of training and talent with just about anything. I can let myself go and prove to the world that I am not the pathetic girl who cannot do anything. I can prove that I am smart enough to get the job done as well as talented enough.

No, the thing that has awoken me is a deep growl that has emitted from the mouth of a dog. It looks cute enough, a golden Labrador with the biggest eyes that I have ever seen and I cannot help but fall completely head over heels. But the LS18 on the fur and the way that his teeth are revealed with his lips pulled back in a snarl, the razor sharp calcium spikes make me wince slightly. It is just like me, it looks pure and innocent but in fact it is the total opposite.

I have finally managed to grasp the blocks of shiny steel that will be my only aid. I have very good aim but as I draw them, the creature rears back on its heels, opens its eyes wide and runs off over the dunes. Now that isn't weird tat all. I thought it was going to attack me. I go and peer over the dune, to see if it is here, but the creature has disappeared. Perhaps it wasn't a mutt at all.

But before I can turn around to see if it has gone anywhere else, I feel the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my back. It is like a thousand knives stabbing you in the back. And I know what has happened. The Gamemakers have finally taken their revenge and the mutt has outsmarted me. Creeping up behind, I can feel the razor sharp teeth and claws digging into my skin, muscles and bones. Unimaginable pain shoots through my body as my back arches.

I sink to the floor; I have to give up now. I know I cannot win this unless everyone dies in the next few seconds. The mutt has released me but still I bleed. This was not my time to shine. I was betrayed by my own strengths.

**County 16 – Natane Bridgely (16)**

The only thing that wakes me from my dazed and rather confused slumber, an onset of both the knockout from the change of arena and the night time hours that suggested I should have slept, is the sound of a canon that shakes me out of my reverie. So early in the morning I am surprised, the day has only just begun and we are already down to a mere 16 tributes. I can't believe I am in the top 16, I never thought I would make it this far. In all actuality, I never thought I would end up in the Hunger Games to start off with.

I won't find out the name of the fallen until the end of the day, so I brush the sand off my legs and look around me. Wait, sand? That certainly wasn't here last time! My outfit as changed into a pleasant light blue colour that reminds me of the sky outside the arena, the real sky. The arms of my outfits are a sun yellow colour, not too gaudy. Perhaps the next arena ill have something to do with that, I wonder. But I might not ever find out what the next arena is if I die, or indeed if there is another one at all. Maybe the outfit is linked to the first arena we had, the Rosebowl Arena. How strange to think that was just over two weeks ago, it seems so much longer.

The area around me slopes down dangerously. In the distance I can hear perhaps what is running water of some kind. The sun beats down on my exposed skin at the back of my neck; I can feel the skin starting to burn already. I rummage in my backpack for some sun lotion, anything that might be helpful but my search comes up with nothing. So I turn back to my surroundings to see if there is anything which might give me a clue as to what is going on to look at what we have been dealt with next. All I can see is sand. Rolling hills of sand and the occasional tree with coconuts hanging off it can be spied on the horizon, potential mirages that I have heard people speak of.

I dig in my rucksack for a bottle of water and my heart sinks as I feel how light the bottle is, therefore how little water there is left. I have to go down to whatever is down there, whether it be a lake, river or maybe a tiny stream. But I won't be alone, I have that gut feeling. In this heat, I will not be the only one searching for water. Eventually we will all be drawn to the body of water.

I draw my knees up and rest my chin on them, letting my hair down and cascade over my neck to give it partial shade. Only in the back of my mind do I register Caesar's voice booming out across the arena. "Welcome tributes to the arena. There are only 16 of you left, who knows what will happen next? Welcome, to the Desert of Tatooine."

Tat, what? What a curious name? It seems to be the only thing that I understand, even if it isn't a word I know of. Now I have to make a choice.

**County 5 – Electron Snow (13)**

As the light pierces the other side of my eyelids, I groan and roll over, trying to block out the light that is stopping me from sleeping for longer. But I yelp quickly as I discover that the ground my eyes are now facing is boiling hot and is getting into my eyes.

"OW!" I jump up and rub my eyes furiously. I can tell it is sand in my eyes but as soon as I bring my hand up, I know there is more on my hand. Why on earth is there sand in Mordor?

Aella hands me what feels like a piece of cloth that is sand-free and I drag it across my eyes several times, finding the tiniest pieces of sand that still irritate my eyes. I only open them a fraction and more when I find that I can open them without any pain. "What's the matter with the arena?" I ask stubbornly, I hate not knowing things. "What time is it?"

Phoenix replies solidly as I grab a drink. "It's changed, Caesar called the place the Desert of Tatooine. And we've all slept well past midday. I'm surprised no one has found as since the arena has just about halved in size."

Halved? That makes this place even more dangerous than it was before. "Let's go hunting. We need to get rid of as much opposition as possible." It is only logical for me to take charge of the alliance as the most influential member and we have to be doing something.

Skyler frowns and steps up to me, those rather dark royal blue eyes are piercing and slightly unnerving. "Are you trying to take charge? Who died and made you leader?"

I shrug, trying to act nonchalant when in actuality; Skyler kind of freaks me out. "Well Seph did and I always knew I should be leader of this pack."

Skyler grabs his double-shafted axe that comes up to my shoulders. "Prove it."

I stick my chin in the air and back away, not keeping my eyes off him. Phoenix and Aella both look as if they want to say something but the fear in their eyes of getting hurt themselves is also evident so they say nothing. Grabbing the dagger that lay to the right of where I was, I take a breath. If at all possible, I don't want to change but if Skyler brings it on, then so be it. The axe is menacing and as if someone has called it, we both run towards each other. My eyes flash as he takes a swipe, still slightly unsteady with it by the way he fumbles and I take my chance, driving the dagger towards him but it is met with thin air as he jumps aside. There is a killer's glint in his eye and I return, trying to look as intimidating as I don't feel.

We are no longer play fighting, this is for the kill. And suddenly, without warning, Skyler has lunged towards me with his axe and I feel flesh being torn as I don't quite manage to jump aside in time. My breathing is already becoming ragged as I feel drained. It may not have been the killer blow but I know I don't have much time left. I knew I was never going to win. I throw my dagger at Skyler and it pierces his arm and he howls in pain but doesn't let go of his axe. But now I have nothing. He grits his teeth and wrenches the dagger out. I can see what he is going to do and I resign myself. So much for wanting to win this to disprove my grandfather. Everything has an end, this is mine.

**County 1 – Phoenix Tiell (15)**

I have been waiting for this moment for so long. With our new leader chosen, at the expense of Electron, I can hardly believe that the Career pack is now down to only three of us. It is hard to believe that we stayed so undamaged for such a long time before we found ourselves here, in the Desert of Tatooine as Caesar called it. Not that the name means anything to me.

As much as I have been eagerly waiting the day that I can escape the clutches of the Career alliance, I know that I am not cowardly enough to slit their throats while they sleep. I have not been turned into a monster by those who have forced me into the Games but my time in this pack is up and it is time to go it alone. I am aware of the risk I am taking by running away. The risk of Skyler and Aella coming after me is one for a start but I think that of the two of them, only Skyler would want to do so and he won't go alone. At this point in the Games, you either stick with your alliance or you don't have one at all, as I have decided to do.

I have managed to keep a hold of one of the rucksacks that we gained from the Cornucopia in Teletubby Land, stocking up supplies while the others have started to sleep. I have a full water bottle, perhaps the most useful thing in this desolate place, with some food that means that neither the others nor I will starve and some binoculars, rope and a small first aid kit. I have absolutely no idea what I will come up against in what I have a feeling is the final arena.

I can hear both of my soon to be former allies, sleeping, and their breathing heavy and laboured, both enveloped in the confines of sleep, dead to the world. And who knows, in the new few days, they could be really dead. So could I, no one can predict who is going to win. It is a strong pool of tributes remaining and although I can't remember all of them. However undoubtedly I will come across at least one of them in my travels across the arena. I will leave everyone be, try to conceal myself until such a time that either I win or I am dragged out by a chance meeting or the Gamemakers.

Grabbing my rucksack and glancing one last time at the two tributes from county 10, I sling it quietly over my shoulder and make my way out of the small cave we found for ourselves in the sand. Now exposed to the bracing elements, I can see for miles around. There is very little to be desired here but I can see a dip in the arena, the land sloping dangerously towards the centre and I wonder if that is the way to head. If I'm lucky enough there might be some water, the thing that might well cause the final showdown. I don't think my hunches of this being the final arena are wrong. Well bring it on; I am winning this alone now.

**Gamemaker – Katniss Everdeen**

The final page in this horrific chapter of my life is almost over. I can't wait to find our way back to where I lived, to the outskirts of District 12 and not the Victor's Village which brings back too many painful memories, though less so than what I chose to put myself through with this idea. Of course it isn't District 12 anymore, it's mostly county 3 and a bit of county 7, strange to think of it as such. I knew I shouldn't have put myself through this, why did I say yes? If I hadn't, Haymitch wouldn't have believed I could go through with it and then he would have said no as well.

I curl up on the bed that I share with Peeta, breathing in his scent that is still ever present in the thick cotton blankets that keep us warm in the place we stay. We are fairly near where the arenas before we pulled them all down. All of them except the ones we were in, the seven of us that experienced the arenas. Even Enobaria requested that her arena were kept, so of the 76 arenas, now only 7 of them still exist. I never figured out that the arenas were on the islands just off the south east of Panem, masked by the dome that separates the arena and it's simulated sky from the harsh reality of what was outside it, just sea, sky and very little else.

His scent is some form of comfort but nothing in comparison to the memories that will stay with me as I know what I have witnessed over the last few weeks. I have seen children become killers, the youngest of girls and boys made into murderers and be forced to suffer through ordeals that no one should have to go through. I shouldn't have had to go through that, Peeta shouldn't, Haymitch shouldn't, and all those who suffered and then lived to tell the tale as well as those who died did not deserve to be put through this. Why should we suffer for the mistakes of our forefathers?

I used to think that I could justify these Games in the same idea that they mistakes, their parents mistakes and their choice to live in the Capitol and revel in the idea of the Games being some form of entertainment. I hope that those who lived in the Capitol now can understand the pain that we had to endure year on year. The only comfort lies in the fact that this will never happen again, that no one will be put through this. But I am still putting them through this. I did this, it was partly my idea and I said yes to it. Does that make me as bad as the people who put us through it?

My body heaves as my sobs take over my emotions. I cry for those I have lost over the years. I cry for those who have died in these Games and the 75 before them. I cry for those children who really were innocent and were slaughtered in that arena. I cry for the loss of childhood, ripped away from a teenager's hands when they are selected for the Games. I cry for the suffering that each and every single family has had to be put through, even those who are suffering this year. I cry, I don't care about dignity any more. Perhaps this time I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? RIP to the following tributes<strong>

**COUNTY 5 - Electron Snow - Skyler Senclare  
>COUNTY 18 - Liana Sparrow - mutt<strong>


	49. Out Of Nowhere

**I'M BACK! So actually I'm still in the country and I fly tomorrow but it's cool, I'm busy packing so I just about had time to write this, I hope you enjoy it! We see some ****development and four very curious events.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile as to your top ten tributes! I need a clearer stance on who you guys want to win!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 10 – Kalli Censura (16)<strong>

It is sweltering here. The landscape is made of nothing and the sand is getting everywhere. I hate the sand, it is getting everywhere. If I don't find some water sometime soon, I don't know how much longer I can last. It is strange to think that there are only 15 of us; just over two weeks ago there were 76 of us. I can't believe I made it this far, I don't know whether I feel proud about beating Alyssa and getting further than she did in the Games or ashamed that I cannot go a day without her. She was so like me, forced into doing something she didn't want to but had no choice in doing it. She never wanted to join the Careers, how much our lives changed by living in district 2 for three years. From a family distorted by the win of my aunt Enobaria, who I carefully avoided while I trained, to a family returning to the Capitol grieving the loss of another family member to the Games.

Not that my mother was grieving, she pushed us to an extent that we couldn't return from, she pushed us to do all the training that I loathed so much. I hate her, I hate what she did to Lyssa and I hate what she did to me. We were turned into animals, killing machines. What kind of a mother puts us through that kind of ideal? What kind of ideal is that in the first place?

Suddenly, I stop. Because something is there that definitely wasn't there before. To be more accurate, some people and my blood runs cold because I know perfectly well who those people are. But how did they get here? They all died.

"LYSSA!" I scream as I see that brute from District One cut her face across. I remember watching it too well and the blood spatters on the sand as my sister struggles, the boy from District 2 straddling her so she can't get away.

She can't see me, she can't hear me! What is this? I run towards them but they don't turn. The girl from 2 starts to wrench off Lyssa's hair! No! No! I can't watch this again! She was only 15! She looks so young on the verge of death! It is even worse then I remember it, my mind takes me back to watching it as a 13 year old. NO! How can I stop this?

I go up to the boy and reach out to start shaking him but my hand clutches at thin air. Is this just a dream? No, it is far too real to be a dream. How do I stop it? I fumble in my bag, looking for something that will stop me from remembering. What can I do? I am helpless and the only thing I have left are nightlock berries, ready to kill some other tribute. Maybe that's my only way out, the way out of being with Lyssa wherever she is.

**County 14 – Apollo Alphaeus (17)**

I should be used to this sun; I am named after the Greek god of the sun, after all. But this is bordering on unbearable. I know this is a test from the gods; they want to see if I will curse them and blame them for my situation. But I refuse to, the gods have led me this far and when it is my time to die, I will know it.

My instincts always told me that if I pointed in one direction and started walking, I would eventually reach somewhere that is worthwhile. And I felt an urge that I needed to walk towards the middle. I neither know nor understand why but the landscape intrigues me. Surrounded by rolling hills, I know better than to tempt fate by simply walking over the tops of hills and I scramble over them, always looking behind and in front of me in case someone is following. The gods like to trick us mortals into that kind of trap, to test whether we are prepared. I want to be prepared.

_BOOM!_ The sound of the canon makes me jump, glancing around to be sure no one saw me. I should be used to it but after a few days the solitude gets to you. I never know when I'm going to meet someone; never know if I have a chance of dying at a moment's notice.

A strange sound of dragging sand comes from behind me and I turn, to see a sphinx crawling towards me, its eyes wide and mouth widened in a smirk. I can just make out the AA14 on its back, yes this is my mutt and finally I can face it, safe in the knowledge that once I get rid of it, I will be that little safer. Not that in the Hunger Games you are entirely safe anyway.

I clutch my spear in my hand. I can use it proficiently enough but with sweat dripping, making my palms sweaty, I don't know if I will be any good. Without anyone warning, the sphinx rears back and comes charging towards me. I know I shouldn't run, if the gods will me to be attacked and die then so be it. But I have my spear for a reason, I should use it. So I bring the spear around and throw it at the sphinx as it comes towards me. It is a clumsy throw but the sphinx is hit!

It falls to the ground but I know it isn't dead yet. Now what do I do? I am defenceless, weapon less with only an empty bag to keep me from dying and that's going to be no help. I know I have to get the spear. It is embedded at the back of the animal and I cautiously make my way towards it, reaching out my hand towards the spear.

But suddenly I find that my hand is no longer there. Fierce pain courses through my veins as I feel the skin, bone and nerves of my hand being pulled away from me. The sphinx with the last of its strength is now in possession of my hand. With the last of my effort, I draw the spear. The sphinx doesn't move, it is dead. I've won but with very little to bandage such a heavy wound, I don't know how much longer I can survive myself.

**County 2 – Nikki Fray (15)**

I am so in the mood for some blood. I have had very little chance to be hands on in these Games since I was in an alliance. I have been reasonably left alone since Darius was killed but I am bored. I have had nothing to do and I want to see some blood, I want to kill! That's the whole point of the Games, right? If I want to win, I need to kill! If I want to be remembered, whether I win or not, I need to kill and go down in a blaze of glory. But with so little water left in my canteen, I don't think at this rate I will be going down very fast at all.

My throat is dry; I can feel myself trying to collect every sweat droplet that is coming down my face as continue to walk. But with a sense of dehydration coming on fast, there is less and less sweat collecting and I am starting to get worried. The arena seems needless, there is no water anywhere and I figured that there must be some where there is a slope. It makes logical sense to me and it appears to be right in the middle of the arena. There has always been a dip in arena but it is more prominent than ever now, I can feel the weight on the backs of my legs as I walk down hill.

Then suddenly, I perk up, all thought of thirst and need for water blown out of my mind. Because the other thing that I have been searching for is just a few metres away from me. I could have sworn she was in an alliance but she is currently on her own, walking parallel to me. She's the youngest competitor left in the Games, I'm amazed the blue streaks in her blonde, wavy hair have stayed in this long. I try to remember her name, it is something beach related. S-s-Sandy, that was it! The one from County 9. She may be three years younger than me, but she is still competition if I want to go home to Alice. So, she must be got rid of.

Twirling the knives I have in my hands, a reassurance that I can kill and use what I have at my fingertips literally, I creep towards her. Checking behind me every so often that no one is following me or might be around to defend her, I creep up behind her and quickly lock my arm around her neck, putting my hand around her mouth to stop her from screaming.

She is shorter than me, one of the few who are, and she looks at me with wide eyes, fear coursing through them. "Don't spoil the fun by screaming, let me have my playtime." I whisper. Drawing my knife, I can feel Sandy wriggling beneath me, trying to get out. She doesn't deserve a long drawn out death unlike some of the other tributes do, that Senclare boy is too big for his boots, and so I place the tip of one of my knives across her neck. "This won't hurt too much and it'll all be over before you know it."

**County 7 – Archie Cross (15)**

I don't understand what was ever so appealing about these Games. Lorelei and I have been travelling for days, making our way to where we are certain there will be water. But with the constant changes in the arena, it has been more and more difficult to determine where that is exactly. We know the arena and both of us know this is it; this is the final days of the Games. We have tried to not succumb to the inevitable draw towards the middle where I am convinced that everyone is being drawn to. It is the only place that we can all get some respite from this heat that is slowly draining us all of any energy.

And then we know what happens. Because not all of us are unwilling to fight unless in a life or death situation, like Lorelei and I. there are some out there who will do pretty much anything to get their hands on some blood and while it repulses me and makes my skin shiver, it also terrifies me to know that of the 14 tributes including myself that are out there, one of them might be my killer. Or even worse, I may be forced to kill one of them.

_BOOM!_ The two of us jump as the sun starts to fade, dropping its beautiful colours over the arena and we turn to look at each other. I know I shouldn't grow attached to any tributes because we will have to split up eventually so that we aren't the only ones left and might have to face killing the other, there is no way that would happen, I would never kill Lorelei, but she is like a sister to me. She knew Carlie who I cared for from the beginning, we were both rocked by her and Nobie's death, and I personally have only just recovered from the boy's death.

"You okay?" Lorelei whispers, we have both resorted to below normal level noise in case anyone is near us.

I nod quickly, my hand instinctively going to my backpack to check it is still there. "Yeah, fine. How about you?"

She nods. "We should find out who died today soon enough."

I nod and jerk my head towards a gentle slope in the sand dunes that seems comfy enough. "How about we bed here? I'll take first watch."

She smiles gratefully; well I certainly wasn't going to let the girl who looks as if she is going to pass out from exhaustion take a watch. I can manage a couple of hours. We pack our stuff and look in the direction of where the slope faces, towards one of the volcanoes. It looks an awful lot smaller than it used to and we were lucky not to get caught.

The anthem sounds and the almost forlorn faces of Sandy Beechnut and Kalli Censura take to the sky. I pause in thought, they were two girls who didn't deserve to die and they should still be here. "Sandy was the youngest competitor left, she was Carlie's age." Lorelei murmurs.

I put my arm around her, pulling her in despite the heat. Her voice was laced with regret; we both know that she is thinking of the girl we lost. A friend and a sister. Perhaps Sandy had the same relationship with her alliance. I just hope her death was quick and painless.

**Gamemaker – Peeta Mellark**

Sixteen days. Sixteen long and drawn out days. Oh how it seems so much longer. It is the same amount of time that it took for Katniss and I to be reunited once more, she found me just sixteen days into the Games. Can this really be the same period of time?

We may call this a temporary home but it is nothing to me. I walk through the corridors, the pristine steel looking alien and far too Capitol for my liking. We are really in the remains of the edge of District 7, the sprawling district that seemed to house more trees than people. But that was cut down to make room for our adventures, our final destination with easy access to the island where we know the arena is. I hadn't thought of putting the final arena where the first Hunger Games had ever happened, it had been Beetee's idea and with a basic layout that could be easily remodelled, an ingenious stroke on his behalf.

I open a door, a wooden one for a change and enter the room I was heading towards. It is large and spacious, a beautiful view over the sea. The room is occupied by a single large table with numerous chairs around it. Nothing in the room resembles the Capitol; it is one of the few that has that privilege.

There are only 5 other people in the room besides me. They are evenly spaced around the table and I take the seat near the door as they look at me expectantly, waiting for news that I know I have but I have to find a way to say it right.

"Well?" It is the sharp voice of her best friend, the guy she really should have married if she had wanted none of this to happen. "How is she?"

I look around, gaging the emotions. Gale has his eyebrows raised in expectation; Beetee has his pen poised, ready to scribble notes that might help us. Annie has her head in her hands, murmuring something about it being 'all wrong', how close she is to what Katniss is feeling right now. Johanna is rubbing circles on Annie's back, that woman has grown up and changed so much since we first met her two years ago. And Haymitch is also looking at me expectantly, a glass of whiskey between his fingers.

I sigh; they are waiting on an update. "She's still convinced this was a bad idea. She barely let me stay for a few minutes; she seems to think that each and every death is her fault and that she needs to do something to make it up to everyone."

There is a sigh from Johanna. "She was the one who swayed drunkard over there to say yes and agree to the whole thing." She jerked her head towards Haymitch and I frown, perhaps she hasn't changed as much as I'd hoped.

But it is Gale who jumped to his defence. "Hey, Katniss didn't mind-melt him. Haymitch made his own decision." He turned back to me. "How do we help? What can we do? Is there anything we can do? We can't make it stop or any easier, all your meddling has done that already."

I drop my head into my hands and admit the truth. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of that? Drop me a review or vote in the poll, or even better do both!<strong>

**Now we are down to only 13 tributes! RIP to the ones who died:**

**County 9 - SANDY BEECHNUT - Nikki Fray**

**County 10 - Kallina 'Kalli' Censura - nightlock (as a result of hallucinations)**


	50. Slowly and Quickly Does It

**HELLO! How are you? I'm fantastic, a little hot and sweaty BUT that is because I am in Hong Kong and it is kinda humid and a little disgusting here.**

**Here sees another chapter, I hope you like it! I cannot believe this is the 50th chapter, it has been such a ride and while it is coming to an end, I am so thankful for those who have stuck with me all through this.**

**My poll is now closed and now there is a new one! This is to decide who is your winner! It will be up for the this chapter and the next but we are coming to the end and I really want to know who you honestly think could win and who you want to win.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gamemaker – Johanna Mason<strong>

Finally. These Games seem to be dragging on forever, stretching out almost as long as my own. But now they are coming to an end. Perhaps it seems so long because I am looking at it from yet another perspective. From the point of view of a young spectator, innocent and not understanding, to a tribute fighting for her life, to a Victor and mentor trying to keep useless kids alive. To now, as a Gamemaker in a position I never thought I would see myself in. I sit at a table now, surrounded by the Gamemakers, both senior like me and the not so, the newbies. I have seen it from older eyes, seen the children that I should hate get slaughtered, get what they deserve.

But they don't. They are paying for their parents' sins, the sins of their forefathers. The sin of living the lavish lifestyle that was denied to the rest of the country. The irony is that the Hunger Games was designed to make the people of Panem pay for the sins of their parents, of their forefathers. Or at least what the Capitol called a sin, rising up a rebellion against the people that so harshly repressed them. Somewhere in my gut it speaks with a whisper that I should feel sorry for the children, for the frankly some of them innocent kids who are being put through what I was put through.

But I'm not. The group of 10 of us look at each other around the table, waiting for the last two members to arrive. And when the doors open, we are dismayed to only find one of them striding into the room. "Katniss isn't coming." Peeta sighed, slumping down into a chair. "But she sent me with a message regarding the Games."

"So we are finally getting something done then?" I sigh. "Finally, this waiting has gone on long enough."

I can see Peeta's eyes narrow but he isn't going to take the bait, he is too good for that. "Johanna, Katniss had no idea how the Games were going to affect her." He gestured around the table and spoke to the whole group. "Those of us who have lived through two Games, we had no idea how this Games would change us, bringing us closer together. And it's coming to an end, the Games are ending."

I frown and I am not alone, although I do not miss Annie's sigh of relief immediately to my right. "What do you mean?" It is Haymitch who asks the question we all echo.

Peeta types quickly and brings up a screen with a 3D hologram of the arena with the placement of the tributes and a clock. "I agree with Katniss that the Game has been going on for long enough. We are bringing the final showdown forward."

My eyes widen a final showdown with over 10 tributes? That could either work magnificently, or work so well. We don't know how many will die, who will live and it will be a real test of the fittest and the best. "How much further forward?" Beetee is taking notes already, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose slightly.

Peeta nods. "I was about to bring that up. This is what we need to discuss, but I'm recommending it happens in the next couple of days."

**County 3 – Romeo Montgomery (16)**

One of the better things about being the Games has been some of the views. Sebastian and I have been lucky, and Giyran too when he was still with us, and managed to be in spots in the arena where we have had beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Normally you really shouldn't admire this kind of things when you are in a life or death situation but it is one of the things that I have learnt over the course of being in this situation. When you are in a place where you have no idea how much longer you are going to live, you begin to appreciate the small things.

A new day dawns, day seventeen of our lives in the Games. It has been just over three weeks since I last saw my family, the longest time I have ever spent away from them. I still think of them every day, I cannot stop thinking of them, especially Benedict who I have no idea what he thinks of his big brother being a killer. How do I explain that to him, to all of them?

We are still alone with Reid; the guy seems as if he is much better after that disgusting wound following the destruction of the volcanoes that had towered over us and the final change in arena. At least we both think that it is the final arena. With only 13 tributes left, it is illogical for them to do another turn over.

The sand dunes are hot and the particles dig into my back slightly. But with the searing heat, as well as being more aware that the heat means we are more tired, we know we have to be even more alert. I think that with the growing heat, they are drawing the tributes towards the only source of water in the arena, towards us. This is going to be ugly. The final showdown has been coming for a while, the growing heat ever since Tracy Island, the quick demise of the tributes; it all adds up, it makes sense!

"Sebastian." I whisper. I don't want to disturb Reid. We aren't a trio alliance, but there is a mutual alliance that we aren't going to try to attack or kill each other until it becomes necessary.

He leans over; we've been fairly quiet for a while with nothing to do. "Yeah?"

I smile and point at the pink and blue colours that are coming over the hill, flooding the sky with a kind of sunrise that I used to love. "Can you see that?" He looks but clearly he isn't as interested in it as I am. "I love the view."

Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly. "It's not too bad. Shouldn't we get training?"

I frown; do we really need to do what we had three days to? "Um, for what?" I'm slightly bewildered by his train of thought.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "Well, we both know the final showdown is coming. Shouldn't we be ready? We haven't had a proper chance to battle since Electron came and Giyran died. We need to make sure we can survive what's coming."

I understand where he is coming from and he has a point. I don't want to decrease my chances of surviving and although I don't want to kill Sebastian, it might be my chance to find out his weaknesses, just in case.

**County 1 – Phoenix Tiell (15)**

Is it natural to think that someone may be following you? Maybe it is because I am paranoid that Skyler and Aella came after me because I ran away. Is that legitimate? I mean, perhaps Aella will not attack me, it isn't as if we were mortal enemies within the alliance, we were cordial enough to each other. That might save my hind.

But Skyler is most certainly a different question altogether. He appeared fairly okay at the start of our training, he certainly wasn't one of the bigger threats like that Darius guy or the Fray sisters and of course our own pack, especially when he was up against Electron. But something changed; either him in the arena or he was hiding his true talents until the time came. He was more dangerous than ever now, and that is the reason why I ran. I didn't want to come to a sticky end, potentially of course. I have no idea what would have happened if I had stayed, I don't want to think what would have happened.

A sound comes from behind him and I turn. There is very little cover and I am in a flat of land that has very little cover for anyone. I know it makes me more vulnerable to other tributes but it also means that they are vulnerable to me. I finger my swords, feeling the cool blade against my skin and it soothes me slightly. I know how to use my dual swords and I have some throwing knives which I am fairly competent with. They are not my strongest weapon, that lies in the swords, but I can aim and throw straight. Who knows, with long range tributes who might need a quick departure from this world, they might come in handy.

But I can't see anyone, not at the moment. There is very little movement in the sand dunes and so I think I'm safe. The heat is killing me, I didn't take nearly enough water with me and I am yet to find a source that will give us something. If I don't find something within the next day or so, I think I might die. How depressing, dying of dehydration rather than going down with a fight.

No, that was definitely something that had moved behind her. The throwing knives are slightly easier to hand and so I draw them, feeling the curved handle pressed against my sweaty palm. I turn slowly, taking in my surroundings and trying to see who is there.

Suddenly I hear something that is definitely coming from behind me and I turn and throw without hesitation or thought. Everyone here is an enemy, an obstacle in my path but I am surprised to hear a human scream. I look at where I threw and see, to my complete surprise, Skyler Senclare on the ground. I knew my aim wasn't good as he is still alive, a pool of blood covering the area to the right of his heart, grazing it.

I run over to him and look at him, do I pull out the knife or not? "You won't get Aella." He snarls his breath ragged and heavy. "You'll never get her."

And with that his canon goes off, his eyes close. I don't know whether to be glad or sad that another person is down. Maybe I've grown too used to it, maybe I've become immune? I hope not.

**County 12 – Alexis Steelsheen (15)**

I've been thinking and I don't like how I think this is going to turn out. The canon that went off just over an hour ago means that we are now down to 12 tributes. I am one of the top twelve. I wonder if they are going to do the top 8 tribute thing where they interview the tribute's families. Except maybe they do it for the top 12. I kind of hope that it does hope, that my family are happy that I am this far. Well, I somehow hope that my mother knows somewhere. Wherever she is and that at least my father is sober enough to understand.

But we are down to 12 tributes and I don't like the fact that I am still in an alliance. Sure, Vihn is a good guy but we are going to have to face off against each other soon. We cannot be allies for much longer. I want to stay the way it is right now, but I know in my heart that we cannot. We have to split soon. And, my gut or something somewhere is whispering that there is no time like the present and it is right. I have to do this before I become too scared to do it and Vihn is the one who has to tell us to split.

We haven't moved from our position for a couple days. Our place is well hidden, a good dip that we have complete coverage from; we can see every single angle that people might be able to attack us from. It is a good place, possibly the best in the arena aside from the fact that we don't have any water supply and our current one is running out.

I take a deep breath. "Vihn?" I speak low, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. Although we have a good angle, we can't see over the hills without standing up and putting ourselves in danger of attack.

He looks up from where he is on guard. "Yeah?"

I purse my lips slightly before speaking again. "We need to talk." My serious tone makes him sit up and turn to face me. "There are 12 of us left Vihn."

He sighs; he knows what I am going to say. "You want to split the alliance, don't you?" His voice is slightly disappointed, as much as I feel. "I've been thinking the same thing. There are too few people, this won't last much longer."

I blanche, we're both on the same wavelength. "So, you don't think it's a bad idea?"

He shakes his head. "It's a good idea. Let's just get it over and done with." He sticks out a hand. "Good luck Alexis and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favour."

I take it, his handshake is firm. "Yeah, good luck."

We both grab our rucksacks and Vihn grabs a water bottle from his bag. "I've got a spare one, I know you haven't got a bottle in your pack, take this one."

I smile, taking the half-full water bottle. "Thanks, well see you around."

As we both leave our place of sanctuary, I take a swig of the water. It's refreshing but it tastes funny. Is there something in it? I'll never know, I feel queasy. This was not a good idea.

**County 18 – Reid Shackleford (18)**

Two canons today, that means we are now down to 11 tributes. That means that the three of us here make up over a quarter of the remaining tributes. That makes me nervous, I don't know how much longer I can bear being in the same place as them. Sure it is probably actually the safest place to be as they don't look as if they are about to attack me. But at the same time it isn't safe because we all know that this is the only water source and therefore everyone will be heading here. That means we are going to be invaded by 8 other tributes who will most likely want to kill.

This is it, we know that they are all coming here and it is going to be ugly. I for one really hope that pray to whoever might be listening that I survive. Who knows who is going to be alive when the battle has finished? Is anyone going to still be alive? I have never heard of such a fight occurring in the Hunger Games where there is no survivor but isn't there always a first time for everything?

The sun is setting now, the pinks and teal blues that we witnessed as the sun rose this morning is being replaced by golden oranges and lighter to dark greys. It is a good sight that I enjoy immensely, not many people would see it as I do, people judge me on how I look but I am so much more than what you see.

I smile as the colours fade into the midnight inky blue and black, tiny specks of light that serve as the stars, whether they are real or not. The new anthem blares, I rather like it but I don't know for how much longer I will hear it, and I get ready to find out to whom the two canons belong to.

The first face that appears in the sky is that of Skyler Senclare, the kid from county 10. I did not expect him to get so far, I knew he was a danger but I am glad in a way that he has gone. Sure he was only 14, he was still a child when he was killed, but he was going to be a danger. I admire his killer, the PT01 underneath the stony face telling me that Phoenix is the one who succeeded, I am impressed. I underestimated her as a tribute.

The second face to fill the night's sky is that of Alexis Steelsheen, county 12 I remember. Her face looks kind, her tight face and narrowed eyes making her look very dangerous, more adult than she ever had in that moment. I am surprised by the name underneath her face, VD05. Vihn? I didn't really make him out as a killer, and they were allies! Maybe it is the time; maybe it is the time that the alliances start to break up. There are so few of us left maybe it makes sense that we make our own way on this last leg.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? RIP to the following tributes:<strong>

**County 10 - SKYLER SENCLARE - Phoenix Tiell  
>County 12 - ALEXIS STEELSHEEN - Vihn Duong thanks to poison in the water bottle<strong>

**So 11 tributes left...who is going to emerge our victor?!**


	51. Watching and Waiting

**HOLLA! So we are reaching the end of the story, only two or three more chapters and then an epilogue and that is it! Please don't forget to vote on the poll for which tribute you want to win, I've only had three voters and it doesn't tell me who you want!**

**Don't forget to review at the end of the story, they make my day and inspire me to write.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 10 – Aella Wexler (15)<strong>

I never thought that I would go from an alliance of six, nearly three weeks ago, to only me. I thought that I wouldn't be the last one left standing of the Career alliance that we had made. I didn't train much for this, sure I knew I should be prepared and ready to fight should I get reaped and no one took my place, as it so turned out, but I wasn't nearly as advanced as some of those who have died to allow me to make it to the top 11.

Now that there are so few of us left, I wonder if there are any interviews being conducted back home. I really do wonder what my family and friends think of me, with regards to everything that has happened since I last saw them, has it really been over three weeks ago now? Only time and my return home will tell if I have changed since entering here. I like to think that I haven't, that I am still the person they knew and loved. But I have a gut feeling that I am different and they will see me differently, I have done things that I thought I would never have to do, that no person my age should be forced to do.

I find it hard to face the fact that Skyler is dead. He was always one of the strongest members of the Careers, Seph may have been able to talk the talk but she couldn't really walk the walk. We did so well as a county too, there were three of us alive up until a few days ago and now it is just me left to fight for county proud.

Like probably many people around me, it is not the most popular and appealing idea to have to kill people to ensure that I have a ticket home. But it is the only way home. Unless both Archie and Lorelei are left, they can go home together. Katniss and Peeta had heart enough to keep the rule in place and stick to it, I have no doubt they will not make a repeat of what happened to them. That was Capitol cruelty on a much higher level. That was the time that I started to realise how awful the regime was.

I know that just over from where I am right now, lying in the morning sun is water. But I don't care; I don't really need it now. The sun has risen, the start of a new day but it isn't at its peak, so I am not being roasted alive just yet. Perhaps at that point I can sneak down to the water that I know is no more than 20 metres from me, at some point. But I don't know if the three tributes down there will attack me. Perhaps they are also waiting until there are people, cause a show and the spectacle that is the final showdown so the river flows with blood.

I strangely look forward to it; this is the ultimate fight for survival.

**County 6 – Sebastian Sleith (15)**

Romeo and I finally worked out the best strategy to train for what we know is coming. We know only one of us can make it out of here and by the way that we are sparring, I think it might be Romeo who will win. Not that I can say for sure, we have made a solemn alliance pact not to kill each other except in the unlikely event that it is the two of us left standing. Then all hell will break loose and I really have no idea what the outcome of that will be.

At the moment we are working on our hand to hand combat. Here I have a slight advantage in that I much more used to using my fist than Romeo who relies on his metal swords and epees that he used in his shows. At least we both have some form of training and it is more about being able to block each other and the blows that I at least am deliberately not landing in a place that could actually hurt. As much as we both know that only one of us can make it home, we don't want to cripple the other before the fight. We are gentlemen, we are not going to do harm to someone whom we have considered an ally and a friend to a degree so that we gain an advantage.

Romeo is strong with his swings but I am quick to dodge, yeas of being chased by those who didn't understand me has given that advantage at least. As Romeo steps back, looking for his next land, I move to throw a punch to his chin, a blow that if done right can paralyse an opponent or at least, cause their jaw some pain and momentarily leave them vulnerable.

I bring my hand up but Romeo knows its coming, the guy has excellent reflexes. Grabbing my arm with his hand, he twists it behind my back, as gently as he can to not cause pain but quick so I can't escape and puts a hand across my neck. He's got me, one quick movement and he could snap my neck clean off.

I laugh, the first time in a while. "You got me Romeo." I look up at the boy who grins.

He releases me gently. "It's the easiest way to disarm an opponent who goes for the upper cut. Although I don't know if I am strong enough to snap someone's neck like that, pain aside."

I raise an eyebrow. "Physically, emotionally or both?" I know Romeo struggles with the idea of kids our age being killed and having to kill. We both still regret what we did at the bloodbath but it was necessary if we wanted to make it out of the bloodbath with supplies.

He shrugs. "I don't know, definitely not physically." He smiles. "You know I do appreciate you not kicking me in the right place to gain an advantage."

I shrug and grin. "You didn't hurt me so I didn't see a reason to need to hurt you."

Just then a canon fires, that means we are down to 10 tributes. Strange to think that is it. I wonder and hope slightly that another will go, it will mean one less to fight. One less obstacle in the great quest to go home.

**County 16 – Natane Bridgely (16)**

I struggle on; the constant battle between me and the elements is starting to kill me. I used to use that phrase so liberally but now I say it with truth, such a commonplace phrase never had more meaning than it does now. It is me against nature now, it always has been. I know I am dying now, I haven't drunk anything in nearly three days and this heat doesn't help my desire for water, juice, anything except poisonous stuff. My food supply is also out, I haven't eaten for four days and the feeling of hunger has now numbed my body too hungry to tell my brain so. My breathing has become ragged, I am moving so much slower now and I know that while we are all heading in the same direction, it is as if some force has turned me in this direction, towards what I hope is some water. But I know I am dying, I know I will never get there in time.

The sand is boiling hot, scorching the heels of my shoes and sticking to my hands as I scramble up the slopes, my movement slowed both by my deteriorating form and the searing heat on my face and back. I can feel my skin burning, I had a little sunscreen sent to me as a sponsor gift, but that is it. It hasn't lasted me too long and I can feel my skin also starting to peel.

I grab my backpack and rifle through it, looking for the bottle of water that has kept me alive, or at least used to. Once I have found it, I look in the bottle, pouring it upside down over my throat in the desperate hope that something might come out, something that might just be able to save me for that little bit longer. But no, I lick the inside of the bottle but there is nothing, there is nothing that can save me now. I am a lost case.

In all honesty, I think I just want to die here and now. I thought I wanted to live through this hell, to get through and go home. Now? I just want to let everything go. I want to join all those I lost who I loved during the rebellion; I want to be free of this pain.

Just as I reach the top of the next mound, I think I see it. Have I found my saviour, the thing that might keep me alive that little bit longer? I blink, squint my eyes and shake my head slowly as the realisation hits me, it is merely a mirage. I was never going to find it, it is time to let it go and let someone else get the glory.

My legs buckle underneath me, I cannot even support my own body weight any more. I cough and I am horrified to see no phlegm but only blood. This is the end. My breaths slow down and I can feel every bone in my body slowly giving up. My eyes close, time to sleep forever.

**County 5 – Vihn Duong (18)**

I'm still trying to recover from the shock. I have beaten up, left unconscious and put many people I trained with in various states of injury before I entered the Games. In them itself, I killed purely in self-defence to make sure that I continued on my quest to make it home, unlike my parents. I have watched my allies die, protecting me and themselves, in a variety of different ways.

And yet, when it comes to the last 12 tributes, I killed Alexis. I gave her the water laced with nightlock berry juice. It had nearly killed me making it while she slept one night, the juice is almost clear and so it was easy to dissolve it in the bottle. It was the last I had, I lied. I no longer have any water, I drunk the last of my water just before we parted as friends to her but it was my opportunity to get rid of her. I feel empty, like I have done both a terrible thing and something that had to be done to ensure another step to victory.

But I cannot believe I did such a cowardly deed. I did not kill her by my own hand, I let someone, or something in this case, do the dirty work for me. I wasn't a man enough to do it myself, to be the bigger person and create another spectacle for the people to watch. No doubt it would have given them some degree of pleasure, to see one die at the hands of their ally. To see betrayal once more at this late stage of the competition. Undoubtedly they expected some alliances to break up, with now only 10 of us left, thanks to the earlier canon I heard, there was bound to be something excited happening.

Having experienced the Games this way, it makes me ashamed to have been a Capitol citizen. How could we have stood be and cheered as people, innocent children in fact, were forced with very little and some training depending on the size, to go out there and be forced to fight, to do all of this that I have seen and been through? How could we have allowed this monstrosity to continue for 75 years, glorifying the kids who managed to come back home? They wouldn't be children coming home though; they would be adults who have been forced to grow up too soon.

As I come over another hill, my eyes widen as I see what I hope is not a mirage, a body of water, a small lake. No, it is not a mirage as I see three forms moving down below there. There are definitely people there, it is difficult to distinguish who it is exactly, I cannot bring to mind easily who is left but whoever it is, they have done a good job to survive this far and not be involved in a fight. I am convinced there are only pairs of tribute alliances left, and only two at that, so why are there three there at the moment? I will wait, see what happens. This is the end.

**County 7 – Lorelei McAdams (14)**

We have been traveling again, our water is almost completely out and we need to find some before we start to become vulnerable to the elements and die of thirst. What a horrible way that would be do die. Not 'nobly' at the hands of another tribute or against a mutt, both Archie and I have faced ours with minimal damage, but at the hands of the Gamemakers, the people who put us here.

"Lorelei!" Archie's excited whisper comes from my right. He lowers his bow and arrow and points over the hill he is looking over.

I scramble over to him and both of us look over the peak, lying flat on our stomachs on the sand to avoid drawing attention to ourselves. Yes! Finally we have found what we need, a source of water. "Thank goodness." I breathe, pushing myself up, ready to go and get some.

But Archie grabs my arm and pulls me back down, none too kindly but it doesn't hurt much. "Are you crazy?" He hisses and points over to something I hadn't seen before, my attention so fixed on the water, people. With the light dying, it is hard to make out who it is or how many there are, but there are people and that isn't a good thing. "Do you want to get us killed?" His eyes are wide and I shake my head. I could have got both of us killed because of my selfish desire for water which we have enough to last until tomorrow.

"Sorry." I whisper. I look over again and at the surrounding hills. It is a fairly big space and there are other hills that dip up and down. I notice movement on another hill and immediately drop down again. "We aren't the only ones waiting." I whisper and Archie nods grimly. Suddenly an awful thought strikes me. "Archie…what if this is it? What if they are drawing us all here? Could this be the final showdown that they always have at the end of the Games?"

Archie bites his lip before nodding slowly. "I fear so. The heat has been drawing us here, the arena has been getting small, it all adds up." He turns to me and looks me in the eye, as much as he can see me at least. "Lorelei, I promise I am going to get you home, even if that means me dying. You need to go home, go home for Carlie's and my sake."

I frown, not understanding his logic. "But don't you want to win as much as all of us do?"

He laughs slightly. "Of course I do, but I would die to ensure that you got home Lorelei. You are the sister I never had, the one I always wanted. Just," he swallows and brings out the cross necklace he has worn all through the Games, "just please make sure my brother gets this, he gave it to me."

I shake my head; he's consigning himself to death. "But you can still go home with me alive. If we are only ones left, we can both go home!"

Archie smiles. "Well let's just hope it comes to that."

Our conversation is cut off by the sound of the anthem, perhaps for the final time. The only face in the sky is that of Natane Bridgley. I shiver at the word underneath her face, heat. So she died in the way I fear, may any God up there have mercy on her soul.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like it? Was it well written?<strong>

**Don't forget to read, review and vote! The poll closes as soon as I have posted the next chapter!**


	52. How We See It

**HOLLA! Well this chapter is A LOT longer than any of the other chapters of this story! Here we see the top 10 interviews! Just to put more suspense on you guys as to who will win these Games!**

**The poll on my profile IS NOW CLOSED! The winner has sort of been chosen and I am both terrified and excited for writing the next chapter which will involve a lot of fighting, something which honestly I have very little experience in writing. But I hope I do it justice!**

**Oh and with the interviewees, you have their county, name, age and relation to the tribute...just so you know!**

**So enjoy this chapter, the slightly different perspectives and let me know what you think in the review box!**

* * *

><p><strong>Head Gamemaker – Peeta Mellark<strong>

Everything is set up; we are finally ready to end the 76 years of horror. We are ready to put this behind us in the past of Panem. A past that has no desire whatsoever to be repeated in the future for a long time if ever again.

But first we must go through the motions of the top 10 tribute interviews with their family and friends. We were tempted to do it with the top 25, just under a third as was the comparison to the top 8, but it was generally felt it wasn't the best time to do such a thing. Now, right before the final battle, is a more appropriate time to do it, where we are on the cusp of finishing. This is where emotions are running high and we, like the audience around the nation, have no idea what is going to happen.

It was touching watching the interviews, a curious mix of people and family dynamics, or in some cases the lack of. Katniss has refused to see them, any memory of family and all it does is remind her of Primrose, of the family she once had but is no longer, torn apart by grief.

Now they are ready for TV. No audience, a host not quite as charismatic but the interviewer, the ever lovely Stacey. An old Victor from District 3 who managed to escape the clutches of the Capitol and the rebellion, she knows what it is like to have a child in the Games. Even the kids of the Victors are not immune; the kid was killed in the third day of the 61st Hunger Games, exactly 25 years after her mother. She stayed strong by writing: poetry, books, plays, anything that would help her express her feelings. It is simple and a fitting start to what promises to be an intriguing next two days. We don't know what will happen, who will win if anyone at all. Only time and fate will tell.

I switch on the television in our apartment, turning down the volume so Katniss cannot hear it. I found it almost impossible to listen to my own family's interview, the lies about the pride and the love they had for their son. I wonder if the Victor will have an experience like mine or whether it will be a relief to know that they were being supported all the way, whether it is a lie or not.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of Panem," Stacey's kind smile graces screen as she sits in front of a map of Panem, "to the top 10 tribute family interviews. We have tributes from 9 different counties: 1," the county flashes up and I smile at Beetee's genuine to show how across the country the tributes came from, "2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 10, 14 and 18. Our tributes have no disappointed us in terms of form and style and I had the privilege of talking to the families. And this is what I found, this is what happened."

**County 1 – Mira Tiell (15) = twin sister**

They weren't supposed to find me; they were never supposed to know that Phoenix and I have been living by ourselves all year. They weren't supposed to know so that we would just be left alone. We didn't want any special attention; we certainly didn't want to be put in the care home. But that's changed now that Phoenix is in the Games. I could survive with her easily, we looked out and after each other and that wasn't a problem. We were doing just fine.

But now she's in the top 10 of the last ever Hunger Games, now she has a chance of winning this thing which makes me such a proud sister, they have come prying. And I can't understand how the interview people found me and I don't think I want to know. The interviewer is kind enough but she doesn't see it from my perspective. If I lose Phoenix I lose half of my life, half of who I am. The lady who is going to interview me may have lost a child to the Games but it is two very different perspectives, two very different kinds of relationships.

She sets up two chairs and we sit in the shack that I am almost proud to call my home, almost. She looks at me, knowing that I feel pain as she did. I know she isn't going to be patronising as I have seen other interviewers be, she understands to a degree and will be real and honest. Nothing hidden and nothing left untouched.

"May I call you Mira or would you prefer Miss Tiell?" She asks kindly, the interview hasn't officially started, I can see that the red light on the camera that tells me it is recording isn't on.

I blanche, I didn't expect that kind of friendliness. "Um, Mira is fine." I stammer after a pause.

She smiles and nods to the cameraman who starts the tape. Stacey looks into one of the three cameras that are in here, the one just to my right that captures her reactions. The second one is just to her left and is to capture my reactions and talking when I speak. The third captures both of us, sees both our reactions and conversations. "I am here with Mira Tiell, twin sister of County 1 Career Runaway Phoenix Tiell. So tell me Mira, how does it feel knowing that your sister has got so far?"

How do I feel? I feel like I am waking up every day, fearing that my sister might not make it home. "I'm glad that she's so near the end." I reply evenly, trying not to show emotion that they might use to their advantage. "I'm proud of how far she has reached and it gives me more hope that she will come home."

Stacey nods with a smile. "And what went through your mind when your sister ran away and betrayed the alliance that she had built up with the Careers?"

I smile, that was pretty cool. "I thought it was extremely brave, she risked a lot and now she is one of the two that remain. I look forward to seeing the other Career's reaction when they next meet."

And I do look forward to it, I just want to push away the twisted feeling in my stomach that says it won't end well for one of them and I can't tell who.

**County 2 – Bren Castiel (16) = best friend**

There was no way we were going to let Sierra anywhere near the top 10 interviews if Nikki made it this far. That girl sent our friend to her death! It is only by the fact that she has some insane training that we didn't know about and some wicked skills that she has managed to make it this far, out surviving both her sister and her two other allies. I couldn't understand ever why she put Darius into their alliance, he was a horror and just seeing him die was such a relief, even if it was horrible.

We asked Alice if she wanted to do the interview, before the crew arrived, and she refused point blank. She hasn't been the same since Alyss, she has barely spoken and we seem to be the only ones who she will see, the only ones who bring her the good news. So it is me and Mel, alone in my house, our parents have politely excused themselves out of the house, to give us some privacy. Nikki never liked Dayna so there was no way she was going to know the right date of the interview.

But here is Sierra, thinking it is totally okay to come and be a part of the interview. I don't care that the camera is rolling, we have been asked on our thoughts of Nikki killing and how the death of her sister might change her. But the stupid prat just had to walk through the door at that precise second.

"Oh, are you here for the top 10 interviews about Nikki?" She asked delighted, her face a perfect picture of an angel.

Stacey frowns slightly, trying to comprehend. "Yes, are you a friend of Nikki?"

Sierra gushes, ugh the girl makes my skin crawl. "Nikki is my best friend." I cannot supress the snort but it is ignored. "It was so kind of her to volunteer for me; I know I never would have lasted as long as she has."

Stacey raises an eyebrow. "You are Sierra Toll who was originally reaped?"

She nods, ecstatic that she is recognised. "Liar, get out of the house." I spit through my teeth before turning Stacey. "Stacey, this girl volunteered Nikki for her. If you watch the reaping back again, you will see it is not Nikki who says that she volunteers but it is Stacey. This girl has done nothing but betray her so-called friend." I take a deep breath, clenching and unclenching my hands as everyone stares at me. "Now get out of my house Sierra. We never want to see you again."

And for once the girl gets the hint, she stumbles back and her words come out mumbled, she cannot fully form the sentence to say anything. She just turns and runs out of the door, all composure lost. "Well said Bren." Mel murmurs.

I take a deep breath before turning back to Stacey with a smile and sitting down again. "Now where were we?"

**County 3 – William Montgomery (45) = father**

The smell in the air is one that is comforting, the only thing that can bring comfort in this crucial time. It is almost unbelievable that Romeo has made it this far, his alliance was strong and while we always fear for his safety, it is a true miracle that he is in the top 10. Stage fighting and combat can only go so far in a real fight but it seems that performing as Benvolio and Paris in various scenes in the weeks leading up to his volunteering.

It seemed only right to invite Maria and Thomas to the interviews that are being held in our humble shop here in county 3. Generous and grateful friends took in most of our children, the younger ones would be confused by the cameras and the idea of talking about Romeo, a brother they remember with fondness but perhaps might stimulate emotions that would put an end to the interview. It would be too much of them to experience. So only Benedict, Miranda and Tatiana are here with my wife and I and his friends.

The interviewer is courteous and gentle, asking questions that aren't too probing or pushy. I like her attitude and approach and so it is easy to answer her questions. "Now," Stacey broaches another topic with caution, "how do you feel about Romeo killing Graphite Mark Grey from County 8 in the bloodbath? Was it hard to admit that your son/friend/brother is a killer?"

There is an uncomfortable silence and I have to admit it is a question I have been mulling over ever since the event occurred. My first instinct was to say that Romeo was acting, playing the part of a tribute but instead of a play, it was real life. But that makes it seem as if his true character lay in killing innocent boys his age. I don't know how I can answer the question, if at all.

I am surprised that it is Maria who answers finally. "At first I was really angry; trying to come to terms with what your friend has done is a difficult thing. I was angry that he had wasted a life, that he had initially fallen to the ways of how the Games worked. But then I thought about it. I thought about the fact that if he hadn't killed, it could have been his body being sent home on that first day. That made me glad then, to know that he hasn't done it again."

Miranda nodded and added in, my heart bursting with pride at my own thoughts being reflected in someone else talking. "And if he has to do it again, and we all know the reality of the Games of what people are forced to do, we will not think any less highly of him. We are proud of Romeo beyond belief and we will just be glad to have him home."

Stacey smiles and nods slightly. "If you could say something to Romeo, what would it be?"

They all look at each other and I find my voice to speak, a quote that we Montgomerys have lived by for years. "And above all this, to thine own self be true."

Perhaps Hamlet wasn't such a useless play after all.

**County 5 – Preecha Mookjai (50) = adopted father**

I never expected this of him. I did not bring him up to be a heartless killer. He may reason that as she was his ally that it would have been wrong to kill her in cold blood with his own weapons that he has been using ever since the age of 5, ever since I started to teach him. this was not the Vihn I stole away from District 13 to the Capitol, my adopted son would not have killed, or attempted to, someone without them knowing.

What Vihn did was cowardly and if my son makes it home alive, I will be most definitely having a talk about it with him. What was going through his mind? How could he be so cowardly and not face the girl himself? Yes she was three years younger than him but the danger of having an alliance lies in the fact that if you make it so far, you are going to have to break up at some point.

Now, still in the midst of recovery from the betrayal my son showed to his former ally, I am invaded by strangers who seem to claim to know everything about the boy that I grew up. I don't trust any of them, perhaps the interviewer less who knows the pain of losing a child which I hold as a possibility in my heart every day. They are barraging me with questions that I barely know the answers to, let alone can answer when I am trying to process what I have just seen and heard.

But at least I am aware that the interviewer, I think I heard a name like Stacey or something, has noticed that what just happened is something that I do not want to be talking about right now. "Mr Mookjai, what is your relationship with your son like? Were you always close?"

I can answer that at least; it is basic and requires very much a neutral answer. "I taught Vihn Muay Thai, it was our way of bonding. I knew that I wanted him to be prepared for whatever life in the Capitol might throw at him. I wasn't exactly expecting this but I know that he has used what I taught him to the best of his ability." I inhale slowly. "We have always been close and I think it was the horror of him losing his parents that helped him grow up with a family friend into the close relationship we have now."

She nods; it is a vague and not exactly accurate answer. I don't think I even answered the question fully but that is all they are getting when it comes to that kind of sensitive question. "Do you think that Vihn has a chance of winning?"

What kind of a question is that? I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't think that he could win! "I think that if he applies what I have taught him as well as the morals that I taught him to live by as he grow up, yes, I do believe that he has a very good chance of coming home. There are some tough competitors but I believe in him."

And that is true, despite what he did, I still believe in him. He is my son and nothing will stop that.

**County 6 – Cornelia Sleith (47) = mother**

My baby, my poor baby. Stuck in a place that he really shouldn't be and now ready for the fight of his life that means he will either come home alive safely to my arms or in a box that contains what remains of my son, killed by another teenager who is there for exactly the same reason as he is, to survive and live to see another day.

And now there are people here, at my door, wishing to talk to me about him. How can I spill what I feel so deeply, about an emotion I cannot talk about even to myself or to my husband? How can I be expected to know answers to questions that I can barely bring myself to question in the first place? It makes me too nervous to know that we are about to be exposed to the whole of Panem, all of our insecurities and weaknesses and our feelings.

The interviewer faces the two of us, her face kind and thoughtful. I don't want to do this, I don't want to like the woman who faces us but I do. She knows what it is like to have to mourn the loss of a child who should have outlived her. Of course I am not mourning just yet, but I know that I have to be prepared for the worst just in case.

She hasn't rushed this interview at all, she has taken her time, allowing us to express our emotions and giving us time to answer what she knows are hard questions for us to answer. "So," she seems to be finally concluding our interview which has gone on for far longer than we anticipated, "how do you think your son has changed through the experience of the Games? Do you think he has changed at all?"

Garrick and I glance at each other, this is a question we have been trying to avoid answering, trying to figure out for ourselves. There is a long pause; Stacey looks between the two of us with patient expectancy. "No, I don't think he has changed." My husband's voice is hollow but firm. "Sebastian managed to find himself a good and strong alliance and I trust my son enough not to stab Romeo in the back."

I nod in agreement. "Sebastian stays true to his morals and he has done so throughout the Games. He knew what he was doing when he fought in the bloodbath and what he has been doing ever since. My husband is right, Sebastian and Romeo make a good team and I know he will make the right decisions when it comes to the final showdown, whether his ally is dead or not."

Stacey nods. "The polls and statistics have shown that your son's alliance with Romeo Montgomery of county 3 has proven extremely strong and perhaps one of the strongest so far." She nods. "I wish all the best to your son."

I wonder if she says that to all the families, or whether she really means it. Hum.

**County 7 – Patrick Cross (21) = brother**

He's been gone two weeks and four days exactly. I count the days, the hours and the minutes until I can see my baby brother come home again. Or at least I pray to any and every god up there that I will. He doesn't deserve what he is going through, none of us do. What kind of bad hand had to be played to us that barely a few days after Ander was murdered, Archie was thrown into a competition, one that I dared not even hope he would get this far.

Him being where he is has made me so proud, so insanely proud. Archie has been loyal, protective and true to himself throughout the whole of the Games. He has not let his team down, he has not let his family down and in no way has he let himself down. Yes, if he comes home we know he might have changed experiences he might never talk about. But we can respect that and as long as we have him back alive, air in his lungs and a steady heartbeat, I will be content.

It is almost shocking to think he is where he is. Sure Archie was always accurate and smart, but I never thought he would be so competent with a bow and arrow, so able to provide the food and expertise needed in young alliance he had. He took on the role that I wasn't there to take on, the older brother and almost father figure that I provided for him.

And now we sit, the four of us on the sofa. Mum, dad, me and Henry, Archie's best friend and our best striker the team has ever seen. I insisted on him being here, he knows Archie as well as the rest of us and he actually seems to be the one giving most of the answers. Mum and dad are just too in shock still at having these strange people invading our lives to be able to answer and I've tried to do what I can.

"Now," Stacey starts and I suddenly get a very sinking feeling in my stomach, like she's going to ask us something that steps over the line, "tell me about Alexander. Your second son was killed just three days before the reaping. What went through your minds when you heard his name called? What did you think was going through Archie's mind?"

She did not just ask that. There is a limit to reasonable questions and that is overstepping the mark. I clench my fists and look at her, speaking before anyone else can. "I would request that you leave the topic of Ander alone Miss. His name still being in the reaping bowl was a cruel and sick joke that someone was playing and we have tried to keep this incident out of our minds. Archie's survival in the arena has nothing to do with the question. So either you move on or you get out because there is a limit on personal questions, and you just crossed it."

I don't think I have ever heard myself speak harsher but the words coming spitting out and she is truly taken aback while my family and friends look at me with astonishment and incredulity. But I am not backing down. Either Archie will be joining us in a few days or he will be joining Ander in heaven, or wherever it is people go when they die. That, however, is not of Panem's concern.

**County 7 – Mortain McAdams (47) = father**

I have done everything and it seems as if all my work has come to naught. I have petitioned for people to send my daughter sponsor gifts. I have threatened people, paid loans twice over and done all manner of things to make sure that my baby girl stays alive. And what has happened? Not a single sponsor gift, not one.

My girl is now days away from coming home but she has to defeat 9 other tributes who are older and far more experienced than her. I am eternally grateful to the young Cross boy and I will make it my personal mission to find the family if and when she comes home to thank them for their son's support and protection. It is because of him that my girl has made it to the final days; she has had protection and security.

But now that is being taken away. They are so close to the final fight that when the time comes, when Archie sacrifices himself for her as he has promised, and I don't doubt his word, she will be on her own as the youngest competitor left. The interview is going over my head, my son is mainly answering the questions for me, I just sit there, my eyes glazed over as if I physically cannot bring myself to answer any of the questions they have for me. Elena would be here to help me, had the rebellion not stolen her too away from me.

"Mr McAdams?" Stacey's calming voice breaks me out of my reverie and I blink.

"Yes, sorry, I got lost there for a moment, I was thinking about her." I smile slightly, hoping that this will let me off.

She nods in understanding. "Mr McAdams I wanted to know what you thought of Lorelei's alliance. Did she make the right choices? Do you think Archie Cross will sustain his word?"

I nod; here is something I can talk about. "Lorelei had the best alliance that someone her age and capability could hope for. Archie is a loyal friend and I have no doubt that he will keep his word, I worked with his brother Ander a lot before the boy died and if his loyalty and kindness is anything to go on, I know that that boy will keep his promise. And if he does, I look forward to seeing my baby girl come home."

I glance at Tristan, the boy has grown up so much and I cannot start to think how much my baby will have grown up when she gets home. "Dad's said everything. We just can't wait to see her home safely soon."

It is how we have always felt; we have always wanted that to be the outcome. It is only now that the emotions come to the surface. We have been so closed off from one another, from the Games, watching each day in total silence as we try to glimpse her somewhere. But now we are totally honest with each other, we know finally what it is like to be a family in part again.

**County 10 – Gloria Wexler (7) = younger sister**

It really sucks when you think you think you know everything, you think you've seen everything that a seven year old can see in her lifetime, only to be told that there is so much more and that there are some things in life that are just not fair. For example, Daddy and Niko have been on holiday for the last year, in a place that I'm not allowed to go and visit. Why am I not allowed to? Holidays are the best thing in the world. I spend all my time playing with Aella and my friends. They are better than school any day.

And now Aella has gone to join them but mummy says there is a possibility she might come home soon! I'd like that; it isn't as nice as it used to be with only mummy in the house to play with me. And then she can tell me all about what she did. And Aella always gets me a present when she goes away for a holiday. I can't wait to see what she has brought me this time!

I don't understand why we have people in the house today that I don't know. It isn't as if I don't like them, I just don't know why we are so great that we get cameras at our house while no one else does. I know, I asked my friends at school. There's a pretty lady with orange curly hair and big brown eyes like Aella without her special goggles on. She has a funny accent too, like she's from another part of Panem but that's not possible is it? She gave me a lollipop and Liana, Aella's friend, is here while the nice lady talks to the two of them about Aella. I can't understand why they keep talking about her; she's only gone on holiday, that isn't anything especially exciting.

"Gloria?" I look up as I hear my name to see Liana smiling down at me, her smile a little strange but I smile back. "Do you want to tell Stacey what you think about Aella?"

I nod, I like talking about my sister, she is the best thing in the world. "Aella is so cool. She always plays with me and never gets tired, even when I do. She's smart and grave and really lucky to get to go on holiday in this nice weather."

The nice woman looks a little confused and I don't understand why but she still nods. "And Gloria, do you think Aella will come home soon?"

I nod vigorously, I really want her to and it wouldn't be fair if she didn't. "Yes, I do. Mummy isn't as good at playing with me as she is and I would like to see her soon. I miss her loads, not as much as Daddy and Niko who have been on holiday for a WHOLE year!"

Stacey smiles but there is something in it that isn't quite right. I don't understand why everyone is acting so strangely. Aella is going to come home, just like Daddy and Niko will come home. Right?

**County 14 – Helen Alphaeus (46) = mother**

It seems as if our house is almost over flowing with the sent of incense but it is for the best reason. Every day, at least three times a day, we have been burning incense and offering prayers up to the household gods and the gods who have been keeping my son safe. I know and trust that what they have done is for the best.

We are entertaining guests, people who have clearly done their research as they had no hesitation in also offering up a greeting to the gods upon entering the house. I pray for mercy upon them that they are being serious and not playing with us. It would be most displeasing to the gods if they have been made a mockery and that would in turn not bode well for our son who is the one most likely to be cursed by the gods on behalf of the family.

The interviewer was gracious enough to come when Artemis is at school. She has been through so much, she understands what Apollo was chosen to do, she knows where he is and what he has gone through. However she does not know the extent of his injuries and that particular test has made us even more feverent in our prayers and offerings to the gods for his protection and safe return if it their will.

"I know that it must be difficult for you, knowing your son is injured which puts him at a disadvantage against the other tributes. Do you think that this will increase the likelihood of him dying?" Stacey means to be kind but her question comes across as blunt and it bewilders me.

Before I can reply, Orpheus my husband replies, his voice firm and low. "We believe that the gods' choice is the right one. His injury is merely a test from the gods to see if he can adapt to a new situation. If the gods believe that he can make it home, they will allow for it to so happen. If it is not their will, we must accept that and understand that there was a reason."

We know Stacey can never understand why we believe what we do and she may believe in another god which may or may not exist. But at least she isn't questioning it as so many people have a mark of respect surely. "Does your daughter Artemis understand what is happening?" She asks gently.

I nod, this is my area. "Artemis was eligible for the reaping this year, she has been watching the Games since she was six and able to understand what was going on. We saw the Games as something there for a reason put there by the gods. The rebellion was the gods' choice to the end it and the Mellarks were especially chosen for the task." I bow my head slightly as I admit the facts. "However Artemis is unaware of the extent of Apollo's recent injuries. She is worried about him enough; we don't want to place yet another burden on her heart."

Stacey nods in understand, I know that she knows what it is like to lose a child. She too was tested by the gods and she has stayed strong. And therefore so must I, I must stay strong and continue to make offerings to the gods, feverently praying that my boy will come home alive. I pray also in hope and selfish wishful thinking that my baby boy will come home at all. Is that too much to ask?

**County 18 – Kurt Samsel (18) = friend**

He's done it! My heart wants to burst with pride at just the thought that only 9 more people have to die and then Reid can come home. Despite the deaths we have suffered as a county, it has put the rest of the people of County 18 backing the surviving tributes more than ever, or now the surviving tribute. He's the hot topic at school, the strange agreement with the County 3 and 6 alliance is most intensely debated and we all wonder when he is going to strike. The two tributes are one of the biggest threats to Reid's path to success and it is crucial he gets rid of them as quickly as possible.

But in my heart, I know that Reid will not do anything other than face them head on. He is not a coward and will go down dead or out alive with a fierce fight. Very few people can call him a true friend, I am one such lucky person, as many judgements that people make are based upon the first viewing of someone. It is the reason clothes are such an important accessory to making a good impression when you go anywhere; the tribute parade is one such example. Reid doesn't exactly have the most 'let's be best friends because I love to have a laugh and make friends' kind of look. A Mohawk is his style but it doesn't reflect his personality. In all honesty that is who he is.

But how do I put that into intelligible words when the press come hounding at the door. It was very kind of Titus and Brigitte, Reid's parents, to invite Scarlet and I over to help them with the interview. Often it seems like a painful process to have to relive the memories of Reid that you fear you may not be able to talk about with the man himself ever again.

"Mr Samsel?" Stacey's cool and calming voice breaks me out of my train of thought.

I start, and smile at her quickly. "Sorry, I was lost in the fond memories I have of Reid. I want to keep them that way and not have them tarnished by whatever he may have to do soon enough."

Stacey smiles. "In fact, his clean record is what I want to ask you about. Do you think that Reid will be able to get through the fight without tarnishing his impressive record?"

I pause for a moment considering this, finding all the facts that I know about the remaining tributes in my head. "I don't think so no. but Reid isn't the only one, the pair from 7 and the guy from 14 are also yet to kill and while this may hold as a disadvantage to Reid, the lack of killing, as it means that he may be affected if and when he does kill for the first time, there will be a distinct advantage in the fact that it will tell the other tributes that he can kill and is perfectly capable of doing so, making him seem less of a weak target. There are ways and means that Reid can get out of the arena without having killed anyone but I doubt it will happen."

Scarlet adds something as I finish. "And I can't speak for everyone here but I know that I won't think any less highly of him if he does return having killed."

Scarlet is right, we won't think of him any less. It will be just intriguing to know if he will be the same person we knew when he left.

* * *

><p><strong>For a couple of the characters here I didn't have very much information so I hope that they are at least fairly clear characters for the 500 words or so that they appear!<strong>

**What did you think? Did you like it? Did it get you a better insight off the battle field?**

**Here are a couple of questions I'd really appreciate you answering in a review:**

**Which was your favourite?**

**Did it change your attitude towards any of the tributes?**


	53. The Final Countdown

**HOLLA! So this is it! This is the final day and the day we find out who is the winner of the 76th Annual Hunger Games! The winner has been decided by your votes, my decision making and the way that this chapter turned out. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**I didn't get any feedback on the last chapter, I would love to know what you thought about it and I hope you are pleased with the outcome.**

**After this chapter, there will be one or two chapters, I haven't decided yet and then it will be at an end. This has been a whirlwind of a journey and I have enjoyed every chapter of it.**

**So enjoy this chapter and do let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>County 1 – Phoenix Tiell (15)<strong>

The sun rises, slowly creeping up on the last day in the arena. Only one of us will make it out of the arena live and I am determined more than ever that it will be me. I have made it this far now, I can do it!

I am, rather rudely I might add; awaken by the sound of Caesar Flickerman's voice coming over the speakers. "Well done tributes. You have made it to the final day of the Hunger Games. All of you are thirsty and are in desperate need of water which we have provided. Until now." My eyes widen and I peek over the top, confirming what I feared he was saying, the lake that I had seen yesterday was no longer there. "Only one of you, or two from the same county, will make it out of here alive. Good luck final tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour."

There's always a twist, I shouldn't have been so patient in waiting for the water for today. We have to start now, we have to get this over and done with and let me go home. I peer over at the three tributes who are now alert and wide awake. They too had been shocked by the news and now they were armed. Armed and dangerous and a threat, an obstacle in the path for my trip home.

I looked at each of them, which one was the biggest threat? Romeo and Sebastian may have killed once each but they were never very proficient, I never remembered any of the scores from the training session other than my own. Why should I? So that left Reid, a dangerous looking boy who looked perhaps even scarier with his weapons secured in his hands. Yes, he was clearly the biggest threat that I face right now. I could worry about the two later.

I smile as I finger one of three throwing knives I have let. I gave Skyler my fourth one was a parting present, reminded him that he wasn't completely invincible. I have not quite been able to throw this far but I've always been dead accurate with my near throws so how much more difficult can it be? I twirl the blade between my fingers for a moment; this is the beginning of my journey home. I take a deep breath and line u my knife tip with his heart, my target. I breathe in as I draw my hand back, breathe out and I flick it, letting it turn in the air and I almost lose it in the 30m or so that it has to travel.

The scream confirms that I have found my target. I risk a peek to see Reid clutching the area just above his heart, okay so almost on target. Romeo and Sebastian are torn between going to help him and risk getting hurt or saving themselves if anyone comes over the hills. But the canon puts an end to that dilemma and I cannot help but smile. One day, eight to go.

"Is that how you want it, coward?" Romeo's shout comes right across the patch of arena. "Come and show yourselves, you fool for not facing Reid yourself like a man. Let's finish this!"

I see what he is doing. He's baiting, waiting for it all to happen. He's ensuring that at least one person comes up so that they can all get it over and done with. Slowly I rise, I hate being called a coward, no one without guts would dare to call my something like that. But I find that I am not alone. All across the plain, I see the other tributes pop up, some far slower and more cautious than others. We are all around and I can see Romeo stall momentarily as he realises he is surrounded.

This is the end.

**County 6 – Sebastian Sleith (16)**

Was Romeo freaking crazy? Was he trying to get himself killed? No, I know my friend better than that. Yes, I would call him a friend, a strange utterance from my mouth but I do mean it. He wants to get this whole thing over and done with, to go home alive or dead, that is the question that is haunting all of our minds right now.

Reid was suddenly alive and now he's death, I can barely properly register this fact before we are all set to go, ready to go down fighting. "Do you quarrel sir?" I whisper to Romeo as we go back to back, covering all angles.

Over the weeks, we've had time to develop our own codes in Shakespeare, a pleasant relief from trying to deal with all the horrors of what is happening around me. Romeo nods briefly. "Quarrel sir? No sir, but I do bite my thumb."

While this may appear as a meaningless conversation to some, a short snippet of the opening of Romeo and Juliet to others, it means so much more to us. My question alone begged Romeo the question if he was going to fight with me or against me. If his answer had been 'quarrel sir? Aye sir, and feverently.' It would have been the signal that we had to go it alone; it was each man to himself. A correct quote reply as it meant now, assured me that Romeo would not fight against me but if one of us was fatally injured, we should not rush to the other's aid unless they were free and would not be put in danger by doing so. We were still allies; it was just no longer an alliance we could be as tight knit in.

The closest tributes to us are Aella and Vihn, the two from different alliances but both fairly close to each other rather surprisingly. I glance at Romeo, I don't want to admit to him that I don't want to fight a girl as competent as Aella but Romeo seems determined enough to be able to fend her off so I head for the boy. He towers over me and clenches his fists. I reply in kindness, I'm glad it won't be so uneven as it is both the same weapon of choice, it somehow makes it even, though it isn't really.

It is strange, fighting someone who is a) two years older than me and b) someone who I have actually known in some kind of way for the last three weeks. I didn't know Henri at all; they were a non-existent who didn't stand out at all whereas Vihn had. He's got steady blows, a look of intense concentration on his face as he tries to find my weak spots. I've managed to land a few decent blows to his face and jaw, nothing too bad but if I'm not careful, he'll get me.

I go for an upper cut; one that I'm sure will get him back a few steps. But he's like Romeo and I can feel my arm on the verge of breaking as he twists around my back. He's got his arm around my neck and I should have learned from Romeo, oh the irony of dying the way I could have at the hands of my friend. But that time I didn't have a knife hidden in my pocket that I haven't used yet but I have easy access to. If I'm going down, so is he.

**County 7 – Lorelei McAdams (14)**

It is with an almost paralysing fear that I view the scene before me. It is a strange fight, Aella and now Apollo are fighting, Romeo has disappeared and the dead bodies of three boys now lie on the floor. Sebastian has his head twisted at a strange angle, Reid has a knife just above his heart and Vihn has a knife right in the heart. How Sebastian managed to get the final jab right at the last moment, in his dying move, I do not understand but I applaud his courage and sacrifice.

Now we are seven and I am worried. The one person, who I am most worried about, Nikki Fray from county 2, is somewhere but I have not been able to catch sight of her. She has killed so many innocent children, who knows which one of us it might be next if we don't get her first.

"Do we go down?" I whisper and glance at Archie.

He purses his lips before nodding. "If we don't, we'll end up being the only ones alive and I am not killing you Lorelei."

I frown. "And I don't want to have to kill you." Archie extends his arm and I gladly go, trying not to fall in the sand that is both slipping down and still holding us up.

But as I reach the bottom, I hear a yell from behind me. "Lorelei, look out!"

With surprise, I turn and duck as I see Archie running to me, exposing the silhouette of Nikki Fray standing at the top of the hill, a sadistic smirk plastered on her face, throwing knives twirling in her hands. "Didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you sweethearts?"

Her voice is a tone of mockery and I shiver, grabbing Archie's hand before we find ourselves running into the fray of another, a third, bloodbath. There is fighting on all sides, much more precisely executed and bloody than the first bloodbath where 76 of us, well 74 once Lillian and Priscilla had stepped off the pads, we have been preparing for this for nearly three weeks, not three days that we had at first.

The fighting is almost too close for comfort. I've never been so close to something so horrifying. "Lorelei!" A shout comes from behind me and I feel myself being shoved to the floor, a heavy weight on my back. Archie was protecting me again.

But rather than climbing off me, Archie doesn't move. I roll out from under him and my eyes open wide as I see what Archie has done. He kept his promise and I can see a knife sticking out of his back. "No, no." I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. He can't be going, he can't leave me. "Archie stay with me, please." I don't care where anyone is, I need him to stay with me.

"Get it to Patrick." Archie catches my eye and clutches the cross necklace around his neck. "I'm sorry to leave you Lorelei; I told you I would protect you. You have to win on your own now."

His eyes close, his hands drop and the canon fires. No, no! No, he can't be dead! He can't be, I forget that we are in the middle of a battle, collapsing on top of his body. He was my brother; he was the only thing that kept me alive. Should I ever try to stay alive? I sniff before looking up, Archie died so that I could live, therefore I have to live, I have to fight.

But I feel the cold metal of a knife against my neck before I can get up; I've left it too late. I never thought death would be so terrifying. "Nice try but neither of you are going home." Her voice is sickly sweet and suddenly I find myself losing breath, losing blood, I was never going to make it home.

**County 14 – Apollo Alphaeus (17)**

Aella is a much stronger opponent than I initially anticipated. The gods have heard my prayers and I am winning this fight at the moment, despite her being a Career and therefore with experience and me with very little training or experience. My spear clashes with ferocity against her axe, she has a steeling look of determination on her face that tells me that she is going to do everything she can to make sure that I don't make it out of here alive.

It is an unfortunate irritation that I cannot use my left hand, it is lost in the arena and so I must use my arm as a weapon in itself which is almost useless against the sharp swinging blade of an axe. The gods have handed me this and therefore I must use what I have to either win or die. She is stronger than she looks a great deal of power behind the blows she deals. A few weeks ago I would not have dreamed of even raising a hand to a girl, or a woman, but things have changed and so I must use what I have.

I kick out at her, catching her by surprise and she reels back. It wasn't hard enough to knock her down but it showed her that I meant business. I run at her, bringing up my spear with the pointed and flat end, coming down with ferocity at the axe she holds. My placement is a little off but in the right direction and I hear an almost feral scream that reminds me of my pain as Aella's lower right arm with the axe, drops to the ground. Red sprays everywhere, staining the golden sand. This could be my moment; this could be the time that I make my first kill. So why can't I bring myself to end her pain and misery? Do I have too much of a heart?

She has dropped to the ground, the stump of her arm clutched to her chest. She looks pathetic, her child coming out once again. And that's why I'm not killing her right away; she's just a teenager like me. She doesn't deserve anything except what the gods have planned for her, is this what they planned? I honestly have no idea what their plan is but whether in life or death, I hope that they will lead me to the right decision in this.

"Just do it." She whimpers and I kneel in front of her. "Please, stop it hurting Apollo."

I'm surprised she remembers my name, she sounds so helpless. "I'm sorry Aella; I just want to go home." I whisper.

She nods, her hair covering her goggles and her expression. "Isn't that what we all wanted? I guess the gods reckoned it wasn't the right time for me to keep living."

I don't know if she talks of my gods or others but it brings a small smile to my face even in the situation here. "I don't know if it's my time to die or not either Aella but the least I can do is make the pain stop. I promise to be quick."

"Thank you." She whispers as I stand and regard her position, analysing the best place to strike.

The head seems too obvious, sure it would severe all the nerve chords and if I did it right then it would be instantaneous. But getting it right and the angle to ensure a clean chop is rather difficult. If I aimed for the heart, death would almost be instantaneous but with her posture, I might not get the angle right and she might bleed to death like Reid who was still alive for a couple of minutes after whoever it was, pierced his heart. I promised her no pain, no more than she is already going through.

The head is easier but it would be better with the axe so I pick it up slowly, peeling her fingers away from it, bringing it up as I breathe in, open my eyes wide so there is no chance of me closing them in fear while I kill. I breathe out and bring the sword down. The sound of the canon tells me that I have done what the gods told me to do. I have killed. I look down at the body of the girl from county 10; she looks so young in death. Now I must repeat my actions in order to return home, I must fulfil the directions the gods gave me.

**County 2 – Nikki Fray (16)**

Four of us. How did this happen so quickly? Within nearly 20 minutes, the sun still climbing in the sky, we have more than halved the number of tributes remaining. Only three other teenagers stand in my way. I am so ready to go, the deaths of those kids from county 7 has spurred me on. I can win this now! I am so close I can almost taste victory, go home to Alice so we can both mourn Alyss properly and lead the lives of luxury that we have been denied for a year now.

But three people, all around the same age as me, are the only ones who stand in my way. I am caught by surprise as Apollo, now the oldest tribute at 17, comes after me. It leaves Phoenix and Romeo, perhaps the more dangerous of the tributes, to fight each other and so it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of the first obstacle. There is a look of steely determination etched in his face and I once again finger the knives I have, all six of them. Two still have the blood of the county 7 tributes on the top and that gives me courage, makes me smile.

I don't want to waste any of the knives but I can show that I mean business with a couple of them. Bringing the first knife that comes to hand up; I spin it in the direction of his head. He ducks but it doesn't hit him, sailing towards the other fighting pair before losing momentum and ending up in the sand. Apollo admittedly has got good reflexes and my menacing doesn't deter or slow him down. He catches my eye and they arrow, somehow I don't think he's come for a light chat. He means business as much as I do, bring it on.

There is a slight disadvantage in the use of throwing knives as there is very little metal to be able to fight with. However I am given two advantages over Apollo. He is coming uphill as I have maintained my position from the top of the hill and he has only one hand to use his spear with. That isn't very good for sparring and I prefer to be more accurate and quick with my fighting, causing deliberate pain. Ah, the sweet sound of crying out for mercy they know I will not be giving them. There is a great satisfaction in this. Some people would call me sadistic, I call it a fascination.

He has reached me finally, barely out of breath and does not hesitate to lunge at me with the spear, trying to poke at any weak spots I might have. But it leaves him exposed and so I play defensive, waiting for his fatigue to settle in or a mistake to be made and I can make my move. He's not too bad, good accuracy and I have to duck and dive pretty frequently in order to be able to not get caught. I cry out in pain though as he catches me, tearing into my left arm, my good arm. Pain coarses through me and it is all I can do to stop myself from crying. This is what real pain looks like, this is how they feel.

But the pain drives me forward rather than back, he looks stunned by his success and so I grab my knife with my right hand and drive it towards his throat. There is a satisfying scream from him as blood spurts from the wound and I cut down his throat, smiling through my pain as the blood stains the sand. He collapses to the floor, writhing in pain. I don't look back as I walk away, clutching my good arm, I will let him suffer on his own. Some people just weren't made to survive.

**County 3 – Romeo Montgomery (16)**

The scream of Apollo stops us from fighting momentarily but I turn back in concentration to fighting Phoenix. She is strong and steady but it is taking all of my will power to beat her and not get torn by Sebastian's death. That guy was my friend and all I want to do now is take revenge but his killer is dead, so I have to take it out on someone else. His canon doesn't take long to fire, the guy was fascinating and like each and every other tribute, I am saddened to see him go.

I catch Phoenix's eye as we fight, my sword clashing over and over again against her dual swords which is proving difficult. I glance towards Nikki and I am surprised when she nods. We are the three remaining tributes and seeing as Nikki is perhaps the least sane of all of us, the most we can do is put her out of her misery. Her throwing knives are protruding from her back pocket but without her good arm in use, she is weak. Is that a good thing or a trick?

We stop and move towards her. Startled by the silence, Nikki looks up from inspecting her wounds and is quick to grab her knives, clumsily but they are out and she throws one of them with scary ferocity towards me. I can see it sailing towards me but I duck just in time. Not so lucky for Phoenix and I hear a yell as her leg is caught with one of them, blood seeping from the wound as the metal protrudes from her leg. She won't be going anywhere any time soon. But Phoenix is a fighter and she struggles to her feet, limping after me as I go after Nikki. I am so close to victory, so close to going home that it is almost surreal.

Nikki has a strange way of fighting, using her throwing knives almost as swords against my own and although I manage to place a few good gashes, specifically against the wound already inflicted by Apollo which weakens her further, she aims for my face which is a little disconcerting but I must fight on. The fight is soon over as Nikki suddenly stops moving and arches her back before falling towards me. I jump out of the way just in time to see one of the swords Phoenix used, sticking out of her back as her canon fires.

Phoenix and I stare at each other. "We're the only ones left." She whispers, disbelief ringing in her voice.

I smile slightly. "Yeah, weird thought isn't it?" I swallow, now comes the dilemma of whether I should kill someone who has as much right as me to go home or to die myself. JM Barrie said that 'death is but the next greatest adventure', is it just another adventure to go on. I reach into my back pocket, pulling out the one thing that has kept me sane in this place, my copy of Shakespeare's works. I offer it to her. "If I don't make it, take this back to my family."

I'm surprised by how raw my voice is, how hopeless I sound. But instead of nodding or agreeing, Phoenix merely moves her hand to her neck and takes off a necklace that has a flame inlaid in the middle. "Give this to my twin, please."

I nod. "I promise." Looking around us, I frown. "So how do we do this? Do we just fight until one of us is dead? Is one of us expected to kill the other outright?"

She shrugs but before she can answer, she collapses to the ground in pain; her leg is slowly killing her. I do not think twice before moving towards her. "It's hit a nerve." She gasps. "If you pull it out, I will be dead within a minute."

"And if I don't," I shake my head, clutching my own right shoulder which I think is dislocated, "you will die slowly and painfully. What do you want me to do?"

Phoenix whimpers in her pain, I don't want to kill her with such a great advantage but do I have a choice? "I was never going to make it home, was i?" She sounds so pathetic and childish it hurts.

I kneel down in front of her, placing my sword by my side. "Maybe, maybe not Phoenix. You only have to kill me to get home, or trust me. I won't kill you unless you ask; I won't kill you in outright in such a state."

Phoenix forces a smile through the pain. "You were always such a nice guy Romeo. But I can't kill you, just do it. Leave me in peace."

I nod and put my hand on the handle of the knife. "Goodbye Phoenix and good luck."

I take a deep breath before yanking the blade out, her scream pierces my heart and I cannot do anything but back away as I watch the life ebb from her body. The 20 seconds it takes for her die feels like forever and the canon sounds finally.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The winner of the 76th Hunger Games from county 3: ROMEO MONTGOMERY!"

I've done it, I've survived them all. I pick up the necklace I promised to take to county 1 for Phoenix and as the hovercraft appears to take me out of here, I look around for the last time. This has been my home for the last three weeks and the only thing I want to do is honour those who died. As I finger the necklace, a small idea strikes me and I stand, making my final move in the Game.

Checkmate.

* * *

><p><strong>CONGRATULATIONS to Romeo Montgomery of County 3 and Magic Of Every Kind his creator, he was such a fantastic character to write for and I really hope that you thought I wrote him well.<strong>

**RIP to the top ten tributes who lost their lives, fighting to get home:**

**County 1 - PHOENIX TIELL - injured by Nikki Fray, finished by Romeo Montgomery  
>County 2 - NICOLETTE FRAY - Phoenix Tiell<br>County 5 - VIHN DUONG - Sebastian Sleith  
>County 6 - SEBASTIAN SLEITH - Vihn Duong<br>County 7 - ARCHIE CROSS - Nikki Fray  
>County 7 - LORELEI MCADAMS - Nikki Fray<br>County 10 - AELLA WEXLER - Apollo Alphaeus  
>County 14 - APOLLO ALPHAEUS - Nikki Fray<br>County 18 - REID SHACKLEFORD - Phoenix Tiell**

**Let me know what you thought! The next chapters will explain the after effects and what Romeo's plan was.**


	54. 6 Months Later: Curtan Call

**I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter in Time And Memory Warp SYOT. This has been the most incredible experience, I have loved every minute of it and I am really going to miss all the characters that I was given to write here. They were fun and fabulous and I thank you the various creators for letting me have free reign on them.**

**Special thanks to Magic Of Every Kind, Rikachan101 and Chaos In Her Wake who have either supported me constantly with this story or reviewed almost every single chapter. You guys are totally awesome and I really appreciate your support.**

**So I leave the final chapter to our Victor, Romeo Montgomery. Thank you all for an amazing 1 year, six months and 22 days. I am planning on writing another SYOT so put me on author alert for when I do! It probably won't be until December as I am taking part in NaNoWriMo, where you write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days...I know, it's completely mental...**

**So long and thanks for all the fish...I mean support...brownie points if you got that reference.**

There was never any Victory Tour, they asked me if I wanted one but I declined. There are many Shakespearean characters who would want the kind of fame I have, who had the fame I have and abuse/abused it: Hamlet, Lady Macbeth, Paris, the list is not in any way limited. No, I wanted to get back home to family, to go back and try to live the life that I lived. A Victory Tour would just remind me of what I had to go through, who I had to fight. I was one of the few people who noticed how much the people of the districts hated the Victory Tour, it served as a reminder to the districts of the power the Capitol and the President had over them. Now that has all changed and I had a sneaky feeling that none of the Victors felt like a tour either.

Of course there have been some good things that have come out of the Games; it is rather strange to think of that idea as actually possible. I travel to the area in County 12 that Katniss and Peeta made their home once a fortnight, the area that was used as their home and the training area for the year in between the end of the rebellion and final Games, was turned into a section of County 19, the nearest small county. There is a building currently being built in county 12 which will stand out from the others when it is completed. It will be where all the officials will meet to discuss the running of the country. It is where I will travel to as a Panem official, a Minister they call me. But for now that is happening at their modest home.

As the winner of the Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta invited me to be a part of the running which is such an honour. So I am now in charge of the arts side of Panem, creating theatrical opportunities of different sorts for the people of Panem. We are a nation run by its people which has worked out much better than anyone could have hoped for. And tonight is the opening night of the first production in Panem that anyone can come and see. We are not doing Shakespeare as I had initially hoped for, but a play written by one of the members of Panem, a young man called Patrick Cross, older brother of County 7 tribute Archie.

All of the families of the deceased tributes sit with me and my family in the audience. That alone creates an audience of over 200 and for those who can't make it; Beetee fixed us up with a live stream feed to the centre of each county. Of course this isn't compulsory, not very much is because it reminds people too much of the Games, but it is surprising the amount of people who have come for the opening night alone. I estimate that here in the outdoor auditorium, there are nearly 700 people. That's more than I could have ever hoped for.

The curtains close, the play is finished and I join the people around me in rising to my feet. The play was well worded, well spoken, well performed and a true commemoration of the tributes who died. While its focus was not on the Games themselves, it served as a memory. Patrick spoke at the beginning of the play, talking about his process of writing and the development of the production, the dedication to both Archie and Ander, but now it is my turn. As 'Arts Minister', I need to say something at the very least. This was my idea.

As the audience sits back down, the cast remain onstage, unsure of whether to leave or stay. I smile at Maria the girl I can now proudly call my girlfriend who was one of the principle characters, she was phenomenal as usual but I hate to admit that our relationship has changed even between me coming home and asking her to be my girlfriend to now.

People keep telling me that I haven't changed but I know I have. I had to kill tow innocent people, one out of self-defence and self-preservation and one to put the other out of misery. Not that it allows what I did at all. Nothing can let me off killing people; there is nothing that can let me off. I have to face the facts myself.

And that admission and knowledge in both parties has made our relationship change. She doesn't know the whole of what I went through, what I saw and what I lost. In the arena, a child becomes an adult, the innocence and naivety are torn away from you when a weapon is placed in your hand and you are left to fight to the death.

I motion for the cast to come and sit in the first row of chairs that are unoccupied. I tried so many times to write this speech, to make it sound as if I cared which I do more than anything. But no words could be formed into sensible sentences and so I have to go up there alone, without any guidelines and just speak to so many people. I don't even want to think about it. I have to remind myself that it is just like one of the many performances I have put on over the years, I can be myself but I mustn't break. That is my greatest fear now, losing everything I've managed to hold together over the last six months, in a heartbeat.

I rise from my seat, pressing down my cream suit and white bowtie that Miranda made especially for this occasion. She has a really promising future in sewing and clothes wear creation. There is a polite round of applause from the audience assembled as I climb onto the stage. My father looks up at me before nodding slowly once; he knows I can do this. My family, Maria and Thomas all believe in me and therefore I should believe in myself. I can do, this, I have to do this. I walk up onto the stage, shoulders back, perfect composure and I collect a small bag that one of the stage hands gives to me, prepared earlier.

A microphone is already in place and I glance towards the other Victors who sit beside my family. They are all there: Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Annie, Beetee, Johanna and even Enobaria has made a rare appearance. Remus left a few hours after I returned to civilisation, passing on Alex's best wishes and I do miss them both, they were kind to me and I hope that wherever they came from, that they survive and they do well.

This is my first properly public appearance since the end of the Games, since the final interview. Do they expect me to have changed? I don't know, I don't know this audience and that scares me slightly. It is Haymitch who gives me the boost I need. He tilts his head and gives me a wry smile as if to say 'come on kid, they're waiting for you to start.'

"It's amazing to see so many people have managed to make it here tonight." I blurt out, wow what a great start… "We are fortunate enough to have people joining us from all over Panem whether you are here in County 3 or whether you are watching from another part of the country. I hope that you enjoyed the performance."

There were cheers and I smile as another round of applause breaks out, I directed it and it is so good to hear that people did enjoy my work. "Well done!" I hear in the crowd. "Bravo!" Another cries.

I am so glad that it has worked out, I am so fortunate in that sense that my first job as Arts Minister as proved a success. I do not want my position given to me to be for nothing, it is where I have found my calling. "I just want to add onto what Patrick said before the play started. When I approached the Mellarks with the suggestion of a play for Panem, it was their suggestion and with my support that we find someone, a relation to one of the tributes of the final Games, to write something that would suitably commemorate them and all who have died before them. What you saw just now was something that made me realise how lucky I was to have known all 75 children who went before me. And while the might not live on here, they live on in our hearts and memories."

A round of applause starts once more, no shouting or cheers but one that commemorates, Panem has most certainly changed from the Capitol and District regime that we had before. The applause is a remembrance and an honour to the innocent lives that had to be forfeited in order for me to make it back here. "The tributes who made it into the top 10, to the final day, were especially dear to me as they were the people I had spent the most amount of time with. Reid was a rock to his alliance and he proved to all of us that appearances are deceiving as he had one of the biggest hearts of the tributes."

I catch the eye of Reid's mother who sits in the second row and smile gently at her. The woman weeps but she finds the strength to mouth 'thank you' to me. "Vihn was someone I considered a great threat in terms of his incredible fighting skills and that was what made him such a good tribute. He died doing what he was best at." I swallow as I open my mouth to talk about Sebastian but I find that I can't, not just yet. "Archie was perhaps one of the most loyal tributes I have ever seen, he always had a kind word for almost everyone and I remember trying not to choke when he volunteered for his borther. I saw him in the characters in this play, as I saw Lorelei who was gently and kind."

I take a deep breath, trying not to look at the families as I know that will make me want to cry even more. "Aella seemed very average at first and was perhaps one of the better Careers that remained with the pack to the end as she hid her talents. Apollo was his own man and I liked him for the fact that he didn't waver from his own beliefs, even in the face of danger and eventually death. I respected him as an individual and was glad that at least he went without pain."

I look out to the audience; I have been staring at my own family for too long. As I look at the families, I notice a girl in the second row sitting alone. She shockingly reminds me of someone, a tribute. And that brings me back down to remembering the next tribute who died. "Nikki was perhaps one of the more intriguing tributes I've ever met or come across. I didn't interact with her very much but her loyalty to her family and sister was admirable. Phoenix," I swallow, this is going to be almost impossible to do and I am glad that I do not know who her family is, "was a daredevil and I admire her for being able to run away from the Careers and survive so long. I regret killing her, as I do killing Graphite Mark in the bloodbath. I cannot justify my actions but I know I was putting her out of misery and otherwise she would have died so much slower."

I take another deep breath and I lump comes to my throat. Now I have to talk about the person who I treasured most in that arena, the person who looked out for me and I for him. "Sebastian was the best ally that I could have hoped for. He was charming and we got on like a house on fire, he liked Shakespeare and protected me as much as he could. He went down fighting and I know he would not have wanted it any other way. And that is why I am here today, because they were brave enough to go down fighting."

I take another breath as I continue, I must finish before I crumble. "Today marks six months to the day that the final Hunger Games ended for good. I have a plan that has been approved by the Mellarks and I hope you will all be able to help with." I reach into the bag and pull out the object that is inside, holding up the cream pages for everyone to be able to see. "The families and friends of every single tribute who died in the 76 Hunger Games that were conducted while we were under their rule, are invited to come at points over the next month to come and write the name of the fallen tribute, their age, district or county and year they competed, both winners and victims. It shall serve as a reminder of who sacrificed themselves so that this might happen that we might be free. Thank you."

And as I make my way offstage, the people rise to their feet in applause. I look up and see them all clapping, even those who are struggling are applauding, a smile on their faces. The Games may be over for good, but my life has only just begun. I sure don't know what will happen but I know that it can only go up. For as Jacques in As You Like It so eloquently put it:

'_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously I'm not Shakespeare so I don't own the quote but I had to leave the last word to the bard himself I will add another chapter to tell you when I am starting a new story.<strong>

**Thank you, and until next time. Signing off and out for the last time on this story,**

**PenMagic xx**


End file.
